Love's Journey
by jakefanatic
Summary: A tribute to two wonderful characters created by Tels. This is another adventure in the lives of Jacob and Rhi, Selmak and Zach. A sequel to No Greater Love and Jericho Rose.
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by two incredible stories written by Tels, 'No Greater Love' and its sequel 'Jericho Rose'. In No Greater Love two wonderful characters were created, Rhiannon and Zachariah better known as Rhi and Zach. If you read them then you know that Zach was Selmak's mate. But Jacob fell in love with Rhi of his own accord and Rhi with him. Of course this pleased Zach and Selmak very much! Their love was dually put to the test in Jericho Rose where Jacob and Selmak nearly lost their wife of only a few weeks. This adventure begins about two years later. Rhi, Zach, Jacob and Selmak are preparing to celebrate their two year Earth wedding anniversary.

Thanks Tels, for letting me borrow Rhi and Zach for a bit. I promise to play nicely with them!

* * *

"_**If there's anything you need, all you have to do is say. You know you satisfy everything in me. We shouldn't waste a single day. So don't stop me falling. It's destiny calling, a power I just can't deny. It's never changing. Can't you hear me I'm saying I want you for the rest of my life. Together forever and never to part. Together forever we two. And don't you know I would move heaven and earth to be together forever with you." – Rick Astley 'Together Forever'**_

****

Rhi went over everything in her mind to make sure she didn't forget everything. Zach mentally checked off the list for her. They had to pack for themselves and for their husband who was busy going over every detail on base operations with his second in command. And to ensure that they left on time, Rhi volunteered to do the packing.

They were all looking forward to the week in San Diego with Mark and his family. It had been several of weeks since their last visit as Jacob's had his hands full with a batch of new recruits from Earth, not to mention the tensions between the Jaffa and the small group of Tok'ra who remained at the Alpha site. He and Bra'tac were constantly having to break up a few scuffles in the exercise area. Jacob often told Rhi he felt like a parent instead of a General, as several Jaffa and Tok'ra personnel were acting like spoiled children!

This visit was a much needed break for Jacob who was just absolutely thrilled about getting to see the brand new addition to the Carter Clan. Emily Rose Carter was only a few days old now and was born just in time for her grandfather's second wedding anniversary celebration. Of course, Rhi, Zach, Jacob and Selmak had already celebrated the second anniversary of their bonding ceremony by sneaking away to Kendarra for a day. The four of them renewed their union vows during morning sunrise then made love for several hours, just like they had done the year before and intend to do each year afterwards.

However, this year Jacob and Rhi had made plans for a second honeymoon. After their week in San Diego they were flying down to Cancoon for a week of walking on the beaches, drinking and eating until they were gorged or doing whatever came to mind.

Zach giggled, picking up on Rhi's thoughts as she laid Jacob's clothes out on the bed.

'No, we won't have time!' he told her.

'What?'

'Don't play innocent with me! Rhiannon, you have blossomed into quite a…capable woman! You can't hide those thoughts from me!'

Rhi didn't have a chance to blush as the door to their living quarters blew open. Jacob burst through in such a rush! He already had his shirt off before he reached her, quickly kissing her on the cheek.

"Everything ready?" he asked, bending down and untying his boots.

"All set," she answered, moving over and undoing his belt buckle for him.

"Rhi, we have don't time…we'll miss our flight!" he said, grabbing hold of her hands. "I barely have time for a shower!"

"I was just trying to be helpful," she countered with a huge smirk on her face.

"My dear Mrs. Carter, have I been neglecting you in any way?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. His playfulness could be seen in his smile and in his eyes as he looked at her.

"No, this morning was wonderful," she sighed, her fingers gently combing through his chest hairs. "As was last night."

"And the night before that and so on and so on?"

Rhi nodded.

"Oh, Selmak said not to forget lunch in my office last week. Good thing I put that lock on my door. You and Zach made my office more exciting and more…memorable for her as she was bored to death with paperwork! And she says she's looking forward to our next lunch date!"

Rhi laughed wildly then blushed brightly. That was a memorable day as Rhi surprised herself as much as her husband that day she came to his office, locked the door and then did things to her husband she never thought she'd do anywhere else except their bedroom or Kendarra!

Again it was all Zach's idea! He was really enjoying the fact that shoe was now on the other foot! All the things Selmak had done to him while she had inhabited a woman and while he had inhabited a man were being reciprocated! Yes, it was payback time! For a woman could be the instigator in **_so_** many situations. More so than a man because the man was not going to say no where it was a woman's prerogative to do as she pleases when she pleases.

Of course, Rhi was more eager now than in the beginning of their relationship to try new things. She had gained so much confidence in herself that she wasn't afraid to make love to her husband, giving him so much pleasure before taking it for herself. And she wasn't afraid to express an opinion about anything. Though she never out right disagreed with Jacob or Selmak, as they had never gotten into arguments about anything. But her opinion did matter to them and they were glad, more than glad when she expressed it.

Yes, Zach was right, Rhi had grown in the woman she is today. She was not a weakling anymore. No one around her got hurt anymore. Nor was she the lesser of the two in the marriage like she had felt during those first several months. She was now Jacob's equal. Of course, Jacob being the loving man he was never saw her as anything less. She was always the most beautiful woman in the universe in his eyes. And he never hesitated to express either with words or by some other means.

Rhi smiled as she leaned her head back. Jacob's lips moved around her neck, one hand moving slowly up and down her back. The fingers of his other hand delicately stroked the back of her neck much to Zach's delight.

Oh yes, Jacob didn't always have to speak the words for his physical affection towards her and Zach spoke volumes of his and Selmak's love for their mate. As always, Rhi was amazed at how quick the fire in her would ignite when near her husband. Sometimes all Jacob or Selmak had to do was give her a long look across the dinner table or from across the room. They had been together for two wonderful years and the fire between them hadn't dulled one bit!.

Oh, not every day was spent with loving making or play. They had their busy days, their good days and bad days on the base. Jacob had been promoted to a three star General and given command of the new and improved Alpha site. Not an easy task as he had to manage his Earth associates, the Jaffa, **_and_** the Tok'ra.

It was difficult for him in the beginning to deal with the Tok'ra. His anger always had to be held in check around them. In fact for nearly a year his second in command dealt primarily with the Tok'ra as Jacob or Selmak didn't want to speak to a single one of them. And they wouldn't even let Rhi or Zach within fifty feet of them! Rhi knew Jacob was afraid he might lose control like he did before. Even to this day he would humbly apologize to Malek whenever he came to visit. Malek and his host Jared, being such true friends would always reminded Jacob that it wasn't his fault that their arm was broken and that they would gladly do it again for their friends.

Now, nearly two years later, Jacob and Selmak could hold a civilized conversation with the Tok'ra. However, neither desired to return back to them and don't see that changing for the next several centuries. Rhi and Zach don't posses the desire to return either. Every so often they have nightmares that remind them of what had happened on that terrible mission. No, instead Rhi concentrated on becoming a fully trained medic and had become quite skilled with the hand-healing device. She preferred the hand-healing devise but she's more than apt to use a field medical kit to the full extent of its capabilities.

Of course, she did have lots of training with the Jaffa and the Tok'ra's scuffles. And especially when her accident-prone husband, who insisted on doing everything for himself wound up in the infirmary at least once or twice a week. It was only just recently that Rhi and Zach learned that some of Jacob's injuries were done on purpose just so he could be near his wife during a busy day.

And as the days past into weeks then into months, Rhi's love for her husband only seemed to grow as did his love for her. They never fought. And no matter how bad of a day one was had, the other always found something to brighten the mood until they were all having giggle fits.

Zach and Selmak both took advantage of their host's feelings for each other, often instigating their foreplay with a suggestion or a slight touch here and there. Without the stress of living as Tok'ra in those damn tunnels, the two symbiotes relished in their new environment taking full advantage of the lush forest surrounding them by exploring it for hours at a time.

Yes, the two years had been good to all four of them. The bond between host and symbiote became so much stronger than before. The love between Jacob and Rhi was so evident in their every gesture. Their joy was so infectious that the small community of the base was affected by it. Many of the base personnel would often find Jacob and Rhi walking hand in hand when off duty. Their happiness seemed to brighten the day for many of the soldiers for a happy commander usually made for a happy base.

Oh Rhi knew that Jacob was a hard-ass when it came to being in command. He demanded so much of his staff, no less than he would of himself. And he got it from everyone for Jacob was much more now than he was earlier in his career. He knew when to be a commander, when to be a mediator, when to be a teacher, when to be someone who'll listen, or even just when to be a friend. No one was afraid to approach him, not even the Jaffa, and all would obey his commands. Many would even lay their life on the line for him and Rhi if necessary. They **_all_** just knew to never get on his or Selmak's bad side!

"We can't!" Jacob gasped, rolling of her and getting to his feet. "I don't want to miss our flight. It's the last one of the day!"

Rhi lay on the bed, panting for air, greatly disappointed. Her heart fluttering wildly within her chest. Even Zach was all riled up. Rhi closed her eyes knowing they would have time in San Diego and during their honeymoon.

"Selmak says we can take a shower when we reach San Diego!" Jacob said, suddenly appearing above her. He quickly nestled down upon her. "Unless, you and Zach have some objections."

"No," she whispered, pulling his face to hers then kissing him deeply.

* * *

They had half an hour before they were scheduled to land. Jacob decided it was time to wake Rhi. With as many times as they had flown to San Diego she still didn't like to fly. Most times he talked calmly to her distracting her from her fear, making her blush relentlessly, as she still looked so lovely to him when she blushed. He would smile as it wasn't just her cheeks that turned red but her ears did too!

The other times she would sleep through most of the flight. Sometimes while she slept Zach would come fore using Rhi's voice to speak with Jacob or Selmak. Even though the symbiotes weren't supposed to come fore, Jacob didn't see the harm. Selmak and Zach knew to be careful and any passerby would never know it was a symbiote talking. And they spoke quiet so no one could really hear them anyway.

Plus, Jacob didn't think it was fair to Selmak or Zach to have to hide whenever they were on Earth. They still had to be careful, as Mark still didn't know about the symbiotes. He only knew that his father and his stepmother are into some top-secret stuff!

Jacob sighed. His hand gently taking hold of Rhi's.

Only seeing her lovely features in such a relaxed state he didn't have the heart to wake her just yet. Instead, he smiled and watched her for a few minutes more. Jacob considered himself the luckiest man in the universe for having such a beautiful and loving wife. Everything of his being that he gave to her and Zach was returned with equal affection. And he gave a lot! So much more than he thought he was capable of giving! His heart seemed like an abyss of love for his wife and his family. It was never ending.

Even Selmak and Zach thanked him for falling in love with Rhi as their relationship had only deepened from the joining. And now, two years later, the four of them were always present when making love or anything they did while it was just the four of them. Jacob and Selmak learned to work in unison in their affections towards Rhi and Zach and vice versa. It took some getting used to but they were all eager to keep practicing.

Especially this time of year!

Jacob didn't know if it was because he was so excited about celebrating another year with Rhi and Zach or what! But for some reason, just like last year, he couldn't get enough of his wife. Unless it was Selmak fooling around in there making him extra horny or something. He didn't care and he **_wasn't_** going to complain! For those few weeks surrounding their anniversary were spent in a state of perpetual bliss whenever the four of them were alone together!

And he noticed that Rhi was always more frisky too, often initiating their love play during this time of year. More so this year than last! Jacob smiled, pushing her hair back. He was truly amazed at how much she had truly grown the past two years. The atrocities that happened were still inside her mind, but she learned to live with them and to move past them. As a result, she was no longer that timid young woman but a fierce woman to be reckoned with.

Rhi even asked that Jacob teach her how to defend herself, as she never wanted to feel weak again. Of course Jacob obliged. He trained her well. As proven by the broken nose and bruised ribs she accidentally gave him during her final test. The pain was worth it as she was instantly there at his side to mend his injuries.

Jacob leaned over, his lips pressing softly against her ear before he whispered her name.

Her eyes instantly opened. Their emerald light shined brightly at him as she smiled.

"We're landing soon," he spoke softly, his hand moving gently through her hair.

"Good," she smiled, leaning into his affections.

"You are **_so_** beautiful," he whispered.

"You don't ever get tired of saying that, do you?"

He shook his head slowly.

"Good, because I like hearing it," she grinned with a sigh.

Jacob looked down as her fingers interlaced with his. The rings on her hand made him feel so proud that she was his wife and that she belonged only to him and he to her. He could even feel Selmak's contentment and pure happiness as she purred within his head.

'Selmak!'

'Sorry, Jacob. I enjoy looking at them as much as you do! I don't just purr when we're making love you know!'

'I know that now!'

Selmak made a rude comment making him laugh.

"What?" Rhi asked, stroking his face.

Jacob leaned closer, speaking into Rhi's ear, "Sel's purring."

The grip on his hand changed slightly as Zach came fore.

"Sel never did know when to control herself," Zach shot back, using Rhi's voice.

Jacob chuckled, allowing Selmak to come fore.

"But you never once tried to stop me!" she countered, leaning her forehead against his.

"Because of my love for you," Zach whispered.

"And mine for you," Selmak kissed him.

Jacob found himself back in control mid kiss. Rhi was back too as her kiss was distinctly different than Zach's. Being that she was a woman and had been all her life her lips were so much softer and more delicate when kissing. The overhead announcement that the plane was coming in for its landing was the only reason why their lips parted.

Hand in hand they sat. Their fingers interlaced and affectionately caressing the others hand. Even as they disembarked the plane they were still in close contact with each other. As always, whenever they walked together, they were never disconnected. That part of Jacob, the part of him that was so afraid for his wife just couldn't let go of her. And neither could Selmak. She never wanted Zach or Rhi to experience such pain ever again. **Not ever**!

"Dad! Rhi!" Mark called as they emerged from the terminal at their leisurely pace.

They waved at him then made their way through the rushing stream of people.

"Mark, you look…tired!" Jacob smiled, giving his son a hug.

"Thanks Dad," Mark replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Rhi, you're looking lovely as always!"

"It's good to see you again," she grinned, giving him a hug too. "But Jacob is right, you look tired."

"Yeah, well a newborn baby tends to do that," he smiled, his body may have looked tired but pure joy in his eyes shined brightly. "The kids are helping as much as they can which is why they didn't come with me to pick you both up."

"Are you talking about **_my_** grandkids?" Jacob asked as they headed towards the luggage area. "Ryan and Jen?"

"I know what you mean!" Mark laughed. "I was shocked too! I think they're just excited about the baby. I'm sure it will wear off once the novelty of the baby wears off!"

Jacob laughed. And as they were getting the luggage Selmak stirred slightly within him.

'What is it?'

'I'm not sure. I thought I saw…I thought I saw a deep sadness in Rhi's eyes for a moment,' Selmak told him. 'Perhaps, I was imagining things. Zach would have told me if something was bothering her and she wouldn't hesitate to tell you about it.'

'I'm sure you're imagining things. Rhi doesn't like flying that's all.'

During the ride to the house, Rhi was her chatty self with Mark. The two of them had developed a wonderful friendship, much to Jacob's relief. Though Mark has never called Rhi mom. Nor would Jacob expect his son to do such a thing. Rhi liked her name just fine. Jacob was just so glad that Rhi was accepted with open arms into the family. There was a short time when he didn't think it was going to happen.

At the house, Jacob carried their bags up to the spare room. He was anxious to see the baby. He'd missed out on seeing his other two grandchildren as babies and didn't want to miss out on little Emily Rose.

"I'll unpack, you go ahead," Rhi smiled, sensing his thoughts.

That's another thing that developed as their relationship grew. They were able to sense what the other's thinking. Like he knew when Rhi or Zach needed extra special attention or when to back off. And Rhi always seemed to know just how to manage Jacob whenever he had a bad day. He was a grizzly bear on his bad days but Rhi had a way of turning him into a teddy bear! And when everything failed to bring him out of his foul mood, she would just start tickling him relentlessly until his sides ached from laughing so much.

He could never stay in a bad mood around Rhi for too long. For she and Zach were his reasons for living, other than his family. They were his light, his strength, and his weakness.

'Come on! Let's go! Let's go!' Selmak ranted excitedly inside his head pulling him out of his daydream.

"Are you sure?" he asked, taking hold of Rhi's hands in his.

"You've been looking forward to this day since we got word of Emily's conception, now go!" Rhi gently ordered, then kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Love!"

Jacob kissed his wife quickly before he hurried downstairs. Both his and Selmak's excitement about the baby surged through them both. Laura must have known he was coming, as she was standing there with a small bundle in her arms looking as tired and as happy as her husband was.

"Now might be the best time to hold her, Dad," she smiled. "While she's sleeping and not crying."

Jacob gently took hold of the sleeping babe. Both he and Selmak let out a collective sigh. Selmak dutifully counted all ten tiny, curled little fingers. Jacob noticed the fair hair. So many years later and still Allison was ever present in the Carter family. He had no doubts that little Emily's eyes were going to be blue. Jacob never, ever regretted the fact that neither of his children nor his grandchildren bore any resemblance to him. It was bad enough they **_all_** had his stubbornness. They didn't need his rough looks to go with it!

'Ah…Emily even has more hair on her head than you do,' Selmak teased.

Jacob chuckled, mentally sticking his tongue out at Selmak as he looked towards Mark and Laura.

"Mark, she's so beautiful. You both did a wonderful job," he whispered.

Mark proudly wrapped his arm around Laura, holding her close.

"Thanks Dad," he smiled.

"Where are Ryan and Jen?" Jacob asked just now noticing how quiet it was.

"They're at school," Laura said, leaning against her husband.

"Rhi and I can pick them up if you like. You know, to give you two a chance to rest while you can," Jacob volunteered. "And I'm sure they would love to see Rhi and I."

"We'd…"

Emily's face suddenly puckered up. Her tiny mouth opened and readying itself to wail which she did, interrupting her Daddy. For such a little thing she had a set of lungs on her already!

"You and Sam did the same exact thing when I first held you," Jacob chuckled, while gently rocking the baby. "You guys seemed to know I wasn't going to be that good of a father."

"Don't say that Dad," Mark said, resting his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "You did the best you could. Besides, there's still time to try again."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, when do we get to hear the sound of pitter pattering feet at your house?"

Jacob nervously laughed. But Selmak was laughing wildly at him inside his head.

'You…a Dad…at your age!' she laughed.

'Quiet!'

"Come on, Dad! It's not too late for you and Rhi to have a child together. She's still young enough."

"It's not a question of being too late…it's a fact that we can't have a child," Jacob said, his heart filling with a sudden sadness and Selmak picked up on it as she suddenly stopped laughing and apologized.

There was a hint of regret in Mark's face as he looked at his father. Only this was a happy day and a happy week with the celebration in two days time. Jacob shrugged off the sadness and smiled brightly at his crying granddaughter.

"I see, you do have your father's eyes," he cooed.

"Dad…I'm…"

"Mark, don't worry about it. We've known for some time now," Jacob said, which was the truth. They've always known children were not allowed because they were Tok'ra. So the subject was never brought up because of the heartache it would cause. "Besides, I have my grandbaby here! I have you and Sam. And Rhi and I have each other. That's more than enough for us."

'And I have you and Zach,' he added mentally for Selmak who hugged him tightly for the gesture.

* * *

'Rhi, we can't hide up here forever,' Zach gently chastised. 'I want to see the baby!'

'I haven't finished unpacking yet!' Rhi fired back as she slowly put her clothes into the dresser drawer.

'Well, hurry up!' Zach said anxiously.

He was just as excited about the baby as Jacob and Sel. The idea of being a grandparent was still something new for him. Oh, he and Rhi loved Ryan and Jen as if they were really their own grandkids. But he couldn't help but feel ecstatic about a newborn baby! Something about a baby made one feel so…alive.

Maybe because birth was such a miracle in itself. From conception to birth, there were so many dangers along the way. Then from infancy to adulthood the dangers were even greater, depending on the life one led. And here he was, over a thousand years after his birth, still alive and kicking. He and Selmak were two of the lucky symbiotes to have lived so long through all the risks they've had to endure over the centuries. This baby was their reward, to be a part of Jacob's family was their reward, and to live as husband and wife again was their reward.

'Oh, come on Rhi! You could move a little faster! I can hear the little dearie crying up a storm down there!'

'You know you could always take over and go see the baby. You do a very good impression of me when you want to!' she teased.

There it was again, an immense sadness deep within Rhi. He had sensed it before, underlying her projected emotions. Then it was gone, just like that. In the past, Zach had let it go, as it never came about that often. But lately, as this day drew nearer it was present more frequently.

'Rhi, what's wrong?'

'Nothing, I'm just a little tired from flying. You know I hate going up in those airplane things.'

Zach was about to push the issue but Rhi quickly continued on.

'We'd better hurry. You know how Jacob worries about us when we're out of his sight for too long,' she quipped, putting the last of Jacob's clothes in the drawer.

Zach watched intently as Rhi put a brush through her long red hair and adjusted her skirt a little. He always did a double take, nearly forgetting he was blended with such a beautiful woman. It still bothered him when men looked at Rhi with lustful eyes. Zach had been a man for so long; taking the chivalry out of him was a long undertaking! Rhi often reminded him that it was Jacob and Selmak's job to be their knight in shining armor.

He was fine with that. He was just not going to learn how to sew! Last thing he needed was Selmak teasing him! And she was primed to find anything to tease about him as he was making her pay for all those embarrassing moments she put him through. Often the two of them and their hosts at the time were caught doing you know what in the most inauspicious of places! Because Sel was always a woman during such occasions the discipline always fell onto Zach for not controlling himself!

Still, Zach wouldn't take any of those times back. He loved Sel. Yes she was a pain in the ass, as Jacob liked to say often. But Zach still loved her and she loved him. He knew he was far from perfect. Yet, they were perfect for each other. Just like Rhi was the perfect woman for Jacob.

'How do I look?'

'As beautiful as always,' he smiled, hugging her. 'Now get a move on! We can't let Jacob and Selmak hog the baby to themselves!'

Rhi smiled then hurried out the door.

Little Emily Rose Carter was squalling something fierce. Zach and Rhi watched from the doorway as the tiny bundle was passed from Mom to Dad then back to Jacob. Each one talking calmly, bouncing the baby gently.

Again, Zach felt Rhi slightly withdraw. This time her sadness was combined with a longing. Zach had to give her credit for she hid it well. He still had no idea what the cause was.

"Rhi, let's see if you can do better!" Mark insisted, beckoning her towards them.

Rhi dutifully responded and moved to her husband's side. From Jacob's reaction, Zach could see that he didn't notice her hesitation or how tense she was as Jacob gently set the baby in Rhi's arms.

Zach hugged her, feeling her tremble. Perhaps because this was a baby. Rhi's never held a baby before. They are so fragile. Totally dependent on the person who's holding them. He lent what support he could to Rhi as they held Emily together. Jacob made a few minor adjustments so that they were holding the baby correctly.

"Wow!" Mark cheered as the room fell instantly silent. "Rhi, you're a natural. You can baby-sit for us any time!"

"She is lovely," Rhi smiled as she looked down at the baby.

Emily's eyes were big and blue. Zach and Rhi sighed together as Emily yawned, her eyes never leaving Rhi's gaze.

"Would you like to feed her? We have a bottle ready," Laura asked.

'Could we please?' Zach begged.

"Ok," Rhi smiled.

"Sit down, Hon," Jacob suggested. "It'll be easier."

With Jacob's guidance, Rhi sat down. Following Laura's instructions Rhi and Zach held Emily in the proper position as the babe suckled on her bottle.

And there it was again, an overwhelming sadness, an ache within Rhi's heart, and a longing that could never be obtained. To be certain, Zach gently probed Rhi's feelings. He was an experienced symbiote and knew how to search for something within his host's mind without them knowing about it.

Sure enough, the feeling was traced to a place far and deep within the recesses of Rhi's mind. It was a well hidden place for Zach had no idea it was there. The sadness, the longing…the sheer heartache that no matter how much Rhi wanted a child she knew she couldn't have one of her own. She even knew that Jacob wouldn't deny her what she wanted but also knew this was one thing that she could never ask of him.

Zach was such an idiot. He should have realized sooner. Much sooner. Rhi was twenty-seven now. Her biological clock must be ticking very loudly as the woman of her world already had two sometimes three children by now. And Rhi wasn't any different from them, as she wanted a child too. More so because of the man she loved. To have his child would…complete her.

Quickly, Zach buried his thoughts from Rhi. He would talk with Selmak about it later when their hosts slept. They often talked for a short while after Jacob and Rhi fell asleep. With all that Rhi and Jacob had to endure so early in their marriage, Zach felt that he and Selmak had to do something about this. Only what that was, Zach still didn't know.

* * *

An all too familiar hand touched Selmak's shoulder. She smiled, reaching for it as she turned over towards Zach.

"_You know its hands off unless our hosts are awake…unless you planning on waking Jacob up,_" Selmak whispered being careful to not wake Jacob.

"_Sel, we need to talk_," Zach seriously said.

The room was dark but Selmak could see the outline of Zach's host body. Her hand slowly trailed from the shoulder down his arm.

"_Yes we do. I need to warn you that Jacob bought this cute little two piece bathing suit for Rhi. We both think Rhi's ready for something like that. What do you think since you'll be wearing it too?_"

"_Selmak, I'm being serious!_" he snapped, moving her hand away.

"_As am I! I think Jacob bought it with the idea that it would be quicker to get her out of it and into bed!_"

"_Selmak…**please**!_"

Ok, that tone told Selmak that Zach wasn't in a playful mood and that he was in fact being very serious. It had been a long time since he used that tone with her. Concerned, Selmak reached and turned the light on. She was right to be worried. No matter how many different hosts Zach had blended with he would always have this look in his eyes when he was very worried about something. Only, Selmak had to admit that Rhi's eyes were the loveliest she's ever had the pleasure of peering into.

"_What is it my beloved_?" she asked as she sat up and leaned against the headrest.

Zach sighed as he sat up beside Selmak, appearing to be in deep thought. Another characteristic of Zach's that she recognized was that he always took his time, gathering his thoughts before saying something profound.

And he didn't disappoint her!

"_Selmak, I found out what makes Rhi so sad from time to time,_" he quietly spoke. "_I regret that I didn't see it sooner. She's my host and I should have known._"

"_What is it_?" Selmak asked, pushing that long lovely red hair back over Zach's shoulder.

Zach looked over at Selmak; his eyes glistened with tears surprising her.

"_What is the one thing that would complete Rhi's and Jacob's lives? The one thing that could bring them so much joy and happiness…but is the one thing they can't have._"

A took a moment, but from Jacob's reaction to Emily today, she knew exactly what Zach was talking about.

"_Oh_," Selmak breathed softly.

"_The moment little Emily Rose stared up at us with those big blue eyes, I knew just how much Rhi wanted a child…more importantly, how much she wanted Jacob's child. And she knows that Jacob would give her the world if she asked for it. But she also knows she can **never** ask him for a child. Selmak, she's kept this secret from me for two years! The ache in her heart has only gotten worse over that time. She thought the desire for a child would fade with time…it's only gotten stronger as her lover for Jacob has gotten stronger. Selmak, there has to be something we can do. Something….** Anything!** We owe them._"

Selmak frowned as Zach looked expectantly at her. Yes, she did agree that her and Zach owed Jacob and Rhi so much. Only a child…it was forbidden for any two blended humans to conceive or produce a child. Even the Goa'uld didn't allow it. And on the few occasions it did happen the child's fate was not kind as they were hunted down and killed. Selmak knew that Jacob and Rhi could never survive the loss of a child that way. Nor could she put that kind of pressure on them.

"_Selmak, talk to me._"

"_Zach, I'm sorry…I just don't see how…_"

Zach got up and walked to the window looking out over the backyard. Selmak was at a loss of words. This was obviously something very important to him as his shoulders shuddered. She knew he was crying. Which shouldn't have surprised her as Zach's bond with Rhi had grown stronger over the past two years. He would do anything for her, as he would Jacob or Selmak.

Only this…this **was not** possible. Even Jacob was resigned to the fact the he could never give Rhi a child. Today was the first time that Selmak felt a twinge of sadness from her host about the issue when he told Mark that they weren't able to have a child. Mark was smart enough to not continue with the subject. And when Rhi held Emily, Selmak felt the sadness for a brief moment in Jacob again.

Selmak had picked up on his unshared thoughts and she happened to agree with him. She too thought Rhi would look lovely as a mother. Of course, Selmak understood what Rhi was going through for all her previous hosts were women. A number of those women expressed to Selmak that their only regret during their extended life was not experiencing the miracle of carrying and then giving birth to a baby.

As before, Selmak knew she had to do what she could to comfort Rhi and Zach. Getting up, she moved to where he stood with his back to her. Her arms wrapped around him and she kiss the soft skin on his bare shoulder.

"_What if I talked to Rhi? I've blended with a number of women who feel as she does,_" she offered.

"_She doesn't need counseling_!" he snapped, turning to face her. Tears streaming down his face. "_She would have expressed her desire to me long ago. We hide nothing from each other. The fact that she hid this one thing tells me this is **very** important to her._"

Selmak smiled warmly, gently wiping his tears away.

"_You have become quite an emotional woman, Zach."_

"_Selmak, don't change the subject!"_

"_Rhi has been such a good influence on you,_" she continued, caressing his face.

Zach let out a heavy sigh but leaned into her affections, his hand covering hers.

"_And me on her_," he thoughtfully added.

"_Yes, you have been a wicked influence on her. She has become rather…aggressive this past year._"

"_Just Rhi being comfortable as a woman,_" he replied with a devilish grin, his other hand moving beneath the Air Force T-shirt Selamk's host wore to bed.

"_Jacob promised Mark that there would be no hanky panky under his son's roof by him and Rhi_," Selmak warned, feeling Zach's fingertips playfully dancing in the one spot where Jacob was extremely ticklish…and which Selmak was also very ticklish.

"_I'm just trying to tickle you!_"

"_You know very well what happens when we start tickling each other!_" Selmak countered, allowing Zach to maneuver her towards the bed.

Selmak could never resist him. Only she had the advantage, as she was the stronger of the two now. And she made use of her strength by quickly grabbing hold of Zach, gently tackling him down onto the bed.

"_You've finally learned to act like a man_," Zach cooed at her, as her hand slowly sliding up his inner thigh beneath the nightgown.

"_Oh, I've learned quite a bit from Jacob…you'd be surprise!_" she replied, her questing hand finding its mark, made Zach gasp loudly. "_Shh…we wouldn't want to wake anyone._"

"_What of Jacob and Rhi?_" he whispered, inhaling deeply as he closed his eyes.

"_What they don't know won't hurt them_," she smiled wickedly as she continued to please him.

"_Selmak…you are evil sometimes!_"

"_We'll tell them later…when we're on our honeymoon! Besides, Jacob would understand. It has been a long time since it was just **you**…and **me**._"

"_A long time…_" his voice trembled.

"_We can make them think it was a dream_," she whispered between her kisses around his neck. "_A most…pleasant…erotic…dream…_"

Zach lips parted as he suddenly exhaled long and quiet. His rapture written all over his face as his body slowly relaxed.

"_You **have** learned well_," he grinned, looking up at her. "_But what of you my love?_"

"_Oh…I wasn't finished yet!_"

Her mouth covered his before he could reply. The need was strong within her. It **had** been a long time since only she and Zach made love to each other. The experience was more emotionally and physically intense when it was the four of them. And as mates, the four of them were always intimately involved. Jacob and Rhi wouldn't have it any other way.

And this was something Selmak and Zach normally wouldn't be doing together. But the truth was that Selmak didn't know what to say to Zach about Rhi wanting a baby. Like on many occasions, Selmak distracted Zach as best she could, giving her time to come up with an answer. The distraction was usually making love to him.

Of course, it was so much different now that she was blended with a man. For a man, to hold off that single moment of culmination took a great deal of control. Jacob was very good at it. His desire to pleasure Rhi combined with his abilities as a blended human gave him the strength to last much longer than he ever could before. Through Jacob, Selmak had learned that this was a pleasure in itself. And she took great pride in being able to give gratification to her mate numerous times.

Selmak's passion for Zach and his for her had never dulled over the thousand years they had been together. His touch and kisses were as sensual and as pleasing today as they had been that very first time they made love. It was often difficult to determine where her touch ended and his began. They seemly became one being while in each other's arms forever joined in their rapture.

From Zach's words and affections, he encouraged her that he wanted her to reach her zenith. His breath hot against her neck, his hands kneading deeply into her back. Not that she needed much encouragement as she had reached a point where she could no longer hold back. Zach's mouth quickly covered her, muffling her soft cry of ecstasy.

The kiss deepened as their passion began to die down. The caresses lingered while they both tried to catch their breath. Zach arms pulled her against him, not caring that her full weight was lying on him. He laid her head on his chest and his delicate fingers slowly caressed her ear and her neck.

She lay there smiling, totally relaxed and content while listening to his host's heart rate slowly returning back to normal.

"_I love you Zach_," she whispered.

"_I love you too, Selmak._"

Selmak slowly lifted her head and looked into his lovely eyes.

"_I promise, I will try and figure something out,_" she told him. "_Until then, do not tell Rhi anything. I wouldn't want to get her hopes up. And Jacob is to not know. It is tradition that the wife tell the husband about the baby._"

"_It's something I know Rhi would greatly enjoy doing too!_"

Before they fell asleep, Selmak and Zach made sure to put their clothes back on. It was agreed that they would make their hosts think that they had a dream. Zach lay snuggled in Selmak's arms, as that's how Jacob and Rhi fell asleep. It only took a few moments for Selmak to feel Zach relax completely into a deep sleep.

Only Selmak couldn't sleep. She promised Zach she would figure out how Rhi could have Jacob's baby. It was not going to be an easy task. But since it was important to Zach and Rhi, Selmak was resigned to do it. She has never broken any of her promises and doesn't intend to let that happen now.

* * *

"I think the little anniversary party was a success," Mark told Laura as she placed the last of the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. "Dad and Rhi certainly seemed to have enjoyed themselves."

"Yes, Jacob was quite surprised when his old buddy George Hammond showed up."

"That's right, Uncle George hadn't met Rhi yet!" he said, continuing to stuff trash into the trashbag.

Mark didn't want to clean up anything tomorrow so he and Laura were cleaning up tonight. They had some help for a bit. But about twenty minutes ago, Dad and Rhi disappeared. Mark wasn't mad. After all, it was their party. They didn't have to help out as much as they did. Besides, he still had Sam and he took full advantage of his little sister by making her vacuum the living room and clean the dining room.

With the bag full, Mark headed for the backdoor.

"Mark…wait…!" Laura shouted quietly at him.

"Hon, I have to put this outside or we'll have ants by morning."

"Not yet…" she whispered, then pointed out at the kitchen window. "Turn the light off."

Thinking she had something fun in mind, Mark quickly tied the bag closed, set it down, then turned the light of as she asked. There was a full moon outside and he could see her silhouette by the window.

"No…silly!" she giggled as his lips found her neck. "Out there."

Mark looked out the window where she was pointing and his mouth drop. His father was having a passionate moment with Rhi on the fully reclined chaise lounge! From what Mark could see they still had their clothes on but it was quite obvious that they were having a **_very_** passionate moment as Rhi had her legs wrapped around Dad.

"I never thought of our patio furniture being used that way!" he giggled quietly then nuzzled his wife's neck. "Maybe we could try that sometime outside!"

"Mark…you're a beast!" Laura laughed, turning in his arms.

"Like father…like son! I do tend to take after my Dad!" he countered making her laugh even harder but both keeping their laughter soft so as not to distract Dad.

"Ah…Jacob!" Rhi suddenly cried out.

Mark grabbed Laura's hand and the hurried out of the kitchen. Once out of earshot they laughed loudly.

"Nice to know Dad's still got it!" Mark chuckled.

"Got what?" Sam asked as she was wiping off the dining room table.

"I don't think you want to know, Sam," he insisted, his wife still giggling in his arms.

Sam just shook her head.

"Need any help in the kitchen?" she asked.

"I think the kitchen can wait," he smiled.

"I'm going to check on the Emily," Laura said, kissing his cheek before leaving.

"This bag's full, want me to take it out to the trash?" Sam asked him once they were alone.

"No, Sam. I don't think that would be a good idea," he answered with a smirk. "Dad and Rhi were…are having an intimate moment out on the patio."

"Those two love to kiss each other under the moonlight," Sam smiled, shaking her head.

"Oh…they were doing a lot more than kissing!"

Sam made a puzzled expression at him.

"Really, Sam. You need a boyfriend! Do I have to spell it out for you?" he asked, pausing for a moment. "Let's just say we don't have to worry about Dad's vitality!"

"Mark! I didn't need that image in my head!" Sam protested.

"Well…what did you expect would happen when they got married? Rhi is a beautiful woman. Dad would have to be blind or a monk not to notice!"

Sam playful threw the towel at him.

"I'm going to bed! I know what Dad and Rhi do. I just don't need a mental picture of it. And what are you doing watching them?"

"It was only for a moment. It was actually rather comforting to see how much they love each other. They are a perfect match for each other."

"Well, I'm going to bed," Sam repeated.

"Did you get all the bedding you needed? The den can get kind of cold at night."

"I'm fine. Just glad you had a spare bed for me to sleep on."

"We had to on the chance that you were here visiting at the same time as Dad and Rhi. Of course, once Emily's old enough, we'll have to by a bigger house."

"Or you could just move back to Colorado."

"Maybe…goodnight, Sam," he smiled, giving her a hug and kiss. "Thanks for all your help setting up the party for Dad and Rhi. They really loved it."

"Next year, it's at my house," she said, hugging him back. "Goodnight."

Mark bent down and picked the towel up off the floor. Voices followed by giggling could be heard in the kitchen. Mark smiled. He couldn't help it.

The past two years had been so wonderful for his father. And he was glad to be a part of it. In fact, it was Dad's love for Rhi that made Mark realize how precious life was. Laura had been after him for years to have another baby. It was at last year's celebration that he suggested to his wife that they try and make a baby. She burst into tears and squeezed him so hard he could barely breath.

Well, it took a couple of months but they were finally successful in getting pregnant. The moment he held Emily in his arms he knew he made the right decision. He just wished that his father and Rhi could have that experience.

The look in his father's eyes when he told Mark that they couldn't have a baby touched him so deeply. He could tell his father would love to give Rhi a child. And Mark knew how much it hurt Rhi to hold Emily. The sadness in her eyes was brief but poignant.

The giggling got louder, drawing Mark from his thoughts.

'Oh well, at least they're so happy with each other,' he said to himself.

"What are you two doing?" he asked, moving into the lit kitchen. Rhi had Dad pinned in the corner near the sink.

"Making some tea," Dad laughed, doing nothing but tickling Rhi who was tickling him back.

"Yeah, you're making tea alright," Mark joked. "Sit down, I'll make it."

"I'll be back in a few," Rhi said to Jacob as Mark was filling the kettle with water.

Mark watched her go then turned to his father. Yes, Rhi definitely made his father a very happy man. Perhaps, a little too happy at times. But being a man, Mark totally understood that sometimes you didn't think with your head about what you were doing but with your heart.

"Dad, fix your pants incase Laura comes in," he said, turning the water off and put the kettle on the stove.

Dad's face turned red when he saw his zipper was still down and his belt wasn't quite as it should be. Mark didn't mention anything about how his shirt was hanging in and out. Still, Dad quickly tucked it all back in before fixing his belt.

"Don't worry Dad, your dignity's safe with me!" Mark laughed patting his Dad on the back. Dad only turned a darker shade of red. But then Mark turned serious, as there was something he had been meaning talk to his father about. "Dad…I'm not even sure how to say this…but…I know Rhi is very important to you. She is to all of us. But so are you. Just…don't over do it, ok?"

"Over do what?"

Mark sighed.

"Dad, we accidentally saw you and Rhi on the patio. And I heard you both the other night. You two are rather…passionate with each other."

"You…saw us?"

"Only for a moment, Laura and I left so you could have your privacy."

"Thanks…I think. Wait…what other night?"

"Dad, I have no problem with you and Rhi making love in my home. I'm just asking you to take it easy. You're not a spring chicken anymore."

"That was the first time I've made love to Rhi since we've been here. And I'm fit. Because of my job I get a full physical every month!"

"Dad, don't get mad," Mark smiled, laying a hand on his father's shoulder. "You don't need to lie to me either. Like I said, I have no problem with you and Rhi being intimate…maybe keep it a little quieter that's all."

"So…what other night were we supposedly being too rowdy?" Dad asked, his eyes narrowing at Mark.

Mark thought he was joking at first. Then he realized that maybe they had been intimate each night of their stay. Dad was private…well he used to be very private about such things.

"Your first night here. I thought I heard arguing and got up thinking it was Ryan and Jen. But the talking was coming from your room. I didn't listen in. Once I realized it was you and Rhi I went back to bed. But it was hard not to ear certain things during that time of night!"

"Sorry," Dad smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "Sometimes we get carried away."

"But please, take it easy. You're not as young as you once were…"

"I'm not some old fart who needs help to take a piss!" he snapped angrily.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean, Mark? I'm happy! For the first time in a long time I am really happy! Can't I enjoy it for as long as it lasts?"

Mark trembled inside. He didn't mean to upset his father. He was just afraid. He got Dad back in his life and didn't want to lose him.

"I'm sorry, Dad!" Mark said, throwing his arms around his father. "I love you…I…I just want you to be around for as long as possible."

Dad relaxed, returning the embrace.

"I love you too kid. But don't worry…I plan to live forever!"

Mark couldn't help but laugh. The kettle whistled breaking the moment.

"Anyway…you've given me a few ideas for Laura," he said, nodding towards the patio area.

"You should try it. There's just something about making love to a woman under the stars that's so…exhilarating."

"You sound like you've done it before."

"Lots of times!" Jacob winked. "Second thought…Rhi and I won't be having tea. I have something better in mind!"

Mark shook his head and laughed as he Dad headed out of the kitchen whistling the Wild Blue Yonder! A few moments later, Laura came into the kitchen.

"Was that our Dad whistling while he ran up the stairs?"

"Yes, it was," Mark smiled, pulling her into his arms. "He made a suggestion to me…would you like to try it?"

"What would that be?"

"Something to do with the stars," he cooed, then kissed her deeply.

* * *

The bright morning sun woke Rhi. She smiled and slowly stretched being careful to not wake her husband beside her or Zach within. She often liked to wake up first and watch Jacob sleeping sometimes. He always looked so peaceful while lying there. Every so often he would snore softly making her and Zach giggle to each other.

Her hand gently stroked his face. Jacob rolled onto his back but did not wake. Of course, after last night Rhi felt like they could sleep a week! The last night of their honeymoon and they went all out. Well, they didn't go out anywhere as they were in bed all day. They didn't even bother with food relying on their symbiotes to sustain them.

What a wonderful week it had been!

Rhi proudly wore the bathing suit Jacob bought her. And she willing let him and Selmak apply the sunscreen slowly to every bit of exposed skin. Rhi and Zach insisted on reciprocating the favor. The four of them spent their days on the beach, swimming in the shallow waters, and enjoying each other's company. Each night they watched or attempted to watch the sunset from the porch of their private bungalow.

That first sunset was breath taking and awe inspiring. The second one Rhi didn't see as Jacob and Selmak made love to her and Zach on the chaise lounge chair. She didn't care that they were outside as she was used to it having done so many times on Kendarra. And their bungalow was very private. They didn't see too many people on the beach during the daytime and at night they might as well have been on a deserted island.

Zach stirred within, picking up on her thoughts.

'Morning,' he yawned, hugging her tightly.

'Morning,' she sighed, continuing to watch her husband sleep soundly.

'Go ahead…they won't mind one bit!' he laughed at her.

Rhi moved into a better position and pressed her lips against Jacob's chest. She kissed him over and over, slowly moving downwards. Her reward was when he inhaled deeply; his hand pushed through her hair.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing," she grinned looking up at him.

"Well your **_nothing's_** doing **_something_**!" he smirked.

"Hmm…what should I do about that?" she asked, slowly settling down upon him.

He didn't say a word with his mouth. His hands did all the talking as they caressed her, encouraged her. She made love to him, not taking any pleasure for herself until he was satiated. The four of them making the most of their final few hours of their honeymoon before they had to check out.

During their flight home, Rhi and Jacob looked through all their pictures taken with their digital camera Sam had bought them as an anniversary gift. She even bought an extra battery and memory stick to go with it. Each picture brought back the memory of the moment. Even Zach knew which ones were when he or Selmak were fore. There were just subtle differences only they and their hosts would notice.

There were even a few pictures that made Rhi blush and wish she had the camera in her hands so she could delete the images. Jacob refused to let her have it for precisely that reason as he thought those pictures were some of her best. To keep her happy, he promised not to delete any of his embarrassing pictures.

They were having so much fun talking about the pictures and the memories associated with them that before they knew it they were landing in Denver. There, Jacob called the base to inform General O'Neill that they landed safely and should be in Colorado Springs in a few hours.

Rhi stood beside Jacob as he signed the rental car agreement and was given the car keys. A sign that their vacation was coming to an end.

'Cheer up, Rhi. We'll always have the memories and there will always be another vacation,' Zach said, hugging her tightly.

Zach was…well Zach was unusually giddy! Like he'd been drinking too much wine! It was as if he were bursting with joy…literally! He'd been that way since midway through the honeymoon. Even more so now though!

'Zach, we're going back to work and you're ecstatic…what's up?'

'Nothing. Just basking in the memories,' he sighed.

Rhi wasn't sure if he was telling her the truth or not as there was something he was thinking and it was just out of her reach. Since he's never lied to her she decided to believe him.

"Rhi, Hon…let's go," Jacob said, gently pulling on her hand.

She was so lost in thought she didn't notice that they'd reached the car and that Jacob had finished putting the luggage in the trunk.

"Sorry," she smiled, kissing his cheek. "I was day dreaming."

"I know what you mean," he sighed, helping her into the car. Once he got in, he asked, "Are you hungry? We haven't eaten anything since yesterday."

"I'm starving," she smiled.

"Good, I know this perfect little Italian Restaurant on the way home," he happily said, while starting the car.

Once the car was out on the highway, Jacob reached down and held Rhi's hand. His eyes remained fixed on the road as Rhi's eyes were fixed on him.

'Wow…he really got tanned,' she said to Zach.

'So did you! I wouldn't mind going there again for our next honeymoon. It wasn't Kendarra but for Earth, it was lovely.'

'Yes it was,' she sighed.

"What is it?" Jacob asked glancing over at her.

"Zach and I were wondering if we could go there again next year. We had such a lovely time."

"As did Selmak and I. But there are some other places we could go that are just as lovely. Being that you and Zach have never experienced them I would like to take you to them. I want you to see my home world, not just a tiny corner of it."

"Hmm…so when's our next vacation?"

"I'm not sure. But I think we'll be able to sneak away to Kendarra a couple of times before then!"

Rhi smiled at the thought. She settled back into the seat and took a short nap. Jacob's hand never let go of hers. She always slept comfortably when he was in contact with her. She just felt…safer. When she awoke they were at the restaurant and the sun had already set and Jacob had his lips against her neck.

No wonder she woke up in such a wonderful mood. Plus, Zach was being giddy again.

"I love the smell of coconut on you," he whispered, kissing her ear then her neck again.

"Jacob, as much as I'd like my dessert first, Zach and I really need to eat something," she smiled, caressing his face.

"Yeah, Selmak's batteries are running a little low too."

"_No wonder, with all the energy you two expended last night and this morning!_" Zach chimed in.

"We didn't hear you complaining one bit about," Jacob shot back.

Zach stuck in tongue out at Jacob relinquishing control back to Rhi.

"Don't mind him," Rhi smirked. "He's in a giddy mood right now."

Jacob blinked in surprise. Actually it's like he double blinked. Once for himself and once for Selmak.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, just Zach's never had the word giddy associated with him before."

Zach trembled within Rhi. She knew it! He was hiding something from her! But until then she found out what it was she would defend him, as she loved him.

"Well, he's been blended with a woman now for two years. It was bound to happen that some of the femininity rub off on him!" she said making Jacob laugh.

"I suppose you're right! Let's go eat!"

* * *

Selmak had to be careful. Jacob suspected something. Oh, he was very good at keeping such things to himself when he wanted to. Still, Zach being 'giddy' set all kinds of alarms off inside Jacob's head and they were giving Selmak a headache!

To keep Jacob distracted Selmak did her best to keep his endorphin levels running high. Perhaps a little too high. Jacob was enjoying the food but he was enjoying his wife even more. Just watching her eat was having an erotic effect on him and Selmak. It got to a point where Jacob had to rush to the bathroom and splash the back of his neck with cold water!

Selmak cringed thinking Jacob was going to start yelling at her.

'Sel…help me out here! Is it the food or just Rhi?' he begged.

'What's wrong?' she innocently asked.

'What…what's wrong? You gotta be kidding me! I'm aroused and you're asking me what's wrong?'

'Oh…that. Well, you've been that way for nearly three, four weeks straight, I didn't notice.'

'Selmak, don't bullshit me! I can sniff out crap a mile away. What are you and Zach up to? Does it having anything to do with that night you and he made love while Rhi and I were sleeping?'

'Jacob, I already apologized to you for that. Zach and I…we just needed each other. Much like the need you're feeling for Rhi now.'

Jacob growled.

'We'd better get back to Rhi and Zach. They're alone out there,' Selmak said, changing the subject.

Jacob snapped out of it just like that. Selmak knew he would. Ever since the Gwynn incident, Jacob worried so much about Rhi when he couldn't be around to protect her. It's not an obsession, not anymore anyway. It took a month of counseling to make him realize that Rhi wasn't in imminent danger every second of each day.

"Is everything alright?" Rhi asked worriedly as they sat back down.

"Yes, we're fine," Jacob replied taking a sip of his wine. "Sorry…you just looked so…beautiful eating that piece of bread…I don't know what came over me."

Rhi smiled devilishly at him. Selmak knew that grin having seen it frequently the past two weeks. Sure enough…

Jacob jumped slightly, glancing down at his lap. Selmak could see Rhi's foot.

"Rhi, that's not helping!" he playfully hissed at her. "And Zach…quit taking advantage of the situation!"

'Selmak…you were an evil woman to Zach! Now, I'm the one paying for it!'

Rhi suddenly got to her feet, then leaned down near him.

"Then get the check and meet me at the car," she whispered into his ear.

Ok, so that's not what Selmak intended to happen by playing around with Jacob's endorphin levels. But at least he was distracted. They were only an hour late when they arrived at the SGC. General O'Neill didn't look too happy about it but Jacob was in such a good mood he didn't care!

"I was about to send a platoon of Marines to go looking for you guys!" he shouted at them as they headed for the elevator.

As they got closer, Selmak could see Jack wasn't actually mad.

"Rhi…you tan up nicely!" he said making her blush.

"Watch it Jack! That's **_my_** wife!" Jacob warned.

'And my mate!' Selmak mentally added.

"It's all in good fun," Jack smiled as he pushed the call button. "You two look radiant. I take it you had a wonderful time."

"The four of us did, yes," Jacob said, Selmak giving him a hug for including her and Zach.

"Of course," Jack said as the elevator doors opened.

Selmak listened as Jacob and Jack caught up on some new orders and what requisition orders were approved by the Brass in Washington. Rhi remained beside Jacob. Her and Zach must have been talking as she had a smile on her face a far away look in her eyes.

When the opportunity presented itself, like when Rhi was in the Gate Room waiting for the Stargate dial the Alpha site. Selmak quietly but quickly put Jacob to sleep. It would only be for a few moments and he would never notice…she hoped.

"_General O'Neill, might I make a request, please_?" she asked politely.

"Sure," he said, nodding to the gate technician to dial the gate.

"_I would like you to contact Malek of the Tok'ra on my behalf._"

"Can't you and Jacob do that?"

"_Normally yes. But I am planning a surprise for Jacob. The plan would be spoiled if we did it from the Alpha site as Jacob is notified if someone even sneezes or breaks wind near the Stargate._"

Jack laughed, "Sure, what do I tell him?"

"_Tell him to come to the Alpha site the day after tomorrow._"

"Consider it done," Jack smiled, shaking Selmak's hand, she woke Jacob back up. "Oh, and tell Jacob he tans up pretty nice too!"

"Oh, I do…do I?" Jacob asked, raising an eyebrow at Jack.

"Sorry…I thought I was talking to Selmak," he smiled nervously.

"Chevron seven locked, Sir!"

"Well, have a safe trip!" Jack smiled then hurried up the stairs.

'Selmak, what are you up to?' Jacob demanded as he headed for the Gate Room.

'Ok, Zach and I are planning a surprise for you and Rhi. When it happens, you have to act surprised!'

'Can I ask you what the surprise is?'

'Let's just say it involves consuming large quantities of beer with a friend,' she answered honestly.

That was the truth. Selmak put in a requisition for a shipment of beer and signed it using Jacob's handwriting. The shipment arrived before their vacation and has been under guard until their return.

One thing Selmak learned was that Jacob's people loved their holidays. Especially those associated with drinking large amounts of beer. She just hoped that Malek arrived in time for St Patrick's Day two days from today.

"Ready Hon?" Jacob asked, being in better spirits now, though Selmak could still sense he was searching for the real answer.

"Let's go," Rhi smiled.

Jacob picked up their bags and Rhi wrapped and arm around his. Of course, the second they arrived on the Alpha site, which was nine in the morning there, Jacob and Selmak wished they were still on vacation. Jacob couldn't even enjoy the morning sun for two seconds as he was bombarded by a small angry mob, was the best way to describe them.

The Tau'ri, the Jaffa and the Tok'ra…couldn't they just get a long? Or was Jacob that much of the glue that held them all together that when he's gone the base falls apart?

Selmak didn't have time to answer. Jacob needed her now.

"**Hold on**!" Jacob shouted at them, silencing their protests in the process. "Ok, Wilson, Bra'tac, and Ken'ra, my office. You Lt. Gordon, take my bags and escort my wife to our quarters." Jacob paused, taking hold of Rhi's hand and kissing it tenderly. "I'll see you later, my love."

"Don't hesitate to call if you need a distraction," she whispered into his ear.

'We may be taking her up on that offer, Jacob.'

'I know,' he sighed as they watched her walk away.

Turns out the Jaffa and the Tok'ra were having problems with scheduling their times for the training facilities. Seemed like the Jaffa were taking all the good time slots. And it was the Tau'ri who were caught in the middle, getting hurt while trying to mediate.

Jacob knew how to handle the situation and jotted down a schedule for the week on a piece of paper. He showed it to the Jaffa and the Tok'ra before handing it over to his secretary who would type it up and post it on the necessary bulletin boards. Selmak was pleased as Jacob gave neither of them the option of debating the schedule. They either liked it or they didn't. As it was now a permanent schedule, they had no choice but to like it.

From there, Jacob visited the few Special Forces officers in the infirmary who where injured during the incidents of the past week. He promised they'd be out soon as his wife was back. A quick phone call and Rhi showed up.

That was the only time that day they got to see their mate. From the infirmary, Colonel Wilson took Jacob on a tour and filled him in on the events of the past two weeks. Wilson did the best he could and kept the paperwork from piling up on Jacob's desk. The Jaffa and Tok'ra situation wasn't getting any better, even when Jacob was around. Too many centuries of anger and hate built between them.

Still, they were more civilized when Jacob was around. Selmak still had a reputation amongst the Tok'ra and had their respect. Bra'tac respected her and his Jaffa warriors followed his lead. The both of them had long talks with the Jaffa and the Tok'ra, listening to everyone's arguments. Wilson didn't have the insight into the history between the two cultures that Jacob had which is why the shit kind of hit the fan while Jacob and Selmak were away on holiday.

At the end of the day, after all was said and done, Jacob glanced down at himself and laughed. He hadn't even changed out of his civilian clothes. His kaki pants were muddied from helping to plant posts for a new fence as he was a hands on type of base commander. Anything the get away from his desk! His open collared summer shirt was destroyed having wiped grease from his hands on it a number of times while helping repair the jeep he had been working on for several months.

Jacob found it in a junkyard after the Pentagon turned down his requisition for a four-wheel-drive jeep. They didn't see the point of sending a vehicle through the gate to an offworld site when there were no roads to use it on. Jacob saw it differently, he liked the freedom of a vehicle and he wanted to teach Rhi and Zach to drive. He taught her how to fly the cargo ship when they transported the jeep from Earth to the Alpha site.

Selmak and Jacob still laugh when they think of Rhi covering her face with her hands when she panicked while trying to land the ship. The wing had clipped a treetop and Rhi thought they were crashing. She refused to take another piloting lesson after that!

"Oh my…you are a mess!" Rhi shouted the moment Jacob stepped into their quarters. "What did you do, roll in the mud and grease?"

"I was working!" Jacob replied as she moved towards them.

"You are going to take a shower right now, mister!" Rhi ordered and began stripping him of his clothes.

"Will you be joining me?" he playfully asked.

"No," she firmly replied, pushing him into the bathroom. "You and Selmak get cleaned up while I get our supper from the cafeteria."

Selmak could feel Jacob's disappointment. The man loved to shower with his wife. Hell he loved doing anything with his wife!

Once their shower was done, they dried off and wrapped the towel around their waist heading into the bedroom. Rhi was already back with their dinner. Needless to say, after today's events, Jacob and Selmak were starving! They ate quickly, even ate most of Rhi's dinner, as she was shocked that her husband hadn't eaten anything all day.

Shortly after they finished eating as Jacob was looking for some clothes to put on, Selmak felt Rhi's fingers gently probing her, stimulating her in the process. Not that she or Jacob needed much stimulation from their mate. They loved both Rhi and Zach with every thing they had and then some.

Only once Jacob had fallen into a deep sleep did Selmak rise and wake. She turned the small light on.

"_Zach_," she whispered, hoping Rhi was asleep.

Rhi's eyes flashed as they opened.

"_What is it_?"

"_I've figured it out_."

Zach grabbed her hand excitedly.

"_Zach, not a word to Rhi yet_!"

"_I haven't told her a thing!_"

Selmak sighed, looking disapprovingly at him.

"_I quote from Rhi, 'He's in a giddy mood right now'! Since when are you ever giddy?_"

"_Sorry, you said you were near a solution…I got excited._"

"_Zach, it's bad enough Jacob knows I'm being sneaky about something. And he's the last person who needs to know! But Rhi…if it doesn't work and she finds out what we're doing, she'll be devastated._"

"_I know, I know! So, what have you figured out._"

"_We have to remove the naquadah from Rhi's and Jacob's…let's just say what they each contribute to create a baby._"

"_You mean the sperm and the ovum._"

"_Must you take the romanticism out of it Zach_?"

Zach rolled his eyes.

"_Anyway, we removed the naquadah, fertilized the egg then implant the fertilized egg into Rhi's womb._"

"_Great! When do we start?_"

"_Not so fast. I'm good at figuring this out. The actual doing needs to be done by someone who knows how._"

"_Why can't you do it?_" Zach asked.

"_Because I didn't take molecular biology 101_!" she snapped. Zach suddenly looked deeply upset. "_Zach, it's beyond my knowledge. I can muddle through but for what we are trying to do I would much rather have an expert. Wouldn't you?_"

Zach nodded, swallowing hard. Then he asked, "_Who will help us_?"

"_The only Tok'ra who will help us and who happens to be an expert about genetics and such things. He's good at creating vaccines for us or poisons…it's Malek._"

"_Will he help?_"

"_I'm sure if we explain the situation to him he will. He's arriving day after tomorrow. I asked that General O'Neill to contact him and send him here._"

"_Why not contact him yourself_!"

"_Because Jacob's snooping around in my head! He knows I'm up to something! So, to throw him off the scent I told him that you and I were planning a surprise for him and Rhi. Malek's the surprise, as it is one of Earth's fun holidays coming up._"

"_Right, that's what you ordered the beer for!_"

"_Yes, only I didn't expect to be using it as an excuse to bring Malek here so we could conspire behind our hosts' backs!_"

"_We're not conspiring…we're helping to make them happier_," he said earnestly.

Selmak looked into his green eyes and saw the depth of his emotions. For his sake, she hoped this works as he seemed desperate for Rhi to have a baby. Selmak didn't want to let him down.

"_Come here_," she said raising her arm so he could snuggle against her chest. He did so as she turned the lamp off. "_Everything will work out._"

"_Promise?_" he asked, his voice quivering ever so slightly.

Selmak hesitated for a moment.

"_I promise_," she sighed, holding him close against her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: some adult content might make some girls squimish...sorry!

* * *

"**_I would give it all, I would sacrifice. Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for. I can't help it there's nothin' I want more. Ya know it's true. Everything I do, I do it for you." – Bryan Adams '(Everything I Do) I Do It For You'_**

Malek and Jared arrived in high spirits for it had been almost ten months since he had last seen Jacob, Selmak, Rhi and Zach. The Tok'ra had fallen on hard times this past year. There had been dissension among the ranks caused by Delek who took his being kicked off the High Council hard. They had managed to control him somewhat but he continued to be a thorn in their side. And Malek's own base had been attacked, **_coincidentally_** right after Delek left it!

Malek was able to flee with half his numbers and had since reestablished a new base. With the Tok'ra's numbers dwindling, the Council decided to shut down a base on the outskirts of Goa'uld occupied territory and assign those Tok'ra to Malek's new base. With a greater number of individuals to look after, Malek's responsibilities had kept him extremely busy which is why he hadn't visited his friends more often than he would have liked.

A part of Malek envied Jacob and Selmak. Not for the happiness that they've found, no, Malek and Jared were exceedingly happy for their friends. However, Jacob and Selmak didn't have to constantly look over their backs for fear of being killed by an assassin or by a spy. It was a threat that Malek and Jared lived with daily. As a precaution, Malek doubled his personal guards. The four highly trained, Tok'ra guards went with him everywhere. They were his most loyal companions for they had known him since he had first become a base commander some five hundred years ago. They had even followed him here to the Alpha site.

However, while Malek was here to visit his friends he was also here to perform a couple of duties ordered by his superiors. The Council asked that he have the small Tok'ra contingency that was stationed here bring him up to date on their mission reports. He was also given the arduous task of requesting that Selmak report to the High Council in person.

'You know what Selmak will say, don't you?' Jared asked as Malek was leaving the Tok'ra encampment.

'I have a very good idea. I'm hoping she has calmed down since last year when the Council made a similar request.'

'You can keep hoping my friend. I seriously doubt she's changed her mind. But if you want my advice, try speaking to Jacob this time. Direct the request through him.'

'To be honest, I would rather not ask this of either of them. I know how upset it makes them.'

Jared sighed, his agreement felt through their emotional bond. Then a sudden wave of astonishment could be felt from Malek's host. Malek turned his attention outward again and saw the reason why.

Rhi was in the nearby distance training a very young officer, possibly a new recruit as he looked extremely inexperienced, how to use his medical pack. She exuded such confidence in her words and expressions. And she was looking even lovelier than ever! It appeared that living here with Jacob and Selmak had been the best thing that happened to her.

'I agree, she seems to get more beautiful each time we visit,' Jared spoke. 'No doubt the love she gives to and receives from her husband is responsible for this…this angel before us.'

As if on queue, Jacob came over to where Rhi stood. He said something that made her laugh. Her whole face lit up, as did Jacob's. Malek could see they were still very much in love. Even the young officer laughed as Jacob patted the man on the shoulder and sent him on his way. Deciding it was now the time, Malek moved towards his friends.

Once he was within range that Selmak and Zach would be able to sense him, both Jacob and Rhi looked towards him at the same time. Their faces filled with such surprise and were so happy to see him. He was immediately enveloped in a hug by the both of them before he could even get a word out. He and Jared basked in their dear friends' happiness, not realizing how much they had missed them until this very moment.

"So you're the surprise!" Jacob finally said as he and Rhi stepped back.

"And what a wonderful surprise," Rhi added. "We've missed seeing you and Jared."

"_We have missed the four of you as well,_" he smiled.

"I heard about your base coming under attack," Jacob seriously said. "I'm truly sorry for the people you lost and we are so glad you and Jared are ok."

"_Thank you. And how did you know about it?_"

"Selmak still has a friend or two in high places," Jacob smiled. "We may be out of contact with the Tok'ra but we're not totally out of the loop."

'Perhaps, now is the time?' Malek asked Jared.

'Best to get it over and done with in my opinion.'

Malek nodded his head.

"_Jacob, I hate to bring up the issue but since you mentioned that you are out of contact with Tok'ra,_" Malek started and paused as Jacob's eyes instantly narrowed and the emotion on his face grew darker. "_Jacob, please…I am only doing my job here…the Council is…_"

"**The Council can go take a flying leap off Mount Everest for all I care!**" Jacob snapped angrily, stepping aggressively towards Malek.

'Mount Everest?' Malek questioned.

'Probably a really tall mountain peak or cliff on Earth or something,' Jared replied as he and Malek took two steps back.

"Jacob, please be calm," Rhi suggested, moving between her husband and Malek. "You know Malek as well as I do. It's obvious he doesn't want to do this but knows he must try. And just because the Council wished him to convey a request that doesn't mean you have to follow it. You and Selmak are not under their control. You both have proven that."

Suddenly two Special Forces soldiers appeared with their weapons raised and aimed at Malek. His own guards immediately followed suit and aimed their weapons towards Jacob and his men. A dead silence seemed fall over much of the base. Malek stood his ground, knowing Jacob's men were doing as ordered just like his own men.

"Jacob, please," Rhi reiterated.

Jacob turned and nodded his head. The Special Forces soldiers lowered their weapons but remained on alert nearby. Malek turned and did the same to his men. And everyone else went about their duties.

"Selmak and I are **_not_** going back," Jacob stated. "What they did to Rhi and Zach was inexcusable! I was appalled to learn how they lied to you and forced Selmak and I to be in the dark about the mission! You can tell them all that if you want, so long as they understand that Selmak and I are **_not_** to be bothered!"

"_Very well_," Malek sighed.

"Good, now Rhi take care of our friends. I'll see you in a little while," Jacob said then took off running. One of the SFs followed at the same pace but a few meters behind. The other Malek noticed stay with Rhi.

Rhi watched her husband for a moment before turning to Malek.

"He'll be fine, don't worry," she smiled brightly. "He just has to run some of that anger off. Come, Zach and I will get you and your guards situated. I assume you will be staying for the celebration this evening."

"_Of course. General O'Neill spoke about drinking 'til I drop_," Malek said, still somewhat confused about what the man meant. "_He also hoped that I would have better luck drinking Jacob under the table than he did._"

Rhi laughed heartily until the tears rolled down her cheeks.

'She obviously knows what we're celebrating!' Jared commented.

"General O'Neill lost a bet last St. Patrick's Day in a beer drinking contest with Jacob," she said. "Don't worry, you can handle it. Zach does quite well with beer. It's the wine that goes to his head! Jacob and Selmak believe in keeping the moral up on the base so we try to celebrate as many as the holidays as we can. We even celebrate a few of the Jaffa and Tok'ra holidays."

"_Really, from what I just witnessed I thought Jacob and Selmak would want nothing to do with the Tok'ra._"

"_They are not against **all** the Tok'ra_," Zach chimed in. "_But they do feel as if the Council has let them down. Remember Selmak had been a part of the Council for nearly fifteen hundred years. It was her life and she felt betrayed by them. The feeling of betrayal has not weakened over the past two years. And even though Jacob had been on the Council for a few short years, he is Selmak's host, he feels as she does. I'm not sure the feeling will ever go away…for either of them_."

"_I understand_," Malek sighed. "_How can one have trust when the trust has been broken?_"

"_Exactly._"

"_But what of us? I thought for a moment he was going to run me through!_"

"No, Jacob or Selmak would never do that to you," Rhi firmly stated. "They love you and Jared like a brother. Some times brothers don't always get along. They fight and argue, but their love for each other remains constant."

'She has a point, Mal,' Jared spoke kindly to him.

"_Yes, Jacob and I did have a few arguments where we nearly came to blows. At the end of the day, we joked and laughed over a pitcher of ale as if it had never happened._"

"It will be the same today, I promise."

Rhi was right. Once darkness fell and Jacob had returned from his run and his duties, all was well between them again. The six of them consumed large quantities of beer and something called Irish Whiskey that made Jared's nose hairs stand on end and his throat burn.

They stayed up late into the night just talking with each other, catching up on all they had missed, reminiscing about old times and embarrassing moments that made them all laugh so hard their sides hurt. Malek and Jared truly enjoyed themselves and didn't want the evening to end. But Malek knew if he and Jared were to wake up without a hangover, they needed to rest for a few hours.

"_Rhi, Jacob…Zach, Selmak…it has been a wonderful evening. I'm afraid we must retire. Jared and I will be happy to have breakfast with you tomorrow._"

"We'd like that very much," Jacob smiled.

"_Tomorrow then_," Malek smiled back as he shook Jacob's hand.

Suddenly the grip changed around Malek's hand. Both Jacob and Rhi's head bowed down as Selmak and Zach came fore. Malek was not concerned until the saw his friends' happy jovial expressions disappear in an instant.

"_Malek, Zach and I need your help_," Selmak said, grasping hold of Zach's hand.

From Selmak's tone, Malek and Jared knew this was extremely important. So he sat back down in his seat. And by the way Selmak and Zach came fore, he knew Jacob and Rhi were being kept in the dark about it.

'First, hear what Selmak has to say before questioning them about Jacob and Rhi,' Jared suggested.

"_Of course my friends. What can I help you with?_"

"_First, do not worry…Jacob and Rhi will believe they've passed out. It wouldn't be the first time. And well…it's actually they who are in need of help_," Selmak explained. "_You see, it has recently come to our attention that…that Rhi…_"

Selmak stopped and looked to Zach. Zach looked unsure of what to say. And Malek and Jared had a brain flash.

"_Rhi's not pregnant, is she_?" he asked.

"_For Egeria's sake, no!_" Selmak snapped, her eyes flashing brightly. "_Jacob and I are not that irresponsible!_"

"_Shh, calm down my love_," Zach cooed, wrapping an arm around Selmak. "_Malek, please…you must help us to help Jacob and Rhi. You see Rhi desperately wants to have a baby with Jacob. She knows it is not possible so she has not voiced her desire to me. I had only just recently found out that she's kept this **one** secret from me for the past two years._"

"_And I know, that if Jacob could, he wouldn't hesitate to give her a child_," Selmak added.

"_But it is forbidden for two Tok'ra to conceive a child_," Malek said, feeling Jared's sadness at not being able to help their friends.

"_We know_," they said together.

"_However, I believe it is possible to create a normal human child using Rhi and Jacob's genetic makeup_," Selmak continued.

"_It's impossible. To do so you would have to remove the naquadah from their genetic structure_," Malek said.

"_Precisely_," Selmak simply said.

Malek leaned back in his chair…stunned and speechless. He could sense Jared's mind racing though their shared memories to see if there was a way to do as was suggested.

"_Malek, please,_" Zach begged, his eyes filling with tears. "_Can it be done? We only want Rhi and Jacob to be completely happy and we know a child of their own will do that. You can't understand…the pain she feels in her heart because she can't have Jacob's baby. Most women her age on her planet have had three some times four children by now._"

Jared found something and presented it to Malek. He slowly leaned forward, resting an arm on the table.

"_If I do this…it will have to be done in secrecy_," Malek said. Zach smiled his tears fell as he grabbed hold of Selmak's hand with both of his. "_A cavern…we can create a single cavern underground with Tok'ra crystals._"

"_We know just the spot too,_" Selmak smiled.

"_I will need some equipment._"

"_Whatever you need, it's yours_," Selmak said.

Malek looked at them both.

"_I take it your hosts have no idea of this conspiracy_?"

They both nodded, looking extremely guilty and hurt.

"_If it doesn't work, they will never know and so they will never be hurt_," Selmak spoke softly.

"_On the contrary, if it does work, Rhi will be told by me,_" Zach continued. "_But the final to decision to have a baby will be hers which she will not refuse…I just know it!_"

"_Then when the time is right, the responsibility will rest with her to inform Jacob,_" Selmak smiled.

"_Sounds like you have this all planned out_," Malek smirked, feeling Jared's amusement.

"_Our love for our hosts is as strong and as deep as the love they have for each other and the love I have for Zach._"

"_And for you_," Zach added leaning against Selmak.

'Mal, we have to make this work,' Jared said to him. 'It can be a way to repay them for the hurt we caused them in the past.'

'I was thinking the same thing my friend.'

Malek stood up.

"_Very well. I will leave tomorrow shortly after breakfast and return in a few days time. In the mean while, I will make a list of what I need so that you may get the lab ready for me._"

"_What are you going to tell Jacob when you come back?_" Selmak asked. "_Or the Council for that matter?_"

"_In the morning over breakfast, I will tell Jacob that I am returning to change out some of the Tok'ra personnel here with a few from my own base. Some have expressed that they find it difficult working with the Jaffa so I don't think I'll get any argument from those that wish to leave. I will stay remain to make sure the transition goes well and the new Tok'ra assimilate to their new post. I will tell the Council all this, but add that I think with a little persuasion Selmak would eventually address the Council…and I'd be the one to do it._"

"_You can tell them, but it's not going to happen!_" Selmak barked at him.

"_Selmak, if we are successful and Rhi wants the baby, the Council will eventually find out. You and Jacob are going to have to face them,_" Malek gently reminded her.

Selmak glowered for a moment. Zach stroked her face to calm her.

"_But when we do…it will be on **our** terms, not the Council's,_" Selmak said.

"_Understandable. Until morning then…goodnight._"

"_Goodnight_," they replied, getting to their feet.

They embraced and Malek left their quarters. His guards, who had remained posted outside, followed him to his quarters.

'Jared, I don't think they completely realize what they're getting into. Their love has blinded them!'

'Mal, you're talking like a symbiote. See it from my perspective…the human perspective. It is true that having a baby does complicate one's life. However, the rewards are limitless. The joy of carrying that child, giving birth to it and then watch it grow is the miracle of life. Every species does it. Even yours. Although, being that queens can be asexual, when they chose to be, kind of takes the fun out of creating symbiote offspring!'

Malek laughed loudly within his mind with Jared as they entered their assigned room.

'If we're successful,' Malek said to Zach slowly. 'The Tok'ra High Council will most like expunge both Zach and Selmak from the Tok'ra for good. Perhaps worse…they could terminate the pregnancy or take the child from Jacob and Rhi.'

'Then it is our job to ensure that the child be a perfect blending of Jacob and Rhi only.'

'Blending? Interesting metaphor,' Malek smiled. 'And the council?'

'Mal, I honestly think that neither Selmak nor Zach really care about the council any more. No doubt, being thrown out will come as a relief, giving them closure. In the end, all that matters to them is that they have each other. And they have their friends.'

Malek mentally sighed as he settled down onto his bed in the darkness. He smiled as Jared began imagining what the offspring of Jacob and Rhi would look like. Both agreeing that the child was doomed to be stubborn just like it's parents. Both even laughed and poked fun, mentioning that the child was bound to have much more hair than Jacob does no matter whose physical features it inherited!

* * *

As the days seemed to slowly pass by until Malek returned, Zach felt more and more guilty for keeping Rhi in the dark. The only thing that kept him from telling her about the plan was that if she knew and the plan failed she would be devastated and heartbroken. For someone so young Rhi had already been through so much with the murders of her family and her people and what she had to endure at the hands of Ba'al, who damn near raped her, and of Gwynn, who brutally beat and tortured her. And Zach didn't have the heart to do that to her.

To this day, Zach's affection had grown much, much deeper towards Jacob and Selmak for rescuing him and Rhi from Gwynn. If not for their love for Rhi and him, they would have lost Rhi forever. And Zach knew exactly how Rhi felt about her husband for when she believed that Jacob and Selmak were dead she wanted desperately to die too. As far as Rhi was concerned there was no life without Jacob and Selmak. She believed that then and still does now. And everyday since the tragedy, Rhi has not hesitated to show her affection or speak of her love for Jacob and Selmak.

"_Zach?_" Selmak quietly called in the darkness.

"_I'm awake,_" he sighed, his head still resting on her chest.

"_We should go, Malek will be waiting._"

Selmak gently slid from beneath him, turning the light on as she did.

"_Zach, what's wrong?_"

"_I hope this will not take long. I hate lying to Rhi._"

"_As do I_," she smiled, caressing his face. "_Come my beloved. Jacob and Rhi have kept Malek waiting long enough! I honestly didn't think they were ever going to stop!_"

"_They're happy and deeply in love. You can't blame them for that. And it wasn't like were we encouraging them to stop. On the contrary!_"

Selmak flashed a wicked smile at him as he got out of bed. Zach knew her well. She was the instigator the majority of the time with that dirty little mind of hers!

"_Get dressed_," he ordered, throwing Jacob's BDUs at her. "_The sooner we get there the sooner we'll get our answers!_"

"_Sometimes you're just no fun!_" she smiled and then poked her tongue out at him.

Zach simple shook his head and then he quickly got dressed.

By the time they made their way to the secret lab, Selmak's playfulness was gone. Zach noticed she was tense by the way she held his hand. He squeezed it reassuringly and smiled at her as they entered the lab.

"_You must have faith my love_," he whispered to her.

"_You made it_," Malek smiled, looking up from his computer console. "_Good. Shall we proceed?_"

"_We're ready_," Selmak said.

"_I'll start with Rhi, Zach please lay down on the table_," Malek said as he grabbed a few Tok'ra medical devices designed for gathering a living being's bio readings.

With Selmak's help, Zach lay down on the hard cold crystal table. It had been a long time since he laid on one of them. He didn't care much for them, as he preferred the softness of a mattress! Right now, he wished for a simple blanket as he could feel the coldness through his BDUs. And he felt a little vulnerable at the moment.

Sensing he needed comfort, Selmak kept hold of his hand while Malek set about collecting the necessary information.

"_Has Rhi been eating regularly?_" Malek asked.

"_She eats like a bird,_" Selmak replied. "_Jacob tries to encourage her to eat more but it's like trying to move a mountain at times._"

"_Why do you ask?_" Zach questioned, trembling inside, afraid of what the answer might be.

"_She's slightly underweight but not as bad as she used to be,_" Malek smiled.

"_Is that going to be a problem?_" Zach quickly asked, his heart rate beginning to increase along with his fears. "_I'll make her eat…I'll eat for her!_"

"Zach, relax," Jared said calmly, resting his hand on Zach's shoulder. "Malek and I are going to do the best we can to give Rhi and Jacob a chance at having a child. You have my word."

Zach sighed in relief. He knew if he had Jared's word than all would be well. However, those lingering doubts were still ever present and refused to go away entirely.

"_I would recommend trying to get Rhi to eat more protein,_" Malek said. "_Her body will need it if she's to carry a fetus to full term._"

Zach nodded.

"_Otherwise, Rhi is getting more than enough vitamins and nutrients. What about her menstrual cycle?_"

"_Pfft! Like clockwork_!" Selmak scoffed, sounding a bit annoyed about it.

Zach and Malek looked at her.

"_It's just annoying! For five, six days Jacob and I can't touch her the way we want to. And some days we **really** want too!_"

Zach rolled his eyes and Malek shook his head trying not to laugh.

"_I see some things never change!_" Malek muttered under his breath.

"_She never could help herself,_" Zach smiled quietly at Malek so that Selmak couldn't hear.

"_What about cramps? How bad are they?_" Malek asked, after clearing his throat.

"_Don't miss them one bit! That's one thing about being a woman that I don't miss!_" Selmak commented. "_Well two…my period and cramps! Well, then there's the cravings, the bloating and the…_"

"_Selmak, I was talking to Zach_," Malek gently interrupted her.

Selmak blushed slightly, turning her face away. Zach squeezed her hand, letting her know he wasn't offended. He knew she was just nervous. He was nervous too.

"_I take the pain away but Rhi only gets them on the first day, sometimes the second,_" Zach answered. "_It's quite normal from what I've learned._"

"_Yes it is_," Malek said.

"Malek doesn't miss that aspect of his time as a woman!' Jared quickly inserted as a joke.

Zach smiled. Jared always seemed to know just what to say to make one more relaxed.

"_Jared should knowhaving been blended with me for some time now!_" Malek countered making both Zach and Selmak laugh. "_Well, Rhi is in excellent shape. Her blood pressure is well within acceptable limits. Heart rate…good. Blood chemistry…excellent. The only thing is I think she could put on another ten pounds. Then she would be at her ideal body weight for a woman of her height and bone structure._"

Zach internally sighed in relief as he and Selmak switched places. He hated lying on the table like that. He felt as if he were on display! And he couldn't shake that feeling of vulnerability.

"_Brrr! You need a blanket on this table…and a few soft pillows!_" Selmak commented after she lay down.

Zach shook his head laughing while Malek just rolled his eyes.

"_What…even the ones in infirmary have bedding and are soft_," she said.

"_Funny, you've never complained about them before,_" Malek smirked, as he began moving the small device over Selmak's body much as he did with Zach. "_In fact, you never complained until you blended with Jacob!_"

Selmak stuck her tongue out at him and Zach who was hiding his smile behind his hand. It took a few minutes longer for Malek to finish, as Selmak wouldn't keep still. Her mouth was going nonstop and she was fidgeting. Malek graciously kept his mouth shut about it and just continued collecting the necessary information for he knew she was nervous. Once done, Jacob's results were as good as Rhi's.

"_Now what?_" Selmak asked as she got to her feet.

"_I will need viable specimens from both of your hosts. Rhi's will be the most difficult. We should procure hers first._"

"_How?_" Zach asked, as he had no idea how they were going to get any of Rhi's ova.

"_With this_," Selmak answered showing Zach what looked like a long, thin, slightly flexible tube. "_Malek and I have discussed this already and I will perform the procedure. It will be more comfortable for all of us that way._"

Zach felt his stomach drop to the floor. Instinctively he covered his stomach with his arms and backed away. Malek nodded at Selmak then left them alone.

"_Zach, it's the only way,_" Selmak insisted. "_Look…I found a blanket. You won't feel a thing, I promise._"

Zach felt his entire body trembling. Selmak came over and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his hair before whispering into his ear.

"_Just think of Rhi…we're doing this for her._"

His tears fell but he nodded his head.

"_It will be easier if you take your pants all the way off_," Selmak gently suggested, hugging him tightly. "_I'll put the blanket on the table…ok…then we'll start when you're ready._"

Selmak kissed each of his eyes, then his lips before moving away. Thinking only of what this would mean for Rhi, Zach did as he was told. He relaxed as best he could, his eyes rapidly blinking the tears away as he stared up at the ceiling, his hand gripping tightly to the sides of the table. Selmak spoke encouragingly to him throughout the entire procedure. Her words didn't help. He still felt vulnerably lying on the table in such a manner and perhaps a little humiliated because there was nothing pleasant about the procedure. Nothing at all pleasant about it because the fact was that, however unintentional it may be, Selmak's touch was rather clinical and not loving.

"_All done, Zach,_" she smiled, finally pushing his legs down and covering him up.

Zach sat up and threw himself into Selmak's arms. He said nothing but just wept, clinging to her shirt. She quickly moved him off the table and helped him with putting his clothes back on. Zach had learned that being a woman was just so difficult sometimes! He was even more emotional like one now! And he couldn't stop it! Thankfully Selmak never said anything as she sat him in a nearby chair so he could put his boots back on.

"_You did wonderful_," Selmak whispered kissing his cheek. "_I'm going to get Malek. Ok?_"

Zach nodded wiping his tears with the sleeve of his uniform. Moments later Malek and Selmak returned. And Zach was feeling much better now that the unpleasantness was over and done with. He didn't think he would be able to do that again.

"_Excellent, that should be more than enough_," Malek stated placing the small container in what looked like a small freezer. "_Now we need Jacob's._"

"_About that, you didn't tell me how that was going to work,_" Selmak said and Zach could hear her getting a little defensive. "_Cause that tube is not going to fit you know **where**! In fact, I'm sure it would be extremely painful if you tried to stick it **there**!_"

"_Selmak…_"

"_No, Malek! I mean it! Jacob's been kicked there a couple of times since I've blended with him and it's painful! I had no idea just how painful it could be until that first time! I swear…I couldn't breathe for two minutes!"_

"_Selmak, for Jacob we require no fancy piece of equipment. Just this_," Malek said putting a small cup on the table.

"_Well, that's definitely not going to fit!_" she scoffed, heading for the exit.

Zach hurried to grab her and stopped her from bolting.

"_Malek…let me explain it to her. I used to reside in a man so I have an idea of what needs to be done._"

Malek nodded, he couldn't help but smile as he left the lab. No doubt he and Jared were having a good laugh. Zach knew that if their situations had been reversed he'd be laughing too!

"_Selmak, I know you understand what needs to be done. Before, when I was a man and you were a woman, you used to do that to me quite often when I was…well let's just say in need and your host was unable to satiate my host and I in the normal fashion of making love. Even Rhi has learned to do it for Jacob._"

"_But I'm not allowed! Jacob was very specific in the dos and don'ts! I'm not to shave his face, make comments about his hairline, and I am to never relieve my host when he as to go pee no matter how badly! Hands off! It's his number one rule to me!_"

Zach smiled, caressing her face. The sheer fright could be seen in those dark eyes that he'd come to love so much. He knew what he had to do. He kissed her slowly, tenderly, affectionately over and over until she started to respond by returning each kiss. Her hands that were so much stronger now that she was within a man pulled him close.

"_Allow me to do this for you, my love,_" he whispered into her ear before nibbling her earlobe while his hand reached to undo her belt buckle.

Selmak stopped him, gently grabbing hold of his hand. The uncertainty and humiliation could be seen in her eyes as she looked at him and then looked away. Zach turned her face back to his.

"_You are my mate, my reason for living_," he cooed to her leaning his forehead against hers. "_There is no shame in this…I love you as I love your host! For you and he are one! Allow me to do for you what you did for me on our vacation. Remember…I have not forgotten how you made love to me._"

She slowly nodded as her hand released his. Zach kissed her lips again while his hand finished undoing the belt. He made sure to take his time. He never did this to just her as Rhi was always present as was Jacob. Being that Zach used to be blended with a man he knew it could be a very pleasurable experience for her and did his best to make it so. Some fifteen minutes later, Selmak smiled warmly at him, as she was completely satiated.

"_It's not fair_," she whispered breathlessly into his ear. Her hand was moving slowly up and down his back.

"_What my love?_" he asked as he finished doing up her pants.

"_That my way be one of pleasure and yours be so uncomfortable._"

"_They were both done with much love_," he smiled, cupping her face with his hands. "_The love we have for Rhi and Jacob makes everything all worth._"

"_And I didn't break Jacob's rule! I don't know if he would have forgiven me for that!_" she joked.

Zach laughed, taking hold of her hand.

"_Come, we best tell Malek we're done and get back to our quarters._"

"_Yes, we better hurry too. Jacob's having all kinds of erotic dreams now! I have a feeling he'll be waking up very soon!_"

Outside they found Malek and Jared gazing up at the stars.

"_Finished?_" he asked them.

"_For now!_" Selmak grinned.

"_You two are still disgraceful_!" Malek laughed. "_But it's nice to see how in love you are after so many centuries._"

"_Thank you Malek…for all you've done_," Zach said. "_When will you have an answer?_"

"_Come to the lab in a few days. By then I should have your answer._"

Zach cheered inside being careful to not wake Rhi as they bid Malek a goodnight. It was bad enough she had stirred slightly when he was helping Selmak. Rhi too had been erotic dreams from time to time. Zach was happy, as they were much more preferable to the nightmares they'd had in the past.

It wasn't long after they returned to their quarters, climbed back in bed and shortly after Selmak fell asleep that Zach felt Jacob's touch beneath the covers. His touch was always a little rougher than Selmak's but just as pleasurable.

"_Jacob, is it your intention to wake my host?_" Zach asked in a playful tone.

"How do you know it's me and not Selmak pretending to be me?" Jacob countered.

"_Because, Selmak can't imitate your rough touch! She's too dainty_!" Zach laughed.

"Am I really rough?" he asked, Zach seeing the worry in Jacob's eyes.

"_No, you're not rough at all. You're a man and you have a man's touch. It is very pleasing to Rhi._"

"And to you?"

"_Yes, my love_," Zach cooed, caressing Jacob's face. "_It is most pleasing to me as well. You are a most affectionate lover, never thinking of yourself._"

"My love…you've never called me that before," Jacob sighed, pushing Zach's hair back.

"_It is what I always call Selmak. She is my mate. You are her host. When I see you I see her…you and she are one. Together you are my husband and I love you with all I have to give._"

Jacob smiled as he leaned down brushing his lips softly against Zach's.

"I love you too Zach as much as I love Rhi because I no longer see you as an old man but as a captivating woman."

Zach felt the heat rushing into his cheeks and he quickly hid his face, nuzzling it against Jacob's neck.

"Oh, have I made you blush?" Jacob teased.

Zach tried to bury his face even deeper.

"Selmak is going to tease the hell out of you for that!" Jacob chuckled, tickling Zach in all the right places.

Zach giggled wildly as Jacob learned well from Selmak's teachings. He knew exactly where to tickle Zach. As he knew exactly where to kiss Zach too. Zach did nothing to stop what he was feeling, allowing Rhi to wake if she desired. She did not. Nor did Zach feel Selmak's touch at all while Jacob made love to him.

It was all Jacob, giving his love freely to Zach as he would to Rhi. This was the final boundary to be crossed between the four of them. Rhi and Selmak have been alone together several times, though it was unintentional as Zach or Jacob never woke up. But this was the first time it was only Jacob and Zach. A sign that Jacob only did see Zach as the woman he loved. As Zach only saw Jacob through a woman's eyes and loved him as deeply as Rhi loved him.

The guilt in Zach's heart just doubled. Not only did he feel guilty for hiding his secret from Rhi but from Jacob now too. The weight of his guilt was unbearable and he began to weep. His tears fell onto the hairs of Jacob's chest as he slept deeply clutching his wife's body close to him. Zach did his best to weep quietly so as not to wake Jacob or Rhi.

* * *

Rhi had gone about her duties for a few days trying to figure out why Zach was lying to her without confronting him about it. She had hoped that he would come clean and tell her. Still, two weeks later and he repeated to say that there was nothing wrong yet she could feel his guilt. And still, she wanted to give him a chance to tell her. She knew he could be stubborn at times.

At first she thought the reason was because him and Jacob had finally taken the last step in the relationship and that his guilt was for not including her in their lovemaking. Rhi couldn't have been happier for Zach to experience what she had on so many occasions…to feel Jacob's love as intensely as she felt it during such an intimate and pleasurable moment.

Zach's guilt continued and Rhi worried even more. She began thinking that there was something wrong with him. In fact, she was heading across the base to where Malek was to enlist his help because she didn't want to worry Jacob or Selmak. Only Zach abruptly took control of her body when he sensed what she was about to do and headed off in the other direction.

'Zach! Stop it! **Now**!' she yelled at him and she was suddenly back in control, his guilt overwhelming her. 'I'm sorry Hon. Zach, please…just talk to me.'

'I can't…not now,' he replied.

'Then when?' she gently asked.

'Tonight…I promise tonight, after Jacob's gone to sleep I will tell you everything…regardless of the outcome.'

'Zach…what have you done? What outcome do you mean?'

'Rhi, I swear on the love for our husband that I will come clean and tell you everything. But not until tonight.'

After that Zach withdrew to leave Rhi alone with her thoughts. And he refused to communicate with her when she pushed the issue. Instead, she backed off and went about her duties. She trusted him because he gave her his word.

The rest of the day dragged on, as Rhi had nothing to do. Jacob and Selmak on the other hand were so busy they didn't have time to eat lunch with her or dinner. Luckily, Jacob wasn't in a bad mood when he finally sauntered into their quarters with an arm behind his back and a huge grin plastered all over his face.

"I have something for you," he smiled, as she came over wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What…no kiss? I haven't seen you all day and you come in grinning that you have something for me without so much as a little peck on the cheek!" she said playfully.

"Well…the kiss usually comes after…these!" he said pulling his arm out to reveal a dozen roses neatly clipped and tied together.

Rhi gasped, "They're beautiful!"

She even felt Zach's excitement over the flowers. He had been a sucker for flowers since he blended with her.

'How did he manage to grow them? Jacob and Selmak tend to kill plants!' Zach pointed out, making Rhi laugh. 'I've seen them with my own eyes! Two brown thumbs…four actually!'

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked, giving her that kiss.

"Zach wants to know how you managed to grow them," she replied.

"Well, Zach can start asking his own questions instead of hiding behind you! For your information, I didn't grow them! I stole them from the arboretum we built last year! I figured since I helped build it, I was privy to take a few flowers from time to time for my wife!"

Rhi felt Zach give her a nudge and she obliged letting him fore.

"_So, why the flowers…what did you do?_" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"What, can't a guy give his wife some flowers with no reason?"

"_No!_" Zach stated, putting his hands on his hips. "_Jacob, don't forget, I used to be a man! Just because I have a lovely figure doesn't mean I've forgotten how a man thinks!_"

"Alright…they're a peace offering," Jacob frowned. "Our weekend in Kendarra has to be postponed. I'm really sorry. I know you were both looking forward to it. But the Pentagon is sending in some high ranking official to inspect the base. I only just found out about it today."

"That's ok," Rhi smiled, taking the flowers. "The flowers are beautiful and I still love you!"

"You're not mad at me?"

"Jacob, you have no control over what your superiors do. It isn't you fault. Now come, sit down. I brought you a sandwich because I know you haven't eaten. I'll make you some tea."

"What about dessert?"

"There's a piece of chocolate cake on the table with your sandwich," she smiled moving to the small sink and filling the kettle. She giggled to herself as she heard Jacob mumbling something like 'That's not what I meant!'

Zach chuckled for that's exactly what Jacob said. By the time the cups of tea were done, Jacob had already finished his cake and was just starting his sandwich. Rhi gave him a look.

"What? Selmak ate the cake, now I'm eating the sandwich," he said, looking innocently up at her.

She didn't argue as he was probably telling the truth for Selmak had a big enough sweet tooth for the four of them put together. Rhi just kissed him on top of the head and gave him his cup of tea. She joined him in a drink listening as he reported on the day's events as he always did when they retired to their quarters. From there they'd shower, sometimes alone, sometimes together depending on how tiring of a day they had. Rhi knew Jacob had a tiring day despite his playful banter. She could see it in his eyes as he finished his sandwich.

"Why don't you take a long hot shower," she said taking his empty cup away. "Afterwards I'll give you a massage, you look like you need it."

"Hmm, a massage sounds good," he sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "Might give Selmak a chance to stretch out a little." He got to his feet and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the suggestion."

A minute later she heard the water running. Since the living area was now cleaned, she went into the bathroom and picked up his dirty clothes off the floor, leaving him a clean pair of his boxers near the towel. He had a bad habit of walking out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist then leaving it on the floor in the bedroom, especially when it was a clean towel she had just put in there. Whereas if she put his boxers in there he would at least hang the towel back up.

'At least his first wife had him trained well to put the toilet seat down when he's finished!' Zach commented making her chuckle.

"Rhi?"

"Just straightening up a little," she shouted over the sound of the water as she picked up his boots off the floor.

It wasn't like she was a little housewife or like the servants on her world. On those days when she had worked late, Jacob and Selmak cleaned up and had snack for her. It was he who taught her about the pleasures of a massage. Rhi had passed out from her very first massage. She hadn't intended to she was just so relaxed that it happened. Then she learned how to use the massage as a prelude to their lovemaking.

Which she wouldn't mind doing tonight, thinking that it might bring Zach out of his melancholy. Only Zach didn't seem to be in the mood for much of anything today! He didn't even want to join their husband in the shower as Rhi's thoughts hinted at. This only made Rhi worry even more as she changed into her nightgown. She continued to try and comfort him but he only withdrew even further. Perhaps later, as he suggested he would be more forthcoming.

Rhi stood before the mirror, brushing her hair. The familiar tingling feeling within told her that her husband had entered the room. Sure enough, soft classical music suddenly started playing. Rhi turned to see Jacob already lying on his stomach, waiting her. After lighting a few candles beside their bed, Rhi turned the lights off and climbed onto the bed, straddling his lower back. As was the norm, she started up around his neck and shoulder muscles.

"Jacob…poor Selmak must feel like she's stuck inside a rock!" she exclaimed feeling how tight his shoulder and neck muscles were.

"Sorry, Selmak and I had a really rough day."

"The Jaffa and Tok'ra again," she said, knowing only they could cause him to be this tense, as she was slowly working out the knots.

"Yeah, I honestly think the Jaffa need their own bases. They don't know what it's like to be free. And the only way they'll learn is if they have their own bases or communities."

"You should suggest it to them."

"I'm the last person they'll listen too. They still see me as Tok'ra. And the only reason they listen to me now is because of Bra'tac and Teal'c."

Rhi heard the sound of Jacob's voice. He was not at all happy about being called a Tok'ra. So she decided to change the subject.

"Got a message from Sam today," Rhi said, as her hands moved lower down his back. "She's planning a surprise Birthday party for Mark next month and wants to know if we'll be going."

"Of course, we'll go," Jacob sighed. "We're staying the whole week so we can also celebrate Memorial Day. I want to see my baby granddaughter again before she grows up!"

"She was adorable," Rhi sighed, remembering how wonderful it felt holding Emily in her arms.

Rhi remained quiet after that. She was afraid Jacob would hear the emotion in her voice. Instead she concentrated on working the muscles loose in his back. After a while when she'd worked her way up his back she heard what sounded like snoring.

"Jacob?" she questioned, leaning down.

Sure enough, he fell asleep. Oh well, at least he was relaxed. Rhi gently lay down beside him; her hand slowly caressed his shortly cropped hair as she stared at the relaxed features of his face. Her thoughts lingered about how much she loved him. She was suddenly overwhelmed by Zach's guilt. She heard him whisper that he was sorry as everything went dark.

Sometime later, Rhi heard a voice in the darkness.

'Rhi, wake up!' Zach said excitedly.

'Zach! That wasn't very nice!' she yelled at him. 'Putting me to sleep like that…I can't believe you! What has gotten into you lately?'

'I know, I'm sorry! But I had to!' he said excitedly.

Rhi looked around. Her stomach plummeted as she immediately recognized the crystal structure of a Tok'ra lab.

'It's not what you're thinking we're still at the Alpha site,' Zach told her.

"_Rhi_?"

Rhi turned around to see Malek and Selmak standing there. Needless to say, she was absolutely confused about what the heck was going on! One thing she did know…Zach was giddy again! In fact he wouldn't shut up with his laughter!

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" she asked, suddenly realizing she was wearing her uniform and not her nightgown. "And why Zach is laughing his fool head off!"

"_Zach, you were supposed to tell her!_" Selmak chided.

"Tell me what?"

'Sit down!' Zach said excitedly.

She almost had no choice. Zach was wiggling about so much that her stomach was a little queasy.

'Ok…is this what you were planning on telling me?'

'Yes! Sit! Sit!'

Rhi found a chair nearby and sat down. She was still confused. But the news must not be that bad as Selmak and Malek were grinning from ear to ear.

'Ok, first I want to apologize for keeping this secret from you,' he said. 'But we had to be certain it was going to work. It took a little longer than planned.'

"_Zach, get to the point_!" Selmak ordered, making Rhi laugh.

'Tell her to put a sock in it!' he shouted. 'This is my job and I'm going to do it right!'

"He says to put a sock in it," she grinned at Selmak. 'Go on, Zach.'

'Again, you are aware of my guilt for hiding this secret from you. I was so worried that it wasn't going to work and I never liked hiding things from you. But if it didn't work…I knew you would have been devastated. Rhi…I know of your secret desire…I figured it out when you were holding little Emily Rose.'

Rhi hugged herself trying to keep control of her emotions. Zach, being very experienced with her now waited for a moment as she gathered herself.

'I know…Jacob and I can't have a child,' Rhi finally sighed.

'I know you know that. But what if I were to tell you that Selmak and I figured out a way for you to have what you wanted and that it was Malek and Jared who made it possible.'

Rhi held her breath, not sure if she heard Zach correctly but hoping she did.

'You heard right. You can have Jacob's baby! A normal baby with no naquadah in his or her systems. And no fear of the baby being harcesis.'

Rhi's eyes filled with tears. She never dared to hope that it would be possible.

"How?" she asked Malek and Selmak.

"_It took time but I was able to remove the naquadah from the relative components,_" Malek explained. "_Once that was done, the egg was fertilized. It took a few tries to get a viable embryo but…_" he paused holding up a small vile. "_Within this is yours and Jacob's child. Only one final step needs to take place._"

"_From your bio-readings, the time for insemination is perfect,_" Selmak said. "_I just need to know what your answer is before we can proceed._"

"Wait…you're saying that I can be carrying Jacob's baby…right now…if I want?"

"_Yes,_" Selmak smiled excitedly.

"This is all happening so fast," Rhi gasped, covering her mouth.

'But it's what you want,' Zach said. 'I told Selmak about it. She's been keeping it a secret from Jacob. She came up with the plan for this baby to exist. She brought Malek and Jared here for it to happen…Rhi…Selmak and I did this for you and for Jacob.'

Rhi wanted to pinch herself. She had to be dreaming.

'This is no dream…in nine months you could be holding Jacob's child in your arms,' Zach told her.

The image filled Rhi's mind and her heart filled with joy at the thought.

"What do you need me to do?" Rhi asked, getting to her feet, her knees wobbling from excitement.

"_Really?_" Selmak asked.

"Yes, really," Rhi smiled.

"_I'll leave you alone_," Malek smiled. He came over to Rhi, taking her hands into his. "_Congratulations, I wish the four of you the best of luck._"

"You have to go?"

"_My task here is done. I must return to my duties. I promise, I will see you all again._"

Selmak waited until after Malek left before she hugged Rhi tightly.

"_This will make Jacob so happy, I know it._"

"When will you tell him?"

"_Oh, no my dear! That's your job. But we can't tell him yet. We must wait a few weeks to be certain the embryo is not rejected by your body._"

"Rejected?" she asked, trembling.

Zach hugged her tightly, 'Relax Rhi. This is a possibility as with all pregnancies. Just have faith that this baby will be fine. Eat right and exercise properly. You will have to listen to Selmak. Be sure, when you tell Jacob about his baby that he's sitting down. He might faint! I know I would…well…I almost did when Malek showed me!'

'Why are you talking as if you won't be here…Zach…you're not leaving me?'

'No, Hon! No. However, in order for you to carry the baby to full term I must remain dormant. But you won't be alone. Selmak and Jacob will be with you. As will Jacob's family. You'll see…this baby is going to change our lives so much…I can't wait to see him or her.'

'I'll miss you Zach,' Rhi wept hugging him.

'I'll dream a wonderful dream while I'm dormant. For I am so proud to be a part of it,' he cried.

'How will you know when to wake?'

'The moment the child is born, I'll know,' he whispered. She could already feel him going.

'Zach!'

'Shh…everything will be fine…I promise,' he cooed to her. 'Please, give Jacob my love for me.'

'Of course.'

Rhi couldn't stop crying as she felt Zach regress into his deep sleep. She could feel him but she couldn't hear him and it scared her. After two years she had become so accustomed to his constant presence. Even when he wasn't talking to her she could always sense his thoughts.

Now…she was alone in her mind. The last time she'd been alone like that was when Gwynn had tortured and beat her.

"_Rhi, Zach will be fine. It's nothing like before," Selmak said, sensing Rhi's thoughts. "Jacob and I are right here and won't leave you. I promise."_

"It's so quiet in my mind," Rhi wept, hugging herself.

"_To make you feel better,_ _I will monitor Zach throughout the pregnancy for you," _Selmak smiled, wrapping her arms around Rhi._ "Shall we proceed?_"

Rhi nodded.

"_Here, lay down on the table. I have put some padding and a pillow on it to make you comfortable_," Selmak said, then helped Rhi up onto the table. "_Just lay flat and try to relax. Later when we return to our quarters I'll tell you everything Zach and I did._"

"He said you both did this for Jacob and me."

"_Yes, we did. Zach loves you so very much. He only wants you to be happy. As do I my beloved,_" she smiled, putting a hand through Rhi's hair. "_Lift your shirt up for me._"

Selmak moved and pulled a piece of equipment over while Rhi unbuttoned her BDU shirt and pulled up her black shirt exposing her stomach. Then she watched Selmak flick on the monitor and the machine. She grabbed a small device. Rhi realized it was an ultrasound machine. She had seen them but had never used one.

"_This will be a little cold_," Selmak said, putting a gel substance on the device.

Selmak pulled the waist line of Rhi's pants down just a tiny bit before pressing it against Rhi's lower abdomen.

"Ooo!" Rhi gasped, flinching at the coldness.

"_Sorry_," Selmak smiled, her eyes returned back to the monitor.

"What are you doing?"

"_There…that looks like an excellent spot_," Selmak said pointing at the monitor. "_It's perfect for the embryo._" Selmak looked down at Rhi. "_Are you ready to become a mother?_"

Rhi quickly nodded, watching Selmak intently. Her eyes widened at the sight of the long needle Selmak picked up with one hand.

"_You will feel a slight prick then it will feel a little weird as I insert the needle but there will be no pain. You can watch…on the monitor._"

Selmak was as gentle as she could be as she inserted the needle and Rhi did her best to relax. On the monitor she watched the needle slowly moving closer and closer to the location Selmak had pointed out moments ago.

"_You have no idea how happy this will make Jacob,_" Selmak whispered, her eyes filling with tears as she proceeded with the injection.

"He is my husband…of course I know," Rhi smiled through her tears.

"_There…it is done,_" Selmak sighed, slowly withdrawing the needle. She carefully wiped the gel off Rhi's stomach then pulled her shirt closed for her. "_You must keep still for a short while. Do you need anything?_"

"Just stay by my side…please."

Selmak grabbed hold of Rhi's hand and kissed it affectionately.

"How soon will we know if it's worked?"

"_Tomorrow night, after Jacob's fallen asleep I take a bio-reading. The chemical change should be seen right away. But you won't feel the effects for a couple of weeks. I will continue to monitor you and the baby on a regular basis._"

"When do I tell Jacob?"

"_I would wait until you really start feeling the effects of the pregnancy because by then he'll notice something has changed about you._"

"I…I don't even know how to tell him!" Rhi said shakily.

"_When the moment comes, you will know…I promise you._"

* * *

The sudden shift of weight on the bed woke Jacob. Only he didn't move as his wife left his side and hurried into the bathroom. He sat up after he saw the light turn on behind the closed door. He was worried for Rhi and Zach as this was the fourth night in a row that they had done this.

But that wasn't all he'd noticed about his wife. For the past couple of weeks Jacob realized he hadn't felt Zach's touch or heard him speak. Selmak insisted that Zach was fine when Jacob questioned her. He wasn't sure whether to believe her or not. He trusted her with all his heart but a small part of him felt like she was keeping something from him.

And Rhi…she pushed Jacob away last night when all he did was laid his head on her chest. Actually, she cried out as if what he did was painful. Then she abruptly disappeared into the bathroom before he could find out if he hurt her. When she returned she snuggled against him and fell instantly asleep. She wasn't faking as he tried to wake her several times before giving up.

Then there was Rhi…eating or not eating! The woman ate like a bird most of the time. But lately she's been eating as much as him. Even this morning she ate a whole cantaloupe melon by herself. Other times she made a face like she was going to puke if he put food in front of her.

A familiar sound of puking came from the bathroom made Jacob hurry to his feet. He had enough. He was going to get to the bottom of this right now!

"Rhi, you ok?" he asked, knocking gently on the door.

"I'm fine," she answered a little too quickly.

At the risk of being rude, Jacob reached for the doorknob. Only to his dismay it was locked! Rhi never locked the door as she knew he would almost always join her if she was showering. Hell, she left the door wide open most of the time even when she was peeing if only he and Selmak were around!

"Rhi! Open the door!" he shouted, while pounding on it. "Please….what's wrong? Is something wrong with Zach?"

'Jacob…what's all the ruckus about?' Selmak yawned. 'I'm trying to sleep!'

'It's Rhi…I think there's something wrong with Zach!' he told her while trying to keep from panicking about his wife.

"Rhi…please…open the door!" Jacob begged, pulling and yanking on the doorknob.

"I'm fine!" she answered as the door opened.

"What about Zach?" he asked, gently grabbing hold of her arm. "I haven't heard from him or felt his touch for some time now."

"**We** are fine," she said firmly.

Jacob wasn't going to let the subject drop. He knew, he simply knew there was something wrong. And he needed to know what it was so he could fix it. So he did something he normally did with his soldiers, something he's never, ever had to do with Rhi or Zach before. He put on his hard-ass General persona and stared her down.

Moments later, like his subordinates, Rhi began to show signs of nervousness and fidget. She normally stood at his height but she visibly shrank before him. And her voice trembled when she questioned what he was doing. Instead, he folded his arms across his chest, said nothing and continued to glare at her.

A few moments later, Rhi broke.

"First, I need to ask Selmak a question?"

Before Jacob could reply, Selmak chimed in, 'Jacob please, it's very important. But I can assure you Rhi and Zach are perfectly fine.'

Jacob was reluctant but he relinquished control to Selmak as he was in desperate need of the answers. Only whatever they were discussing, Jacob was kept in the dark about it. For when he was suddenly back in control he was sitting on the edge of the bed and the bedside lamp was on. Rhi was standing before him, smiling. He even noticed her lovely green eyes were glistening as if she had been crying or if she was on the verge of crying.

"Selmak suggested you stay seated," Rhi said as Selmak started giggling in his mind.

Jacob rolled his eyes. He started to relax mainly because Selmak was playing around with his hormone levels or something. Whatever she was doing, she was making him feel good.

"So, what's going on?" he asked.

"Something truly wonderful!" Rhi beamed brightly. She quickly sat beside him and took hold of his hand. He waited patiently as she took in a deep breath before saying something that was to change his life forever. "I'm going to have a baby!"

Jacob's stomach dropped below the floor! He could even feel the color drain from his face as he trembled inside. He even felt a little light headed as the gravity of what she announced sank in like a heavy stone falling into a pond.

'A baby…oh my God…how could I have been so irresponsible?' he asked himself.

'You were not irresponsible!' Selmak told him. 'And if you were then I was also! So, trust your wife and listen to her.'

Jacob swallowed hard keeping his attention fixed on Rhi who was literally glowing with joy and excitement.

"Please, don't fret my love," she smiled, through her tears of joy as her hand affectionately stroked his face. "The child I carry is perfectly normal. I promise you this. Zach and Selmak did this for **_us_**. They knew how much a baby would complete our lives. And it is something I've desperately wanted but never asked Zach or Selmak. I knew when we married that it was something I could **_never_** ask of you."

"But, how can this be? We are not **_allowed _**to have children! It's forbidden!"

"I'm not going into all the sordid details right now. Suffice to say Selmak came up with the idea and brought Malek in to create a normal, 100, human embryo. Once that was done, the embryo was placed within me. Zach has been dormant so that no harm comes to the baby. Selmak and I wanted to wait before telling you to be certain the embryo wasn't rejected by my body."

Jacob sat in total disbelief! A baby! His mind racing over the few details she told him. But…

"Wait a second, how did you…?" Jacob started then stopped, turning inward. He yelled, '**Selmak, how could you?**'

'I swear! I didn't break your rule! Zach helped me…'

'**Stop!** I don't want to know how Zach helped you to get **_that_**!'

"Don't be mad at Sel," Rhi spoke softly to him. "She and Zach did what they had to…for **_us_**. They wanted to be sure it was possible. Only then was I brought into the loop. Then when the time was right, I was to tell you…only I didn't know how!"

"I'm not mad," Jacob sighed, looking down at her stomach, gently cradling it in his hand while trying to take it all in. "It's just that…"

Rhi gently turned his face back up to her. Her beautiful emerald eyes filled with tears.

"Jacob my sweet love…I know our baby wasn't conceived in the traditional fashion. But so much love and affection went into its creation. And that love will continue now between us as your baby grows within me."

He smiled. Rhi sounded **_so_** happy. Hell, she looked overjoyed! Zach and Selmak did what they thought was best for Rhi and Jacob. Never mind the fact that it was all done without his or Rhi's consent. Besides, who was he to be upset when both Sam and Mark were accidentally conceived? He wasn't ready to be a father then but his kids turned out fine. And he wasn't expecting to be a father now.

This was a…wonderful surprise…a miracle he had never dared dream of. Selmak's happiness poured through him as he accepted this precious gift with an open heart. Besides, he would do anything…**_anything_** to make Rhi happy. And despite his mixed emotions of disbelief and fear Jacob was truly…overjoyed.

"Are you going to say anything?" Rhi asked expectantly.

"I love you Rhiannon," he whispered, leaning into her, kissing her lips, her face. His tears intermingling with her tears. "I love you so much."

Rhi's hand moved around his neck, her fingers affectionately manipulating Selmak. Jacob didn't deny himself this pleasure or her as he kissed Rhi deeply, gently lowering himself onto her. He loved her and Zach so much. And he couldn't wait to thank Zach in…eight months or so. But for now, he would thank his wife by making love to her, being ever so gently with her because she was now carrying his…no **_their_** child.


	3. Chapter 3

"**I'm so glad I found you. I'm not gonna to lose you. Whatever it takes I will stay here with you. Take it to the good times. See it through the bad times. Whatever it takes is what I'm going to do. Jealous with crazy, what do they know? Put your arms around me baby don't ever let go. Let the world around us just fall apart. Baby, we can make if we're heart to heart. And we can build this dream together. Standing strong forever. Nothing's gonna stop us now. And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other. Nothing's gonna stop us now." – Starship 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now'**

Selmak was amazed at **_how_** much Rhi had transformed. It had only been a week since they told Jacob about the baby. Rhi was a long way of from showing the outward physical signs of her pregnancy and an even longer way still to the day of birth. Plus, her body was still in the early stages of its hormonal transformation as it prepared for the development of the child. Selmak couldn't be certain if it was these hormonal changes or if it was her sheer joy at being pregnant or even the fact that her tiny secret was told to Jacob, but Rhi was breathtaking and an absolute pleasure for Jacob and Selmak to see and be around.

Not that she wasn't a stunning woman before. Rhi was always a lovely sight and a joy to be with. But the young woman was so proud to be carrying her husband's child that nothing could wipe the smile off her face. Even the bouts of fatigue or the vomiting hadn't taken her joy away for she knew it was all a part of this magnificent journey to the birth of their child. And Selmak was there, watching through Jacob's eyes and feeling his emotions through their bond as he sometimes wiped Rhi's face after she lost a meal down the toilet or carried her to their bed when she was too tired to walk.

And Jacob had changed too. Though his transformation was more within his mind which translated to some of his emotions. Selmak could feel her host's pure joy and fright. The very thought of becoming a father again was exhilarating and Jacob couldn't wait for the chance to do things right this time around. While on the contrary, Jacob was also absolutely terrified for Rhi.

He was well aware of the possibility that she could have a miscarriage. In fact, Selmak had learned that her host lay awake at night sometimes, well after Rhi had fallen asleep, and had worried about her. One night, Selmak had pretended to fall asleep to find out the source of his worry. To her surprise she had heard him weeping at the thought of how devastated Rhi would be if she lost the baby. Selmak at last understood why he wouldn't make love to Rhi anymore. He feared he might harm the baby and thus harm Rhi.

During the next couple of weeks Selmak had to often gently remind Jacob when he was over doing it or being over protective with Rhi. Especially when he wouldn't let her do anything and made her stay seated or lie on the bed. Immediately afterwards when Jacob felt hurt by Selmak's mild chastising, she had to give him a reassuring hug and suggest that Rhi might like a massage or to shower with him. He had reacted as if he was almost afraid to touch Rhi. Selmak refused to give up and tried to encourage Jacob with subtle hints that Rhi **_needed_** physical contact!

It was so frustrating at times for Selmak literally felt like she was walking on eggshells with Jacob trying to guess if he was in a good mood or a bad mood. It was almost as if Jacob was the one having the mood swings and not Rhi. After all, it was **_her_** body whose hormone levels were drastically changing **_not_** Jacob's!

Selmak had believed that perhaps as time went on he would be able to enjoy the pregnancy more. But after last night's near fiasco Selmak felt something had to change. She had simply tried to do instigate some form of intimacy between Rhi and Jacob and he ended up freaking out! He had done his best to not do it in front of Rhi but she knew something upset Jacob and thus was upset herself.

Selmak thought of something that might lift up Jacob's spirits. She had to do **_something_** as Rhi was rather upset by Jacob's reaction. Selmak knew Rhi was blaming herself for Jacob's reaction and Jacob was blaming himself for everything else. But Selmak knew that all this emotional stress was not good for either of them **_and_** especially not good for the baby.

'It's just over that hill,' Selmak told Jacob as he glanced at Rhi.

Selmak rolled her eyes, as she knew he was making sure Rhi was still securely buckled in her seat. Jacob insisted on using the jeep because he was not going to have his pregnant wife hiking through the hills! Of course with as slow as Jacob was driving they could have been there already if they had walked! Still, Selmak noticed that Rhi seemed to be enjoying the ride, even if it was a little bumpy. And Jacob **_was_** attempting to make up for last night.

'Ok, Jacob, you can stop now,' she told him.

"Why did Selmak bring us here?" Rhi asked.

"I don't know. She won't tell me," he answered as he turned the jeep's engine off. He turned to Rhi, pushing his hand through her hair. "All I know is that she's got something planned!"

"I know. She sneaked out last night and was gone for a couple of hours!" Rhi told him as they got out of the jeep.

'Selmak?' Jacob internally inquired.

'My, what a lovely day we're having…aren't we?' Selmak asked.

'Selmak, don't change the subject! I thought you promised that you wouldn't be doing any of that anymore!'

'I had to…for this surprise.'

"I know where we are now!" Rhi exclaimed. "The lab is just over there, up that trail."

'Follow her Jacob,' Selmak gently suggested.

Jacob, being the ever concerned father to be, picked Rhi up and carried her up the steep trail. Selmak didn't complain about having to work a little overtime in the strength department. Rhi seemed to be enjoying it very much as she wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck and hummed one of her favorite lullabies.

"Will you still carry me when I'm out to here?" she asked, holding her hand way out over her stomach.

"To the stars if I have to," he smiled to her.

'Chance would be a fine thing,' Selmak thought silently knowing that was also the way they referred to making love.

Once they reached the crest, Jacob gently set Rhi down. She grabbed hold of his hand and led him down into the lab.

'I'm sorry Jacob…I must do this. It will only be for a few moments, I promise,' Selmak told him as she gently put him to sleep.

"Selmak?" Rhi asked when the grip on her hand changed.

"_Yes, Rhi. I have brought you both here for two reasons. One to do a thorough exam of you, the baby and Zach. And two…because this is something I think Jacob needs desperately._"

"I have noticed he's been a little over protective of me lately," she sighed. "And that he's been avoiding making love to me. We only cuddle while sleeping."

"_I am sorry. He can't help it. He loves you **so** much Rhi._"

"And the baby?"

"_The baby brings him great joy. Far more than I had imagined._"

"And fear."

Selmak blinked in surprise.

"Selmak, I know my husband. I know why he's so protective. And I can see it in his eyes from time to time. He's afraid for me and for the baby."

"_I can see there is no point in hiding anything from you Rhi. You've come to know Jacob as well as I do._"

"I love him Selmak. We have been constant companions over the past two years. And I never grow tired of his company or yours," Rhi smiled, then she sighed. "I do miss Zach's company though. It is so quiet in my mind without him. It was always him who pointed out things about my husband that I didn't notice right away. Just little nuances of Jacob that one wouldn't notice unless they were looking for them. Being blended with Zach for two years, I've learned to notice them without him now. But I still miss him."

"_As do Jacob and I_," Selmak smiled, taking hold of Rhi's hand.

"So, I need to lie on the table?"

"_Correct_," Selmak answered, flicking on some of the equipment.

"Do I…need to remove any clothing?"

Selmak turned to see Rhi smiling wickedly at her.

"_And Zach says I have a dirty little mind_!" Selmak scoffed. "_As tempting as that may be it won't be necessary. Remember this is more for Jacob's benefit._"

"All the more reason I should take my clothes off!"

"_Rhi!_"

"Oh alright!" Rhi said, and then stuck her tongue out at Selmak.

"_I'm waking up the grouch now, so lay down_," Selmak said as she picked up a few things that she needed for the exam.

In waking Jacob, she allowed him to see a replay, as he called it, of her conversation with Rhi. Selmak instantly felt his amusement and disappointment that Rhi was still in her clothes. That was a good sign to Selmak.

Still in control, Selmak moved over and began taking Rhi's bio-readings. At the same time Selmak could feel Jacob intently observing everything she did. And she instantly felt his relief when the exam was over.

"_So far everything's going as it should be,_" Selmak smiled. "_You've gained the weight Malek suggested and a few pounds extra. Your body is in excellent condition and the pregnancy is progressing extremely well. Even Zach is doing well in his dormancy._"

"How far along is the baby?" Rhi and Jacob asked at the same time making Selmak chuckle.

"_Eight weeks. Your embryo is now officially a fetus with all its tiny fingers and toes beginning to form! And many of its organs have begun to function,_" Selmak said excitedly as she pulled the ultra sound machine closer to Rhi.

'Jacob, I think you should do this next part,' Selmak suggested relinquishing control to him.

He stood there a little confused about what to do. Rhi who knew already had her shirt up.

"Grab that and put some of the gel on it," Rhi smiled to him.

'The monitor is already on,' Selmak told him as Jacob was doing what Rhi suggested.

"Now what?" Jacob asked.

"Press the device here…then look at the monitor. Selmak will guide you."

Rhi made sure not to flinch as the cold gel was smeared onto her abdomen. Jacob stared at the monitor with no idea what he was looking for. Selmak was shocked to learn that Jacob had never seen his other children this way! This was his first ultrasound experience!

'There…stop…see it?' Selmak said then took control of Jacob's arm and pointed out the small object on the screen. 'There is your baby, Jacob.'

Jacob smiled, his joy transferring to Selmak.

'Now…for the surprise,' Selmak said, moving Jacob's hand and pressing a switch on the machine.

Jacob literally held his breath as he listened. Selmak could sense his disbelief and astonishment at the unmistakable sound of his baby's rapid heartbeat. He turned to Rhi with tears in his eyes. His joy growing exponentially within him.

"It's the baby's heartbeat," he whispered to Rhi.

Selmak smiled to herself. Proud she could bring Jacob to this point. She knew his fear would always be there. He was just that kind of man. For the moment at least his joy cast a huge shadow over his fear. But she had something in mind that might lessen his fear even more.

'Jacob, have Rhi reach beneath the pillow,' she instructed him.

"Selmak says to reach under the pillow."

Rhi gave him a puzzled look but did as she was asked.

"It's…a piece of folded paper," she said as she opened it. "With Selmak's writing on it."

"I think Selmak wants you to read it…at least that's the feeling I get from her," Jacob said, politely turning the sound of the monitor off and removing the device from Rhi's stomach.

"Emotional changes of a pregnancy affect both the man and the woman. You both have your anxieties…the woman's fear of not being attractive to her mate," Rhi said, looking directly to Jacob who cast his eyes downward. Selmak knew that was not the case but her host wasn't showing it. "And the man's fear of being a danger to the pregnancy." Again Jacob felt ashamed, for he honestly thought he was a danger to Rhi and the baby. "You both need to relax and enjoy this experience. Do not forget the physical pleasures of the relationship that you both enjoy so much…the kissing, the stroking, the massaging, each other's loving touch, or even making love. It is still important to express your love for each other. For your love is more important than ever to one another. It relaxes you, takes your anxieties away, makes you feel whole, and makes you both more tolerable to live with." Rhi laughed, as did Jacob. Selmak smiled proudly again. Her message sinking into Jacob's mind. "Jacob, my dear host, you must be gentle, yes but don't be afraid for Rhi needs your loving affection now more than ever. And Rhi, my dear sweet wife and host to my soul mate, you are the most beautiful woman in the universe in **_our_** eyes. Never forget that, even if Jacob does from time to time. And when he does forget, just give him a good kick in the ass!"

"Rhi…I'm so sorry," Jacob whispered as his vision blurred. "Please, forgive me!"

"Shh, my love…there's nothing to forgive," she cooed, sitting up and taking him into her arms.

Selmak hugged Jacob while Rhi hugged them both. All his anxieties came rushing out in his tears and his words to Rhi. And she just listened. Touching him when he needed to be touched. Kissing him when he needed to be kissed.

When Jacob was done, Selmak felt like she could breathe again! It was so good to stretch out and wiggle about. Of course, the fact the Jacob finally made love to his wife for the first time in a month also felt great! Good thing Selmak placed a few essential items in the lab last night too!

Jacob and Rhi had taken full advantage of the shade beneath a nearby oak tree. Selmak enjoyed the outdoors. It reminded her of so many times she and Zach were alone with their hosts, becoming one with each other and nature. Being here did make her a bit sad because Zach wasn't a participant. However, Rhi's affections more than made up for their missing partner.

The three of them fell blissfully asleep for a long nap during the warm afternoon. Nothing else in the universe mattered except the love they had for each other.

* * *

As Rhi headed into her second trimester, Jacob's fear of a miscarriage lessened drastically. Selmak's little surprise did wonders for him and Rhi. He was **_much_** less afraid to make love with her now. Plus, Rhi's bouts of fatigue were over as was her vomiting up her food. She was energetic about anything and everything and it was infectious! And her appetite seemed to increase! Though she had heartburn from time to time. Of which he had to remind her to lay off the spicy food when she lay curled in a tight ball on their bed.

Then there were the changes to Rhi's body that only a husband would notice. Her belly had grown. It wasn't much of a change that anyone else would notice. Hell no one on the base knew she was even pregnant; a secret Jacob, Selmak and Rhi had planned to keep as long as possible. They hadn't even told their family or friends during the long Memorial Week in San Diego no matter how much they had wanted to. Jacob and Selmak weren't ready to divulge their secret to the universe. They knew once it was out they would have to face the Council and they weren't ready to do that just yet.

However, Jacob knew that Rhi was pregnant and he couldn't help but notice that her body was changing. Being that he knew every feature of her body from the tiny mole on the back of her neck to the small birthmark on the outside of her right ankle. He knew his wife completely and his hand could feel the ever so slight swell of her belly every time he caressed her there.

Jacob had missed out on so much when Allison was pregnant. He had even missed the births of both his other children. Looking back, he realized he had been such an idiot and an asshole for leaving Allison alone while she was pregnant. He had been with her but more often then not he had been away on a mission. At the time, he felt he had done his duty as her husband by getting her pregnant and that his other duty to provide for the family took precedence.

Now, Jacob knew that he was **_so_** wrong. He wasn't a good husband. A good husband would have been there for his wife's ups and downs during the pregnancy like he'd been doing with Rhi. A good husband wouldn't have knocked his woman up, sporadically been there to see her body changing, and then shown up a couple of days after his kids were born to proudly claim them and pass out cigars.

God…he felt like such an asshole for doing that to Allison. Jacob had even told Rhi all of this and why he's not going to be that man with her. She had been kind enough to tell him that he wasn't an asshole then and he certainly wasn't being one now regardless of what Selmak was telling him. Rhi even pointed out that Allison would have left him. She had known he was a good man, just like Rhi knew he was a good man. And a woman knows to never let a good man get away. Especially a warrior like Jacob who would fight to protect those he loved as he had done for Rhi and Zach.

'I wonder if Rhi can feel the baby moving?' Selmak asked him as they were reading information about the stage of the pregnancy that Rhi was in and what the baby was going through too.

'Selmak, she's about what…four inches and barely over an ounce in weight. I seriously doubt Rhi can feel her.'

'Or him!'

'We're not having this debate again,' Jacob harrumphed, returning back to the requisition orders on his desk.

'What debate? I'm simply saying that Malek made no attempt to make the baby a boy or a girl. He simply placed a plentiful amount of your…'

'Enough! I don't need a visual image of what happens! I'm still having a hard time coping with what you did to get…**_that_**!'

'I didn't! Zach did! And Jacob, you can say **_sperm_**! It's not a bad word! See! Just say it! Sperm! Sperm! SPERM! SPERMITY! SPERM!'

'Ah…Selmak!' he winced. 'Say it, don't shriek into my ear!'

Someone cleared their throat, pulling Jacob from his internal dialogue.

"Colonel Wilson!" Jacob exclaimed, totally surprised that someone was in the doorway of his office but forever grateful that outsiders couldn't hear Selmak's prattling within his mind!

"Sorry, Sir…I knocked…you ok?"

"I'm fine…a little…indigestion," Jacob lied. Selmak just giggled her little head off inside his mind. Thank God for small favors as she finally quit chanting the 's' word! "How…how did your evening go? Did you ask Jillian?

Wilson smiled proudly. He was a good kid, as Jacob liked to call him. Jacob had high hopes that one day Colonel Matt Wilson would be a base commander. He had all the qualities of a true leader and a good husband. He even had the All-American looks that most women went for. Tall, dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and actually was a football player in High School and at the Air Force Academy. Even his fiancée, Dr. Jillian Abrahms the base's CMO had similar but more beautiful features and was as equally athletic being that she was on the softball team at UCLA before she entered Medical School and the Air Force. Selmak and Jacob often joked about how all their kids were going to be blonde hair, blue eye babes that played football or softball before they could walk!

"Yes I did and she said yes! We would both like to thank you by inviting you and your wife to the wedding," the kid smiled brightly.

"Rhi would love it! Just let us know the date, place and time and we'll be there. Now…what can I do for you?"

"Of course, Sir," Wilson replied before his smile faded.

Wilson sighed obviously with some unpleasant news. Jacob pinched his nose, instantly feeling a headache coming on. He could even hear Selmak growling at the back of his head making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Let me guess…the Tok'ra and Jaffa…again."

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir. A fight broke out at the mess hall. A few of our personnel were injured while trying to break up the skirmish."

"This is ridiculous! Do I have to make a feeding schedule now? I feel like a God damn baby-sitter not a base commander!" Jacob snapped as he got to his feet. "Who was injured?"

"Reeves, Knoop, and Hurley," Wilson answered as they made their way out of Jacob's office.

"The new recruits," Jacob muttered shaking his head. "Get Bra'tac and Ken'ra."

"May I speak freely, Sir?"

Jacob came to a stop midway down the hallway.

"Go ahead," he told Wilson.

"Why are they here? It's obvious they don't like us and they hate each other even more…Sir."

"If it were up to me, I would evict them all. But it's not up to me. My job is to take care of the people on this base. And it's your job to follow my orders."

"I understand, Sir."

Wilson saluted Jacob then marched off. Jacob made his way out of the main building and headed on down the short dirt path to the small infirmary building. The whole time Selmak muttered a number of Goa'uld obscenities until they found Dr. Abrahms.

"Report," Jacob ordered her, noticing Rhi nearby tending to Hurley's forearm with the healing device.

"Mainly cuts and bruises. Only Hurley had a broken bone. Rhi's taking care of him now."

"Thank you," Jacob smiled and then gently grabbed her arms as she was starting to walk by. "And congratulations."

Dr. Abrahms blushed slightly.

"Thank you, Sir."

Jacob let her go about her duties. He and Selmak smiled to each other upon seeing Rhi as they leaned against the wall, watching her. He sighed, taking in her beauty.

'Is it me or does she get more beautiful as this pregnancy progresses?' Jacob asked Selmak.

'Her beauty is constant. You see her as being more beautiful because of what she is to you now.'

'Oh…and what's that?'

'She is your friend and companion, your lover and your wife but now…she is a woman with child…the mother of **_your_** child. She makes you feel so proud and therefore she is more beautiful to you now.'

'Selmak, you couldn't lie and just say she was more beautiful now that she's pregnant?' Jacob gently chastised her.

Selmak laughed at him as Rhi turned her head. She smiled at him quickly before returning back to her patient. Jacob sighed…God he loved her.

It took a short while for Rhi to tend to Hurley's broken arm. Once done the young officer was dismissed by Rhi. He quickly saluted Jacob on his way out.

"How badly was it broken?" he asked glancing around to see they were nearly alone. Dr. Abrahms and a nurse were busy at the far end of the infirmary. Boldly, he pulled Rhi closer to him.

"Compound fracture, which is why it took a little longer to mend," she said leaning against him, sounding very tired.

"Rhi, you ok?" he said, standing up straight.

"Yeah…just feel a little tired after using the healing device," she smiled.

'It's because she's pregnant. Jacob, don't let her use it again,' Selmak said, sounding extremely worried. 'She doesn't have Zach to help her. It takes more energy to use when you're working the device alone as opposed to working with the symbiote.'

"What is it?" Rhi asked.

"Selmak doesn't want you using the healing device again," Jacob spoke quietly, his hand moving and resting on her belly between them. "Not until after the baby is born."

"Is the baby in danger?" Rhi whispered.

'Selmak?'

'I…I don't know…'

"It's just a precaution, Rhi," he smiled confidently. "Go to our quarters. Selmak and I will check you out in a short while."

"Bring some chocolate cake and I heard they had pasta today, can I have some of that?"

"Whatever your stomach desires," he cooed, kissing her.

'At least it wasn't pickles and ice cream this time,' Selmak commented.

Jacob chuckled.

"You two quit making jokes about my dietary cravings," she smiled, pulling her face away from his, her hand moving around his neck. "Don't take too long with the refereeing…I may have a craving for something else when you get back to our quarters."

Selmak suddenly wiggled with excitement as Rhi's hand touched her in just the right spot. Jacob couldn't help but be affected by it as Selmak's sudden surge of energy was transferred throughout his body!

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes!" Jacob said, quickly moving away from Rhi before he would never leave her.

Rhi laughed at him when he turned in a hurry, nearly tripping over his own two feet in the process. He shot her a look, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks. After quickly composing himself, Jacob was able to make a more dignified exit.

'Now that is one craving I have no problem with!' Selmak hollered excitedly.

'Me neither!' Jacob agreed as they ran from the infirmary to where Wilson had Bra'tac and the Tok'ra camp leader, Ken'ra.

Jacob forgot about Rhi for a moment as his anger filled him. No more Mr. Nice Guy! He really laid into Bra'tac and Ken'ra. Even Selmak watched her mouth wide open in shock at how he talked to the Jaffa and Tok'ra like they were children. He wasn't exactly diplomatic either like he usually was. But Jacob was fed up with it as something had to be done.

With the Jaffa and Tok'ra leaders still standing their mouths gaped in shocked at the tongue lashing they'd just received, Jacob hurried to the mess hall. He grabbed some cake and the pasta Rhi wanted. He also grabbed some fruit and vegetables since she didn't eat any for lunch and she needed her vitamins and nutrients for the baby.

He arrived back at their quarters in precisely fifteen minutes. The classical music that Rhi loved hearing was on in the bedroom. Jacob set the tray of food down on the table then headed towards the bedroom. Rhi was standing there brushing her lovely red hair. Jacob just held his breath at her beauty as he stood in the doorway.

She was wearing her favorite silk nightgown that hugged **_every single_** curve of her body perfectly. From her profile he could see how her belly protruded just slightly as the nightgown hugged her a little more than usual there now. The little weight she had put on did not take away from her beauty, rather it enhanced it. Her cheeks weren't sunken in so much anymore. Nor did her arms look too bony anymore. Not that she wasn't captivating before but right now…in this moment…she was perfect.

"Are you going to keep standing there gawking at me or are you going to come over here and kiss me?" she requested without even looking towards him.

Jacob was speechless as he did as he was told. Just seeing her was a pleasure. Even Selmak was at a loss for words and she always had something to say! He thought for sure that he must be dreaming. Even as Rhi removed his clothes before gently pushing him onto the bed, he and Selmak felt as if it were a dream.

Only it wasn't a dream. His and Selmak's senses were wide-awake, taking in everything their wife gave to them. One thing about Rhi being pregnant, when she had a craving…she **_had_** a craving! Her hands eagerly touched him and caressed him. Her kisses were ravenous as if she wanted to completely devour him.

He was quick to catch up with her as he could feel her need was great. Neither of them minded that some of their normal physical pleasantries were skipped. Such enticement was meant for elongating their love play. Not for this kind of passion right here and right now. A passion that burned like hot fire, fueled by a need that had to be satisfied as quickly as possible to before their flames completely consumed them.

Shortly later, Jacob lay stunned staring up at the ceiling for a moment. His senses were beginning to tune back into to everything else around him. The sound of his blood rushing filled his ears. Then music still playing could now be heard. His heart pounded hard within his chest that still moved up and down rapidly while he tried to catch his breath. Rhi's own fast breathing was hot against his neck. He could feel her hair lying across his chest. His hand trembled slight as he reached to stroke her arm that was draped over his stomach. He could even feel her leg moving slowly between both of his.

And inside his mind, he heard Selmak…softly say…wow!

A short laugh escaped from him.

"What is it, my love?" Rhi purred, lifting her face above his, her finger trailing along his jawbone.

"Selmak said…'wow'! Actually, it was more of a gasp but I think you get the meaning," he smiled.

"Think we can make her do that again?" Rhi asked, her emerald eyes still burning brightly with desire.

Jacob rolled, gently moving on top of her.

"Yes, we can," he murmured, kissing her neck. "Only what I have in mind will take longer but will be just as pleasing to you my wife."

This time, Jacob and Selmak took their time. Their lips and hands explored every part of Rhi as if it were their first time. They took her to the heavens numerous times before even allowing themselves to be engulfed by her. Even then each movement, each kiss, each caress was prolonged and deliberate to give Rhi as much sensual pleasure as possible before Jacob and Selmak reached their own zenith.

Once again, Jacob lay stunned by their rapture. Selmak purred loudly within his mind. It had been awhile since their need was that **_intense_**. Only this time it was Rhi who gasped wow as she lay sprawled out beside him.

Jacob moved, feeling the relaxed heaviness in his arms and legs as he turned onto his side to look at her profile. Her chest still moved rapidly. He could even see her pulse as her neck vein throbbed slightly. The perspiration glistened on her body, which only seemed to accentuate her breath taking beauty. A smile shined brightly on her face.

"Wow!" she whispered again.

With a sigh, Jacob propped himself up on his elbow so that he may get a better view of his lovely wife. His free hand, moving slowly over her curved features before coming to a rest on her stomach. He suddenly was overwhelmed by his joy at becoming a father again. So he leaned down and affectionately pressed his lips against her stomach where he assumed his son or daughter lay safely within Rhi's womb.

When he moved back, Rhi was looking up at him. She smiled as her hand reached to stroke his face.

"You already spoiling our son before he's even born?" she asked.

"Just wishing I could hold our son **_or_** daughter in my arms," he smiled back. "I'm hoping it's a girl because I know she'll be as beautiful as her mother."

"You can hope all you want but I know it's going to be a boy."

"Selmak thinks it's a boy too. But I believe we can settle this argument during the next ultrasound."

"No…I want to wait until he's born so I can see the look on your face when you get to hold your son."

"Rhi, whether it's a boy or a girl…either one is going to look just like you. So I win either way!"

"And just how do you know that? He could look exactly like you!" she countered.

"Because of my track record and my family's track record. Both my kids look like their mother. I even look like my mother, though mind you she was way more beautiful than I am!"

"But your grandchildren look like **_their_** father!" Rhi shot back.

Jacob opened his mouth to say something but couldn't.

"I win," Rhi smiled triumphantly. "What about names? We should start with some names for him…or her."

"I already have a name," Jacob sighed.

"What is it?" she anxiously asked as Selmak aroused enough to ask him the same question.

"No my dear. We must wait until he…or she is born," he told to both of them.

"You brat!" she screamed, playful hitting his arm.

Jacob fought back by tickling her relentless until she surrendered. As usual, their tickling led to making love. The three of them fulfilling their rapture together until they were one. Shortly after their affectionate pillow talk he fed her. He fed her himself, using the fork or his hand making sure that she had eaten all of her dinner. Then after a long hot shower together they fell into an exhausted sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_Rhi followed the cries of a baby down the long crystal tunnel. At the end she reached a junction. The cries were loudest to the right so she headed that way. She repeated the action at three more junctions taking each one to where she believed the baby's cries emanated from. Then finally she entered a large room with an active Stargate._

_The cries could still be heard, almost as if it was originating from the event horizon of the Stargate._

'_Rhi, go ahead…it's safe!' Zach's voice told her._

_Trusting in him, she stepped through the Gate and instantly arrived on Kendarra. From the cliff tops she could hear the baby's cries echoing from the canyon below. Rhi hurried down the steep trail for the baby's cries were becoming more desperate._

_Only down in the canyon she couldn't tell which direction the cries were coming from as they echoed of the walls and the water. She began to cry herself. She knew it was her baby crying. The need to reach it was strong within her, almost desperate._

'_Rhi, this way!' Zach called._

_Rhi turned to the cavern where she first joined with her husband. She could still remember how afraid she was at his touch. How she trembled beneath him when he kissed her. And how he changed her life for the better forever._

_Once inside the cavern Rhi saw the fire and a woman standing beside the fire. She had long red hair and was wearing Rhi's favorite nightgown. The one Jacob bought for their wedding night here on Kendarra. The baby's cries were louder and Rhi saw the woman was cradling a small bundle._

_The woman turned sensing her presence. Rhi gasped for the woman was her._

'_Rhi, it's me, Zach!' he said as his eyes flashed. He looked down at the bundle in his arms. 'You're right Rhi…he is so beautiful. I can't wait for you to hold him in your arms. You and Jacob are going to be so happy.'_

_Zach extended his arms out for Rhi to take hold of her son._

Rhi suddenly woke up. The alarm was beeping. She felt Jacob reaching over her to shut it off.

"Sorry, I turned it on last night out of habit," he murmured sleepily as he quickly brushed his lips against her cheek then settled back down beside her.

Rhi lay there for a moment taking in the dream she had just experienced.

"Jacob…I just had an…interesting dream. I think…I think Zach was talking to me through my dream."

"That's nice dear," he mumbled through a yawn.

Rhi gently punched his arm.

"Ow!"

"I said, Zach was communicating with me through my dream!"

"Well…what did he say?"

"That our son was beautiful and that we are going to be happy."

Jacob laughed heartily.

"I thought we were going to wait until the baby was born to settle this bet!" he laughed.

"That's not the point. I think Zach can communicate to me through my dreams!" she seriously said, as she sat up.

Jacob stopped laughing and looked up at her. He sighed and put his hand on her stomach.

"Selmak says that if you're in a deep enough sleep it might be possible," he said.

There was an immense sadness in his voice that concerned her. It was even in his eyes as they were fixed on her now quite noticeably small rounded belly. Rhi was midway through the second trimester, half way through the pregnancy. And it was getting harder each day to hide her condition. It wasn't just her belly now. Her breasts were noticeably large now. And she was getting the worst leg cramps if she stood too long on her feet. And her heartburn attacked with vengeance causing her to double over at times!

Then after what had happened last week the rumor was out about her being pregnant. She had been in the mess hall and collapsed from the pain. A nurse happened to be there to assist her to her feet as were several Special Forces officers. They all had noticed her stomach but said nothing to her. However, the news that she fell had spread like wild fire to Jacob as he had raced across the base and arrived at the mess hall before Rhi had even stepped out of the door. The worry and concern that had been written all over his face as he carried her to their quarters only fueled the rumor of her pregnancy even more.

Looking at him now, she can see that same worry as before. She reached down and turned his face towards hers.

"Jacob, please…tell me what's wrong."

He sighed heavily and then sat up beside her. His hand taking hold of hers.

"I've made a decision. One that I should have made months ago," he said. "And after last week…the rumors have been around the base a number of times. Even the Tok'ra are keeping a watchful eye on you. The best thing for us now is for me to retire."

"Retire? Are you mad? You love this job despite the problems with the Jaffa and the Tok'ra! And be damned with the Tok'ra! This is **_none_** of their business!"

"But my love for you, for Zach, and for our unborn child is greater. Rhi, this is no place for a woman in your condition to be. And it is definitely not a place for our child to be born. It's not safe. I'm afraid for you. Rhi, I can't lose your, Zach or the baby. Selmak and I are in agreement. Retirement is the best option. We can live on Earth. Buy a house on the beach in San Diego. Watch our baby grow up. Be with our family."

"Sounds like you and Selmak have put a lot of thought into this," she said, caressing his face.

"We have," he whispered.

Rhi sighed, leaning against him. How she missed Zach's counseling right now. Half way there and she still couldn't wait to speak with him again so that she could share all of these experiences with him.

"_Zach would want what's best for the baby_," Selmak cooed into her ear.

"My place is with my husband," Rhi said, taking hold of his hand. "Wherever his heart desires to be then I will follow."

Jacob suddenly jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to fill out the paperwork! Send it to Jack today. It will take a few days but by the end of the week, I want us to be house hunting. I want to share the news of our baby with our family," he said as he got dressed.

Rhi got up and grabbed her uniform too.

"What are **_you_** doing?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"I have work to do too."

"But today is our one off day this week. You **_need_** to rest for the baby's sake," he insisted. "I can take care of our paperwork."

"Jacob, I can't rest knowing what you're doing in your office. Besides, this way I can tell Jillian myself. She's been such a good friend to me I owe it to her. As you should tell Matt. He looks up to you so much."

"Very well," he sighed, nuzzling his face against her hair. His hands slowly moved up and down her back as he let out a heavy sigh again. "I love you Rhi. And during the next dream you have, give Zach my love for me."

"I promise," she said as he leaned back.

"Oh…Selmak says not to forget her love too!" he smiled making her laugh.

Jacob kissed her lovingly before he left. As Rhi slowly dressed she knew Zach would approve of them leaving this place. She truly **_felt_** that. Looking around their quarters as she headed for the door she was grateful that they didn't have much to pack!

At the infirmary, Jillian took the news well. Rhi's only regret was not telling her good friend about the baby. Not that she had to. Dr. Jillian Abrahms was a very perceptive woman and a wonderful Doctor. She had her suspicions and had even tried little ways to get Rhi to divulge her precious secret. Rhi held firm as she believed that family should be told first then friends. And she would tell Jillian as Rhi hoped that her friend would eventually be the one to deliver the baby as Jillian had quietly mentioned that she had delivered several babies during her career before this assignment.

The very idea that her friend was willing to do such a thing made Rhi feel even happier than she did a while ago when Jacob said he was going to retire. In fact, as the morning progressed Rhi found her thoughts drifting towards what life would be like on Earth. Her visits with Jacob were somewhat restricted as he was fearful of her venturing to far on her own to the grocery store or even the In and Out Restaurant near Mark's home where Rhi loved to get vanilla milk shakes.

While helping to put away supplies, Rhi's stomach grumbled loudly at the thought of a milk shake. The base cafeteria didn't have a blender or the means to make shakes and Rhi had been craving one something fierce for the past month or so.

"Rhi, when are you going to admit to me that you're pregnant," Jillian smiled quietly so no one else heard. "I think it's absolutely wonderful."

Rhi simply blushed and attempted to cover her bright red cheeks with her hand.

However, before she could reply a familiar and terrifying sound came from outside. Rhi and Jillian quickly headed to the window to see that a firefight erupted between the Jaffa and the Tok'ra. Some were trying to stop their friends. Others were running for cover. Rhi saw Ken'ra shot down in the back as he was attempting to control the Tok'ra. Many more were getting injured as were many of the Tau'ri personnel who had gotten caught in the crossfire.

Rhi along with Dr. Abrahms and her staff went into action. They all grabbed their medical packs. Rhi grabbed hers, looking at the hand device for a moment. The swelling in her belly felt heavy, reminding her that she could not use the device. So she quickly replaced it in the drawer. However before any of them could exit the infirmary, Jacob suddenly showed up and ordered them to stay.

"**Jacob…it's our job**!" Rhi shouted at him as he was hurrying away.

Jacob turned on a dime and ran back to her, speaking so only she could hear him.

"Rhi, please stay here where it's **_safe_**…"

"But…"

"**Rhi! Please, I can't do my job if I'm worrying about you and the baby getting struck by a weapons blast or worse**!" he said in not so much a harsh tone but one to let her know he was deadly serious about it. "Please…stay here, my beloved," he pleaded and then turned to his personal guards. "**Stay with her!**"

Rhi felt the sting in her eyes from her tears as Jacob quickly kissed her before hurrying off. She didn't know what to do. A part of her felt strongly that she should have gone after him. The other part felt equally strong to remain here and do as he told her.

"Rhi, come inside…we can get the infirmary prepared for the injured," Jillian suggested, gently putting her arm around Rhi's shoulders. "Try not to worry…Matt will look after him."

Rhi nodded and then quickly wiping her tears away as they returned inside the infirmary. She and the staff did as Dr. Abrahms instructed and prepared for the wounded to be brought here. That's when Rhi's entire world shook…literally.

The explosion shook the entire building, shattering windows and knocking down equipment. Rhi and everyone in the room dove for cover from the flying glass. The lights above flickered off then back on several times as they swayed back and forth. Only once things settled down did Rhi or anyone else inside the infirmary dare to move. She rushed outside and saw the thick black cloud of smoke in the area Jacob ran to only moments ago. People came staggering out of the smoke but she didn't see her husband amongst them.

Inside her mind she wailed slowly as everything around her moved in slow motion. She was vaguely aware that the two SFs ordered to protect her grabbed hold of her as she collapsed. They gently set her down and Rhi could barely hear Jillian's voice as her concerned face appeared directly above Rhi's.

"**JACOB!"**

* * *

Colonel Matt Wilson's ears were still ringing, his throat and eyes still burned. He could barely hear his own voice as he called for the General much less the others who were calling for help. Not even the dull pain on the side of his head would stop him from his task. He had to find the General. He **_had_** to.

But he also knew he needed help. As did many of the injured that were strung about the debris area. Coughing and gagging, Matt made his way towards the infirmary were most of the troops were gathering under Major Green's orders. Matt ordered any able bodies to follow him so he could organize a plan.

"Colonel Wilson!" Green gasped, quickly grabbing hold of Matt's arm. "**Medic!**"

"I'm fine!" Matt growled, shaking Green off.

He was shocked to see that only a couple dozen of Earth's personnel were there. That meant the remaining three dozen were possibly in the debris area. A wave of relief instantly washed over him at the sight of his fiancée. However, it was brief as his concern came forth in full force as he eyes widened in shock at seeing Mrs. Carter on the ground being tended to by Jillian.

This was not good! Matt, like many others, had suspected that Mrs. Carter was pregnant. General Carter had been in an unbelievably great mood lately, as was Mrs. Carter. Then after last week, Reeves discretely told Matt that he felt Mrs. Carter's stomach as he helped her to her feet. Being that Reeves had just became a father last month, he knew from the feel that she was pregnant and voiced his concern to Matt.

Matt knew the Tok'ra would immediately think the child was harcesis and ordered his men to deflect their questions about Mrs. Carter as best as possible. However, Matt also knew what a responsible man General Carter was. He never would be that careless knowing of the consequences. And Matt knew that Malek, a good friend to General Carter and Selmak was here on the base much longer than he needed to be.

In fact, one night Matt had discretely followed the trio deep into the hills one late night to a place where they disappeared under the ground. Later, the next day Matt headed to the same area and discovered the secret lab. After voicing these points and describing the equipment in the lab to Jillian, she had suggested that the child could possibly have been created to be completely human. It made sense to Matt and he did his best to do damage control on the rumor of Rhi's pregnancy.

"What happened? Did she get caught in the blast?" he quickly asked.

"No, she just collapsed," Abrahms replied.

Matt knelt down beside Mrs. Carter and looked at the Doctor. His voice hushed when he spoke to her.

"How is she?"

"She's ok, I gave her some Valium to calm her," Jillian answered while taking the woman's pulse.

Matt reach and took hold of Jillian's hand, "And the baby?"

Jillian's soft blue eyes that he'd grown to love were saddened for a moment.

"As far as I can tell the baby is fine," she answered, gently squeezing his hand. "I would need to do a thorough exam to be certain."

Matt looked at the smoldering remains of the living quarters then scanned the base.

"Ok, once she's well enough, take her to the General's office. Set up a cot for her there and have one of your best nurses monitor her there. She doesn't need to be around all the injured as they come in," Matt said and then stood and addressed the General's two personal guards. "No one is to go in or out of the General's office unless it is Dr. Abrahms, the nurse or myself. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" they saluted.

"Matt, let me take a look at you," Jillian requested after she had talked to one of the nurses.

"I'm fine," he said, gently pushing her hand away. Jillian gave him a look and he smiled. "I have a headache but I have work to do."

"Then let me at least quickly clean the wound while you give out your orders," Jillian said in that tone which meant he had no choice.

Matt nodded and Jillian quickly set about her job as he addressed his visibly shaken comrades.

"Listen up people! I'm sure by now you all know the rumor is true! Yes, General Carter and his wife are having a baby. What you don't know and what I can assure you all is that it is 100 percent human! I happen to discover that they went to great lengths to make this so. But they are our family as we are theirs. We take care of our own! No one says a word about this child, is that understood?"

Everyone quickly nodded.

"Good…Major Green, contact Earth. Tell them we need reinforcements and any medical personnel they can spare! And to get them here A-SAP! Captain Daniels, take four security guards. Tell them to keep the Tok'ra and Jaffa survivors out of the debris area…lock them up if you have to! I will send the reinforcements to assist you when they arrive. The rest of you…with me…let's find our people! **_ALL_** of them!"

"Matt…"

"I'll find him," he said, wrapping his arms around Jillian. "I promise."

* * *

When Jack, Carter, and Daniel arrived at the Alpha site, Major Green was there to greet them. He quickly filled them in on what had happened and how the reinforcement troops had been dispersed. He even sadly included that General Carter along with half a dozen other people were still missing.

"How many casualties so far?" Jack asked.

"Ten dead, five critically injured and aren't expected to make it, Sir. Those who were able are assisting in the search for the General and the others, Sir."

"Jack, I'm going to help with the search," Jackson said.

Jack nodded and turned to Carter. She was putting up a good front but he knew she wanted to search for Dad too. The only thing stopping her was Rhi. Jack too wanted to see her as soon as possible to make sure she was doing well. He didn't need another repeat of the Gwynn incident.

"Where's Mrs. Carter?" Jack asked.

"In the General's office, under guard. Colonel Wilson wanted her to be kept safe. She…she collapsed shortly after the explosion, Sir."

"Then that's where I'll be. Have Wilson report to me as soon as possible," Jack ordered.

Jack very rarely prayed but he prayed for a miracle that Jacob was ok as they made their way across the base. Jack knew that Rhi wouldn't be able to live without her husband. He was already so angry that the Joint Chief's disregarded Jacob's recommendation that the Jaffa and Tok'ra be sent on their merry way. Now, that it's too late, perhaps they'll listen!

"O'Neill!"

Teal'c's voice caused him to stop and he turned to see his friend heading towards him. Jack was grateful that Teal'c rounded up so many volunteers at the SGC and brought them to the Alpha site before Jack even arrived at the SGC. To wait could have proven fatal to some.

"Did you find Jacob yet?" Jack asked, glancing sideways at Carter.

"No, we have not. But I have noticed that there is a lot of hostility towards the Tok'ra and the Jaffa. I think it wise that they be removed from the Alpha site immediately. The men and women here are…devoted to General Carter. They are enraged at what's happened to him."

"I would be too," Jack frowned. "Go ahead, send them to Earth for now. I'll deal with them later. Have them take their injured with them unless Dr. Abrahms says otherwise."

Teal'c rushed off and Jack continued on.

"They must really love your Dad," he said to Carter. "This is the only base where hardly anyone takes their leave back on Earth. Just a handful do because they have family on Earth."

"Dad said this was a small community," she smiled proudly. "Everyone knew everything and took care of each other. The times that I've visited you could feel it. Many of them are on a first name basis, even with my Dad."

"A testament to their leader," Jack said as they were stopped from entering the main building. "What's going on?"

"One moment, Sir. I cannot let you pass without permission from my superior officer," one SF said as he blocked the door. The other reached for his radio.

"I **_am_** your superior!"

"General Carter is my superior. When he's not in command the duty falls to Colonel Wilson, Sir!"

Before Jack could continue, Wilson's voice came over the radio.

"Sorry, Sir. I'm just doing my job," he nodded, stepping aside and opening the door for Jack and Carter.

Jack said nothing. He knew these men would follow Jacob's orders to the death if they had to. Down the hallway, they found a nurse sitting just outside Jacob's office.

"I've made her as comfortable as possible, Sir," the nurse said quietly as she got to her feet. "She's awake now. Any…any word on the General?"

Jack shook his head and notice tears well up in the nurse's eyes.

"Don't worry…Jacob's one tough guy," he smiled reassuringly.

The nurse quickly wiped her tears as she nodded her head.

"Why don't you go ahead and see what you can do to help. Carter and I will tend to Mrs. Carter."

"Yes, Sir."

Jack slowly moved into the office to see Rhi lay curled on her side hugging a pillow on a cot, crying her eyes out. Jack's heart sank to see her so upset. He quickly moved a chair and sat beside her.

"Rhi," he called softly.

Rhi quickly turned over and sat up.

"Jack! Have they found him…is he alright?" she desperately asked.

"No word yet," he frowned.

"Jack…you have to find him! He has to be ok! Please" she wept. "Sam please…you must find your father!"

Carter didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around Rhi for comfort as she sat beside her. Jack gently took hold of Rhi's hand.

"We'll find him," Jack said confidently.

"Oh…Sam…we didn't want you to find out like this…or you Jack!" Rhi choked and sobbed, her body visibly trembling hard. "But you must find Jacob…I can't lose him! Not now…not when…not when I'm pregnant with his baby!"

"What?" Jack asked in total shock. "Did you just say baby? Did she just say baby?"

"That's what it sounded like, Sir!"

"You did say, baby…right?" Jack asked Rhi.

She quickly nodded.

Then Jack noticed Rhi's belly after Carter moved back. Her fatigue jacket was open and Jack could see the black T-shirt hugging her belly. Rhi was definitely pregnant. Her hand lay protectively on her stomach as she explained to Sam and Jack about how Zach, Selmak and Malek ensured that the baby be normal.

Carter was just as shock and amazed as Jack as the both sat there and listened.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, Sam. Jacob and I were afraid to tell anyone about the baby yet. But we were going to very soon. He was working on the paperwork when all hell broke loose. If he and Selmak are gone…I don't know what to do. I can't raise this baby on my own…I can't!"

Jack sat on the other side of Rhi, wrapping his arm around her.

"You have to calm down…for the baby's sake," he said reassuringly. "And you wouldn't be raising this baby on your own. Carter here would love to give you a hand. As would Mark. Even Daniel or myself. And Teal'c! He's an excellent baby-sitter!"

Rhi giggled softly bringing a smile to his face.

"If by some chance that something did happen to Jacob and Selmak, you should know you are not alone," he said in earnest. "You have family and friends who care a great deal about you…and about the baby you're carrying."

Rhi nodded though her tears that would not stop. And the only gushed more when Colonel Wilson arrived with a solemn look on his face.

"Sir, I'll stay with her," Carter eagerly volunteered.

"Rhi…have faith," Jack said, giving her a gentle hug.

Jack left, following Wilson back outside.

"We haven't found him yet, Sir," Wilson sadly said.

Seeing the anxiousness in the way Wilson was standing, Jack let him go to continue in the search for Jacob. The report could wait. And Jack himself assisted anyway he could, even if it was quickly ushering the Jaffa and Tok'ra through the Gate to Earth. He'd deal with them later. He had a family to put back together here and that took precedence!

* * *

The smell of scorched flesh made Matt want to puke as he moved through the dead bodies of the Jaffa and the Tok'ra. He checked them for any signs of life. Any with a pulse and he'd call the medics over. But his main goal was to find the General.

Matt knew that General Carter was in this vicinity of ground zero when the blast ripped the base apart. It was still unclear as to who was responsible for it. Neither the Tok'ra nor the Jaffa were very forth coming with any details. That really pissed Matt off! The General was a good man and didn't deserve this. It especially wasn't fair because his wife was pregnant!

At least Matt didn't think it was fair. He had learned much about being a leader from General Carter. Even hoped to be a leader just like him one day. More importantly, Matt hoped to be a good husband just like General Carter. It was under General Carter's advice that Matt finally plucked up enough courage to ask Jillian to marry him. He was overjoyed when she said yes and the first person he told was the General.

Tears burned Matt's eyes. The General wasn't just his commander but his friend.

Something caught Matt's eye. He quickly wiped away his tears and moved closer. It was a hand partially covered in dirt sticking out from under some debris. Matt quickly dusted the dirt off and immediately saw the gold wedding ring. There were only a few people on the base who were actually married. They all had been accounted for except for General Carter.

His heart pounded fiercely within his chest as his trembling hand felt for a pulse.

"**MEDIC**!" he screamed as loud as he could while beginning to remove the debris. "**MEDIC! I NEED A MEDIC NOW! I FOUND HIM!**"

Suddenly he was swarmed by a half dozen people that were just as desperate as he was to uncover the General. Even General O'Neill and Dr. Jackson were there, lending a hand.

"Let the medic in!" Matt shouted the moment General Carter's body was revealed.

Matt held his breath. The General lay face down in the dirt. The entire right side of his body, uniform and all was bloodied and badly burned. Matt knew it was bad for the General was near ground zero of the blast. But there was a pulse so that meant there was hope.

* * *

Even though Jacob wouldn't approve and Selmak would probably have a heart attack, Rhi ran to the infirmary. Everyone quickly parted so that Rhi and Sam could make their way into the infirmary. Once through the crowd they headed over to the emergency section of the infirmary where Matt was standing, tears streaming down his dirtied face. Even Jack and Daniel were somber as they watched Jillian diligently working on Jacob.

Rhi gasped, covering her mouth. It took all her energy to stay standing as she laid her eyes on her husband's body. The entire right side of his body from the top of his head to the bottom of his foot was blackened and bloodied presumably from being so near the explosion. The burns spread across most of his torso and his neck leaving his entire left arm unscathed. She swallowed hard and blinked her tears away, forcing herself to step forward.

"Rhi…thank God…get the healing device, I don't think he has much time!" Jillian said upon seeing her.

"I can't…it would endanger the baby," Rhi replied, instantly feeling sick to her stomach. She had never before felt so utterly helpless.

Jillian didn't hesitate.

"Get a line in him…I'm going to tube him! Let's hook him and Selmak up to the monitors! Hopefully, the symbiote is in far better shape then the General…from what I understand of Tok'ra physiology, Selmak's had to work overtime just to keep General Carter alive thus far!"

"We have the symbiote medicine," Rhi reminded the Doctor. "If Selmak is strong enough, she can heal him completely. It will take time but they will be able to make a full recovery."

"Good!" Jillian smiled.

They had to wait before administering the medicine as the Doctor needed to perform a thorough exam of Jacob. If they gave Selmak the medicine when she didn't need it then it would cause more harm than good. Rhi couldn't stand idly by. She was trained for this and no one was going to tell her differently as she helped tend to the burns on Jacob's body. It was just a means to keep her mind busy instead of worrying about her husband.

"I find no internal bleeding," Jillian announced. "His left femur is broken as is his collar bone. I've set the bones to make things easier for Selmak. My main concern is the burns. They cover nearly seventy-five percent of his body."

"What about Selmak?" General O'Neill asked.

"As I had suspected. It's taken a tremendous amount of energy for the symbiote to just keep General Carter alive. We will need to administer the symbiote medicine…how much I don't know."

Rhi didn't hesitate. This was her area of expertise. She headed over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out several vials of the symbiote medicine and grabbed a sterile syringe on the way back.

"I thought the medicine could only be ingested?" Jillian asked.

"That's true…which is why I'm going to inject it into his stomach," Rhi answered.

Her eyes focused on the task and her hands were steady. Jillian was kind enough to swab the area with some alcohol. Rhi firmly inserted the needle knowing just how far it had to go before injecting the medicine.

"We'll continue to do what we can for the burns," the doctor smiled.

Rhi nodded and set about helping Jacob and Selmak anyway she could. No one told her to leave or to rest even knowing her condition. This was her husband and she was fully capable of assisting in his treatment as she just demonstrated.

It was some time later, after she and the others cleaned and treated his burns that Rhi finally sat down. Her hand was permanently attached to Jacob's. She wanted to touch and stroke his face but that too was badly burned. Only the hand she was holding was unscathed.

Rhi wept as she kissed the ring on his finger and held his hand against her face. Sam kept vigil with her, saying nothing but leaving every so often to bring Rhi food and drink. Rhi laughed inside. Sam was so much like her father as even she was making sure Rhi was getting the nutrients she needed for the baby. Even Colonel Wilson who had finally cleaned up regularly visited Rhi every hour on the hour.

When nightfall came, Rhi slept in a cot right beside Jacob. He was given another treatment of the symbiote medicine and should only require another dose by morning. Selmak's vital signs were strong enough now for her to mend Jacob's injuries. It was simply a matter of time now.

By morning, Jillian checked on some of the burns to see that they were healing. As a precaution they kept the burn medicine on to prevent infection…anything to assist Selmak. Again, Sam returned to stay with Rhi bringing her some breakfast.

"So…is it a boy or a girl?" Sam asked, looking much better than she did yesterday.

Even Rhi felt better knowing her husband was going to be ok.

"It's been an on going debate," Rhi replied, rolling her eyes. "Jacob wants a girl. I'm afraid he's going to be disappointed as I have a…gut feeling it's a boy."

Sam laughed, "Funny…he only wanted boys with my Mom! That's why I ended up being called Sam!"

"You should have seen the look on his face when I told him about the baby…I thought he was going to faint!" Rhi giggled, making Sam laugh even harder. "He literally turned pale!"

Rhi paused, her laughing stopped.

"Of course, he was terrified thinking he had made a mistake in getting me pregnant. We're not allowed to have children. Only Selmak and Zach were determined for it to happen. Once he settled down, Jacob has been so happy! Happier than I ever could have imagined! Though for the first two months he was scared. We only made love once or twice because he was afraid of hurting the baby."

"Rhi!" Sam protested making a face.

"It's perfectly natural, Sam! Besides…I can't tell you what happened once the second trimester hit and I started having all these cravings! Things picked up quite a bit…"

"Stop…I can't hear anymore!" Sam laughed.

"Sam, your brother is right, you need a man in your life," Rhi stated as matter of fact. "Someone who would love you as your father loves me." Through her laughter, Rhi noticed Jillian had come over. "Or like Jillian has Matt now. They're to be married in the Spring of next year!"

"We expect you and your husband to attend," Jillian smiled.

"Jacob and I wouldn't miss it! Of course by then, they'll be an addition to the family," Rhi smiled, running a hand over her stomach.

"About that…Rhi, I would like to do a thorough exam of you and the baby. Just to make sure everything's ok. You've been through quite a bit of stress and you're not resting as you should be."

"I'll stay with Dad," Sam smiled. "And you said it would still be a long while before Selmak's finished."

"It won't take very long Rhi, I promise."

Rhi was reluctant to let go of Jacob's hand. But she knew he and Selmak would insist on the exam. Selmak had done a wonderful job but it was time that Rhi actually saw a Doctor.

"Very well," Rhi nodded but before leaving she kissed Jacob's hand and whispered her love for him and Selmak into his ear.

"I'm sure Selmak's been doing a thorough job but after yesterday I just want to be certain you and the baby are fine," Jillian smiled once they were alone in a private exam room.

"My husband takes excellent care of me," Rhi grinned proudly, as she lay on the exam table undoing her shirt. "Both ensure that I get my daily requirement of vitamins and nutrients. And take weekly readings of the baby, me, and Zach."

"You look about eighteen weeks along," Jillian said as her hands gently pressed against Rhi's stomach.

"Twenty weeks exactly…still haven't felt the baby move yet!"

"Can I ask…" Jillian started as she continued with the exam.

"The baby is normal. Zach and Selmak did it, with Malek's help. Malek removed the naquadah, an egg was fertilized then the embryo implanted. It was all Zach's idea really. He found out my secret…that I wanted to have Jacob's baby. I knew it could never happen because we were Tok'ra. But my need wouldn't go away. Zach knew it would never go away so he begged Selmak to figure out a way for me to have a normal baby. See…that's the thing about Selmak…she could usually figure out the answer to most everything."

"I can't imagine what you and Jacob go through having symbiotes in your heads."

"It's strange at first but then you get used to the voice and the company," Rhi sighed. "I really miss Zach."

"What's happened to him?"

"Nothing…he has to remain dormant else the baby would be born prematurely."

"Well…I must say you're in excellent condition. I would like to take some blood and run a few tests to make certain you are getting all the necessary requirements for you and the baby. Just take it easy and rest when you can."

"I intend to remain in that chair beside my husband," Rhi firmly stated. "Unless you need me…"

"No, we are well staffed now that we have help from the SGC and the intensive care patients have been successfully transferred to Earth. Now, if you will excuse me I need to make my rounds."

Alone, Rhi looked down, caressing her belly.

"Can you behave for me today? No heartburn so I can remain with your father. It's bad enough I have to pee every half an hour! Another thing I miss about your uncle Zach…he could control that urge to a degree!"

Sliding off the table, Rhi fixed her shirt back up and returned to Jacob and Selmak's side where she remained. Occasionally she would leave to use the bathroom. And was grateful she had no bouts of indigestion or heartburn for the duration of the morning.

By late afternoon, Jacob's burns were completely healed. His broken bones were not fully mended yet but would soon be. Rhi used a Tok'ra medical device because it could take more accurate readings of the symbiote and its host. Selmak had been working so incredibly hard as Rhi could tell from the bio-readings. Both she and Jacob were in a deep almost coma like sleep now. It shouldn't be long before they woke. Until then, Rhi wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

_Jacob walked through the smoldering remains of the base. The bodies of his friends and colleagues lay scattered about the ground some were even in pieces. Tears stung his eyes. He had searched all over and couldn't find Rhi. Blood and mud covered his uniform as he has been moving the bodies or body parts_

_Exhausted, Jacob collapsed onto the ground. There he curled into a tight ball and wept. His life was over. Rhi was everything. He failed her as her husband and the father of her baby and he failed the people of this base._

_'Shhh, you're not a failure Jacob.'_

_'Selmak?'_

_'Yes, I'm here Jacob. You are not alone. Rhi is safe. She's holding your hand. You were injured…remember?'_

_"Rhi!" he called lifting his head up._

_"I'm here, my love," her voice sounded in the darkness that suddenly surrounded him._

_A light came on to reveal he was in their bedroom. Rhi was beside him safe in his arms._

_"You had a bad dream," she smiled, her hand caressing his face._

_"A nightmare!" he sighed staring up at the ceiling._

_"I have an idea on how to make it go away," she purred, her hand sliding beneath his T-shirt._

_Her mouth quickly covered his. Her flat belly pressing hard against his as their passion was quick to ignite. A passion that seemed everlasting as they made love long though the night and into the morning hours. Until finally, they fell into an exhausted sleep._

_Jacob suddenly woke up, unable to breathe. A hand was clamped over his mouth. He heard Rhi screaming as she was ripped from his arms. He was then yanked from the bed and dragged by two Tok'ra guards. Two others dragged Rhi._

_She screamed for him over and over. Her hands extended towards him as far as they could go. He struggled wildly to go to her, his own hand reaching out to her. The sudden immense pain caused by the pain stick pressing into the back of his neck temporarily rendered him incapable of fighting. Once the device was pulled away, Jacob fought again to break free. This time he received a heavy foot to the gut, knocking the wind and the fight out of him._

_The both of them were dragged down a long crystal tunnel. Their cries to each other echoed off the walls. Only once they were violently thrown onto the floor in the Council Chambers was Jacob able to gather Rhi into his arms. Her fear could be felt as her body trembled hard in his arms. Jacob did his best to not be afraid but he knew they were both in trouble as he could not hide the fact that she was pregnant for she was nearly at full term._

_"Jacob, what were you thinking?" Malek asked him, shaking his head in disbelief._

_Jacob stood protectively in front of Rhi. A hand resting on her well rounded belly in an effort to protect his unborn child. He quivered within because he had no idea how he was going to save Rhi and the baby. He thought not of himself but of only them._

_"You know what the consequences of your actions are! How could you have been so irresponsible?" Malek shouted at him._

_"The baby is normal! Zach and Selmak made sure of it!" he yelped._

_"They have already been punished! They have been removed and put to death!" Garshaw announced._

_Tears stung Jacob's eyes. His body trembled hard upon hearing of Zach and Selmak's fate and upon hearing his wife crying uncontrollably behind him. He knew the same fate lay ahead for Rhi and the baby._

_"Do it!" Garshaw ordered._

_Guards suddenly charged Jacob and Rhi in order to separate them. Jacob clamped his arms tightly around his wife. Both desperately clinging to each other while the guards viscously beat Jacob's arms in an effort to break his hold. Jacob refused to let go even after he felt the bones break. Only the pain stick jabbed into his neck caused him to let go._

_Tears blurred his vision as he fought wildly to get to his wife. He saw Delek slowly walking towards her. The huge blade glinted in his hand._

_"**NO…TAKE ME**!" Jacob screamed, tears streaming down his face._

_"**JACOB**!" Rhi screamed as she struggled to get away._

_"**RHI**!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "**NNOOOO!**"_

_The blade plunged deeply into her pregnant belly. Her face filled with shock for a moment before the life faded from her emerald eyes._

_"**RHI!**"_

_Jacob bolted upright. His whole body trembled with fright. His was breathing rapid and shallow._

_"Jacob, my love you had a bad dream," Rhi cooed turning the light on._

_Jacob saw her belly was flat. His hand shot to it._

_"The baby…"_

_"He's sleeping in his crib down the hall in his room," she smiled, caressing his face._

_Jacob flung back the cover and jumped out of bed. He then raced out of the room to his son's nursery. The small nightlight was on near the crib reflecting off the powder blue walls and the baby's mobile as it slowly turned. A soft baby's cry could be heard coming from the crib._

_Moving swiftly but quietly, Jacob made his way across the room. He peered over the rail to see the baby's blanket moving around. He could hear his son but couldn't see him. His hand trembled slightly as he reached for the blanket. His heart pounded ferociously in his chest with fear._

_Jacob mentally counted to three then yanked the blanket away._

_The crib was empty. His son was gone. Jacob whirled around and started tearing the room apart looking for his boy._

"Jacob, my love…wake up!"

_"Rhi? I can't…I have to find him!" he shouted back even though he didn't know where her voice was coming from._

"Jacob…it's time for you to wake up!" Rhi's voice sounded again.

_Jacob collapsed in the middle of the disheveled room weeping._

_"I can't find our son!" he wailed._

"Jacob…open your eyes!" Rhi said firmly.

"What's wrong with him?" someone asked.

"He's dreaming…he **needs** to wake up," Rhi answered.

_Jacob cried to Rhi for help. Only she didn't come. He was alone…even Selmak's presence could not be felt. Everyone he loved was…gone._

"Just have his snake wake him up."

"Selmak is not a snake!" Rhi growled.

_"**RHI!**" he called again. "**ZACH!"**_

"Jacob, my love. You must wake up," Rhi spoke.

_Jacob lifted head looking for Rhi. Her voice was so near and so soothing to him that it calmed him._

"Selmak needs you to wake up. You're blocking her from taking control. I know you're frightened. Don't be…I'm right here. Open your eyes and you'll see me...I promise you."

Trusting her words Jacob opened his yes. He quickly closed them as the light hurt his eyes.

"That's it…Jacob…please come on my love…open your eyes again," Rhi spoke softly.

This time Jacob slowly opened his eyes trying to look where her voice was coming from. Someone was there as he saw a shadowy figure. Then as his eyes slowly began to focus he saw red. It was red hair. Red long and beautiful hair! Next he saw her even lovelier emerald eyes. They were so vibrant and even sparkled as she smiled at him.

"Rhi?" he asked or tried to ask.

"Shh, don't speak. Not yet," she said, her hand caressing his face. "Can someone get some water?"

"Jacob! Finally! Welcome back to the land of the living!" a loud and obnoxious voice boomed near his other ear.

Jacob slowly turned his head to see Jack standing there, grinning like an idiot as usual! Sam was just behind him as were Dr. Jackson and Teal'c. Even Colonel Wilson was there.

'I agree! That is not one image I would want to wake up to!' Selmak chimed in picking up on Jacob's thoughts. 'Maybe we died and are in hell! Must be if we're waking up with Jack's mug beside us!'

'Selmak!' Jacob cheered, hugging her tightly.

'You were never without me, Jacob' she said hugging him back.

'What happened?'

'You got hurt…as usual! But I fixed you. Rhi helped…a little! Ok…she helped a lot!'

'The fire fight…a blinding light…'

'There was an explosion. We were near the blast when it went off. To be honest…we were lucky to have survived!'

Jacob felt his fear surging through him. The images of his nightmares filled his mind. Of Rhi being stabbed of their child gone from its crib.

"Rhi!" he exclaimed with a shout as he sat up. He grabbed hold of her, his hand quickly landing on her stomach. "The baby?"

"Our baby is fine," she smiled through her tears.

Jacob buried his face in her hair, holding her close. He breathed in deeply taking in her scent, never wanting to let her go. He wept out of relief that she and the baby were ok. The memories of everything that had happened during the firefight and the explosion were coming back to him now. The only thought going through his mind during the blast was of Rhi and the baby. Their fate was so uncertain during that moment. He feared the worse. And now that they were ok, he made a promise to himself that they would stay that way.

It took a few minutes, but Rhi managed to coax him back into lying down. She even wiped his tears away, and held his head so he could sip some water.

"You both still need to rest," she smiled running her delicate hand over the top of his head.

"You had us a little worried there, Dad," Sam said.

"Sorry…I was just doing my job," he replied sadly while he gazed up at Rhi.

Rhi nodded. A silent understanding passed between them. She acknowledged his request by squeezing his hand firmly before letting go.

"Ok, everyone…I don't think my husband's signing the payroll so you could stand around watching him rest," she smiled to everyone who all chuckled in relief that their commander was ok. "Sam, could you come with me? Jacob needs a moment to speak to Jack. Matt, you can stay as well."

"See you later, Dad," Sam said then kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Sam," he sighed, then slightly leaned forward. "Matt!"

The kid's eyes looked tired.

'We were out for two days…he visited us often,' Selmak told Jacob.

"Sir?"

"How many?" Jacob asked with a heavy sigh.

"Nineteen dead. All personnel have been accounted for Sir. Six Jaffa and four Tok'ra were killed in the blast. Most of the damage was to our living quarters. That's were most of our casualties occurred," Wilson said sadly. "Sir…I'm sorry…yours and your wife's quarters was destroyed. Major Green put together a team to see if they could salvage anything."

"There's nothing of value…except our digital camera. It still has all the pictures from our…" Jacob broke off. His throat tightened. He could easily imagine Rhi being in their quarters during the explosion. Both he and Selmak thanked the heavens that she **insisted** on doing her duty by telling Jillian in person about Jacob and her leaving the Alpha site…permanently. His hand quickly wiped his tears away before they fell.

"I understand, Sir," Wilson said, grabbing hold of Jacob's arm. "We'll find it, Sir."

Wilson stepped back and saluted Jacob. He respectfully reciprocated then dismissed Wilson.

"He's a good man," Jack commented.

"And he's one hell of an officer," Jacob sighed as he moved the bed into an almost sitting position.

"Why do I get the feeling there's more to that," Jack said after taking a seat in the chair Rhi had been occupying.

"Jack, by now I'm sure you know Rhi's pregnant," Jacob started then put his hand up as Jack opened his mouth to speak. "Before you lecture me, the baby is perfectly normal. We've been monitoring Rhi and the baby regularly. There are no traces of naquadah in the baby's system. Despite the fact that Zach is dormant, Rhi is in better than excellent shape for a woman in her condition. She just misses Zach especially when she could use his help in getting rid of her heartburn and swollen ankles."

"I remember those days," Jack chuckled. "She have bizarre cravings?"

"The worst was pickles and ice-cream, followed by a plate of mashed potatoes and chocolate pudding and spaghetti! For dessert, she ate three oranges and some peanut butter cookies! This…all at two in the morning!"

"Jacob…you poor man!" Jack laughed heartily.

"I was just glad we had everything she wanted on the base. I didn't know if I could explain why I visited Earth for milkshakes!"

Their laughter died down after a few moments.

"Being pregnant really agrees with her," Jack warmly smiled. "Once she knew you and Selmak were ok, she was radiant."

Jacob closed his eyes, stopping his tears again. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly until he knew he wasn't going to lose it.

"Jack…I'm retiring," Jacob sighed, opening his eyes. His eyes burned anyway as they welled up. "This is no place for a woman in her condition. And no place for our baby to be born."

"Jacob, anyone would feel as you do after what happened…"

"No, Jack. I've been thinking about this for a while now. Almost ever since Rhi told me she was pregnant. Jack, I missed out on so much with Allison. I missed out on so much with my other children. I'm not going to let that happen again. Not with Rhi! She **deserves** so much more. She has taught me how to be a better husband than I was before. And as her husband, I must do what is right for her and for our unborn child. My son or daughter **is** going to born on Earth, where they belong."

"What about the Tok'ra? They're just not going to let Zach and Selmak leave that easily."

"Now that the entire base knows Rhi is pregnant, I'm sure the Council will be sending someone. Even though Selmak still isn't ready to deal with them…I am. Jack, I need your help…please!"

"What do you need me to do?"

* * *

Malek was making his monthly report directly to the High Council when a messenger came rushing into the council chambers. The message was handed directly to the Council leader who did not look happy by what he was reading. The other members were quickly allowed to read the message leaving Malek and Jared to wonder what in the fact the message was.

'My bets that Ba'al has made his move finally,' Jared remarked.

'Or Delek's caused another catastrophe!'

"_Malek, we need you to depart immediately for the Alpha site! There has been an incident involving the Tok'ra and the Jaffa. There was loss of life on both sides but the Tau'ri were hit hardest having the most casualties_," the leader ordered.

_"I will leave this instant!"_

"_One more thing…retrieve Selmak **and** Zachariah!"_ the order came from the leader.

"_May I inquire as to why so I can tell them why they're being summoned_?" he asked, even though he suspected the reason why.

"_It seems Zach's host is pregnant_!"

"_This is intolerable! They've gone too far this time_!" another member shouted in outraged as Malek saw another messenger come flying into the chambers.

_"They are to be retrieved, the pregnancy is to be terminated and both Selmak and Zach are to be removed from their hosts_!" the Tok'ra leader demanded, ignoring the messenger who was desperately trying to convey a message.

"**Over my dead body!**"

Malek and Jared damn near shot to their feet, as they were surprised to hear Jacob's voice from behind them and understood why the messenger was desperate. Jacob was there, along with Teal'c and half a dozen SGC Marines! All of them were armed, except for Jacob, and had their fingers on the triggers of their weapons, ready for anything. Even Teal'c appeared ready for battle in an instant with his staff weapon.

"_Selmak!_"

"**No! It's Jacob**. Selmak has nothing to say to any of you!" Jacob growled moving in front of Malek. He quickly glanced back at his friend. Malek nodded and moved away to give Jacob his space to address the Council.

"_What is the meaning of this?_" the council leader asked referring to the armed escort directly behind Malek.

"**I** am here on behalf of my family," Jacob answered. "And **they** are here to ensure that I return to where I belong!"

"_So it is true, Rhiannon is with child!_"

"It is true she carries my child within her womb," Jacob stated, his head held high with pride. "But it is **my** child! **Mine**…and **Rhi's**! Selmak and Zach went to great lengths to create a normal human embryo void of naquadah, which we all know carries the genetic memories of our symbiotes."

"_How can we be certain you speak the truth? You could be lying to protect the child!_" a member spat.

"**Since when has my word not been good enough?**" Jacob thundered at them slamming his fist on the table. "I am Jacob Carter, host to Selmak…the oldest and wisest Tok'ra amongst you!"

Malek and Jared applauded to each other, as each of the Council Members had no rebuttal to Jacob's statement. And Jacob didn't back down there!

"You all know how I came to be Tok'ra. I blended with Selmak with little knowledge of just what the hell I was getting myself into. All I knew at the time, was that it was something very important to my daughter. I admit, I was scared to die and that I would have sold my soul if it meant I could survive the cancer I was fighting. And I was absolutely petrified about the blending thing!"

Malek chuckled to himself. Jacob, who knew Malek very well, managed a quick glance towards him and Jared. Malek immediately composed himself.

"But I was a soldier too. I understood **everything** about **duty**…**honor**…and **loyalty**. It was my honor to serve my planet as much as it was an honor to be Selmak's host and to be Tok'ra. And I did so for **seven** years! Seven long years I have followed my orders, kept Selmak in line as best as I could, sent some of our own brethren on missions knowing they would never return...**and for what**? So, the Council could stab me and my symbiote in the back!"

"_You have become too unstable as a host…_" someone weakly suggested.

"_Selmak's loyalties became an issue_," another said.

"Did Selmak ever go against orders? Did Selmak ever falter in her duties as a Council Member or as a Tok'ra? How many of you are on the Council **because** of Selmak?"

'Serves them right!' Jared commented as several heads dropped in shame.

"And what did you do? **You all turned your backs on her!" **Jacob roared, his voice echoing off the crystal walls.

Jacob paused, pacing back and forth while rubbing the back of his neck. He had their attention. All eyes including Jared's and Malek's were upon him, waiting for him to continue. When he did, his emotions could be heard in his voice.

"I do not know what happened to cause you to distrust Selmak and I. Perhaps I'll never know. Perhaps your views have changed and it is time for Selmak to step down as being a leader amongst the Tok'ra. For what the Tok'ra once used to be and what they are today are radically different. The Tok'ra of old would never have even considered removing a symbiote from a newly acquired host, even when that host was not of their choice. They would have **nurtured** and **guided** this new host so that she or he could integrate into the Tok'ra community and live in harmony with the symbiote. The Tok'ra of old would **not** have sent a newly blended host to do a mission that was **way** beyond her capabilities. Nor would they have kept her mate…her husband in the dark about the mission when it was his **right** to know what dangers she was about to face!"

From where Malek and Jared were standing, they could see the tears in Jacob's eyes. Even after he wiped them away from his cheeks they continued to fall.

"I **love** Zach and Rhi with all of my heart. They have filled a void in my heart that had been so empty for so long. When I thought that they had died…Selmak and I wanted to die too. Then…when we had learned of the true nature of the mission they were sent on…we were appalled…angered. In my quest for revenge…I became something I wasn't very proud of…a murderer. I slaughtered Gwynn for what he did to my mate. Both Selmak and I wanted to also kill each one of you for what happened to our mate."

Jacob paused, taking in a deep breath.

"But we no longer feel that way. Though the bonds of trust have been shattered and cannot be mended. We have chosen to move on with our life…to make a new one with our new family. I am here because you have it within your power to make it happen. It's been done before in the past. And I'm asking that you do again today."

"I speak on behalf of Rhi, Zach, and Selmak. We officially request to be expunged from the Tok'ra. As part of our terms for leaving us to live our lives as we deem necessary we offer you the chance to check for yourself that the child is not harcesis. Once the child is born, there are tests that can be performed. I believe Malek is most capable having done them before."

"_It can be done even if the child is newly born_," Malek quickly volunteered.

He could even feel Jared's excitement at the chance to see Rhi and Jacob's baby.

"_A harcesis infant has a much more developed brain than that of a normal human infant,_" Malek added. "_And there's the naquadah present in the infant, if it's harcesis._"

"Rhi will deliver our baby at the SGC," Jacob continued. "The tests can be performed there. She and Zach are to never be bothered by the Tok'ra again. That is their wish. And it is mine and Selmak's duty to see it happens. We give you our word that any secrets about the Tok'ra deep within our minds will stay there…forever. Those are my terms. I will leave you to deliberate."

Malek and Jared followed Jacob out into the tunnel, along with Jacob's armed escorts. They knew a guard would come for them when needed.

"General O'Neill's idea," Jacob smiled, nodding towards Teal'c and the Marines. "He wanted to make sure we got home for Rhi and that baby's sake."

"_I pray for the Tok'ra's sake that your armed escorts' force is not needed,_" Malek mentioned with a bemused smirk on his face."

"As do I," Jacob sighed. "I don't want to see any more loss of life from either side."

Malek nodded.

"_Jacob, why didn't you tell the Council that I helped you and Rhi?_"

"Because **you** are the Tok'ra's future Malek. They will need strong leaders like you to survive. And I couldn't let you get into trouble," Jacob smiled and then he pat Malek on the back. "Besides, I know you and Jared are dying to see the baby. If the Council knew you were part of the reason the baby existed, they wouldn't let you perform the tests. They might think you would lie about the results!"

* * *

"I was so glad they found it and that it wasn't too badly damaged!" Rhi smiled as Sam looked through the photos of her father and step-mother's honeymoon while sitting at a table in the mess hall.

"I'll get you guys a new one."

"It could be a gift at the baby shower," General O'Neill suggested.

"Baby shower?" Rhi asked.

"It's a party. The parents to be get lots of diapers and gifts," he answered. "Teal'c loves parties. We could organize it."

"Perhaps I should talk with Jacob first," Rhi said, getting to her feet.

The General quickly grabbed hold of Rhi's arm.

"I think you should stay here, Rhi," he said.

Sam immediately saw Rhi's concern.

"Sir, what is it?" Sam asked on Rhi's behalf.

"Please, Rhi…sit," he insisted. "It's nothing bad…I swear."

Reluctantly, Rhi sat down. Instinctively, Sam wrapped an arm around the woman. Sam knew Dad had gone and done something.

"First of all…I'm not supposed to tell you because Jacob was supposed to have been back by now."

"By now! Where has he gone?" Rhi quickly asked.

"He left to see the Tok'ra High Council," Jack said then quickly added. "But he didn't go alone! I **insisted** he take an armed escort!"

Rhi literally gasped and Sam felt as if she had to hold her up.

"He said it was the only way to they would leave the four…soon to be five of you alone," O'Neill smiled. He gently reached across the table and took hold of Rhi's hand. "Rhi, he loves you. He's not going to do anything to jeopardize you or the baby. I promise. And I gave Teal'c specific orders to bring Jacob home."

Despite the confidence General O'Neill had in his words, Rhi still broke down into tears. No words could comfort her so Sam held her close. Before anyone could speak a lot of commotion could be heard outside. Then O'Neill's radio suddenly came on.

Rhi looked at him expectantly.

"I think he's back!" Jack smiled.

Sam barely was able to keep up with Rhi as they raced out of the mess hall. Then she slowed down as saw Dad hurrying towards them. With as fast as Rhi was running, Sam was surprised her Dad didn't fall over when he caught her after she jumped into his arms.

It was such a wonderful sight to see two people so in love as their lips locked for five minutes. O'Neill timed it and told Sam. Something happened because of the huge grin on Dad's face as he scooped Rhi up into his arms and carried her towards Sam.

"I take it all is well?" O'Neill asked.

"Everything is perfect," Dad smiled, gently setting Rhi down. "Jack…I'm going to have to ask you for one more favor. Once my retirement's official…Rhi and I would like to go to Kendarra for a couple of weeks. It may be the last time for a long time we get to visit."

"Dad…what's happened?"

"We're going to live on Earth! The Tok'ra aren't going to bother us anymore!" he answered, then his hand affectionately caressed Rhi's belly. "And I'm going to do things right this time around."

"Yes…and make brand new mistakes!" the General jokingly inserted.

"I'm sure I will," Dad grinned. "But I will be where I belong, with my wife and our child."


	4. Chapter 4

_"_**_You've captured my love, stolen my heart, changed my life. Every time you make a move you destroy my mind. And the way you touch I lose control and shiver deep inside. You take my breath away."_ – Queen 'You Take My Breath Away'**

Week 28

_Zach felt as if he had been floating about on a cloud of pure energy and joy of late. Just another peak in the emotional roller coaster he'd had to endure during his long, deep sleep. His dreams had been filled with so many images…so many of Rhi, of Jacob and of Selmak. It was difficult to ascertain which ones were from Rhi's memories and which ones were imaginary._

_Some were so unbelievable that they couldn't be real. Yet the emotions associated with them suggested differently. He even felt as if he had connected with Rhi during one of his dreams while she was in a very deep sleep. Such a thing was rare but possible as their minds were still linked on a subconscious level. This enabled some memories to transfer from one mind to the other and back while a symbiote was dormant. A shame that the connection had only happened the one time for Zach had hoped to talk with Rhi again, even if it was all imagined._

_At least the dreams of worry and fright had passed. Those images of Jacob and Selmak badly burned terrified Zach. So much so that he had wanted desperately to wake and see if they were real or not. The only thing preventing him from waking was the devastation Rhi would feel if she miscarried. From his internal clock at that time he knew there had still been several months to go in the pregnancy. Plus, if something did happen to Jacob and Selmak than the baby would be all Rhi and Zach had of their husband._

_Then the nightmares turned to elation and euphoria he was feeling now. In this current dream, Zach smiled. He easily recognized Kendarra. His smile only widened upon seeing the joy and the light in Jacob's eyes. Zach could hear Jacob was laughing wildly at Rhi. The falls were behind him a short distance away. And Zach recognized the pool of water that the four of them loved to swim in. Then Zach laughed as he saw Rhi's hand come up and push Jacob squarely in the chest, knocking him off the rock he'd been perched on._

_Rhi's playfulness filled him. Her laughter could be heard loudly from within. Then her high pitched squeal as Jacob came up from under the water and started chasing her. Rhi wasn't trying hard to get away as Jacob quickly scooped her up into his arms. After that, Zach didn't see much. He didn't have to. He knew what they were doing as he felt Rhi's euphoria._

_Like on a few other occasions Zach caught glimpses of Jacob's face or of Rhi's hands caressing Jacob. Only this time Zach was surprised. Just before Rhi fell asleep he saw an image. One image he had seen throughout in all his dreams. The image that gave him so much joy every time he got to see Rhi's belly. Like snapshots, he had seen it from being flat and taut, to a slight swelling to what he saw today. Only this time her belly was well rounded now. And as with every image before, Jacob's hand was ever present, possessively and affectionately circling around her stomach._

_Rhi's happiness filled Zach and he basked in the images of her happiness. Zach looked forward to the day when his mind would rejoin completely with his host's. Almost like blending as Rhi and he would share their thoughts and feelings that occurred during the entire pregnancy._

_Zach snuggled in his dream…he couldn't wait!_

* * *

The day had barely begun for Jack. He had just started on his bowl of Fruit Loops when the claxons sounded. Leaving the cereal to get soggy, Jack hurried to the Control Room. He knew no team was scheduled to return and hoped it wasn't bad news arriving. He arrived just as the IDC and the good news was received.

"It's General Carter, Sir!" Sgt. Davis announced.

"It's about time!" Jack harrumphed. "Open the iris."

Jack hurried down to the Gate Room to greet Jacob and Rhi. He had been tempted to send a team to Kendarra to ensure the happy couple was doing well as they hadn't returned on schedule. But then Jack thought better of it. He knew how much Jacob and Rhi loved Kendarra. And Jacob was right when he said it was their last visit there for some time. So, Jack had decided to let them enjoy their time together alone.

From their radiant faces, it was time well spent!

Rhi and Jacob were grinning from ear to ear as they followed FRED down the ramp. Rhi was noticeably…

"Rhi! You got bigger!" he gasped, as they reached the bottom of the ramp.

Her stomach had only a small but obvious swell to it the last time Jack saw her. Now, her belly was well out there. Though not enough that she had to compensate for her changed center of gravity. From what Jack remembered Sarah didn't start waddling or leaning until she was well into the seventh month of her pregnancy.

"Jacob…you said two weeks! It's been over a month!" Jack chided halfheartedly.

"It would have been longer except Rhi was starting to have trouble getting comfortable while sleeping," Jacob smiled, his arm firmly wrapped around Rhi's waist.

"I thought you took an air mattress and a naquadah generator to power the air pump," Jack said.

Rhi blushed instantly. Jacob tried to put on a straight face but couldn't and simply shrugged his shoulders.

"You know what…I don't want to know!" Jack quickly said.

"Don't worry Jack I'll replace it!" Jacob chuckled. "Besides, we had to come home."

"I'm in desperate need of a new wardrobe," Rhi grinned, her hands moving over her stomach.

Jack noticed the dark blue Air Force T-shirt hugged her belly but not too snuggly as it hung just past her waist and over the top of her colorful summer skirt. Jack had a brief flash back to a time when he went shopping with his own wife during her pregnancy. He had spent quite the bundle on her new wardrobe.

"Jacob, you might have to go back to work!" Jack joked making Jacob chuckle. "You could always do consulting work from time to time…no gate travel involved."

"Sorry, my time is for my family," Jacob replied, resting his hand on Rhi's belly.

Jack smiled to himself. This baby took years of Jacob's face. He looked as jovial as Rhi. Jack wouldn't say it to Jacob's face but the man was glowing!

"Plus, she and the baby need a check up by Dr. Abrahms," Jacob seriously added.

"Well…I'll contact the Alpha site and have them send Dr. Abrahms when she wakes up."

"Good, that gives Rhi and I time to do some shopping for our trip."

"Trip?" Jack questioned.

"If the Doc says it's ok, we're going to drive down to San Diego and stay there for a few weeks. You know spend the Holidays with my family. I haven't been able to do that in a long time. And Rhi hasn't experienced Thanksgiving or Christmas the way they should be."

Jack gave Jacob a look. Not that he wanted to squash the couple's happiness but Jack thought they should stay in Colorado Springs until after the baby was born. For security purposes! As it was, the Joint Chief's had been pressuring Jack into convincing Jacob and Rhi to wear some kind of locator beacon. The United States Air Force did not want two of it's own personal symbiotes to fall into the hands of an enemy or worse…the NID.

"Don't worry Jack, we'll be back in Colorado Springs for the last month of Rhi's pregnancy!" Jacob grinned, patting Jack on the shoulder.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't order them to stay in Colorado. They deserved to enjoy this experience to the fullest. And Jack knew Jacob worried about Rhi already, he didn't want to add any extra pressure on Jacob by bringing up the issue of the locator beacon.

"Well…you are retired…you **_can_** do whatever you want," Jack smiled, deciding he would confront Jacob once the baby was born. "You will contact me twice a week and keep me posted…that's an order! And I'm sure I can arrange for Dr. Abrahms to make a couple of trips to San Diego to continually check on Rhi and the baby."

"Thanks Jack!" Jacob cheered, giving Jack an unexpected hug.

"Ok…Jacob…you could put me back on Earth now!"

"Sorry!" Jacob replied, setting Jack back down and then quickly returning to his wife's side.

"I understand," Jack chuckled. "Do you think you two can get your head out of the clouds long enough to have breakfast with me? I'm sure Carter will join us as she's practically lived at the base since the two of you left! She didn't want to miss you when you got back."

"Sure…can we freshen up first?" Jacob asked, with a devilish smirk on his face.

Jack rolled his eyes and laughed, "Fine…I'll see you both in an hour."

* * *

The hot shower felt wonderful. Not that the falls on Kendarra weren't a pleasure to shower under! But the hot water was therapeutic and Rhi missed it. On Kendarra, Jacob hadn't allowed her to hike up to the hot springs because of her condition. He was fearful enough for her making the trip down into the canyon then the trip back up.

Which was why they never left the canyon or the falls until they finally returned to Earth. Even then Jacob and Selmak wouldn't allow Rhi to carry anything except the clothes she wore. Jacob and Selmak had made several trips up and down the canyon trail packing the FRED with their supplies the day before their last night in the canyon together.

Still while the shower felt invigorating, Rhi would have preferred a bath! But the bathtubs at the SGC barely had room for one. And Rhi wasn't going to deny her husband the pleasure of bathing the baby. In fact, ever since they felt the baby's first kick Jacob's or Selmak's hand had never strayed for too long from her swollen belly.

Rhi would fall asleep and wake up feeling her husband's touch on her stomach. She never complained and found it rather comforting, even soothing…almost pleasing. Every so often, she would wake to find Jacob talking softly and affectionately to the baby. When discovered he'd simply kiss her belly then smile at her.

"Jacob…" she whispered, feeling his lips against her neck as the hot water fell over them.

"Sorry," he sighed, wrapping his arms around her, pressing his chest against her back. "Selmak and I will control ourselves. We don't want you getting too tired before our shopping excursion."

"_Yes…there are so many lovely dresses for you to see,_" Selmak smiled. "_And I do love shopping._"

"Note, neither myself nor Selmak will be trying the dresses on!" Jacob quickly inserted making Rhi laugh. He gently turned her around in his arms. His dark eyes stared affectionately at her for a long moment. "We better get moving before we use up all the hot water. I'm sure Jack would have kittens over the water bill!"

Again Rhi laughed as they emerged from the shower. There had been so many times during the past few weeks were she felt as if she couldn't stop laughing. Ever since they left the Alpha site and knew the Tok'ra would never bother them all again, Jacob, Selmak, and Rhi had been more relaxed than they ever had been. The three of them enjoyed their time on Kendarra to the fullest, making sure to create as many memories as possible for themselves and for Zach.

They all missed Zach. Rhi most of all. At first it was because she missed his voice and his presence and his jokes about Jacob and Selmak. Then as her pregnancy progressed, Rhi desperately wished for his presence so he could experience the pure joy that she felt as Jacob's child grew within her.

"We must thank Sam for the dress," Rhi sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, her hand smoothing out the soft material of the dress over her stomach.

"I guess it was a good thing she turned out a girl instead of the boy I wanted!" Jacob smirked as he pulled his shirt on.

"Will you be disappointed if the baby isn't what you want?"

"No," he replied without hesitation.

Rhi looked into his eyes as he quickly knelt down before her. His right hand gently lay on her stomach as he took hold of her right hand with his other.

"**_Nothing_** about this baby is disappointing to me," he seriously said. "Neither now nor at any time in the future. I will always love our baby with all my heart regardless if it's a boy or a girl. Understand?"

Rhi nodded trying to fight her tears. Not again! She found that during her pregnancy her tears would spring up at a moment's notice over the slightest of things. As Jacob had done before on several occasions, he wiped her tears away. His lips covered hers.

"I love you," she whispered as he helped her to her feet.

"Love you too," he smiled, taking hold of her hand. "Come on. We better get some breakfast before we go shopping. You need energy food for you and the baby!"

"Will the store have food too for my second breakfast?" she asked, making him laugh.

"There's a food court…you'll be able to have whatever you stomach desires!"

* * *

Jacob couldn't stop smiling. And it wasn't Selmak making him feel this good. She was in her own jovial state as she purred in his mind. Pfft, she was actually very proud of her accomplishment! Jacob was proud too, even though the baby that Rhi carried wasn't conceived in the traditional fashion.

Just that, there was still a part of him that felt left out because he wasn't actually involved in the creation of the baby. He didn't feel betrayed by Selmak, Zach or Rhi even though Selmak and Zach were part of the baby's creation and Rhi made the final decision for the implantation. Jacob simply felt excluded because he didn't know anything about the baby until Rhi told him.

He often wondered if he was looked at differently because the baby was a test tube baby and not conceived like a normal baby.

Selmak sighed within, obviously sensing his thoughts.

'Jacob, your ego and manhood are firmly implanted! When will you understand an IVF baby **_is_** a normal baby? Being conceived in a test tube in a lab does not make the baby any different than Mark or Sam who were conceived the normal way. All the basic elements were used to create all of them! Just this one time you weren't cognitively there firing your main gun when your little spe…**_swimmers_** went into battle!'

Jacob pulled a face. 'Ah! Selmak! Thanks for that image!'

Selmak hugged him.

'Look' she said gently. 'Close your eyes a minute.'

As Jacob complied she showed him how she and Zach had been involved in bringing the baby into existence. He could see how uncomfortable Zach looked lying on the table and how relieved he was when the procedure was over as Selmak held him close. And he could see the love in Zach's face as he helped Selmak. Jacob could also feel the slight humiliation and euphoria Selmak had felt as Zach made sure she didn't break Jacob's number one rule. He could feel her elation the moment Malek told them the baby was created and finally to pure joy Selmak had felt as she injected the embryo into Rhi's womb.

'See, while Malek and Jared had created the actual embryo the rest was Zach and I. Our love for you and Rhi was our motivation. That is how a baby is created, is it not?'

Jacob nodded.

Selmak poked her tongue out at him and then added, 'And Zach happens to be very good at…'

'Enough, thank you!' Jacob cut her off. 'I get the idea!'

Selmak laughed in his mind as Rhi emerged from the dressing room with a few in dresses draped over her arm that she had tried on. The sense of pride filled him instantly upon seeing her. Rhi was **_his_** wife. And the bottom line was that she was carrying **_his_** child.

Still, this experience was somewhat new to him because he wasn't there on a daily basis with Allison when she was pregnant with Mark or Sam. And it wasn't until being with Rhi that Jacob understood something of what the woman actually had to go through. He had been an eyewitness as Rhi's body changed from week to week…month to month. He had seen her difficult times and her most happy times.

And through it all he and Selmak had to adapt. Both did their best to keep Rhi as happy and as comfortable as possible during any situation, especially during intimate moments. As Rhi's belly got bigger, Jacob had to improvise in ways to make love to his wife. Thankfully, Selmak had a few suggested positions for him that would still be pleasing to Rhi.

"What?" she asked as she got closer to him.

"Nothing," he sighed, caressing her face. "I just feel so blessed to have you, Zach and the baby in my life."

"Likewise," she smiled and then held up the dresses. "I like these."

"Room for growth?" he asked, cradling her belly with his hand.

Rhi nodded.

"Only three dresses? Rhi, you need more than that," he said, taking the dresses from her and grabbing hold of her hand. "Come on, let's see what Sel can find for you."

An hour later, they left the clothing store. Jacob's wallet didn't take too bad of a hit since Selmak was wise enough to select lovely items for Rhi that were on sale. From there it was a shoe store where he bought her some shoes that were comfortable and easy for her to put on and take off without having to bend over and tie or strap them. Then, after Rhi's second breakfast, during a spontaneous moment he bought her a bracelet and made her blush as he put it on. But all of this was only the beginning of the shopping day for Jacob.

After getting Rhi that vanilla milkshake she had been craving for weeks, Jacob dropped her off at Sam's house so she could rest. She would need it as Jacob was hoping they could leave tonight for San Diego. He was going to drive through the night because there was less traffic. And she didn't need to be with him while he shopped for their road trip.

'Why are we here?' Selmak asked after Jacob parked the car near a car dealership.

'Because, my mustang that's in storage in Sam's garage is not a family car! We need room for Rhi and the baby. The mustang is only a two seater and not safe for our pregnant wife!'

'Jacob…I can't believe how much you've changed. You're actually thinking of selling the mustang! Even after all the blood and sweat you put into rebuilding it!'

'I know what it's worth Sel. It's a classic in pristine condition and is fully restored. The amount of money I'll get for it could help with the down payment on a house!'

Selmak hugged him. She knew that deep in his heart he didn't want to let go of that car. But Jacob had to be realistic. His needs had to be secondary to his family. And it wasn't like Rhi liked the mustang anyway. She was actually terrified when he first took her for a ride in it!

* * *

'Jacob, stop pacing!' Selmak told her host for the third time. 'Rhi is fine. Dr. Abrahms is taking excellent care of her.'

'I just feel like I should be with her,' he sighed, folding his arms and leaning against the wall near the closed door.

'And you will,' she reminded him. 'But sometimes Rhi needs to talk to her **_doctor_** and not her husband about what her body is going through and what the baby is going through.'

'I know.'

Selmak hugged him tightly. She couldn't blame him for trying too hard to be the doting husband. She worried about Rhi just as much as Jacob did. They also both felt incredibly guilty for **_any_** of the discomforts that Rhi had to endure from the vomiting and nausea to the heartburn and her swollen ankles to the fact that she couldn't snuggle against him like she used to because her stomach was in the way.

But they all worried about the baby. While Malek and Jared did their job in making this baby possible for them, something could still go wrong. It was an ever present anxiety within Jacob's mind. And no amount of reassurance from Selmak was ever going to make her host think differently. She knew the only thing that would change Jacob's mind was the moment he held that baby in his arms.

And **_that_** was a day they were all so looking forward too!

'Did I ever say thank you?' Jacob suddenly asked.

'For what?'

'For what you and Zach did for Rhi and me.'

Selmak smiled, 'Jacob, the joy I feel in your heart for this baby is thanks enough. I never knew you could be this happy! You were always such a grouch before!'

Jacob chuckled and Selmak could sense he was feeling more relaxed now.

"General Carter…you can come in now," Dr. Abrahms smiled after she opened the door.

"Jillian, please call me Jacob, I'm retired now," Jacob smiled, as he entered.

"Sorry, Sir…old habits," she countered.

'This looks familiar!' Selmak smiled, seeing Rhi in a slightly inclined position on the exam table with her belly exposed.

She felt Jacob's excitement grow. It was actually overwhelming as they grasped Rhi's hand.

"Have you two had an ultrasound before?" Jillian asked.

"Only once," Jacob answered. "The baby was so tiny that there wasn't much to see but we could hear its heart beat."

"I promise you, he or she isn't tiny anymore and you will still hear the heart beat," Jillian smiled, preparing the small device before pressing it against Rhi's stomach.

Selmak and Jacob let out a collective sigh! They could **_definitely_** make out the baby's outline this time. It appeared to take up most of the space within Rhi's womb now. And like Jacob, Selmak was truly amazed by such a miracle of life.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Jillian asked.

"No, we're waiting until it's born to settle the bet," Rhi smirked, making Jillian smile and Selmak laugh within Jacob's mind.

"Makes the naming bit twice as hard," Jillian commented.

"Jacob's already named the baby but he's not telling!"

"_And he's hidden it from me as well_," Selmak smiled. "_I must admit, I am very curious and have tried to search for it on a number of occasions when he's sleeping but it continues to elude me. He is very crafty about it!_"

'Don't try to smooth talk me, Selmak. I'm not telling. You're going to have to wait until the baby is born just like Rhi. Besides, I only think it fair that Zach be present when I reveal the name of the baby.'

'Oh!'

"Selmak…what's wrong?" Rhi asked.

Selmak quickly wiped the tear away before she smiled, "_Jacob is waiting for Zach to be with us before telling us the name of the baby. I get the feeling from Jacob that it will be a memorable moment for us._"

Rhi squeezed her hand as Selmak relinquished control back to Jacob. She didn't need to make a scene in front of Dr. Abrahms. Jacob's ego might take a blow!

"Sel wasn't expecting that," Jacob said softly as he kissed Rhi's hand.

"I think I'll leave you alone for a bit. And when I come back we'll talk about the baby," Jillian smiled, then discretely left.

"Sel must miss Zach as much as I do," Rhi sighed, as Jacob picked up the small device and pressed it against Rhi's stomach.

"Yes, she misses him very much."

Feeling Jacob's approval, Selmak came fore again.

"_I do miss him and wish he could be here right now to see this_," Selmak spoke, indicating the image on the ultrasound.

"Take a picture for him."

"_We didn't bring the camera._"

"No, silly. Press that button there and the machine will take a picture of the baby," Rhi smiled. "You had better take one for Jacob too so he can carry it with him."

'Good idea!' Jacob cheered within Selmak's mind.

"_This way he can keep the baby with him at all times!_" Selmak joked.

* * *

Mark literally felt as excited as the kids did on their Birthdays. He couldn't wait to see what this BIG surprise was that Dad had called about. Mark even left work early to make sure he was home before Dad and Rhi arrived.

"Mark! If you're going to keep peeking out the window open the blinds!" Laura gently chastised. "You're bending them!"

"Sorry. I just wonder what the surprise is! Dad sounded so excited on the phone!"

The phone rang before Laura could respond. Since she was nearest, she answered it. Mark turned his attention back to the window and opened the blinds as his wife had suggested. He smiled to himself recalling how Dad sounded on the phone last night. Mark tried to get the reason out of Dad but he refused and said it was part of the surprise. And of course, Mark didn't hesitate to invite his father and Rhi to stay at the house for as long as they wished while looking for a home to buy.

"They just got off the freeway," Laura announced.

"Is the room ready for them?"

"Of course, dear," she smiled.

"You bought plenty of those apples Rhi likes, right?"

"Yes! We're even stocked up on tea for Dad. Now, for heaven's sake, Mark, settle down! I'm going to get the kids from their studies."

"What about Emily…is she awake? I know they would love to see her."

"I'll check," she answered, then headed out of the living room, shaking her head along the way.

The minutes ticked by slowly. Mark grew restless as he waited. He kept checking his watch knowing exactly how long it took to drive from the freeway to the house. Fifteen minutes after Laura told him Dad was off the freeway a dark blue GMC Yukon pulled in front of the house.

"They're here!" he shouted up the stairs.

He could hear the kids shouting excitedly as he headed out the front door and Laura telling them to calm down. Their shouts woke Emily who immediately started crying like she always did when she was woken up suddenly.

"Dad! Nice ride!" Mark exclaimed after his father came around the vehicle.

"Thanks!" Dad beamed as he came and gave Mark a hug.

"Granddad!" the kids shouted, rushing past Mark.

"Hey kids!" he smiled, hugging them both tightly. "Where's Laura?"

"Here, Dad," she said.

Mark turned to see her coming up to him with Emily in her arms. Huge tears filled her big blue eyes as she continued to cry.

"So…is that the surprise?" Mark asked indicating the SUV. "It's **_really_** nice! Sweet color too!"

"Sorry to disappoint you but that's not the surprise," Dad grinned from ear to ear. "I want you all to close your eyes."

"Dad?"

"Trust me, son. Kids, you too. And no peeking!"

The kids of course immediately did as they were told since it was granddad who told them. Too bad they never reacted that quickly to one of Mark's orders! Hell, even Laura followed suit. Mark hesitated but the huge grin on his father's face was very compelling. Whatever the surprise was it must be truly amazing and wonderful.

While Mark had his eyes closed he could hear the car door open and Dad's voice as he talked quietly to Rhi. He even heard her giggle. Then Dad giggled. Dad never giggled! Well, he never did until he married Rhi and if he did when he was married to Allison, Mark couldn't remember. Mark shushed his kids as they started to giggle too.

"Come on Dad!" Mark playfully complained.

"Ok, you can open them!" Dad said excitedly.

Mark did and his mouth dropped. Before him were two of the happiest looking people on the planet. Happy…and **_very_** pregnant!

"Oh my God," Mark chuckled, immediately moving to Rhi and hugging her. "Congratulations!" Mark stepped back, putting his hand on Rhi's stomach. "I just…Dad…why didn't you tell us sooner? Jeez…Rhi what are you six, seven months?"

"Just starting the third trimester," she smiled and was absolutely radiant.

"Dad…I…I can't believe it!" Mark gasped in disbelief. Laura quickly hugged Rhi and congratulated her as Mark hugged his father then stepped back. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We were afraid to tell anyone," Dad smiled, his hand affectionately caressing Rhi's belly. "Especially when we knew we couldn't have children. But when Rhi told me she was pregnant…"

"Jacob about fainted!" Rhi laughed, making Dad blush slightly.

"We knew the baby was a miracle," Dad continued. "We didn't want to risk losing it so we kept it secret as long as we could."

"Laura and I were like that when we found out she was pregnant with Ryan," Mark smiled.

"Do you know the baby's sex?" Laura asked.

"We're waiting until the baby's born," Rhi replied. "But there has been an ongoing debate. Jacob wants a girl. I have a feeling it's a boy."

"A girl? Dad, you getting sentimental as you get older?" Mark joked.

"Funny, Mark," Dad countered but was smiling.

"What are we doing…Rhi you must be tired! Laura, kids take Rhi into the house. Dad and I will take care of the luggage."

"I am a little tired and hungry," Rhi said.

"I remember those days!" Mark cracked making Laura roll her eyes at him.

"Come on Rhi, I know something to satisfy your appetite," Laura smiled, putting an arm around Rhi while holding Emily in the other.

Mark watched the two women chatting away about cravings as they headed for the house. He had to laugh having experienced Laura's many cravings during each of her three pregnancies.

"What's so funny?" Dad asked as he opened the back door.

"Just reminiscing a little," Mark smiled. "You look great Dad!"

"Thanks…these past six months have been amazing. There was so much I didn't even know about and experiencing it with Rhi…it's been a joy. We've had our ups and downs but all in all, we're thrilled about the baby. I'm just hoping it's a girl. I want a little girl because I know she'd look like Rhi. Much like you and Sam look like your mother."

Mark grinned as he grabbed a suitcase. He didn't share his secret with his father, not wanting to spoil it. But Mark knew from how high Rhi was carrying the baby that she was right…the baby was a boy.

"Oh…here!" Dad said as he pulled something out of his back pant pocket. Mark recognized it as an ultrasound photo. Dad's smile was so big when he showed it to Mark. "That's my baby!"

Mark just smiled as he examined the photo. Dad only saw his baby but Mark…he saw his baby brother.

* * *

Week 32

The day was unseasonably warm for the last day of November in San Diego. But from what Mark and Laura told her weather such as this happened from time to time. Rhi didn't mind. It made sitting on the beach that much more pleasurable.

She was so glad Jacob suggested they have the small party at the beach. She loved the beach. It reminded her of Kendarra and of the beach near her home where she grew up. Of course Jacob knew all this. Jacob and Selmak both had a knack for knowing exactly what Rhi needed to cheer her up. She did love to listen to the waves crashing upon the sand. The sound had a calming effect on her and helped to clear her mind of her worries.

Only she wasn't going to have much time to listen to the waves as the others would be arriving soon for the baby shower. Rhi still had no idea what a baby shower was and assumed it had something to do with the baby. Just, instead of water there were presents. And food! There was lots of food that made her mouth water and her stomach burn!

'It's all worth it…for you,' she thought as she ran a hand over her large belly.

Eight more weeks to go! The 'home stretch' as Jacob affectionately called it. The previous thirty-two weeks she had seen and felt her body go through some radical changes. The first stage was not very pleasant. She could barely keep anything down and she was always exhausted.

Once the nausea and fatigue had passed, Rhi was energetic and ravenous! There were certain foods she **_had_** to have. She felt like she could work all day. And at times she shocked her husband with her desire for him! Even Selmak found it difficult to keep up with Rhi from time to time.

But now, Rhi's body entered a new stage. It was getting harder to move around. Even getting up and down from a chair had become difficult. She didn't even know how she was going to get up off the ground! She could no longer see her toes now when she stood! Only a few weeks ago she could still see her toes! Now they had disappeared behind her ever swelling belly.

She suddenly felt a warm tingling sensation in her gut and smiled. Her husband was near and getting closer. Another moment and he was sitting behind her, drawing her into his chest. It felt good to relax for a bit as she leaned against him, resting her arms on his legs that wrapped around her.

"Come to look at the beached whale," she sighed.

"You are no beached whale," he whispered, his breath hot against her ear.

"Oh but I am, my husband for I have no idea how I'm going to get to my feet!"

Jacob chuckled, his hands slowly circling her belly. She put her hands on top of his enjoying the soothing sensation.

"You are still beautiful to me, Rhiannon," he cooed, his lips pressing against her ear.

He kept one hand on her belly. The other moved her braided hair aside so he could kiss the back of her neck. Oh how she missed Zach during a moment like this. He would always heighten the sensation. With him being dormant, making love with her husband was different. Still sensual and pleasing but not as intense as when Zach was a participant. But Rhi never told Jacob or Selmak that. Nor would she ever do so. They worried about her too much already she didn't need them worrying about their egos too.

"Jacob…"

"What?" he mumbled before his lips found hers.

Several moments later when their lips parted, she whispered, "They're calling us."

"Are they?"

Within, Rhi felt a gentle kick. Her hand guided Jacob's hand to it.

"Think he's ready for presents!" she smiled.

"Or she."

"Dad…Rhi…" Mark called as he approached.

Neither she nor Jacob made an effort to move as they focused on their child moving about.

"You both ok?"

"Yeah…the baby's getting excited about presents," Jacob smiled.

"Ok…I thought I was going to have to throw cold water on you two for a moment, Dad. Remember, this is a public beach."

"We were just cuddling and kissing," Jacob playfully protested while getting to his feet.

"Yeah right, Dad! I've seen your cuddling and kissing!" Mark snorted before he quickly walked away.

Rhi shot Jacob a look.

"What did he mean by that?" she asked as Jacob helped to lift her onto her feet.

"Nothing, just that the next time we drink a little too much wine we need to remember where we're at when we decide to make love!"

Rhi blushed, "He didn't see us…did he?"

"It was unintentional and only for a brief moment, Hon," he quickly said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Let's just say we gave Mark a few ideas about the use of patio furniture under the moonlight!"

Rhi was still blushing but she laughed too. That night there had been a full moon and she couldn't help herself. On Kendarra the moon always seemed to be full and how she and Zach enjoyed making love under a full moon with Jacob and Selmak.

"Rhi…Jacob!" Jack shouted happily as he, Daniel and Teal'c hurried towards them.

"Glad you could make it Jack," Jacob smiled, shaking Jack's hand after he set down the rather large present.

"You kidding! Daniel and Teal'c threatened to have me relieved of duty if we didn't come!"

"Rhi, you are looking absolutely beautiful," Daniel smiled, giving her a hug.

"Thank you," she smiled, blushing as always whenever she received such a compliment.

"Indeed, you both look radiant," Teal'c smiled, making them all raise their eyebrows at him. Teal'c was unaffected. "I merely speak the truth."

"Thank you…thank you all for coming," she said and then gave them each their own hug.

"Before we join the others…Jacob…Rhi…I brought a gift for the little guy…"

"Or girl!" Jacob interrupted Jack.

"You can keep hoping Jacob," Jack countered, winking at Rhi. "I'm afraid this gift can't wait. Sam found your list Jacob and faxed me a copy. So…I hope you like it!"

Jack picked up the box and Daniel lifted the lid off so that Jacob and Rhi could see the contents inside.

Rhi gasped in excitement as the little black puppy started licking her hand. Its little black tail wagged happily hitting the sides of the box. And out of the corner of her eye she could immediately see Jacob's frowning disapproval.

"Jack…I didn't put a dog on my list!" he hissed quietly.

"Sure you did," Jack said pulling a piece of paper out of his back pocket. "See!"

Jacob rolled his eyes and Rhi started laughing. In that instant she knew who wrote puppy on the list.

"That's not my writing," Jacob said quietly. "That's Selmak's!"

Jack looked dumbfounded for a moment as he scratched the top of his head but then he smiled.

"Well…than Selmak ought to really like it!" Jack countered handing Jacob the puppy. "He's a lab. They're good family dogs so you shouldn't have to worry about the kid when he or she is with him."

Much to Jacob's disgust the puppy started licking his face as if he knew whom his master! Rhi couldn't help but giggle. The more Jacob tried to push the puppy's face away the more it tried to lick him and the faster its tail wagged.

"Go easy on her," Rhi said to her husband because she knew he was giving Selmak an earful! She also noticed how Jack backed off slightly to Jacob's reaction. She whispered quietly to her husband, "And be nice to Jack…he meant well."

"I know…but the dog is **_her_** responsibility!" he snapped quietly.

Rhi rolled her eyes. From the picnic area Mark and Sam started laughing when they saw Jacob with the puppy. The kids squealed with delight and charged their grandfather.

"Can we play with the puppy?" they asked in unison.

"Of course!" Jacob replied, quickly putting the puppy in Ryan's arms.

Rhi elbowed Jacob sharply in the side for his actions, again reminding him that the puppy was a gift.

"I'm sorry…Jack…he's a…nice looking dog," Jacob said, rubbing his ribs. "It's just going to take some getting used to. The last time I had a dog I was younger than Jen. He ran away and I've never had one since."

"Don't worry!" Jack smiled, pulling out a collar and leash. "This one won't run away with these on!"

"It's a very lovely gift," Rhi thanked Jack as she gave him a hug. "My husband and I gladly welcome him into our home."

"When we have a home," Jacob muttered then headed to the picnic tables.

Rhi sighed but kept her smile.

"House hunting not going well?" Jack asked, once he was alone with Rhi.

"I assume not," Rhi answered with a heavy sigh. Jack made a face at her. "I get tired very easily and…" she paused rubbing her belly, "It's difficult getting around. Jacob and Selmak think I should stay home and rest so they do the housing hunting by themselves. The fact that they bring home flowers or milkshakes after every appointment with the real-estate agent tells me it's not going well."

"Ok…flowers I get…but milkshakes?"

Rhi patted her belly.

"Oh…never mind," Jack smiled. "Been there, done that! Word of advice…don't worry. Jacob will work things out."

"I know he will, Jack. He's my husband and I love him. I just wish there was more I could do to help him."

"Well, you know my number, you can always give me a call. Now, if you excuse me…I better get to the dessert table before Teal'c eats all the cookies!"

No sooner did Jack leave her side did Jacob return.

"Rhi, you need to sit down, Hon," he said, gently grabbing hold of her arm.

"Can we go for a walk later on the beach…please?" she asked, making sure the bat those long eye lashes of hers at him, knowing full well he couldn't say no.

"Of course but for now…rest. You thirsty or hungry?"

"Water and some cookies."

"Coming right up," he said kissing her cheek as he helped her to sit down.

"Jacob!" she purred using that tone he could never resist, grabbing his hand.

"What?" he asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

Rhi used a finger to beckon him closer. When his face was close enough she kissed him.

"I love you," she whispered. "And Selmak too."

Jacob returned the kiss and the words before going off to help Mark. She knew Jacob was worried about them lately even though he hadn't voiced his concerns. So, Rhi did what she could, the only thing she could…she gave him her love and affection whenever he needed it. And even when he didn't.

* * *

Jacob helped out by cooking the burgers. He needed something to do and Mark with Laura had already done so much for him and Rhi by arranging the baby shower. While cooking, Jacob's eyes rarely strayed far from Rhi who sat nearby. He had done his best to hide his worries from her and Selmak during the past several weeks. They had so much to do and so little time with the baby due in eight weeks. And they still haven't found a house! And Selmak…he hadn't felt her emit this much joy before he didn't want to put a damper on her spirits.

Mark and Laura were gracious enough to allow them to stay at their home which made the grandkids happy, even Emily who no longer cried each and every time Jacob held her. But Jacob was having doubts that they would even find a home in time for in another four weeks or so they had to head back to Colorado Springs. They couldn't risk the baby being born anywhere but the SGC. Jacob had made a deal with the Tok'ra High Council that Malek would be there to test the baby and it would be easier if they were there at the SGC. Plus, Rhi was **_adamant_** about having Dr. Abrahms be the one to deliver the baby. And Jacob had been doing anything and everything to keep Rhi happy.

The problem wasn't that they couldn't find homes to look at. The main problem being was that the real-estate prices were sky high and that Jacob had an idiot of a real-estate agent. A beach house was way out of the question even after the seven years of his salary that had been collected and hardly spent! Jacob was even seriously considering a home in Colorado Springs because the homes there were more affordable. At least the kind of home he thought Rhi, Zach, and the baby deserved.

Anyway, Jacob was basically on his own in the house hunting department. Rhi was having too a hard time moving around now. He didn't think it wise for her to go from house to house or to see the disappointment on his face when the house wasn't what he was looking for. Plus, she could only walk in short bursts before she had to sit down. Her entire center of gravity had shifted and her back and ankles were suffering from it. Jacob didn't complain and never waited for her to ask for a back massage or ice on her feet.

He just couldn't believe her belly now! He didn't think her stomach could get any bigger! But it had and would only continue to grow! And the baby was really moving around now! Some times Jacob would sit here and literally see the baby moving beneath the surface of Rhi's skin! And it's kicking was stronger than that first delicate kick Jacob had felt.

And the other thing they hadn't had time for was to get things for the baby. Not that they had a home to put any of it in. As it was, Jacob's furniture that had been stored in Washington DC was in transit to California where it would go directly into another storage facility. But at least, this baby shower would give them a few things for the baby. Even though Jacob knew they needed more than a few other things like a crib, a stroller, bottles…he didn't know if Rhi was going to breast feed or not so he figured to have a some bottles just in case, those one piece baby shirts…hell he didn't even know what they called them anymore, blankets, toys, bibs…the list seemed ending when he had sat down and attempted to write it out.

"Dad…I think you made enough burgers!" Mark laughed grabbing the spatula from Jacob's hand.

"What…oh…sorry," Jacob sighed, noticing the large pile of burgers on the serving tray.

"You ok Dad?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jacob quickly replied. "Don't worry…I made extra for Teal'c! He'll eat several double burgers by himself!"

Mark gave him a look but thankfully decided not to push the issue.

"No kidding! I think he ate half the cookies already!" Mark laughed.

"Need any more help?"

"No, why don't you go ahead and make yours and Rhi's plates," Mark smiled. "After we're done eating we'll do the presents and desserts."

'Don't forget…she likes extra pickles!' Selmak reminded him, as he did as Mark suggested. 'And cheese with lots of Ketchup!'

'You've been quiet today.'

'I thought you were mad at me so I decided to keep quiet and not ruin the rest of the day for you and Rhi.'

Jacob mentally sighed, 'I'm not mad at you. Rhi appears to like the dog. But what I said before…I wasn't joking. The dog is yours and therefore he's your responsibility!'

'Yippee!' Selmak cheered and purred in his head.

Selmak withdrew again prattling off names for **_her_** dog. Oh well, at least she was happy. And Rhi was happy as she and Sam were talking. He noticed how Rhi's hand would periodically slide over her belly. He realized through all her discomforts, she really liked the idea of carrying his child.

"Hungry?" he asked, sitting on the picnic table bench beside her.

"Starved!" she replied as her eyes got wider at the sight of the food.

"Extra pickles and cheese."

"With Ketchup?"

"Of course," he smiled and then kissed her cheek.

Being with Rhi always had a calming effect on him. Sitting there and flirting with her, making her blush repeatedly while they ate made Jacob feel better than he had felt all week. He didn't even mind that the puppy fell asleep on his foot.

Only, while Rhi opened the presents, the gravity of the entire situation smacked Jacob square in the center of his chest. He literally found it hard to breathe. While the others were gathered around Rhi as she cooed over the baby's clothes, Jacob quietly slipped away. He needed air. And Selmak within only seemed to amplify his anxiety as she was prattling on about how cute the pajamas were, the little booties for the baby's feet and the adorable blankets with puppy dogs and teddy bears on them. She even counted exactly how many diapers they had accumulated and already estimated how many were going to be used per day for the baby. She was so intent on her own happiness she didn't realize what Jacob was going through.

* * *

"Laura…stay with Rhi," Mark whispered to his wife. "I think it's time Dad and I had 'the' talk."

Laura looked. She too saw Dad heading toward the back of his SUV and nodded at Mark. Before anyone noticed, Mark hurried to his father. He approached and saw his Dad sitting against the back bumper, grabbing his chest.

"Dad! You ok?" Mark quickly asked.

"I'm fine!" Dad said nervously, jumping to his feet. "Just getting some fresh air!"

Mark resisted the urge to laugh at how ridiculous Dad just sounded. He could see all was not well as Dad looked like he was hyperventilating. Mark was relieved, as Dad wasn't having a heart attack. More like panic attack.

"It's daunting…isn't? Becoming a father again," Mark started knowing exactly what his father was going through. "You have that look I did before my first born and before Emily. With Ryan, some of my friends who were fathers helped me get through it…"

Dad immediately closed his eyes and hung his head. Mark wasn't here to make his father feel bad for missing out on some of the most important moments of Mark's life.

"Dad…don't blame yourself for that! It was both our faults…I was just as much to blame as you. It's in the past…this is now and now you need my help. So…you want to tell me what's going on?"

"It just all caught up with me," Dad frowned, staring at the ground in front of him as he sat back down, rubbing the back of his neck. "I have no idea what the hell I'm doing! I don't know how to take care of a newborn and Rhi's going to be looking for me for guidance! All those presents for the baby…I have no idea how to use any of those things! Even the diapers are different from the ones you and Sam were in!"

Mark laughed. He couldn't help it. A man like his father terrified of the simplest things like a diaper!

"Mark…this isn't funny! The baby's due in eight weeks!"

"I know," Mark nodded, sitting beside his Dad and patted him on the back for reassurance. "When Laura had asked for another baby a couple of years after Jen was born I said no. The years went by, she kept asking and I still said no. Truth was that I was scared. I didn't want to see her go through all that again at her age. Or my age for that matter!"

Dad raised an eyebrow at Mark. Mark realized how ridiculous that sounded as his father was twenty-five years older and a grandfather.

"Hear me out," Mark continued. "At your first year wedding anniversary party with Rhi I finally caved. Laura and I worked hard to get pregnant and we did. Took a couple of months!" he laughed, making his Dad laugh too. "And while looking at the pregnancy test with her I thought okay I can do this. But it got to the baby shower with a few weeks to go in the pregnancy and to be honest panic set in. It was suddenly real, you know. Sure we'd done the scans and heard the baby's heart, felt her kick, and so on. But seeing all the diapers and all the onsies and blankets… all I could think was … What have I done?"

Dad nodded slowly.

"It's been so long…I just want to do it right this time but I am scared," he finally admitted. "I mean…I've messed up already! We don't even have a home! My kid hasn't even been born yet and I'm a failure! What if I continue to fail after the baby's born? What if I fail at being a good father again?"

"Dad, it **_will_** be different this time," Mark insisted. "Sam and I don't blame you for not being there. It was your job. But you're retired now. And don't worry about the home. You and Rhi are more than welcome to stay with us as long as necessary. Laura and Rhi love swapping stories of heartburn and swollen ankles!"

Dad laughed heartily and looked much more relaxed.

"Listen, later after we head home I have this book I want you to read," Mark smiled. "I think it would help. Only wished I had read it much sooner…like before Ryan or Jen were born! And I didn't get to read the entire book until after Emily was born."

"Thanks, Mark…I…I just…" Dad sighed, hanging his head again. "I feel like we're intruding on you and your family. And to bring a newborn baby into that…"

"Dad, **_stop_** worrying!" Mark said, wrapping his arm around his father's shoulders. "Everything will work out. I promise. Besides, if by some chance you both don't have a home by the time this baby is born, then Rhi will be near Laura. And believe me, a first time mother has loads of questions that she can't ask her husband! And you'll have me right there too."

Dad smiled, "That means so much to me…thank you."

* * *

Laura did her best to distract Rhi while Mark was giving Dad a much needed pep talk. Actually, Laura found it a little amusing that a man like Dad, who was known for his fearlessness during the heat of battle, was afraid of a new baby. Then she realized that so many things were different nowadays compared to what Dad had experienced with Mark and Sam.

One thing that never changed through the years was the woman. Rhi was jovial and exited, even a little scared, as any new mother would be. She was genuinely enjoying the experience and Laura could tell as Rhi looked through all the baby clothes, blankets and toys. It almost made Laura want another baby.

"Where's Jacob?" Rhi asked, instantly looking worried.

"He went to go help Mark with the presents that we got for you and the baby," Laura answered which was partly true. The presents were a surprise and still in the car. "Sam, if you can watch Emily, I'll go see what's holding them up."

"I can hold her," Rhi smiled, eagerly extending out her arms. "I need the practice!"

Once Emily was securely in Rhi's arms, Laura quickly made her way towards the direction that Mark had gone. As she approached, she noticed that Dad looked much better than he did a short time ago. He was even laughing, for the first time today that Laura recalled.

"Laura, everything ok?" Mark asked when he noticed her.

"Fine, Rhi just started asking about Dad."

"I should get back to her. I don't like her worrying so much," Dad said getting to his feet.

"We'll continue this talk later," Mark said, patting Dad on the back. "Before you head back, I need you to give me a hand with these presents."

"Mark…you and Laura didn't have to…"

"Yes, we did," Mark grinned. "Besides, you and Rhi are going to need these! Plus, this is the first baby shower in the family where we weren't the expecting parents. Although, I have to admit I honestly believed that we'd be celebrating a birth by Sam and not you, Dad!"

They all laughed.

"You two have done so much for Rhi and I already," Dad seriously said.

"Dad, we're glad to have you in our home," Laura smiled. "And the kids enjoy seeing you and Rhi on a regular basis."

"Still, we feel like we're intruding. It is **_your_** home."

"Dad, like I said before, don't worry" Mark smiled. "You'll find a home. Besides, you shouldn't rush into it."

"I'm not rushing…this real-estate agent doesn't seemed to understand what I'm looking for."

"Honey, why don't I call Karen?" Laura asked, seeing that it was very important for Dad to provide for his wife and his unborn child. A trait she saw in Mark in the months before and the years after they married. Her husband…more like his own father than he cared to admit. "Dad, she's a good friend of mine and she's a real-estate agent. She helped us find our home after Jen was born."

Dad looked unsure but Laura and Mark never wanted him or Rhi to feel like they were intruding. They were family and family looked out for each other.

"Dad, it won't be a problem. I've known Karen since High School. We get together regularly with our kids," Laura said, taking hold of his hand. "Our kids even go to the same school."

"Yeah, her husband Brian's a great cook!"

"Then it's settled. I'll call her first thing tomorrow morning and see about setting up an appointment with you and Rhi."

"Ok," Dad smiled. "But after that…I don't want you two doing anything more for Rhi and I. You've done way too much already!"

Mark and Laura looked at each other and laughed. They both knew they wouldn't pay attention to single word Dad just said. In fact, they were both planning on spoiling Mark's little brother! Laura, like Mark, knew Rhi was having a boy. Most of the clothes they bought were for a boy but to keep Dad happy they did by a few pink and purple dresses.

* * *

Jacob and Rhi were so touched by the gifts from Mark and Laura. Selmak wept within Jacob's mind because she knew he wanted to but was trying to be macho in front of his son. The car seat, which also doubled as a baby carrier, was exactly what they needed. The bassinet was essential, especially since they didn't have a home for the crib yet. And the bassinet would be much easier to move with them when they headed back to the SGC for the baby's birth.

And Selmak, who had no idea how worried Jacob was until he started talking to Mark, felt so bad for her host. If she had known she would have worked hard to ease his fears and worries. The talk did help tremendously as Selmak felt that Jacob was more relaxed. Plus, it was a chance for father and son to bond. Something Selmak witnessed had been happening ever since Jacob and Rhi arrived in San Diego.

In fact, after the baby shower when everyone gathered at Mark and Laura's home, Mark took Jacob aside and had a serious father to father talk and did some more 'male bonding' as she liked to call it. Selmak continued to stay quiet but listened intently paying close attention to everything Jacob was taking in. After all, she had a lot to learn too! She'd never been a father…or a mother for that matter!

"Here Dad, this is the book," Mark said handing a book to Jacob. "It helped me get through the last couple of weeks of Laura's pregnancy with Emily."

'Complete book of Pregnancy and Childbirth? Is it an instruction manual?' Selmak asked Jacob. 'Next they'll have Pregnancy for Dummies!'

"Look over it…I'll get us a couple more beers," Mark said and then disappeared out the door.

'Oh…read that chapter! Different kinds of labor!' Selmak suggested.

'I thought there was only one kind of labor,' Jacob said flipping to the page the chapter started on.

'Hey…it has illustrations and photos!'

'I don't know if I want to read this chapter, Selmak. Look how big the baby is in the illustration! It scares me to think something that big has to come out Rhi!'

'Jacob, women have been giving birth for centuries! We'll have to read it sooner or later.'

'Later is fine with me!' Jacob scoffed, quickly flipping to another chapter. 'Here this one's for us…Becoming a Father.'

They read for a bit.

'Jacob, you're already doing everything right. Let's move onto another chapter.'

"Here you go Dad," Mark said handing Jacob a beer.

"Thanks…Mark, Rhi's have a hard time getting comfortable. She tosses and turns at night or when she naps. Is there anything in here that will help?"

"Yeah, here…" Mark took the book. "On page….198. These are some position we learned during our Lamaze classes…which by the way, Laura got you and Rhi in starting next week. My wife…she knows everyone around town! You normally have to schedule the classes months in advance."

"Lamaze classes?" Jacob asked.

"Dad, you have a lot to learn!" Mark laughed. "Breathing is very important! It cuts down on the pain during labor and child birth for the mother. Which was handy for Laura because she couldn't have an epidural."

'We better take them Jacob!' Selmak quickly suggested.

He silently agreed. Neither of them liked seeing Rhi in **_any_** kind of pain, especially after the Gwynn incident.

"I got an idea!" Mark exclaimed jumping to his feet.

Selmak wasn't sure if she or Jacob were going to like this idea as Mark was already slightly tipsy. But to her surprise, Jacob was being very receptive…probably from the four beers he drank and the fact that she did nothing to inhibit the effects of the alcohol!

* * *

The day had gone very well despite Jack's screw up with the puppy. For a second he had thought Jacob was going to throttle him for it. But Rhi's subtle hint made Jacob change his mind.

Jack had to laugh to himself. He didn't think anyone could sway Jacob. Of course, Rhi did have red hair. Probably a temper to go with it. Jack had figured Jacob decided to be a good boy and play nice which was why Jack didn't end up with at least a black eye.

Then from the way Jacob had bolted during the baby shower, Jack realized that the father-to-be was getting cold feet. Jack of course knew the reason for Jacob's reaction from experience. The reason why being that Jack had been there before. So, he figured he should pass on his advice to Jacob just like Mark was doing.

Jack grabbed a six pack and headed upstairs. Teal'c and Daniel were having too much fun with the kids. Carter was feeding Emily. Laura was giving advice to Rhi. Jack wouldn't be missed. Following the voices, Jack found Mark and Jacob in the master bedroom.

He took in the scene before him and wished desperately for a camera so he could share this laugh with Rhi and the others. The two Carter men were lying on the floor with their knees up in the air. Both were so engrossed in what they were doing that they were totally unaware they were being observed. Again, Jack had to laugh to himself as Mark was teaching Jacob some kind of breathing technique. And what topped it off was that Jacob, a man who Jack knew could be a hard ass and a SOB had a pillow under his shirt.

Of course…Jack just **_couldn't_** resist!

"A basketball would work better," Jack suggested causing Jacob to yank the pillow out from beneath his shirt as he leapt to his feet. Jack entered the room and set the beer down on the bed. "Think about it…a basketball is a better representation of a woman's pregnant belly. It's even tight like when she's in labor. Do you have one?"

"Yeah," Mark said as he hurried to his bedroom closet. "Here!"

Jack caught the ball.

"Mark, I'm surprised you didn't think of this. You have three kids. I only had the one," Jack said, shaking his head.

Despite the fact that Jacob's face turned red, Jack still shoved the ball under his shirt.

"Too bad you didn't have a medicine ball," Jack said, positioning the ball. "It would have a more accurate weight."

"Really, Jack…this is embarrassing enough!" Jacob scoffed.

"Oh, stop whining! It is important that you understand what Rhi is going through. Trust me," Jack smirked, trying to tuck Jacob's shirt in to keep the ball from falling out. "And you could benefit from Mark's and my advice. It's been what…thirty something years since you were father to a newborn!"

"He's just trying to help, Dad," Mark said, trying to keep from laughing.

"You both are going to tease me to death about this…aren't you?" Jacob asked.

"Come on Jacob…I wouldn't do that," Jack smiled.

Mark burst into a hearty laugh and Jack quickly followed. It took a few moments but Jacob at least smiled.

"Here…have a beer, Jacob," Jack said, grabbing a couple of beers from the box. "Mark…you ready for another one?"

"Sure."

Jack opened one himself and asked, "Mark, you tell him about the 'I hate you' and 'you're never going to touch me ever again' lines?"

"No," Mark laughed. "I haven't mentioned the broken hands and bloodless fingers either! I didn't want to scare him."

"You know…you have to give women credit," Jacob said, standing the way Rhi did with a hand on his lower back and the other on the ball. "Moving around and doing things with this in the way…I won't ever laugh at her again when she complains about not seeing her toes!"

* * *

Jacob lost track of time. It had been a long time since that ever happened to him. Of course, it had been a long time since he got totally inebriated! He and Selmak both quit counting the beers long ago. Even after Jack left, Mark and Jacob remained upstairs talking.

Selmak had withdrawn, giving Jacob his privacy with his son. Something he hadn't had for so long and something that he treasured as much as he treasured his time with Rhi. But after Mark passed out, Jacob did his duty as a father by at least taking Mark's shoes and socks off before getting him situated on the bed and on his side.

Then Jacob headed downstairs to find Laura and Rhi. He didn't feel too bad about Jack teasing him because both Jack and Mark actually gave Jacob some good advice. And Jacob was ready to endure anything in order to help Rhi during the last part of her pregnancy.

Thankfully, Selmak kept him from staggering about as he entered the living room so he didn't look completely drunk. She was feeling a little tipsy herself just not as totally inebriated like Jacob which was why part of the reason why he had a huge grin on his face and why he was craving something to eat.

"She's in the kitchen," Laura smiled.

"Where did everyone go?" Jacob asked.

"The kids are sleeping. Sam turned in. Jack and the others just left ten minutes ago"

"What time is it?" he asked looking at where his watch should have been.

"Almost one in the morning, Dad."

"Laura…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to keep Mark from you that long!"

"Dad, no worries. It was something you both needed to do. Besides, Rhi and I have been talking about babies."

"Still, I must apologize…your husband's passed out drunk. I think you should go to him. I'll lock up everything before Rhi and I turn in."

Laura got to her feet and gave Jacob a hug and kiss.

"Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight…and thank you, for everything you and Mark did today. I know Rhi enjoyed the presents. They seemed to make her happy."

"You're welcome," Laura smiled and then left.

Jacob made his way into the kitchen to find Rhi making a couple of sandwiches.

"Are you drunk?" she asked when he wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled her neck with his face. "You smell like beer!"

"Sorry, Sel's working on it right now," he whispered, his hand sliding over her belly.

"You have a good time with your son?"

"Yes, I did," he sighed resting his head lightly on her shoulder.

"You didn't eat dinner so made you a couple of sandwiches. Sit down and I'll get you some water to drink."

"Yes, Ma'am!" he said as he saluted her.

Of course, when Jacob went to sit, he kind of fell into the chair.

'Sorry, Jacob. You drank way too much for me to handle in such a short time,' Selmak told him. 'It'll be awhile so don't be afraid when I do not respond for the next few hours.'

'Thanks, Sel…and I'm sorry for getting so drunk.'

'Jacob, you have nothing to apologize for. It was time well spent with your son.'

He hugged her then turned his attention outward. The sandwiches were already before him and Rhi was pouring him a tall glass of cold water.

"Is Selmak ok?" she asked, as she set the glass on the table and sat beside him.

"Yeah. She'll be quiet for awhile. I drank too much."

"So, do you want to tell me what's been bothering you?" she asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Jacob looked into her emerald eyes and knew he couldn't keep anything from her. Not any longer. But he didn't know how to tell her he was a failure so he took another bite off the sandwich.

Rhi just continued staring at him, never taking her eyes off his. He almost laughed out loud because that's exactly what he had done to her to get her to tell him she was pregnant. It was after he put the last bite of his first sandwich in his mouth and while he was taking a long drink that she finally broke the silence.

"Do you know that when you worry…I worry?" she asked. Jacob's heart sank. He got an upset feeling in is stomach. Rhi took hold of his hand. "I am your wife Jacob. I know you. I know when you're trying to protect me."

"I'm sorry," he sighed, hanging his head and avoiding eye contact with her, feeling ashamed. "I've failed you."

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

He slowly lifted his head and looked into her eyes.

"I've failed to provide a home for you and our baby."

Rhi smiled, gently squeezing his hand, "You have not failed my love. A home is a material thing. It doesn't provide for me the way you have. In all things that matter, you have not failed me. You have been a wonderful husband tending to me and to this pregnancy. No woman could have asked for a better, more devoted husband. Jacob, my husband, you are there for me whenever I need you. You do not argue with me. You do not hit me. You give your love to me freely and in abundance. And you always put my needs before your own. So believe me, you are no failure."

Jacob felt the sting in his eyes. His vision blurred as he looked upon his wife.

"But I'm afraid…" he whispered.

"I thought you had a talk with Mark."

"I did," he nodded. "Believe me, I'm not as afraid as I was earlier but still…if I can't provide a simple thing like a home for my family, what kind of father am I going to be."

Rhi smiled, wiping his tears away.

"Jacob, you are already a wonderful father to our baby. I hear you from time to time talking to the baby. Each and every time you speak to our baby, I feel it responding with a kick or some kind of movement. Whenever you talk to me, the baby moves. This baby is ready to meet his father."

Jacob swallowed hard but smiled, "You still think it's a boy."

"I don't think…I know," she said seriously. Then she added, "But I'm far from perfect…I could be wrong!"

"Rhi, you do have a perfect body."

"Even with my belly and my swollen ankles?"

"Absolutely gorgeous," he purred.

"What about my hands…I had to take my rings off as my hands have swollen slightly."

"They're still lovely," he said grasping one and kissing it affectionately.

"Do you desire me now as you did on our wedding night?"

"Yes," he nodded. "My desire only grows stronger with each passing day…as does Selmak's."

Now it was Rhi's turn to cry. Without saying a word, Jacob got to his feet and lifted her up into his arms, cradling her close to his chest. Rhi wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips affectionately pressing against his face over and over as he carried her about. Only once he had check the doors and turned off all the lights did he carried Rhi upstairs to their room.

"What's this?" she asked as he laid her on the bed.

"A book we could read it together to help us get through the rest of the pregnancy," he answered, pulling her shoes off. She sat up and opened the book. Jacob gently took the book from her. "We'll read tomorrow, lay down, I found a position that should make you feel comfortable so you could sleep."

Rhi did as he said. Lying on her side, she leaned forward slightly with the pillow between her legs, one under her arm and one under her head. Then he started massaging her lower back.

"Mmmm that feels good," she sighed heavily. "And this is a comfortable position. I could sleep for a week!"

"Go ahead, my beloved…sleep," he cooed softly.

For an hour, Jacob diligently and tenderly massaged Rhi from head to toe. She did not fall asleep but she watched him intently. Her lovely eyes remained fixed on his as he maneuvered around her and lay in front of her, facing her.

"What of you?" she asked, caressing his face.

"I'm relaxed enough," he smiled. "Now sleep."

"Only if you promise me one thing…"

"What?" he asked with a sigh, stroking her face.

"Stop worrying. I promise you that everything will work out. Just because things don't work out when you want them to doesn't mean they won't. I have every confidence in you my husband. You have saved Zach and me from a hell no woman should ever have to go through. You made it possible for us to live free of the Tok'ra. The worst is behind us," she paused and placed his hand on her belly. "And our future is looking brighter as every day passes. You have done very well, Jacob."

Rhi's words made Jacob feel better than he had felt since the beginning of this pregnancy. And he fell asleep for the first time without any worries in his mind.

* * *

Week 36

Rhi lay on her side on the bed. Before leaving, Jacob had situated the pillows all around her to make her as comfortable as possible. He even turned the music on quietly so she could relax for awhile and try to take a nap. Her hand unconsciously sliding around her belly over and over. She wasn't sleepy, not at all. Her mind was wandering too much for her to even relax enough to sleep.

She sighed heavily.

Four weeks to go and Rhi couldn't wait for it to be over. This pregnancy seemed to have gone on forever! Yes, she was excited about the baby and still wanted it badly. But she was just tired of being pregnant. Of course she would never admit this to anyone, especially Jacob or Selmak. Jacob was so excited about the baby and Selmak would only feel guilty for having done this to Rhi in the first place. It was bad enough Rhi already knew how guilty Jacob and Selmak felt for the discomforts she felt.

Also, Rhi missed Zach and hated losing him this way. She missed her feet…assuming she still had feet. She hadn't seen them in weeks. She knew she still had swollen ankles as she had fallen and twisted one last week. Jacob managed to catch her before she fell to the ground and she did enjoy him carrying her up stairs back to their room and tending to her injuring with loving affection.

Too bad they couldn't make love in the normal fashion anymore. She always enjoyed seeing her husband's face above hers during their intimacies. Still, Jacob and Selmak had magic hands and fingers that worked wonders. Only with the due date so close, Jacob and Rhi agreed they would not make love again until after the baby. Selmak was a little miffed by their decision and refused to speak to either of them for…five minutes! She knew it was too uncomfortable for Rhi now and Jacob didn't like making love to his wife in that manner, he too preferred the old fashion way of looking into his wife's face.

Rhi also hated that she couldn't lie on her stomach because it was about 25 miles out in front of her. Although she had to admit the positions she and Jacob learned in their Lamaze classes did help to make her more comfortable while sleeping. Jacob even bought extra pillows for her and slept on the floor every now and then because the full size bed wasn't big enough for the both of them when she lay out with all the pillows.

Still, even though she was comfortable at times, other times, like making love or even just lying down were filled with discomfort. Her rings no longer fit and she wore them with the locket round her neck. Her lower back was killing her. She had constant heartburn and she didn't even eat the spicy food anymore! Then there was the peeing! Every hour on the hour, day and night! And when the baby kicked it hurt now, especially as he was lying in an awkward position and taking up quite a bit of room within her. Rhi was grateful he didn't kick her bladder anymore. A few times she almost didn't make it to the bathroom!

Rhi sighed and turned over with a grunt. Even that was hard now as it took an eternity to get situated on her other side. A couple of more grunts and she finally got the pillow just right under her leg. Her hand returned back to her swollen stomach. The baby pushed up against her hand.

"You trying to get comfortable too?" she asked. "Wanna come out and play?"

The baby pushed at her hand again then finally settled.

"Oh…must you use my bladder as a pillow?" she groaned, feeling the sudden urge to relieve herself.

It took several minutes, but Rhi finally managed to roll out of bed. Once on her feet, Rhi grabbed her towel and robe then waddled out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. She was told to rest. She could easily do that while in a bath. Besides, the hot water would work wonders on her back muscles.

* * *

After finally reading the chapter on labor, Jacob and Selmak felt somewhat prepared. Although Mark didn't instill any confidence in them when he said that it didn't matter how prepared you were because your adrenaline is running so high that everything you read goes out the window! Selmak reminded Jacob that she never forgets things and that she was going to be there every step of the way.

"Mark…I'm afraid I just poured the last of the orange juice," Jacob said.

"Laura's at the market now buying more," he replied as he was cutting vegetables for dinner.

"Did she take the money I left on the table?"

"Dad, don't worry about it."

Jacob sighed and looked to see the hundred was still sitting on the breakfast table in the kitchen.

'Go easy on your son. He's simply making up for all the years you two didn't get along. Let him,' Selmak told Jacob.

'But that doesn't mean we can't chip in on the groceries,' Jacob reminded her.

"Here…and **_don't_** give it to Rhi like you did the last time!" Jacob said, stuffing the bill in Mark's back jean pocket. "I'm not going to have my son and his wife totally supporting me and mine!"

"Dad…"

"No!" Jacob said and then smiled. "Mark, I love you and I appreciate everything you've done for Rhi and me. Please, allow your old man **_some_** dignity!"

"Sure thing, Dad," Mark smiled. "Dinner should be ready in a couple of hours. Why don't you give Rhi a back massage or a foot rub."

"I intend to," Jacob winked at Mark.

Tossing the orange juice container in the recycle bin, Jacob grabbed the glass and headed up stairs to the bedroom.

"Rhi…you decent?" he asked, as he opened the door, hearing Selmak snickering within his mind.

'Sel…she's pregnant. Keep those dirty thoughts of yours under control!'

'Sorry…but it's just so hard!'

'SEL!'

'Ok…difficult!'

Jacob shook his head and noticed that Rhi wasn't in the room.

'Must be in the bath,' he said and Selmak agreed.

"Rhi…Hon!" he called as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come in, Jacob."

The bathroom was steamed up and a little too warm but Jacob smiled anyway as he quickly entered and shut the door. His wife was still a sight to see. She looked especially lovely in a bubble bath, even with her belly sticking out the way it did. And the way she had her hair pinned up, exposing her slender neck, made her look sexy. He could even hear Selmak quietly purring and feel her messing around with his endorphin levels.

"I brought you some orange juice," he smiled, holding up the glass.

"Just pour it down the toilet," she sighed, glancing over at him.

"What?" he laughed.

She turned, her lovely emerald eyes looked so serious as she gazed up at him. There was even a hint of sadness in them.

"It's just gonna end up there anyway right after I drink it. Maybe it will save me at least one trip for the day!"

"Rhi, what's wrong?" he asked softly, setting the glass on the sink.

"I'm tired," she smiled wearily, as he knelt down beside her. "Tired of being…fat."

"You are **_not_** fat," he insisted, caressing her face with the back of his hand. "You're pregnant. There's a difference."

"Same difference. It's still hard for me to move around!"

"Shh…," he cooed, seeing that she was getting upset and beginning to cry.

Now that they were entering the final month of the pregnancy, Jacob was an expert in going with Rhi's mood swings. He knew exactly what to say or do to make her feel better or more beautiful or even when to make her laugh when she needed it. He even knew when to remain silent. He was afraid to be witness to that fiery temper he knew she possessed.

"You are beautiful, Rhiannon. You're skin has this…natural glow to it…more so during the pregnancy. Your long, lovely legs are still a sight for me and Selmak," he said, allowing his hand to slide over her knee that stuck out above the bubbles. "Your figure has changed, but only here…" he rested his hand on her belly, "where our baby rests. And here…I can't believe how big your breasts have gotten."

Rhi blushed and covered her smile with her hand. Jacob gently pulled her hand away and turned her face towards him.

"You are a beautiful woman, Rhi…on the outside. But even more so on the inside," he smiled. "For what you are within hasn't changed. The woman I fell in love with is in there. And I still love her…now more than ever."

"You better kiss me after saying something like that," she purred.

"I have every intention to," he whispered as he leaned down.

"Jacob…" she gasped as he lips moved slowly down the side of her neck.

"Yes?" he murmured between his kisses, his hand exploring below the water level.

"Can we…?"

His mouth covered hers before she could finish her question. He and Selmak didn't need to know what she was going to ask. They could feel her desire from how deep her kiss went.

"Not here…" he managed to breathe, breaking the kiss.

"Help me out," she smirked, holding up her hand. Being careful, Jacob helped her out like she asked. "Thank you. Now go to our room," she whispered. "I'll be there in a minute…or two."

"You don't need help to dry?" he asked, holding up the towel.

"Jacob…Selmak…go, I'll be there in a minute or two," she repeated. "For the first time in over two weeks I'm feeling **_very_** energetic."

Selmak yanked control from Jacob and hurried to the bedroom. She had already removed their shirt and shoes when she stopped and relinquished control back to him.

'Sorry…I got excited!' she said.

'I know…so did I!' he exclaimed as he pulled off his socks and dropped them on the floor.

'Start the CD over, close the blinds, and don't light the candles. They've been making Rhi sick lately.'

'We wouldn't want to ruin the mood now would we?' Jacob joked, quickly shoving all the pillows off the bed.

Then Jacob closed the blinds. As he turned his attention to the stereo, Rhi entered the room and locked the door behind her.

"Any preference?" he asked, indicating the few CDs he had collected for her.

"You chose," she purred, hanging the towel on the hook behind the door.

A moment after he turned back to the stereo he felt Rhi's hands on his back. They slowly moved up to his neck. The reaction from Selmak was instantaneous. Her soft kitten like purr turned into a near eardrum-bursting roar.

"And you say we have magic fingers!" Jacob gasped. "Rhi…you're a Goddess!"

"Pfft! I am no Goddess! I **_am_** your wife! I know you. And I know exactly how to get a reaction from Selmak!"

Jacob turned around, wrapping his arms around Rhi.

"Yes, you are," he smiled as she put her arms around his neck. Her fingers picking up where they left off. "How far you've come…I remember that very first night when you trembled in my arms on our honeymoon on Kendarra."

"Jacob, you can't blame a girl for being terrified after what I had been through. Besides, I had absolutely NO experience in making love! I thought it was required of me once we married. On my world, making love wasn't even in our vocabulary. Women were basically auctioned off to the highest bidder. They served two functions: sex and to produce sons for the husband. Most fathers looked down at their daughters and only saw them has a commodity."

"But not yours…which was why he never allowed you to go through the humiliation of being a wife."

"Right, my father and a few others like him truly loved their wives and all their children. He would have loved it on Earth. Your people are free to express their love for the significant other. Something that was considered taboo on my world."

""And look at you know," he smiled, reaching up and undoing her hair. He let it fall so he could push his fingers through it until it lay neatly on her shoulders. "You express yourself so well…and not just with words."

Rhi grinned playfully. Her hands moved down between them and undid his pants.

"No more words, Jacob. But…" she sighed, her head dropping down.

"But what?" he asked, gently lifting her face up so he could look into her eyes.

"I want to see your face."

Jacob smiled, reaching down and untying her robe. Opening the robe, he exposed her stomach and caressed it tenderly.

"Jacob…please…I love to see your eyes, to touch your face or even kiss your lips when we make love…I miss that."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed.

Seeing that Rhi was nearly in tears, he knew he couldn't disappoint her. He kissed her deeply and affectionately. It took a few moments before Rhi matched his kisses and their intensity. Her tears forgotten and her body began responding. He could even feel she was getting more eager as her hands and fingers dug into his back.

"Exactly how energetic are you feeling?" he asked, pushing the robe off her shoulders.

"Why?"

He kissed her exposed shoulder and then smiled, "Come here."

"What about here?" she countered.

"And I thought Sel was the one with the dirty mind," he inhaled, looking down at where her hand was. "We'll have time for that later," he smirked as he pushed her robe all the way off, letting it fall to the floor. "But I had another idea in mind.

He pulled her over to the edge of the bed, removing his pants before he sat down on it. Rhi's smiled got bigger as she seemed to know what he was thinking.

"I like your ideas," she whispered, sitting on his lap and straddling his hips.

"I try to do my best," he breathed as his lips moved around her neck and his hands ran down her back.

"Let's hope the baby stays asleep this time," Rhi managed to giggle before his lips covered hers.

"Me too," he said while their lips were pressing against each other.

"I love you Jacob," she cooed as their passion began to increase.

He gasped and pulled back enough to look into her face.

"Let me know when you're getting tired or uncomfortable in anyway."

Rhi nodded, closing her eyes as he moved beneath her.

"I do love you so much Rhiannon," he breathed.

He and Selmak watched her reaction carefully in between their kisses as they gently made love to her. The last thing they wanted to do to Rhi was hurt her or cause her any kind of discomfort.

* * *

"Is that it?" Mark asked, as he helped Laura and the kids bring in the groceries.

"Yep!" she answered, opening the refrigerator door. "Ryan, Jen, go work on your homework before dinner."

"Ok Mom," Jen said.

"Dad, can Grandpa help me with my physics homework?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe later, after dinner," Mark answered. "He's having some alone time with Rhi."

"Grandpa must take Viagra! He's always having alone time with Rhi!" Ryan smirked.

"Ryan! I can't believe you just said that!" Laura scolded. "To your room now!"

"Oh Mom, I'm a teenager! I've seen those commercials on TV…"

"Ryan Peter Carter, you go up to you room this instant! And you are not to come down until your father or I call for you. Is that understood young man?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm sorry," Ryan frowned, hanging his head.

Mark refrained from laughing as best as he could until Ryan left the kitchen. Although, Mark couldn't keep a straight face the moment Laura turned to him. She gave him a hard long look.

"What?"

"I know what you're thinking, mister!" she said, pointing a finger at him. "It's **_not_** funny!"

"Whatever it is…I'm going to have to ask Dad what his secret is," Mark smiled. "I looked when he and Rhi went out to dinner and a movie last week…they're don't take **_any_** pills…not even aspirin. I mean…at his age and he's that sexually active!"

"Is that all you men think about?"

"Hon…I just want to know so that when we're that age we can still…you know have some private time!"

"You're a beast!" she shouted, playfully throwing the loaf of bread at him. "Did it ever occur to you that they're just cuddling and talking, like we used to when I was pregnant?"

"I'll bet you $100 bucks," he smirked, pulling the hundred out of his pocket. "That Rhi comes down with a huge grin on her face! She hasn't had one of **_those_** smiles in a while and she's over due!"

"Mark, Rhi is due in four weeks! I know exactly how uncomfortable she feels. I can promise you, she's not going to want to have sex in her condition!"

"Just because we didn't doesn't mean other couples don't!" Mark countered. "Besides, there's a chapter in that book that says partners can feel more sexually charged during the pregnancy! It even said in the book that the woman is more sensitive during pregnancy, which heightens her pleasure during sex. And sex is great for inducing labor!"

"How many times have you read that book?" she asked. He just made a dopey face and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine…you're on! But make it dishwashing duty instead!"

"Deal," he smiled, shaking her hand. Only he didn't let go and pulled her into his arms. "One thing with Dad and Rhi being so much in love just makes me love you all the more."

Laura blushed as she leaned against him. He pushed his hand through her long hair.

"And I do love you so very, very much," he whispered into her ear.

* * *

"Dad, you ok?" Laura asked, as Rhi was massaging Jacob's lower back again.

"I'm fine," he grinned. "Just have a kink in my back. Rhi's working on it."

Rhi immediately blushed and Laura knew for certain that she had just lost the bet! Of course, from huge grin from ear to ear that Rhi had on her face when she had first entered the dining room Laura already had an idea she had lost the bet. She hated it when Mark was right. And he was right ninety-nine percent of the time! He was even smirking triumphantly as he cleared the dishes off the dining room table.

"I'll stack the dishes for you," he said then quickly exited the room before Laura could give him a comeback line.

"What was that about?" Dad asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Nothing, Dad. Mark and I had a bet…I lost. Now I have dish detail."

"I'll help you," Rhi said happily. "I've been off my feet all day. I need to do something to keep the blood flowing to my toes."

"Rhi, you don't have to," Laura smiled, taking the plate out of Rhi's hand.

"Yes, I do. You and Mark have been so kind to us…let me help where I can…please."

"You're family, we love you both…"

"All the more reason I should help," Rhi countered, getting to her feet and gather a few dishes.

"You're not going to talk her out of it," Dad smirked. "She's as stubborn as I am!"

"You two are perfect for each other then!"

Dad laughed and took another drink of his tea then got to his feet.

"I'm going to help Ryan with his physics now. Reminds me of when I used to help Mark."

"What about Sam?"

"She was too smart to need my help. If she didn't understand something, she would stay up all night working on it until she figured it out. Now, if you will excuse me, Laura."

He kissed her on the cheek. Laura noticed he was rubbing his lower back slightly as he left. She quickly stopped that line of thought! She didn't want to even think about what Dad and Rhi did alone in their room!

Laura suddenly heard Emily crying on the baby monitor and thought her luck had changed.

"Nope! Don't even think about it!" Mark exclaimed, rushing back into the dining room. "I'll check on the baby…you get to the dishes." He paused, moving closer and glancing around. "Later on, we'll have some alone time to do whatever you please."

"A massage with oil?"

"If that's your pleasure," he grinned.

"You better not fall asleep!" Laura warned him.

He promised he'd stay awake and kissed. In the kitchen, Laura quickly moved in, not allowing Rhi to wash the dishes. That was her job, Rhi could dry. Laura knew Rhi was energetic right now, but in a moments notice she could have zero energy. Sure enough, ten minutes later, Rhi had to sit down but continued to dry the dishes until they were all done.

"Rhi, can I ask you a personal question?" Laura requested, putting two bowls of ice cream on the table.

"Sure," she replied, not hesitating to take one bowl and dig in.

"It's just…I gotta know…you and Dad…Jacob seemed to have a very active…" Laura stopped. She didn't know how to get the words out of her mouth.

"Jacob and I have a very active what?" Rhi asked.

"When I was pregnant, all three times, Mark and I…we weren't intimate. We were both afraid of hurting the babies."

"Oh…Jacob was to at first. But then he realized the importance of making love and expressing our love to each other. It's more important during the pregnancy because of the emotional ups and downs we go through."

"I remember I would be happy as a clam one moment then crying my eyes out the next," Laura chuckled, finally digging into her own bowl of ice cream.

"Yes we women do have our moments. But so do the men. Jacob was a little unpredictable during the first few months. But I didn't know how afraid he was until he finally told me. Once it was out, both of us talked about our fears, got some advice then went from there."

"So…the kink he got in his back…?"

Rhi turned bright red and tried to hide her face. Then she giggled uncontrollably.

"Isn't it uncomfortable?" Laura asked, after a few moments.

"There are certain positions that are very comfortable and very pleasing for both partners involved. You just have to try them out, improvising as you go. I've even…"

"Stop…I don't need details! I…I just can't see Dad doing some of those things. But if he makes you happy then all the power to him. I do know that you have made him very happy. The happiest I've ever seen him."

Again, Rhi blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you," Rhi smiled. "And if I may be so bold, if by some miracle you and Mark get pregnant again…don't be afraid to express your love for each other. If you want, have Mark talk to Jacob or you both can talk with your Doctor."

"Thanks Rhi…I may just do that."

* * *

Rhi and Jacob fell into a deep sleep in their afterglow. And Selmak couldn't stop purring.

Jacob was so happy. Rhi was so happy. They made love then ate a wonderful dinner that Mark cooked. Spent time with the grandkids then Jacob made love to Rhi again before they fell asleep. Everything was going well with the baby. And there were only four more weeks until they would all be reunited with Zach.

Sel couldn't wait!

The anticipation of this baby was so overwhelming! She couldn't wait to find out if it was a boy or a girl. And she couldn't wait to see who this baby was going to resemble more…Rhi or Jacob. Selmak even thought it was funny that Rhi wanted a boy so he'd look like Jacob and Jacob wanted a girl so she'd look like Rhi.

Regardless, Selmak believed in her heart that the baby was going to be beautiful…boy or girl. It was in Jacob's genes to make beautiful babies. The proof was in Mark and Sam. Mark was very handsome for a man his age, even with the receding hairline. Selmak was the first to admit that some men looked as handsome without hair on their head as the ones with the full head of hair. And Sam, despite being in the military, was one lovely lady in a uniform and even lovelier in her civilian dresses.

And Selmak had great confidence that even though this was Rhi's first baby that her genes too would only combine and augment this baby's beauty. Rhi was breath taking. And Selmak hated it when men gazed at her mate. She and Jacob took satisfaction that Rhi never paid attention and never noticed the way some men's lustful eyes gazed at her. Zach hated it! A few times, before Rhi even got pregnant and while they were visiting on Earth, Jacob and Selmak had to hold him back, thinking he was going to cause some sightseer bodily harm.

"Hey, kid," Jacob suddenly whispered softly.

Selmak remained quiet, pretending to sleep. Jacob was talking to the baby. It was something he did often. Perhaps this time he would say the baby's name. She was curious to know about it, now more than ever with the due date so close.

"I don't know if you're a boy or a girl. But do know that I have a very special name for you. One that will make your Uncle Zach and Auntie Sel so happy."

Selmak couldn't help it. She started crying. The affection she felt when Jacob called her an Auntie.

'Sel, don't cry. I have enough water on my brain,' Jacob told her gently.

'I'm sorry…I just wasn't expecting that!'

'Sel, this baby belongs to you and Zach as much as it belongs to Rhi and myself. We're a family. Even Mickey is part of the family.'

'But you don't like the dog!'

'I'm starting to. He kind of grows on you!'

'You just can't resist those big puppy dog eyes anymore than I can!' she teased.

'You're right…of course. And Mickey is becoming a good guard dog, very important for protecting Rhi and the baby.'

Selmak mentally sighed. Then she took a deep breath.

'Thank you Jacob.'

'For what?'

'For making this all possible by dealing with the Tok'ra High Council when I couldn't.'

'You're my symbiote, I'd do anything for you and for my family. Because that's what we are to each other…family.'

Selmak started crying again. She could sense Jacob rolling his eyes at her.

'Sorry,' she sniffled.

'Sel…go to sleep,' Jacob yawned. 'Just remember, each night we fall asleep…when we wake in the morning we are that much closer to seeing our baby and being reunited with Zach.'

Selmak purred and curled within her host's mind. Together they dreamed of the baby that they both couldn't wait to hold.


	5. Chapter 5

"**Looking in your eyes I see a paradise. This world that I found is too good to be true. Standing here beside you, want so much to give you this love in my heart that I'm feeling for you." – Starship 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now'**

Labor and Delivery 

It was chaos!

Laura woke up to the sound of Mark shouting. Followed by his cursing!

Glancing at the alarm clock, she saw why…it was blinking.

The power had gone out during the middle of the night. Worst case scenario for a Monday morning: everyone was late getting up. Laura rushed the kids into their clothes and downstairs for breakfast. Meanwhile, Emily was clinging onto her mother and crying because she needed her diaper changed and she was hungry. As Mark headed into the shower, Laura grabbed a diaper, the wipes and some fresh clothes and quickly took care of Emily before heading down to the kitchen.

When she arrived, she quietly thanked God for Dad and his military background. He really got Ryan and Jen in shape. They were quiet and dutifully eating their breakfast when Laura arrived. Even the puppy, Mickey was sitting quietly, wagging his tail as Dad prepared his breakfast bowl. Normally the kids were loud and out of control when Mark was making breakfast for them. And if Dad or Rhi wasn't in the kitchen Mickey was barking for food. And on a morning like this, Laura needed the kids to listen to her and needed the puppy to stay out from under her feet.

"Coffee's ready for you Laura," Dad smiled, setting her cup on the counter. "Want me to feed the baby?"

"Thanks Dad, but I got her. Rhi, you doing ok?"

"Just tired," she sighed, leaning against the counter.

Dad immediately reached down and massaged Rhi's lower back. Laura noticed Rhi grimacing slightly but it was only for a moment. Only she didn't have time to follow that train of thought as Emily was starting to cry again, this time while chewing on her fingers, the phone started ringing and Mark came rushing into the kitchen buttoning up his work shirt. He was nearest and grabbed the phone.

"Hello…Oh, hi Karen! Yeah…he's right here," Mark smiled and then handed Dad the phone. "It's for you, Dad."

Dad hesitated. He looked a little scared and anxious.

Laura couldn't blame him. First Dad had to wait three weeks after the baby shower to meet Karen as she was out of town spending Christmas with her folks in Florida. The meeting was worth the wait because she had taken him to see several homes that fitted his criteria the same day she met him. That was last Monday. Tuesday morning he made bids on four of them. But then he had to wait while Karen talked with each of the owners.

Problem was his wasn't the only bid on each of the four homes and he knew his wasn't the highest bid. The result was that Dad hardly slept! Laura had found him pacing in the living room when she had come down to warm up Emily's bottle in the middle of the night for her regularly scheduled feeding. Laura could swear the Emily was going to be in the military because she at her meals at the same time each and every day.

For six nights in a row, Laura sat and talked to him sometimes letting him bottle-feed Emily. It wasn't until last night that he finally told her about the house he really wanted. From the excitement in his voice and the way his eyes lit up when he described it, Laura knew he wanted that house badly. He thought it was perfect for Rhi and the baby, especially the room he would have liked to turn into the nursery. He even described the way he'd decorate it in full detail. But the problem was that Jacob was the sixth person to make a bid on that particular home. It was heartbreaking to see Dad nearly in tears because he knew in his heart that he was never going to get that home.

"Dad, she did sound excited," Mark added when Dad didn't take the phone.

Rhi squeezed his hand, kissing his cheek. A mutual look passed between them, similar to the one Laura and Mark often passed to each other. Jacob smiled and kissed her hand before taking the phone from Mark.

"This is Jacob," Dad said.

Laura watched him head out of the kitchen for some privacy. She quickly placed Emily in her highchair and grabbed a jar of baby food then proceeded to feed the starved child before she ate her soggy fingers.

"Rhi, sit down…you look like you need too," Mark exclaimed, helping her into a chair with the kids.

"I'm fine," she smiled. "I'm just worried about Jacob. I don't think he can take anymore disappointment."

"Dad will be fine, Rhi. You just take care of that baby," Mark insisted. "There's nothing more important to Dad than you and that baby."

"And you and your family, Mark," Rhi smiled then her smile faded.

Laura turned to see Dad had returned. Her heart sank upon seeing the disappointment on his face.

"So, how did it go?" Mark slowly asked.

"I have an appointment with Karen in an hour," Dad said sadly. "Apparently, I'm going to be spending a few hours…filling out the paperwork for the house!"

"What?" Laura asked, unsure if she heard him correctly.

"We got the house!" Dad said excitedly, hurrying to Rhi.

"The one we walk by every evening?" she asked, sounding every bit as excited as Jacob.

"Yes! Wait until you see the inside of it Rhi! It's perfect for you and the baby!"

"Oh my God! That's great Dad!" Mark exclaimed. "But how…I thought it was impossible with all the other bids ahead of yours!"

"It was Karen…she really sold our case to the owners. Apparently, Rhi being pregnant and so close to her due date was a huge factor in persuading them! I have to fill the paperwork, the house will go into escrow and by the time the baby is born, we'll have a home!"

"Congratulations, Dad," Laura smiled, giving him hug.

"We owe it to you Laura, if you hadn't gotten me in to see Karen last week…"

"Dad, you don't owe me or Mark anything. We're family and we take care of each other."

"Does this mean we can visit you on the way home from school, Granddad?" Ryan asked.

"Only if it's ok with your parents," he answered. "But I don't see why not as we'd only be a couple of blocks away and are closer to the school you and Jen attend. Oh…crap! Rhi, are you and the baby going to be ok by yourselves a little longer than I had planned? After the paperwork I have to do shopping for our trip."

"We'll be fine," she smiled brightly, her hand rubbing her belly.

"Dad, why don't you post pone your trip," Mark suggested.

"We can't," Dad seriously said. "I already put the trip off one week so I could meet with Karen and pick a house. Rhi and I **_have_** to be at Cheyenne Mountain for the delivery of this baby."

Mark was about to question Dad why again, but Laura stopped him by grabbing his hand and squeezing it firmly. They didn't know exactly why Dad and Rhi were so adamant about having to be in Colorado Springs but Laura knew it was important to them.

"Don't worry Dad," Laura smiled. "Do what you have to do. The sitter won't mind taking care of Emily a little while longer. Now, kids go finish getting ready for school…we leave in ten minutes. Mark, you better get moving, you're already late."

"I know…talk to you later, Hon," he said, kissing her cheek.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," Dad said to Rhi and gave her an affectionate kiss on her lips. He stopped and cooed to Emily, "You be a good girl today." Emily cheered and grinned at her Granddad. "I love you too, Emily. Thanks again Laura."

"You're welcome, Dad," she smiled and watched him leave. Alone with Rhi, Laura turned to her. "Rhi, you haven't eaten. Are you sure you're feeling well?"

"Just tired and I'm not very hungry this morning," she said, as she worked to get up onto her feet. "I think I'm going to go back to bed, my back's really killing me."

"You have the heating pad, right?"

"Yes, I'll have Jacob position it before he heads out. I'll be fine by myself. He calls me every twenty minutes on that cell phone he bought me."

"He loves you."

"Yeah…I know," Rhi smiled brightly then waddled out of the kitchen.

"And you little girl, let's get you cleaned up," Laura cooed to Emily as she plucked her from the highchair.

The rest of the morning went smoothly. Kids were on time to school and the sitter was more than happy to keep Emily for a few extra hours. Work was busy but not hectic so Laura found a couple of minutes and called her husband.

"_What's up?_"

"Mark, do you have time to go home and check on Rhi before lunch?"

"_I don't know, I'm kind of busy…maybe after lunch. Why?_"

"Oh, I don't know. Call it woman's intuition…but I noticed that the baby has changed its position. He's significantly lower than two days ago. Hon…I think Rhi's going to have her baby before her due date."

"_She just saw the doctor a few days ago!_"

"I know, but I've actually been pregnant Mark. You haven't. I can tell when a baby is ready to come out. And I'm telling you, by the end of the week, Rhi is going to have that baby."

"_Care to wager?_" he joked.

"Mark! I'm not being funny!"

"_Ok…ok! I'm sorry, Laura. I promise. I'll drop by and check on Rhi after lunch. Want me to call you afterwards?_"

"If you could, please."

"_Honey, I gotta go! I'll call you._"

"Love you Mark."

"_Love you too._"

Laura set down the phone. Then picked it back up and started dialing home. She stopped before pushing the last number because she realized that Rhi wouldn't answer the phone. She only answered the cell phone that Dad bought her. Besides, Laura knew that Rhi needed her rest and decided not to wake her.

* * *

Selmak could feel this overwhelming sense of relief and joy that had come over Jacob after they got word from Karen about the house. To find out they finally had a home was like a great weight had been lifted from them. And it couldn't have happened at a better time because they were leaving town tonight with Rhi. Karen saw no complications once it went into escrow and was confident the house would soon belong to Jacob. He was so glad because that meant they would have a home to return to when they came back to San Diego with the baby.

When they first saw the house Selmak instantly agreed with Jacob that the house was indeed a lovely home. There was a large backyard that was perfect for Mickey. Mickey, the puppy who from the size of his feet, was going to grow into a rather large dog. Although, Selmak was working on Jacob to make Mickey an indoor dog because she didn't like the idea of her dog sleeping all alone outside. He already had a dog bed that he slept on and he never climbed on the furniture. Two positives in his favor that were quickly eradicated two days ago when he peed on the kitchen floor. Selmak kept telling Jacob it wasn't the dog's fault as she hadn't taken him out after he had eaten. Still, it was only a minor set back. She wasn't about to give up on the making Mickey an indoor doggy!

The backyard was also perfect for Birthday Parties and for family gatherings. All of which Jacob and Selmak were hoping there would be lots of. Plus since visiting Kendarra was out of the question now, Jacob and Selmak were hoping to have many romantic evenings under the stars with Rhi and Zach.

The front yard had a small flower garden below the large window of the family room. The kitchen was large, spacious with lots of windows overlooking the backyard. Also, included on the first floor were a living room, a dining room, and a bathroom. There was a small laundry room in the two car garage. The upstairs had four bedrooms a bath with a larger bath in the master bedroom. Perfect for Rhi because the previous owners loved their baths too judging by the size of the tub. Both Jacob and Rhi could fit with room to spare! When touring the house Jacob and Selmak easily imagined themselves in the tub with Rhi, Zach and the baby splashing at the bubbles.

From what Selmak learned sifting through Jacob's memories, it was the one experience Jacob did enjoy when his other children were babies. Though he held them tight in his arms in a shower. Mark and Sam both had a fascination with the water and squealed with delight when it hit his chest. And neither were afraid of it if it had hit their faces. Something Jacob did his best to do was instill confidence in his babies. No child of his was going to be so afraid that they'd burst into tears over the slightest thing.

All that aside, the main reason why Jacob loved the house was because it was a few blocks from Mark's house. The bond between father and son had grown very strong over the past several weeks while Jacob and Rhi stayed at Mark's house. Selmak could see that Jacob and Mark seemed so eager to make up for lost time. She couldn't have been happier for both of them because she knew how deep the pain had penetrated Jacob's heart when he and his son fought so long ago.

But with this baby, Jacob literally felt like a brand new father and not an experienced father. Mainly because so much of what he had been experiencing through Rhi's pregnancy was all so new to him! Selmak, who had been experiencing everything for the first time too had been so caught up in her own excitement didn't notice the anxiety that Jacob felt until it completely overwhelmed him at the baby shower.

There was nothing Selmak could say to Jacob while he was hyperventilating. She couldn't even control his breathing as he had panicked and blocked her from taking control or helping his breathing. Thank Egeria Mark showed up. Mark had helped to put Jacob's fears to rest, giving him the advice that Jacob had never given Mark. And later, Rhi was able to give Jacob back the confidence he had lost.

Now that all was well with three more weeks to go, Selmak was just as excited and so looking forward to the birth of the baby as Jacob was. They knew Rhi was tired and wished it was all over as she was having a difficult time moving around or even getting comfortable in their bed. To make her feel better, Jacob and Selmak gave her long massages to her back and her feet and legs and any other body part that needed tending too. They even bought extra pillows to make her as comfortable as possible while resting, just like the book showed them.

They even went to Lamaze classes with Rhi and practiced their breathing in the evening alone with her in their room. They knew Rhi was a little afraid when they read the chapter on labor and delivery. And Jacob along with Selmak wanted her to feel confident when going into labor. So while practicing their breathing Jacob would recite love poetry to Rhi, anything to help her relax.

Of course, Selmak had to reassure Jacob as well by telling him she would give him the strength to endure the labor with Rhi, no matter how long it took. And the three of them were looking forward to this day because then Zach was to rejoin them and they all missed his company. Especially Selmak. She could almost count the days on two hands, if she actually had hands.

Selmak sighed. Yes, all was well and right in the universe. So right that Jacob didn't stop her from humming a lullaby within his head whenever she felt like it. On a number of occasions he was humming right along with her.

* * *

With the last signature down on the form, Jacob was finally finished. He stood and stretched, so grateful that Selmak had cured his arthritis when they had blended and kept his hand from cramping while filling out the paperwork. And he was so grateful that Selmak had given him the energy needed to handle Rhi, shopping for the baby and finding a house, all while celebrating Christmas and New Years with Mark and his family!

Just a week into the New Year and Jacob so looked forward to his new life and a new beginning for him, Rhi, Selmak and Zach. The baby was coming in twenty days, give or take a day or two. He had hoped the baby would have its own nursery to come home to but was content with the fact that he was soon going to hold his child in his arms. Karen, their new real-estate agent pulled all the strings she could to find the home and Jacob knew from the moment he walked through the front door that it was the perfect home for them.

"Congratulations, Jacob," she smiled, shaking his hand. "I honestly don't foresee any problems during escrow and you could possibly have the keys in your hand before that baby is born."

"I can't say thank you enough times, Karen."

"It's my job. Plus, I'm a parent. I understand what you're going through. Believe me, the stress of a pregnancy is enough to deal with all on its own. You do not need the stress of finding a home on top of that."

"You right of course, but still…thank you. Thank you so much," Jacob smiled.

"You're very welcome," she said. "I'm just sorry Laura didn't call me sooner. You and Rhi could have been living in your new home by now."

"Maybe…but it might not have been **_this_** home," he countered.

"That may have been so but I would have found you a lovely home regardless," she replied and then turned to the side, picking up something off the floor behind her desk. Jacob's mouth dropped at the size of the gift basket. "Here…this is for the baby."

"I can't except this…you've done so much…"

"It's was my pleasure," she interrupted with a smile. "I know from experience that you and Rhi are going to need all of this."

Jacob wanted to cry. His luck had changed for the better and it was almost too much for him. Only he was not going to cry in front of Karen.

"Well, thank you…again. Rhi is going to love this," he grinned admiring the contents of the basket and getting to his feet.

"You're welcome, Jacob. Have a safe trip. Make sure you make plenty of stops so Rhi can stretch her legs for a few minutes. It's a long drive and it's important that she keeps the blood flowing to her feet."

"I will. Thanks."

On the way out to his SUV, Selmak started purring softly within his mind, blissfully happy just like him. And they hadn't even made love with their wife in over a week! Jacob was hoping to keep Selmak that way because once the baby was born he and Selmak weren't going to be able to make love to their wife for another five or six weeks! And Selmak didn't know that yet!

His stomach suddenly gurgled loudly as he pulled the vehicle out onto the street.

'Sel, what do you feel like eating for lunch?'

'Steak and Seafood!' she cheered. ' I know just the place! It's near the shopping center! We can eat then get the supplies we need for the drive up to Colorado Springs!'

'Perfect!' he said, reaching into his pocket for his cell phone.

The phone rang three times before Rhi answered. Her voice was cheerful, making him feel bad for insisting that she stay home and rest before their trip. He hated the idea of her being home alone especially since she was pregnant.

'It was for the best, Jacob,' Selmak reminded him.

"_Hi, my love! All done?_"

"Yep! Just have some shopping to do!"

"_Did you eat yet?_"

"On my way now," he smiled.

"_Selmak, make sure he eats well and you lay off the sweets! And don't think you can get away with it! I can already smell the chocolate on your breath!_"

Selmak's mouth dropped. They only had a tiny Hershey's Kiss at Karen's office.

"She'll behave!" he laughed. "Do you need anything?"

"_No, only you and Sel!_"

"We'll be home in a few hours…hopefully before the others get home!"

"_Jacob!_"

"I was thinking we could have a bubble bath together…that's all!"

"_Pfft! There's barely enough room for me! Just hurry up with your shopping and come home to me!_"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Jacob hung up with half a mind to head straight to the house. Only he couldn't. Selmak's batteries were running low. He needed to eat. And they needed to do the shopping because they **_had_** to drive up to Colorado Springs. He promised Rhi that Dr. Abrahms would deliver the baby. The woman had made a special trip down to San Diego last week for Rhi's exam.

Rhi and the baby were doing well, right on schedule. Only they couldn't fly. Jacob knew Rhi didn't like to fly and he didn't want her to be under any kind of stress at this point. So their only option was to drive. Jacob planned on driving all night with regular interval stops until noon the next day. Then they'd check into a hotel to rest until the following morning. Sam said the guest room was all ready for him, Rhi…and the baby. Even Mark and his family were coming up for a week after the baby was born.

Jacob never regretted his decision in having Rhi deliver the baby at the SGC. He had made a promise to a couple of friends. And he knew Malek and Jared were eager to see the baby. Plus, according to Jillian, everyone at the Alpha site were anxious about the baby as they had all put together a gift package that she gave to Jacob and Rhi loaded with gifts for expecting fathers and mothers, even plenty of clothes for the baby.

Rhi had a wonderful time filling in the thank you cards to everyone who had given them a gift. Because of Zach's presence, Rhi had perfect memory and knew who bought them what, making each thank you personal.

Their gift to Mark and Laura was a four-day getaway to Cancoon in late spring, just the two of them. All expenses paid. Laura about burst into tears, she had always wanted to go to Cancoon. And Mark was speechless. Still, it was the least Jacob could do for his son and daughter-in-law for all they had done the past several weeks.

'Oh…Jacob! Jacob! There! We have to stop there!' Selmak shouted excitedly to him.

'Where?' he asked looking around while they were sitting at a red light.

'The pet store! We need a carrier for Mickey so he's secure during the drive.'

Jacob smiled to himself. He never thought it would happen, but he'd grown rather fond of Mickey. Even sneaked him table scraps when Selmak wasn't paying attention.

'Wal-Mart has them too and cheaper, Sel,' he told her feeling her anxiety. 'It's on the list I made, see?'

Selmak hugged him tightly, sending her thanks and appreciation through their emotional bond.

'Do you have any ideas about what we should get for Zach?' Jacob asked. 'You know…a welcome back gift or something to let him know he was missed.'

'So, you're looking forward to his return then?' she countered in a playful tone.

'Of course. I've missed him just as much as you have.'

'Why don't we both pick out something?' she asked excitedly.

'Sounds good to me. Let's just do this quickly. I want to get home and rest for a few hours before we head out.'

'Don't worry, Jacob. If you need to sleep, I can drive us. I've been practicing!'

'So, that's why I had those nightmares last week!' he joked. 'Driving while I'm sleeping! I hope that ticket was a dream and not real!'

'The police office let me off with a warning when I told him I was making a run to the 24 hour market for Rhi who was actually having a craving for Oreo cookies, String Cheez and Dr. Pepper,' she answered honestly.

Jacob merely laughed. Right now, he didn't care if he got a speeding ticket or that Selmak was driving without him knowing. He was riding on too much of an emotional high for **_anything_** to bring him down.

* * *

Rhi had gotten up shortly after Jacob had left. He was the last one out of the house this morning. The house was quiet except for the occasional barking from Mickey in the back yard. He called for his master…Selmak. Rhi had to laugh to herself as Selmak spoiled that dog to death. As a result the dog latched onto Jacob too because he smelled and looked just like Selmak. Rhi knew that Jacob only pretended he didn't like the dog because Rhi spotted him playing with the dog in the backyard the other day.

When Mickey stopped barking all was quiet again. Only the quietness did not calm Rhi. She was restless. Her back had really been bothering her most of the night. It kept cramping up every so often keeping her awake. She had done her best to remain quiet and still so as not to wake Jacob and Selmak. They needed their rest with the long drive ahead of them tonight.

During moments like this Rhi missed Zach. Even when she was alone, she wasn't because he was always there. With him being dormant, she really missed his company and especially missed his healing abilities!

With nothing to do and no one to talk to, Rhi headed down to the kitchen and cleaned up the breakfast mess. It wasn't her house but she and Jacob had been Mark and Laura's guests for nearly two full months. So it was the least she could do. Only once she was done with the dishes and cleaning the counters, the table and stove, not that much time passed. So, she started cleaning up the fridge inside and out. Anything to make the time pass quickly until Jacob and Selmak returned.

Her back had continued to spasm every so often during the cleaning. Nothing painful. Just an annoying twinge here and there! She thought that if she moved around it would take her mind off the pain or even thought it would go away.

When her cell phone rang, she saw it was now eleven thirty in the morning. Her husband called no doubt to check up on her. Looking at the caller id, she was right.

"Hi, my love!" she purred. "All done?"

"_Yep! Just have some shopping to do!_" he replied sounding so excited.

"Did you eat yet?" she asked.

"_On my way now._"

"Selmak, make sure he eats well and you lay off the sweets! And don't think you can get away with it! I can already smell the chocolate on your breath!" she grinned, knowing that Selmak could never resist a chocolate treat wherever Jacob went.

"_She'll behave! Do you need anything?_"

"No, only you and Sel," she sighed.

"_We'll be home in a few hours…hopefully before the others get home!_"

"Jacob!" she exclaimed, pretending to be shocked.

"_I was thinking we could have a bubble bath together…that's all_!"

"Pfft! There's barely enough room for me! Just hurry up with your shopping and come home to me!"

"_Yes, Ma'am!_"

Rhi laughed, easily imagining him saluting her as she hung up the phone. Talking with him reminded her that she should eat something. Only she still didn't feel like it. She hadn't touched the toast that Jacob had brought up to her before he left. Like earlier this morning, the mere thought, never mind the smell of food actually made Rhi want to puke. In fact, the banana she forced down only came back out a minute later.

Since she wasn't hungry, she decided to work some more. Perhaps she simply needed to work up an appetite. So for a little over an hour she vacuumed the rugs and dusted the wood furniture. Once done, she decided to head up stairs to clean their room and change the sheets on the bed. They were leaving tonight so she figured the room might as well be clean for the next visit, just in case their home wasn't ready when they returned.

Midway up the stairs her back cramped up again and she gasped.

"Whoa…that was intense!" she said to herself, leaning against the rail.

As before, the discomfort passed quickly and Rhi continued up the stairs. Only once she had reached the top her back cramped again. **_That_** was unusual! It normally happened just once, not twice or at least not so close to each other.

Rhi instinctively reached for her cell phone in her dress pocket. Only she didn't call Jacob. She realized she had simply over done it a bit with the cleaning. The last thing she wanted to do was worry her husband. He was finally worry free and she planned on keeping him that way.

"Maybe if I lie down for a short while," she told herself, then headed for the bedroom.

It took several minutes before she got the pillows situated just right so that she felt comfortable lying on her side. One leg lay on two pillows as she leaned forward as much as she could while hugging one pillow. Of course, she missed Jacob's warm body against her back. His warmth always made her back a little more relaxed when in this position.

She stared at her cell phone that she'd set on the bedside table, watching the minutes slowly tick by.

Not even ten minutes later, Rhi gasped loudly, squeezing her eyes shut. Her first impulse was to curl up into a tight ball just as another pain hit. Of which she did, making the pain worse. Only this time the pain was accompanied by the desperate urge to pee.

As quickly as she could, Rhi shoved the pillows out of her way and hurried down the hallway. Just before she reached the bathroom door a cascade of water fell from her getting her legs all wet and splashing all over the rug and onto the tile in the bathroom as she continued to move.

Rhi cried out with shock and pain. She knew what was happening now and she was terrified. After dropping a couple of towels on the rug and floor she suddenly remembered something she had read how hot water made the pain more bearable.

While doubled over, Rhi filled the tub with water as hot as she could stand it. She didn't even bother undressing before she climbed into the bath. Her cry resonated off the walls as another intense spasm hit. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing for it to stop. It didn't. In fact it only became more and more intense until it finally peaked and faded.

"Jacob…" she called out, even though he wasn't there to hear her.

Just then her cell phone rang. Problem was it was beside the bed. It may as well have been in another universe as there was no way she could move to get to it. She was afraid and she couldn't get up from this position without help anyway.

Rhi wept, not knowing what else to do. She was alone, scared and in pain. Not even Zach was there to help her. He couldn't help anyway. If he awoke prematurely and while she was not in a medical facility, the danger was too great for the baby. But none of that stopped her from instinctively calling out for him.

* * *

The sense of loneliness and fear was so overwhelming that Zach nearly woke from his slumber. It was Rhi. She was in great distress and discomfort. He could even feel her reaching out to him. Only he didn't dare reach to her. He couldn't risk anything happening to the baby if he woke too soon.

All he could do was wait. He wept for Rhi. But he took comfort that the time for rejoining his family was nearly upon him.

* * *

"Ow!" Jacob cried out, grabbing his stomach as he hunched over. The pain faded as quickly as it hit. Only the pain came back with vengeance when he tried to stand up straight.

'Selmak!' he shouted in his mind, doubling over.

'I told you not to eat so much!' she grumbled.

Like that, the pain was suddenly gone. Jacob stood hunched over with his hands on his knees in the middle of the aisle. Looking up, he saw his shopping cart had rolled a short distance away.

"You ok, Sir?" a young lady asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine," Jacob nodded, standing up straight, holding his stomach. "Just a little indigestion!"

"You sure?"

Jacob nodded.

"Thank you for your concern," he smiled then headed to his cart.

'Selmak, what the hell was that! I hadn't had a stomach cramp like that for a long time!'

'I don't know. I'm not detecting any indigestion or heartburn,' she honestly replied.

Jacob suddenly had a sick feeling in his gut. His hand shot to his cell phone and dialed for Rhi. Her phone rang until he got her voice mail. So he dialed again. Same result. He called the landline and got Mark and Laura's voice mail.

'Jacob, she could be sleeping,' Selmak gently suggested. 'We told her to rest. And Rhi's been sleeping so soundly every since we bought all those pillows to make her comfortable.'

Could be. But Jacob's instincts were telling him differently. He left the full shopping cart where it was and raced out of the store. As he climbed into his truck, he called Mark's cell phone.

"_Hello, this is Mark._"

"Mark! It's Dad!" he said, as he started the vehicle.

"_Dad! What's up?_"

"It's Rhi…she's not answering her phone!" he said, glancing around to see if the coast was clear.

"_Dad, aren't you being a little over protective again? Last time you were this way, when you wouldn't let Rhi pour herself a glass of orange juice, you two got into it a little bit. You need to remember, she's pregnant, not an invalid!_"

"Damn it Mark!" Jacob barked, throwing the SUV in reverse and stepping on the gas, hard, the tires making a squeezing sound as rubber burned on the pavement.

"_DAD! Whoa…you're not driving are you?_"

"Something's wrong! I know it!" Jacob yelled, not even realizing that he was yelling.

Hell, he could barely hear Selmak who was trying to calm him down.

"_Ok..Ok! I'll try and call her myself._"

"I tried…three times!"

There was silence for a moment.

"_Ok, I'm about a ten minute drive…I was heading to the house anyway. I'll check things out._"

"I'm on my way there now!"

"_Still, I think I should be there..ok?_"

"Kay."

"_Dad…deep breaths…try to relax. I'm sure she's fine._"

"I hope so," Jacob said as he hung up his cell phone.

'Jacob…slow down! This is a thirty-five mile an hour zone!' Selmak shouted, when Jacob veered around a car. 'You're driving fifty!'

'Sel…something's wrong…I **know** it!'

'Ok…let's just calm down. And SLOW down! If something **_is_** wrong, we want to get there in one piece! And you don't want to get pulled over for speeding as that will only hold us up even more.'

Jacob couldn't stop the feeling in his gut. It wouldn't go away. He had that same feeling the day Allison died and the day Malek told him Rhi and Zach were dead.

'I left her alone, Sel,' he wept, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes so he could see the road clearly. 'I left her all alone. What was I thinking? I left her alone!'

He instantly felt Selmak hug him tightly. Her words tried to reassure him. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he left Rhi all alone and that she desperately needed him. The only words of Selmak's that he did listen to was to slow down his SUV. He did slow down though he was still driving well beyond the speed limit. But when he finally saw the street in sight, Jacob pushed harder on the gas, ran the stop sign and then came to a screeching halt before burning more rubber as he turned his SUV into the drive way.

He didn't think. He just ran from the SUV to the front door. The door was locked. Jacob frantically searched his pockets for the house key before he remembered he didn't have the copy of the key anymore having left it on the kitchen counter this morning.

"**RHI**!" he shouted pounding on the door.

There was a moment when he thought her heard her voice shouting for him. It was hard to tell through the door.

'Whoa…Jacob! Mark might not like this!' Selmak shouted as Jacob threw his shoulder against the door.

Damn door wouldn't budge after two hits. So Jacob begged Selmak for her help and the next time he used his foot and kicked the door in, splintering the frame in the process.

"**RHI!**"

"**Jacob!**" came her strangled cry from upstairs.

A rush of fear could be felt from Selmak now!

'She's in pain…hurry!' Selmak told him.

Jacob didn't need to be told twice. He raced up the stairs two and three at a time. Running into their room, he frantically searched for her.

"**Rhi!**"

"**In the bath…**" she cried out.

"**DAD!**"

Jacob didn't even hear Mark down stairs as he ran down the hall to the bathroom. He was running so fast he didn't notice the towels on the rug or that the floor was even wet. Luckily, because of Selmak his reactions were quick and kept him from slipping on the wet floor.

"Rhi!" he cried out.

Rhi looked up at him…terrified.

"Jacob…" she wept, her hand reaching for him.

He rushed to her side, kneeling beside the tub. His hands trembled not knowing where to touch her or hold her. And he shook hard as Rhi suddenly gritted her teeth and leaned her head back. Tears stung his eyes as she cried out in pain.

The color faded from his face as he noticed the water she was sitting in was tinged red.

She was bleeding!

A flood of images bombarded his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to block the images.

_Jacob's heart stopped. The feeling within him was so familiar and comforting, yet the woman on the bed was so battered and covered in blood that he didn't recognize her._

_Rhi cried out slightly as he moved her. _

"_Ssh, it's all over my love. The pain will be gone soon," Jacob whispered lovingly, his arms shaking slightly as she continued whimpering. "I'm so sorry my love… I failed you…" _

"Dad…**DAD!"** Mark shouted.

Jacob felt his body being shaken hard. He opened his eyes to see Mark in front of him. The images of Rhi's beaten and bloodied body still fresh in his mind.

"I left her alone," Jacob wept. "Oh…God….Mark…I promised her I would never do that again! What have I done?"

* * *

Mark should have beaten Dad home. Only he got held up at work while trying to explain to his boss about his father being so worried about Rhi and that Mark felt it was important for him to be there for his father. It was apparent from the fresh skid marks on the pavement leading into the driveway that Dad got home first. Mark could see that Dad left the door to his SUV wide open. Upon closer inspection, he found that the keys were still in the ignition. Mark grabbed them, locked up Dad's truck and then headed to the house. Only to his dismay he found his front door smashed open.

"Damn it Dad!" Mark cursed as he inspected the doorframe.

"**Rhi!**" Dad's voice shouted getting Mark's attention.

He had never heard that tone from his father before. Not ever! Dad sounded…afraid.

"**DAD!**" Mark called, trying to locate where his father was.

Dad didn't respond but Mark heard heavy footsteps racing along the hallway upstairs. Realizing that something might actually be wrong, he headed up the stairs. Once he heard Rhi's cry of pain he hurried to the source.

In the bathroom he saw the little spots of blood on the floor, Rhi was in the bathtub fully dressed and in blood-tinged water, and Dad was holding her hand, trembling and crying. They both looked petrified!

Mark remained strong as the both of them appeared to need his strength at the moment. Something similar happened to Laura when she was pregnant with Jen. Only difference, Laura was taking a bath when her water broke. She was calm about it, Mark was not.

He hurried to his father's side, knowing the fear he was experiencing.

"Dad…**DAD!**" Mark snapped, shaking his father who suddenly blinked a couple of times as if he just came out of a stupor.

"I left her alone," he wept, huge tears streaming down his cheeks. "Oh…God….Mark…I promised her I would never do that again! What have I done?"

"Dad, you did nothing wrong!"

Dad buried his face in his hands. Mark shook him again to get his attention.

"I want you to listen to me. Ok?" Mark said, locking his eyes onto his father's.

Dad nodded his head.

"We need to get Rhi to the hospital…."

"No…she's supposed to have the baby at Cheyenne Mountain!" Dad stammered.

"Dr. Abrahms is supposed to deliver my baby! I don't want anyone else!" Rhi cried out.

"Dad…Rhi…that's not going to happen," Mark told them calmly, not allowing himself to get caught up in their fear. "You're in San Diego…"

"I'll call Jack!" Dad exclaimed, feeling around his pockets for his phone.

"Ok…good…call Jack but first we have to get Rhi into the car."

"I don't even have a suit case ready," Rhi wept turning her face away.

Then Rhi suddenly arched her back and grimaced in pain. Mark recognized that face having seen it on his own wife. Rhi was definitely in labor.

"Dad, hold Rhi's hand and talk to her," Mark ordered while grabbing Dad's cell phone. "I'll call Sam and tell her what's going on. Hopefully, your Air Force can get Dr. Abrahms here in time."

* * *

Sam ran passed Daniel and Teal'c not even hearing their shouts to her. General O'Neill wasn't answering his phone because he was in a debriefing. However, this superceded the debriefing.

"Sam…what's up?" Daniel asked as he and Teal'c caught up with her.

"It's Rhi…she's in labor."

"I thought the baby wasn't due for another three weeks!" Daniel said.

"Mark says she's definitely in labor. From what he was able to get out of Rhi she's actually been in labor most of the day but didn't realize it. He thinks the contractions are still far enough apart that there's time we can get Dr. Abrahms down there."

"I'll go contact the Alpha Site!" Daniel said.

"I'll arrange transport to the Airfield," Teal'c said.

Both were quickly gone on their way as Sam raced up the stairs.

"Carter…we're having…" the General started to protest.

"Sir…it's Rhi!" was all Sam needed to say.

"Reynolds, we'll debrief another time. Dismissed!"

Sam followed the General into his office.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Rhi's in labor!"

"She can't be in labor!" he protested. "The baby's not due for another three weeks!"

"That's what everyone keeps saying! Only her water broke…the baby is coming! Mark says Rhi is still in the early stages of labor but he's a little concerned as her contractions are rather intense. He and Dad are taking her to Mercy Hospital as we speak."

"Crap…this is the last thing we need! We can't have civilians around Rhi or Jacob during this delivery!"

"Daniel's contacting the Alpha Site right now. Teal'c's arranging the transport to the Airfield. It's only a three and a half hour flight, Sir."

"I'll call Peterson…I better arrange for a jet large enough to take SG-1, a small security detail, and any staff Dr. Abrahms needs. Oh, Carter…contact Malek. Per Jacob's instructions, Malek's to be contacted once we've received news that the baby is on its way so he could be there."

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

Since Mark's car wasn't big roomy enough, they decided to take the SUV. While Mark got the car ready, Selmak helped Jacob wrap Rhi in a blanket and carried her downstairs.

"I'm scared," Rhi wept, clinging on to them.

"Shh, everything will be ok," Jacob told her.

Selmak could feel that Jacob wasn't as confident as before. The sight of Rhi in pain and bleeding had disastrous repercussions on Jacob. So much so that Selmak wasn't prepared for them as her host's fear overwhelmed them. If Mark hadn't been there Selmak wasn't sure if she could have snapped Jacob out of his flashback or not.

'Talk to her Jacob…remember the breathing exercises,' Selmak gently reminded him as he held Rhi in his arms on the back seat of the SUV.

"Sam called, she said Dr. Abrahms will be on her way within the hour. Rhi, how long since your last contraction?" Mark asked as he backed out of the driveway.

"I don't know…twenty minutes or so," she answered and Selmak could feel both Rhi and Jacob trembling. "Like I said before, I've been have this uncomfortable pain once every hour since this morning."

"This morning?" Jacob asked in disbelief. "Rhi…why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think I was in labor," she sniffled, her emerald eyes filling with huge tears. "I'm sorry."

Jacob held her close, resting his face against hers.

"You have nothing to be sorry for…"

"Ow!" she cried out, her body tensing as she tried to curl up.

"Dad, don't let her curl up! Get her to breathe!"

Jacob nodded. Selmak could see he was crying. But his voice was steady as his hand grabbed Rhi's.

"Rhi, honey, you have to breathe…just like we practiced, ok?"

"Ok," she grimaced.

Selmak helped Jacob as best as she could without Mark detecting her presence. This was the worst case scenario: Rhi and Jacob about to have their baby without any security or their doctor. Of course, Selmak didn't mention anything about the lack of security to Jacob, he was a nervous wreck as it was.

However, before they knew it they were at the hospital. Again, thank Egeria that Mark was there as Jacob didn't even think to grab Rhi's medical card that was on their dresser. Of course, since they were living on Earth now Rhi was given an identity and placed on Jacob's medical insurance. She even had a driver's license. Mark grabbed that too. In fact, it was Mark who also filled out the paperwork as Jacob sat with Rhi helping her with her breathing while in the waiting room.

Selmak could see that Rhi was scared and nervous. She had never been to this hospital. Selmak and Jacob weren't too happy either but they had no choice. From what Mark told them was that Rhi probably still had a ways to go until the baby was born. He sounded confident that Rhi's doctor would arrive with time to spare before delivering the baby.

Once their paperwork was processed, a nurse led them to a private room. There, Jacob helped Rhi into a hospital gown. It had been awhile since she had a contraction but since her water had broken she had to be checked into the hospital for the baby's safety.

For an hour, all was going well. Mark came in and sat with Rhi and Jacob while they waited for the Doctor to stop by. Mark told them that Laura was bringing some of Rhi's things, which made her so relieved. Which in turn also made Jacob feel better. Then Jacob and Selmak both listened intently as Mark continued coaching them. Selmak could feel Jacob was finally calming down to where he felt comfortable and ready to assist Rhi.

That's when Jacob suddenly freaked!

A **_male_** Doctor walked into the room, head down flipping through Rhi's medical chart.

"Well, Mrs. Carter…I'm Dr. Hamner. I'm here to examine you," he smiled, reaching for the blanket that covered Rhi's lower half. "Now, let's see how far along you are."

Selmak could see the fear in Rhi's eyes and knew she was terrified by the way she backed up slightly on the bed. Selmak instantly felt the anger rise within her host. Only she literally had no control over Jacob as he suddenly charged the Doctor.

"**_You_** are not touching my wife!" Jacob growled, grabbing the man by his lab coat.

Jacob actually lifted the guy several inches off the ground!

"Whoa! Dad, what are you doing?" Mark asked in disbelief as he grabbed Jacob's arm.

'Yes, Jacob…what are you doing? You can't do this in front of Mark!' Selmak shouted at him.

Only Jacob wasn't listening and he was masterfully blocking any of her attempts to control his arms or hands or anything else for that matter.

"Mr. Carter…I'm just here to check on your wife!" the doctor nervously sputtered.

Then Jacob did a HUGE no no! A nifty trick he learned from being blended with Selmak. A trick, she wished now she hadn't taught him. A trick, she knew General Jack O'Neill was going to give them hell over. And Selmak couldn't do a single thing to stop Jacob because of how protective he was over Rhi.

"_No man other than myself is going to touch my wife!" _he snarled, using Selmak's voice and making his eyes flash.

Selmak covered her eyes with her flippers after she saw the Doctor's eyes widen in fright and Mark jump back slightly in fear.

'Oh, Jacob…you've done it now!' she muttered shaking her head.

"Perhaps…a female doctor would be better," Mark suggested, looking nervously at his father. "Her doctor is a woman."

"Yeah…we can do that!" the doctor quickly said as Jacob set him back down.

As soon as he was released from Jacob's grip, the doctor fled the room. Jacob's eyes locked onto Mark's for a moment. Selmak could see that Jacob's son had all kinds of questions he wanted to ask. Only he didn't ask because at that point Rhi cried out. She was having another contraction, much stronger than the previous ones and their attention was focused only on her.

* * *

The atmosphere aboard the plane as it finally took off from Peterson was filled with anticipation. Carter, Daniel and Teal'c were excited about the baby being born even though it was early. Dr. Abrahms had a worried look in her eyes and was anxious to get to Rhi. Two of her nurses chatted quietly with each other.

Jack was feeling it all. He was excited about the baby being born. He was worried because of the security headache that lay ahead of him. He was anxious to get to Jacob and Rhi **_before_** their baby was born in order to protect them all, including Selmak and Zach. And Jack was as solemn as Malek looked thinking about a talk he was going to have to have with Jacob after this baby was born.

"You ok, Malek?" Jack asked quietly, looking at the Tok'ra sitting across from him. "Not worried about the baby being narcissist, are you? It is a genetic trait for the Tok'ra and Gou'ld, right?"

"_**Harcisis**, General O'Neill,_" Malek smirked. "_And no, I am not worried. Jared and I are as anxious and as excited about finally getting to see Rhi and Jacob's baby as the rest of you._"

"Really…I couldn't tell."

"_But I'm smiling…I almost never smile._"

"You call that a smile?" Jack joked as a cell phone rang.

"Carter…oh…hi Mark," she smiled then suddenly held the phone away from her ear.

She was sitting two seats away from Jack and he could almost make out the words Mark was yelling…sounded like 'Where the hell are you?' And 'What the hell happened to Rhi on her mission?' Jack, along with everyone else fell silent. Dr. Abrahms leaned forward in her seat, probably wanting to ask a few questions about Rhi.

"We're about two hours away," Carter replied calmly. "What's going on?"

Jack observed her intently noticing the excitement she had a moment ago was gone. Her eyes suddenly widened.

"His eyes and voice did what?" she asked, her eyes glancing Jack's way for a brief moment.

Jack rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on. Selmak losing it was exactly what he was afraid of. And it was exactly the last thing he need right now. Mark was an intelligent man. He was going to ask questions.

"Mark…I can't…its classified!"

"Carter, what is it?" Jack quickly asked.

"Mark, hang on," she said and then covered the mouthpiece of the phone. "Apparently, Dad freaked when a male doctor came in to examine Rhi. His eyes glowed and Mark's said his growl sounded a bit funny."

"Damn it, Selmak…"

"_It may not have been Selmak,_" Malek quickly inserted. "_A host can be taught to make their eyes flash and use their symbiote's voice. Jacob was a quick learner and he could mimic Selmak convincingly…and vice versa._"

"Great," Jack sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Sir…Mark wants to know exactly what happened to Rhi during her last mission. Thinks it has something to do with how Dad's acting right now. Sir, Mark has a right to know something of what happened. He's tried to get it out of me before because Dad won't ever talk about it. And he's worried about Dad being so overprotective of Rhi."

"Alright! Tell him what you can without compromising national security!" he relented, knowing that Carter would just go on and on.

"Colonel Carter, can you find out how far along Rhi is, please?" Dr. Abrahms asked.

Carter smiled and nodded, then moved to a quieter part of the plane to be alone while talking with her brother. Jack trusted her judgment and knew she wouldn't compromise the SGC and the Stargate Program.

"What is troubling you, General O'Neill?" Jared asked, startling Jack a bit.

"Jacob and Rhi are troubling me," Jack answered. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and spoke quietly so the others couldn't hear. "Rhi and Zach are totally unaware of the potential dangers they're in while on Earth. And Jacob and Selmak, who know better, are blinded by their love and by this baby. Then there's the baby…the baby could be as much of a target as its parents. The Joint Chief's have been all over my ass about getting Jacob and Rhi to wear a locator beacon in order to track them incase they're abducted. They want the baby tagged too. I happen to agree with them. As a father, I know exactly how Jacob would react if anything happened to his baby. But what is troubling me is how to approach the subject with Jacob."

"Be open and honest with him **_and_** Selmak," Jared simply said. "If you explain to them what you just said to me, I'm sure they would understand. What kind of tracking device have you developed?"

"Something my Government's been working on. Thanks to some of the technologies we've brought back through the Gate, we've developed a nanochip that can be injected into a bone or muscle of the subject. Each chip would transmit its own frequency. It's already been put to use by undercover operatives and even the President has one…although he doesn't know he has it. The idea being to track them in case something goes FUBAR."

"Whatever you do, don't hide it from Jacob or Selmak," Jared seriously said. "Deceit is what nearly killed their wife. They have zero tolerance for lies. Be sure to express the safety of Rhi, Zach and the baby first before mention Jacob's or Selmak's safety. Do this, and I do not foresee any problems."

"Thanks…I may just do thank," Jack smiled.

"Rhi's only four centimeters," Carter announced. "Her water has broken but the baby is doing fine despite the intensity of some of the contractions."

"How long until the baby is born?" Jack asked Dr. Abrahms.

"At four centimeters and if Rhi's labor progresses normally, she could have this baby around midnight…give or take an hour or so," the doctor answered.

"Good…that gives me time," Jack said.

"We could call ahead, warn the hospital of the security coming," Carter suggested.

"Oh…we will but I was worried because I forgot the box of cigars on my desk," he joked, more for himself because he needed to relax. "If Rhi doesn't have the kid until midnight, I have time to buy some cigars before he's born."

* * *

It was difficult to figure out if the fear Jacob felt was all his own or was a combination of his and Selmak's. All he did know was that Rhi was in excruciating pain during each contraction and it was all **_his_** fault. As a result, Jacob felt completely and utterly helpless because there was absolutely nothing he could do to take her pain away.

"Rhi, honey, don't curl up," Laura told her as Mark tried to keep Rhi from pulling her knees up.

Jacob sat there and held Rhi's hand. He couldn't get the image of Rhi's brutally beaten body out of his mind.

'Selmak…I don't know what to do,' he wept within his mind.

She hugged him back. The feeling of helplessness and guilt was mutual.

Rhi relaxed as the monitor indicated the contraction was over. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Can I have some more ice?" she asked him.

Jacob numbly nodded as he got to his feet.

"I'll go with you, Dad," Mark smiled. "Don't worry, Rhi, we'll be back in a few minutes. Laura will keep you company."

"I have time…about fifteen twenty minutes until the next contraction," Rhi smiled wearily.

"Be back, Hon," Jacob managed to say, forcing a smile.

Out in the hall, Jacob followed Mark. Jacob could barely hold his head up. His heart was heavy with guilt. And he had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. His vision blurred from his tears and his knees suddenly buckled. Selmak couldn't even help as Jacob pressed his back against a nearby wall and slid down.

"Dad…you ok?" Mark quickly asked, kneeling on one knee before him.

"What have I done?" Jacob asked, his tears falling.

"Dad, this is a part of bringing your baby into the world. You and Rhi both knew this. And quit blaming yourself…it's not your fault."

"**She's pregnant with my baby! In labor and in pain! How is this not my fault**?" Jacob snapped, feeling so angry with himself.

Mark suddenly grabbed Jacob by his shirt and yanked him up onto his feet. That fiery temper that Jacob had seen in Allison's eyes was there before him in his son's eyes.

"Pull you head out of your ass!" Mark growled harshly. "This is not the same thing as Rhi being beaten to within an inch of her life! And that was no more your fault than this! Only difference is that Rhi is in labor…a labor of love to bring **_your_** baby into this world! And the last thing she needs is a selfish husband wrapped up in his own self-persecution! Dad, she needs you to be the man that saved her from that bastard Gwynn. **_Your_** strength is **_her_** strength! Together you can and **_will_** deliver this baby!"

Jacob blinked away his tears rapidly. He and Selmak were both stunned by Mark's harshness. But if Mark wanted Jacob's attention, he got it! Plus, Jacob and Selmak were both trying to figure out how Mark found out about Gwynn as Jacob nor Selmak never talked to anyone about what had happened to Rhi.

"I love you, Dad," Mark smiled, putting his hands on the sides of Jacob's head. Tears filled his eyes. "I understand what you're feeling…I would be too if anything like that ever happened to Laura. You love Rhi so much that it hurts when she's in any kind of pain. But remember it was that love that saved her. And I promise you that love will get her through the pain now. Don't hold back now when she needs you most. No matter what comes out of her mouth in there, you just hold on tight and keep telling her you love her…understand?"

Jacob nodded, wiping his tears away.

'Mark's right, Sel,' Jacob mentally sighed. 'We're doing more harm than good in there.'

'Agreed. We've forgotten that this is supposed to be a joyous day.'

'I sure did.'

'**_We_** did and I'm sorry for not blocking the unpleasant memories. I was equally shaken. And I must admit…Mark was right, no matter how prepared you think you are…you're not.'

'Yeah…so much for the plan.'

'Since when does life follow a plan?' she countered, making him smile.

"Ready to go back in there?" Mark asked, stepping away from Jacob.

"Yeah…I'm ready," Jacob smiled.

"Just remember," Mark continued, putting his arm around Jacob's shoulder as they walked onto the ice machine. "As each minute passes, you are that much closer to holding that baby in your arms. And when the moment happens…there's nothing else in the world…hell in the universe like it. I promise, you will treasure it for the rest of your life."

* * *

The moment Jacob went out the door, Rhi burst into tears. Laura couldn't console her. No one could. Once again, Rhi was hurting her husband. He didn't have to say anything to her…she could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. No matter what she did, she always ended up hurting him and Selmak.

"Hey…Hon, how are you doing?" Jacob asked softly, his hand caressing her face, his other hand firmly grasping one of hers.

Rhi opened her eyes to see Jacob's face close to hers. Behind him she could see, Mark grabbing hold of Laura's hand and pulling her out of the room.

"Jacob?"

"And Selmak too," he smiled.

Rhi blinked her eyes a few times. This was not the same man who left only minutes ago. But he was definitely her husband and the Jacob Rhi fell in love with. The Jacob who made Rhi feel safe and secure after her nightmares and during dark times.

"I'm sorry," she wept.

"For what?"

"For causing you to worry so much…for the baby coming early…for scaring you."

He pulled her into his chest resting his head on top of hers.

"Rhi, my sweet love, you have **_nothing_** to be sorry for."

"But the baby is coming and we don't even have the keys to our home yet. I didn't even prepare a bag. I've made a mess of everything."

"Everything will be fine," he cooed into her ear. "And Laura brought you some things, including the nightgown you were planning on wearing during the delivery. Right now…you just concentrate on our baby."

"Ok," she sniffled then suddenly tensed up that the twinge of pain in her sides and her abdomen.

Jacob quickly but gently set her down and held onto her hand.

"Breathe, Rhi…come on…just like we learned in class," he instructed, doing the breathing for her until she finally followed suit. He glanced at the monitor. "Almost there…just a few more seconds…keep it up Rhi, you're doing great!"

Relief!

"It's over!" he smiled, pushing her hair back. "See…that wasn't so bad now was it."

"That depends on your point of view…I'm the one in labor here, you're not," she countered.

"But I'm going to be here, every step of the way…promise," he said, then this smirk shined on his face. "Would you like me to help you into your nightgown?"

Rhi laughed and relaxed a little.

"How can you think of about **_that_** during a situation like this?" she asked, as he helped her off the bed.

"I'm just trying to get your mind off the pain," he smiled warmly.

She smiled, leaning against him as he removed the hospital gown and put her own soft gown on. It was a gift from Laura who suggested to Rhi that she wear something as comfortable as possible during labor and delivery.

"What?" she asked, when Jacob's hand rested on her bare, tight belly.

"I love you, Rhiannon," he whispered, kissing her ear.

Tears glistened in her eyes, blurring her vision as he dressed her. After helping her back onto the bed Jacob climbed onto, sitting behind her and massaging her lower back. When the next contraction hit, he pulled her into his chest. His hands moved soothingly around her belly as he spoke in her ear, coaching her through the contraction.

"I love you too," she sighed, once the contraction was over as she relaxed onto him.

A delicate hand moved her hair and tender lips pressed against the back of her neck, making Rhi smile.

"Talk to him, Sel," she whispered. "He may not hear, but I do and he will know everything I know once he wakes up."

"_The moment is almost upon us my beloved, Zach_," Selmak whispered, kissing the back of Rhi's neck affectionately. "_Jacob and I have missed you **so** much._"

'As have I,' Rhi mentally sighed.

* * *

While General O'Neill was speaking with the hospital administrator Jillian didn't hesitate to go into Rhi's room. She walked in as Rhi was in the middle of a rather intense contraction. General Car…Jacob was doing his job well by holding Rhi's hand and coaching her. He was even breathing with her.

"Is it over yet?" Rhi gritted through her teeth.

"Almost…and…there…it's over."

Rhi fell back into her pillow, breathing fast and hard.

"So, we going to deliver a baby this evening?" Jillian asked, as she approached them.

"Evening?" Jacob asked in disbelief.

"It's nearly 1700 hours now, Sir."

"We've been here for hours…please tell me it's almost over," Rhi gasped. "Better yet, can I go home now and come back tomorrow and have the baby?"

"I've heard that line a few times," Jillian smiled, pulling Rhi's gown up. Jillian quickly put on a latex glove and examined Rhi. "Six centimeters and from the EFM, the baby's heart rate is doing well."

"Only six centimeters?" Jacob asked. "Doc…she has to be further along than that. Her contractions are already so intense."

"Why don't you walk her around a bit, it might speed up the labor process. Rhi, just listen to your husband, do the breathing, and I promise you your baby will be born within the next six to eight hours."

"Pfft! If it's going to take that long, you can have it!" Rhi snapped sharply as she got off the bed. "Come on Jacob…let's go for a walk!"

Rhi snatched her robe as Jacob apologized to Jillian for his wife's sudden rudeness. Jillian smiled and shook it off. She knew from experience that Rhi's rudeness wasn't going to stop and all her anger was going to be focused directly on her husband.

* * *

Selmak gently massaged Rhi's back while Jacob held the wastebasket. All that ice Rhi had been eating for the past several hours just got puked up during a rather intense contraction. Rhi had her hands on the wall as she leaned forward, face down towards the floor.

General O'Neill and the others were about to come over and help when Jacob shook his head no at them. He like Selmak knew Rhi would only be embarrassed if her friends saw her like this, puking up melted ice into a trashcan.

"I'm done," Rhi sighed, straightening up.

"Do you need to rest?" Selmak asked using Jacob's voice so as not to draw attention to themselves like Jacob had done earlier in the day.

"I'm fine…I'm ready for another trip around the floor," Rhi answered.

Jacob set the wastebasket back down and then grabbed hold of Rhi's hand. Selmak kept massaging Rhi's back with Jacob's other hand. They moved at a snails pace as Rhi wasn't actually waddling or walking. More like shuffling her feet along as if she was afraid to take big steps.

Selmak and Jacob had no idea it was going to be this exhausting and they hadn't even reached the delivery yet! Jacob's hand was already white from Rhi squeezing it repeatedly. And each and every time, Selmak had to do her best to keep the blood flowing to his fingertips!

Then from all the breathing with Rhi they had been doing, Jacob's mouth had gotten rather dry. So he was drinking as much water as Rhi was munching down ice! They were rapidly reaching the point where Jacob was going to have to relieve himself.

'Sel, the bathroom's near the waiting room. We can leave Rhi with the others for a quick minute.'

'That's if she'll let go of our hand!' Selmak countered.

"Ow…I want to go lie down now," Rhi gritted, cradling her belly with her arm.

'So much for that idea,' Jacob scoffed, picking Rhi up.

'Don't worry…we'll figure something out.'

'I'll figure something out…hands off for you, remember.'

"Will you two quick chatting!" Rhi gently chastised.

"Sorry," Jacob smiled.

"There's your friend…you really must apologize to him," Rhi snickered as they passed Dr. Hamner. The doctor took one look at Jacob and hurried in the opposite direction. "Jacob…I can't believe what you did!"

"Did? Did what?"

'You've got to be kidding me!' Selmak shouted.

"You don't remember?" Rhi asked.

"No…what did I do?" Jacob asked, with absolutely no recollection he had done something wrong.

"Selmak, why don't you show him," Rhi suggested and Selmak did.

Jacob's hand came up to his mouth.

"Oh…crap…I had no idea!" he gasped. "Right in front of Mark too!"

"You were trying to protect me," Rhi smiled. "Make sure you explain that to Jack when he questions you about it."

'Better hope, Jack doesn't find out, Jacob! He'll blame me!' Selmak told him.

"First thing first…let's have this baby," Jacob smiled.

Selmak agreed. The minutes were ticking. Soon the baby and Zach were going to be here.

* * *

Rhi was exhausted. She had lost track of time long ago. She just knew it was a long time only because she remembered the sun setting outside the window and it had been dark for some time now.

"Rhi, you're doing well," Jillian said as she gently pushed Rhi's legs back down. "You're almost fully dilated now."

"You hear that? Our baby will be here soon!" Jacob smiled, wiping her brow.

Rhi weakly smiled and nodded. She was **_so_** ready for this to be over. The pain had been unbearable or so she thought as a contraction hit. Jacob was dutifully coaching her to breathe but she was even too tired for that! She felt like her stomach was in a vice grip as another contraction came, causing her to cry out.

"Let's get you ready for delivery," Jillian insisted, moving the stirrup things into position.

"I am **NOT** sticking my feet in those things!" Rhi growled. Then she shot a look at Jacob…her husband…the man responsible. "**_You!_** You are not touching me again!"

"Technically…I didn't touch you!" he smiled innocently.

"You know what I mean!" she screamed and then groaned. "Next time…I'm going dormant and Zach can have the baby!"

"_Zach wouldn't be able to tolerate the pain!_" Selmak added.

"THEN YOU HAVE THE BABY!" she gritted.

Rhi fell back, feeling some relief. Enough for her to try and catch her breath. Then the sudden urge to go came on strong.

"Need the restroom," she panted.

"Sure, I'll take you," Jacob said.

"No," Jillian insisted.

"I really have to go!" Rhi yelped.

"I'm sorry, Rhi but it's the baby coming," Jillian said, trying to grab hold of Rhi's feet.

Rhi sat up and glared at Jillian, using Zach's voice.

"**_I AM NOT STICKING MY FEET IN THOSE THINGS!_**"

* * *

Jacob's heart was beating so hard and fast he could barely hear Selmak coaching him while he was coaching Rhi. A good thing Mark gave Jacob a talking to. And a good thing Jacob, Selmak and Rhi practiced. Once Jacob pulled his head out of his ass, he was able to assist his wife masterfully, as the breathing lessons learned were second nature.

Still, this was all so new to him. Selmak was working overtime on keeping his hand from falling off and blocking the pain. Jacob literally felt nothing as Rhi's grip seemed to get tighter and tighter as her labor progressed.

After growling at Dr. Abrahms…really, it sounded just like one of Zach's growls…Rhi slid off the bed, absolutely refusing to use the stirrups. Jacob didn't blame her. They looked menacing. And from Selmak's impression, one he happened to agree with, they made a woman feel vulnerable.

"**It hurts**!" Rhi cried out, crouching on the floor, tears pouring down her flushed cheeks.

'Get on the floor with her you idiot!' Selmak yelled at Jacob as Rhi clung onto the rail of the bed, rocking back and forth on her heels. 'She's holding her breath!'

"Breathe Rhi!" he shouted, kneeling beside her, rubbing her lower back. "That's it Hon…just keep breathing…"

"**YOU KEEP BREATHING!**" she shouted then growled even louder than before while clinging tightly to his arm. Then she started gasping for air as the contraction stopped. "Make it stop…please."

Jacob just held her against his chest cooing into her ear about how much he loved her and what a wonderful job she was doing. Anything to give her the confidence she needed.

Rhi suddenly yanked on his arm, nearly pulling it out of its socket as another contraction it. She moaned loud and long as both her lips trembled. Jacob could feel her entire body was tensed up. He and Selmak felt so bad for Rhi as the contractions were coming one after the other not even giving Rhi a chance to catch her breath.

"Let's get her back on the bed!" Jillian urgently ordered.

"NOOOO!" Rhi cried, grabbing onto the base of the bed and not letting Jacob grab hold of her. "I don't want to use those stirrup things. Please, Jacob…I won't be hung out for the world to see!"

Jacob gently pushed a hand through her hair and smiled, "Hon its just Jillian and two nurses."

"I don't care…I wanna go home," she wept, tears streaming down her face, her bottom lip quivering as she looked into his eyes. "I wish Zach was here…OW."

He could see the fear in her bright emerald eyes. He and Selmak hated seeing Rhi like this. Selmak didn't want Rhi to use the damn stirrups and gently reminded Jacob of what Rhi had told them about the woman's wedding night on Rhi's home world. How the actual consummation was done in front of several witnesses and was not an act of love. Rhi was giving birth to his baby here. The greatest act of love ever and was entitled to do it in whichever way she chose.

'And if she doesn't want to use the stirrups, then so be it,' Selmak finished.

'I know,' he sighed.

Jacob was torn between what his heart and what his head were telling. He knew Jillian had done this before and therefore she knew what was best from a medical standpoint. And this was **_his_** wife here. He wanted to do what Rhi wanted but he also desperately wanted to protect her, from herself if necessary. He didn't want her or the baby to come to any harm and need surgical intervention.

'Try talking to her Jacob…give her confidence,' Selmak suggested.

"Rhi, honey…you're doing such a wonderful job. Soon our baby will be here," he whispered pushing aside the damp strands of hair off her face. He leaned in, putting his face close to hers. He caressed her face. "Hon breathe," he said gently and calmly, trying to keep his own fear and worry under control as he knew they couldn't deliver this baby on the floor. "Look at me…"

Rhi looked at him.

"Each contraction is one closer to the baby," he smiled warmly. "After that it will all be over."

"I'm so tired," she panted.

"I know," he smiled, kissing her lips.

"I can't do this anymore…" she said and then cried out again as the pains seem to come continuously now.

Tears stung Jacob's eyes as another contraction took hold. Rhi gritted her teeth, screaming. Her beautiful face nearly matched the red of her hair from the exertion. Her long, lovely hair and gown were drenched with perspiration.

"Rhi please get back on the bed," Jillian insisted, kneeling beside Jacob. She gave him a nod then smiled to Rhi. "You can sit however you want okay?"

Rhi nodded.

Not wasting a moment, Jacob quickly lifted Rhi and gently laid her on the bed.

Dr. Abrahms inclined the bed to where Rhi could lean back and not have to lie all the way down. Jacob presumed so Rhi could relax in between pushing. Still, this position was not exactly how Jacob and Rhi practiced their breathing exercises but one thing Jacob and Selmak were good at was improvising.

Rhi cried out. Pain shot up Jacob's arm from his hand that was being squeezed so hard he was certain he heard something pop. Selmak quickly dampened the pain. And even though Jillian was standing mere feet away her voice sounded as if she were across a great canyon as she ordered the two nurses into action. The only sounds he could hear were his wife's cries of pain and exertion.

"You ready to deliver a baby, Rhi?" Jillian asked with that bright smile of hers.

"What do you think?" Rhi countered, through her grinding teeth.

"Jacob, you ready?" Jillian asked.

He nodded. The adrenaline of excitement filled him and Selmak. This was the moment they had been waiting for during the past nine months.

Jillian ducked down for a moment.

"Ok…ten centimeters…Rhi I want you to push during the next contraction!"

Rhi nodded, leaning back, breathing like she had been taught but holding her breath every so often. Jacob blinked back his tears…he loved her so much. And he knew she had to love him so much to go through **_all_** of this for him.

"Remember to breathe," Jacob helpfully added.

"**What do you think I've been doing!**" she snapped at him harshly.

He blinked at her a couple of times but remained calm and continued breathing the way he was supposed to during delivery. Rhi followed his lead.

Then the final stage of delivery started. Rhi drew her knees into her chest and leaned forward, bearing down.

"PUSH RHI!" he coached her, not even realizing that he was yelling.

"That's it…PUSH Rhi!" Abrahms reiterated.

"**I AM PUSHING!" **Rhi growled, glaring at Dr. Abrahms.

Jacob let a smile slip and Rhi saw.

"**WHAT ARE YOU SMILING AT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I MEAN IT…NEXT TIME SELMAK'S HAVING THE BABY! IT'S ALL HER FAULT! SHE STUCK ME WITH THAT NEEDLE AND PUT THIS BABY INSIDE OF ME! HOW WOULD SHE LIKE IT IF I STUCK HER WITH A NEEDLE?"**

Jacob felt Selmak quivering. He quickly hugged her.

'Remember, Mark warned us about this…the woman will say things under the duress of labor that she doesn't mean,' he calmly told her.

"You're doing good Rhi…keep it up," he smiled as she leaned back panting heavily.

She managed to flash him a brief smiled before leaning forward again, grunting hard.

"Rhi, the baby's crowning!" Jillian shouted.

Jacob and Selmak quickly looked down between Rhi's legs. Rhi tried to look too but couldn't see because of her belly. He suddenly remembered the mirror and grabbed it off the bedside table so that she could see.

"See Rhi…there's our baby," he smiled through his tears.

Rhi wept tears of happiness this time.

"I love you," she managed to said before bearing down again.

"I love you too," he wept, kissing her forehead. Jacob blinked back his own tears. "You can do this… one more big push…"

Jillian smiled at her. "Pant… don't push until I say so…. If you push you'll tear…"

Jacob pulled Rhi's face back towards his.

"Just like we practiced," he smiled, panting.

"You … sound… like … Mickey!" Rhi gasped panting through the next contraction.

"Woof!" he managed, pleased when he got a slight smile from Rhi.

"This is it Rhi…big push now!" Jillian cheered.

Jacob held his breath as Rhi leaned forward bearing down as best as she could. He and Selmak both were filled with awe and wonderment as they watched the baby's head slowly emerge.

Slick black hair covered its head. Its eyes were squeezed shut. It made a face like this was not a fun experience!

'I think he has Rhi's ears,' Selmak commented.

'Hey…it could still be a girl!'

Jacob held the mirror for Rhi again.

"Look at our baby's head!" he shouted excitedly through his tears.

* * *

Rhi cried out and instinctively pulled her legs into her chest as tightly as her belly would allow. Tears poured down her face. She was floating in a sea of pain despite the breathing, as the contractions hit one after the other. Her hand holding on tightly to Jacob's already white hand and refusing to let go.

Her body was telling her one thing and one thing only. Time to get this baby out! She cried out in pain.

"Rhi, the baby's crowning!" Jillian shouted.

Rhi tried to look but she couldn't see. As usual, her stomach was in the way. She watched anxiously as Jacob grabbed a mirror.

"See Rhi…there's our baby!" Jacob smiled as tears streamed down his tired cheeks.

She couldn't help but cry too. Their son's hair was dark…like Jacob's.

"I love you," she breathed.

"I love you too," he said, kissing her. "You can do this… one more big push…"

"Pant… don't push until I say so…. If you push you'll tear…" Jillian smiled

Rhi's felt her husband's gentle touch as he turned her face towards his.

"Just like we practiced," he smiled, panting, reminding her of the puppy when Jacob had the leash in his hand.

"You … sound… like … Mickey!" Rhi panted through the next contraction.

"Woof!"

Rhi wanted to laugh but couldn't so she smiled.

"This is it Rhi…big push now!" Jillian cheered.

Rhi gasped to catch her breath as quickly as she could. The contraction hit and she bore down as hard as she could. The pain was so unbearable that she squeezed her eyes shut and grunted in pain. The pressure was building as she continued to push. It literally felt like she was trying to force out a watermelon!

Then…it was stuck…right between her legs!

"Look at our baby's head!" he shouted excitedly holding the mirror for her again.

Rhi giggled. She immediately recognized that crinkle between the eyebrows…it was definitely Jacob's scowl. He guided her hand down, placing her hand on the baby's wet head. Jacob's hand slid off hers and cradled the baby's head.

"_He's beautiful, Rhi_," Selmak smiled.

"Well done," Jacob added.

"So far…one more big push Rhi!" Jillian ordered.

This time Rhi was ready. She screwed up her eyes, crying out as she pushed. Jacob was shouting for her to keep going. Jillian was shouting for her to keep going. But Rhi was going so she could hold that baby in her arms. To feel his head wasn't enough…she wanted more.

Then all of a sudden she felt the baby slide out. She fell back exhausted against the bed, feeling empty within.

"It's a boy!" Jillian shouted pulling the baby up for them to see.

Rhi laughed as she looked at her son for the first time.

"You were right," Jacob exclaimed, kissing the top of her head. "It's a beautiful boy…"

"He's not crying," Rhi said worriedly.

Just then her son gasped, taking in his first breath of air. His tiny chest inflated his mouth opened, his eyes still shut, his tiny hands balled up, his little legs trembled, and he let out his first cry announcing to the world that he arrived.

"I love you!" Jacob whispered, his lips covering her face. His tears mingling with hers. "I love you so much! My God Rhi…he's so beautiful!"

"I love you too," she wept, leaning against him, finally relaxing her legs back down.

Together they watched as Jillian lay their son down on Rhi's lap. Jillian quickly suctioned his nose and mouth. His trembling body was wiped then securely wrapped in a comforter, leaving the umbilical cord area exposed. Rhi gently stroked her son's damp hair the entire time.

"Jacob…would you like to cut the cord?" Jillian asked.

Jacob suddenly looked unsure.

"Go ahead, Jacob," Rhi smiled confidently at him.

After a shaky hand, a quick snip, and a gentle clean up, the baby was placed in Rhi's arms. She held him so that Jacob and Selmak could see the baby's face. His cries began to die down.

"You were right," Jacob whispered, his face against hers. "We have a son."

"Here…for his head," Jillian smiled, handing a little cap. "Newborns tend to lose body heat through their head."

"Be a shame to cover all that hair up," Jacob smirked as he gently put the cap on his son.

"_Yeah, if he's anything like his father, he'll be bald soon enough!_" Selmak added, making Rhi laugh.

"Don't worry Jacob, my father had a full head of hair there is still hope for our son," she smiled.

The boy stopped crying and opened his eyes wide.

"That's an odd color of blue," he commented moving his face a little closer. "Thought he would have brown or green eyes."

"Remember, in the last chapter…all babies are born with blue eyes. They'll change in about six weeks," she reminded him. "Jacob, would you like to hold your son?"

Rhi smiled glad that this moment finally arrived. The moment she wanted so desperately to pass for the past couple of years. A moment she went through vomiting, exhausting, cravings, and all kinds of body changes for!

She gently put Jacob's son in his arms and watched. He sat on the edge of the bed beside her. The baby's tiny hand grasped Jacob's finger.

"He's so beautiful…and so tiny!" Jacob gasped softly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"He didn't feel so tiny coming out!" Rhi scoffed.

Then suddenly a voice sounded within. All the pain she was still feeling was dulled. Rhi wept, closing her eyes as Zach hugged her tightly. Their re-blending consumed them as she shared all her memories, emotions and experiences that occurred during the past nine months. And Zach shared all his dreams and experiences with her.

* * *

A host's body had never been in such chaos as Zach felt from Rhi's. Instinct told him that she was in labor and that he was wise to not wake when she was first in distress. The time was not right to wake but it was close. He patiently waited until finally calmness fell over Rhi's body. Only then did he know it was safe to wake.

'Rhi…he is so beautiful,' he whispered to her. 'Has your ears and…he even has your lips. But the rest is all Jacob…you both did such a wonderful job.'

'Zach…' she gasped.

Rhi was so happy! His mind was bombarded with experiences she was desperate to share with him. He was so overwhelmed by the range of emotions she went through during the pregnancy. The ups and downs with Jacob and Selmak right there…always.

Then his heart pounded with fear when he learned how he and Rhi had almost lost both Jacob and Selmak in an explosion. Then he was overcome with joy as Jacob orchestrated it so that the Tok'ra would never bother them again.

And now…he could feel the pride Rhi felt as Jacob held their son. It was the moment she had been waiting for. A moment that she never dreamed possible a little over nine months ago.

"Rhi…what's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"It's Zach," she smiled through her tears.

Jacob smiled, gently setting the baby back in Rhi's arms.

'What is it?' Zach asked Rhi.

'Jacob has something special for you,' she said, moving back and allowing Zach to come fore.

"_Jacob?_" Zach questioned.

"We missed you so much, Zach," Jacob sighed, leaning in to kiss Zach.

The kiss was gentle and affectionate then changed as Selmak came fore.

"_We wished so much that you could have been with us during this pregnancy,_" Selmak wept.

"_The wait was worth it…for this,_" Zach smiled rocking the baby who was watching them all intently. "_What's his name?_"

"_I do not know…Jacob says the baby has a special name. I will allow him to reveal it, my beloved._"

Jacob smiled. His hand pushed through Zach's hair. He could feel Rhi's anxiousness within for she had no idea what this special name was either.

"His name is Jordan," Jacob said softly, his hand cradling the baby's head. "Jordan Zachary Carter."

Zach's eyes instantly welled up. He couldn't think of a better way to honor Jordan than this way. For if it wasn't for an act of heroism by Jordan, Zach never would have blended with Rhi. Rhi never would have fallen in love with Jacob. Zach never would have gotten back with Selmak. And this baby never would have existed.

"I thought it the best way to honor the man who was partly responsible for this moment," Jacob continued. "Jordan's act of heroism saved Rhi. And Zach…a nickname for Zachary, an Earth name…for you because if you hadn't blended with Rhi, I never would have fallen in love with her…or you."

"_And this baby never would have existed, if you hadn't told me, my beloved,_" Selmak added.

"_I…I don't know what to say,_" Zach wept looking down at the baby.

"You don't have to say anything," Jacob smiled and then pressed his lips against Zach's.

Zach relinquished control back to Rhi in mid kiss. When they parted, Rhi looked down at their son.

"Hi Jordan…we are all so happy to finally see you," she wept as she and Zach hugged each other tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Final thoughts: I just want to say thanks to Mother Tels for all her valuable input for the pregnancy, labor and deliver scenes. She's had three kiddies while I've had zero. So it made sense that someone with experience actually give me suggestions instead of me relying on what I've seen in the movies or have read in books. Also, I wanted to say thanks to my betas for their suggestions and fixing those dreaded typos. Thanks girls! Also wanted to thank Tels again for creating Rhi and Zach. They were fun to play with for a while!

Author's Notes: Some adult themes

* * *

"**Let us cling together as the years go by. Oh my love, my love. In the quiet of the night, let our candle always burn. Let us never lose the lessons we have learned." – Queen 'Teo Torriatte (Let Us Cling Together)'**

They all felt like they'd been waiting forever!

It was just after midnight now.

After glancing at her watch, Sam calculated that they had been waiting for a good eight hours since arriving in San Diego. She had only seen Rhi and Dad a couple of times during that time. And that had only been in the early stages of Rhi's labor. Once the labor had progressed and had gotten too intense, only Dad was allowed to stay with Rhi while Dr. Abrahms and her two nurses monitored Rhi and the baby.

Sam and the others weren't actually in the waiting room for the entire eight hours. Sam, her team and General O'Neill had followed Mark and Laura's advice and not hovered around the waiting room. The General, Teal'c and Daniel shopped for cigars and ate an early dinner. When they had returned, Sam, Mark, Laura and the kids went for dinner.

Other than **_that_** time, they were all at the hospital waiting. No one was going to miss today's event!

Looking across from her seat, Sam saw that Ryan and Jen were sleeping soundly on the long couch. Beside them, Mark and Laura were talking quietly debating on whether to take the kids home or not. A few hours ago Mark and Laura had given up on getting Emily to go to sleep. She was wide-awake, sitting in her mother's lap and keeping those big blue eyes open. She knew something big was going on and she didn't want to miss a thing.

To Sam's left, standing next to the window with his arms folded across his chest she saw Jared intently watching the rain splashing against the window. That or he was talking to Malek. Jared did have the same far away look in his eyes that Dad usually got when he was talking with Selmak. In a chair near Jared, Teal'c sat quietly. Sam often envied Teal'c's ability to sit still and do nothing for hours at a time. She always had to be doing something.

General O'Neill, who always had to be doing something too, was pacing quietly behind her again. Always a man of action, O'Neill couldn't sit for very long. He had been pacing often this evening. Sometimes in the waiting room. Sometimes roaming the hallways. And he would periodically check on the security detail he had brought. Hence, the roaming the hallways.

To Sam's right was Daniel. It was his turn to keep watch by the door for any sign that Da…

"He's coming!" Daniel shouted quietly, moving away from the door.

"It's about time!" General O'Neill scoffed as Sam got to her feet. "Didn't think this baby wanted to be born!"

"They're born when they're ready," Mark smiled as he got to his feet too.

"Thank God Emily was out in thirty-nine minutes," Laura added.

"Yeah, my hand really appreciated it!" Mark chuckled just as Dad entered the waiting room.

For a brief moment, Sam's heart sank when she saw the tears streaming down his face. But then Dad cracked the biggest smile she had ever seen from him.

"Well…don't keep us waiting!" O'Neill teased as they all gathered around Dad.

"It's a boy!" Dad grinned. "Seven pounds, four ounces…ten fingers, ten toes…mom's ears and…"

"Dad's hair?" O'Neill joked.

"Funny Jack," Dad smirked. "No jokes about my son's hair. He's got a head full!"

"How's Rhi, Dad?" Laura asked.

"Exhausted…happy…content," he sighed. "Doc and the nurses are cleaning her up right now. She wanted me to thank you…again for bringing her some of her things."

"It wasn't a problem," Laura smiled.

"Regardless, she really appreciates you taking the time," Dad replied.

"Can we see the little guy?" O'Neill asked excitedly.

"Of course Jack," Dad answered rolling his eyes.

"Good! Here!" O'Neill smirked, shoving a box of cigars into Dad's hands.

"Thanks Jack. I had forgotten about the cigars."

"Plenty to go around."

Sam covered her smile when Dad gave General O'Neill a look when the General held out a couple of more boxes.

"Were you planning on handing out cigars to all Air Force personnel?" Dad laughed.

"Sorry, I got carried away," O'Neill replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks again," Dad smiled. "Anyway, Doc wants Rhi to rest so only a couple of you at a time can come see my boy."

"Mark and Sam should go," Daniel suggested. "He's your baby brother."

"I can wait," Sam smiled.

"No, Daniel's right," Dad said, grabbing Sam's hand. "Mark…." Dad paused and turned to Jared. "Jared, I want you to come too."

* * *

Jared had been predominantly quiet. General O'Neill informed him that Jacob's son and daughter-in-law had no idea about Stargates and symbiotes. They simply knew that Jared was a friend of Jacob's from work, nothing more.

The lack of speaking to people didn't bother Jared. He rarely spoke aloud. Besides, he and Malek could converse and no one in the room would ever know it. In fact, he and Malek chatted excitedly to each other as they waited for this baby to be born. Both thankful they arrived just in time at the SGC to make the flight with the others.

However, the task that lay ahead of them was one that both Jared and Malek looked forward too and dreaded. They were confident that they created a perfectly normal human embryo using Jacob and Rhi's DNA. But there was always a lingering doubt within their mind once that embryo had been implanted into Rhi. A doubt they never bothered to share with Selmak or Zach.

There was always the fear that though the baby was created without any naquadah that the mineral could somehow still be transmitted from mother to baby. Malek had gambled, relying on the placenta's basic function as a natural barrier and prevent the naquadah within Rhi's blood from passing to the fetus.

It was a gamble that was to be tested today.

But when Jacob came in and announced he had a son and then invited Jared to see the baby, he and Malek set aside their worries. Jared was so overcome by his emotions that Malek took partial control, bringing them to their feet and following Jacob.

"Thank you, Jacob," Jared smiled, trying not to cry. "I am honored to be one of the first to see yours and Rhi's son."

"Least I could do," Jacob replied, wrapping an arm around Jared's shoulders. He leaned close and spoke so only Jared and Malek could here. "This day wouldn't have happened if you didn't put one and one together."

"It was actually one and…"

"That's ok, Jared," Jacob quickly interrupted. "I don't need a biology lesson. Besides, you know who had filled me in on the particulars!"

'Selmak was never one to hold back on details!' Malek commented to Jared.

Jared laughed out loud.

"Care to share the joke, Dad?" Mark asked.

"Sorry…it's classified," Jacob smirked, winking at Jared.

Mark rolled his eyes and Samantha just smiled. That's when Jared noticed both of Jacob's children did have some physical characteristic of their father. At first glance both looked like their mother. Both Jared and Malek knew this from the pictures Jacob had proudly showed them of Allison Carter. And both were very curious as to whom this new addition would look like more like…Rhi or Jacob.

"Wait here, I'll see if the Rhi's ready," Jacob smiled and then quickly entered the room while Jared and the others remained outside the door.

"So…Jared, you got any kids?" Mark asked.

"No," Jared sighed sadly, feeling Malek's reassuring hug. "My wife was killed carrying my unborn son."

"Oh God…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…"

"It's quite alright, Mark. It was a long time ago and she was one of a kind."

"Yeah, that's what Dad thought about our Mom," Samantha added. "Now look at him!"

"Come on Jared, if Dad can fall in love again so can you."

'He's right Jared. Rhi and Jacob being in love have me thinking about us. There are a few Tok'ra women who have glanced our way from time to time,' Malek teased.

"Ok…you can come in!" Jacob grinned excitedly as he held open the door, preventing Jared from responding to Malek.

Jared allowed Jacob's other children to enter first before following them in. Even though Rhi had given birth not too long ago, she still was as radiant as ever. A smile seemed permanently plastered on her face as she cooed to the small baby. And Jacob's grin was just as big, except he stood tall and proud! The satisfaction of what he and Rhi accomplished could be seen in the sparkling of his eyes.

'I don't think I have ever seen Jacob so happy,' Jared comment privately to Malek who absolutely agreed.

"Mark, you're the oldest," Jacob said, looking down at Rhi.

She allowed Jacob to pick up the baby and place him in Mark's anxious arms. Jared kept back, observing them all. He could tell that Mark was an experienced father by how natural he looked holding the baby. He even knew how to hold the baby with one arm while his free hand caressed his brother's soft round face.

"He's beautiful…you both did a wonderful job," Mark smiled without taking his eyes away from the baby.

Samantha, who was equally excited about holding her baby brother, was not so natural looking. Jacob had to help her get her arms beneath the baby just right so both she and the baby were comfortable. It didn't take long for the baby to realize she was uncomfortable. He started fussing.

'Funny', Malek commented. 'I thought all women took to motherhood naturally.'

'She's too much like her father…a workaholic!' Jared reminded Malek.

"Here, I better take him," Jacob gently suggested as the baby's cries began to increase.

Jared smiled. The baby's cried stopped. Jacob held his son against his chest and rocked him gently.

"Let's go see your Uncle Jared," he cooed, kissing his son on the forehead.

"So, do we have to guess our baby brother's name!" Mark scoffed as Jacob was placing the baby in Jared's arms.

Jacob looked towards Rhi and smiled.

"His name is Jordan," she proudly said. "Jordan Zachary Carter."

"It's perfect," Jared whispered, allowing a tear to fall.

'You ok, Jared?'

'I'm fine, Mal.'

"Jordan would have been honored," Jared said to Jacob.

"Who was Jordan?" Mark asked.

"When my father was killed," Rhi explained. "It was Jordan who spared me from the same fate. If not for Jordan, Jacob and I never would have met."

"Jordan was a mutual friend I met through a **_very_** close friend of mine at work," Jacob continued. "Jordan was…her husband. She had a rough time dealing with his loss when she heard how he died. While I tried comforting her, I was also angry at how this beautiful, young fragile woman had been treated. I knew that if I was in Jordan's shoes, I would have done exactly the same thing. No woman should ever have to endure being mistreated that way."

Jacob paused, returning to Rhi's side.

"In fact, it was Jordan's wife who encouraged me…in her own way…to pursue a relationship with Rhi."

"And I'm grateful for her doing so…every day we're together," Rhi grinned, her hand cupping the back of Jacob's neck as they kissed.

"Maybe one day I can meet this lady," Mark smiled, standing beside Jared and looking down at the sleeping baby. "I'd like to thank her. I got my dad back in my life in way that I never could have imagined. We're closer now than we ever were before."

"I promise you Mark, she knows," Jared smirked for he knew Jacob was talking about Selmak.

* * *

Finally, Jacob and Selmak were alone with Rhi, Zach, and the baby. Everyone had been courteous, spending only a few minutes with Rhi and the baby knowing she needed her rest. She was still so exhausted but doing so much better after Zach had tended to some her aches and pains.

Jacob and Selmak were still running on an adrenaline high to even think about sleep. Both intent on keeping their eyes open as long as they could. Jacob's heart just beat with such excitement each time he looked at his newborn son. It was a feeling he had completely forgotten he had experienced so long ago.

He had felt such excitement when he had first laid eyes on Mark and Sam as Allison had put them in his arms. Even though he wasn't there for the births, that first moments when he held Mark and Sam were precious. But those moments were forgotten when he lost his wife and alienated Mark and Sam. He never dreamed he would get them back, not even after he blended with Selmak and reconciled with his children.

Jacob knew now never to let such a thing happen again.

The life lessons he had learned following Allison's death were tough to swallow. With Rhi and Zach he learned to find love again. And Jacob was grateful for this second chance of love and a second chance at going through fatherhood with Jordan. Jacob was determined to never let anything get between him, his son, or his wife.

Just one last task was keeping Jacob from moving on with his new family. Well, make that two tasks.

In the hallway, outside Rhi's room, Malek was with General O'Neill and Teal'c. Behind Jacob, Jordan's cries were growing more persistent. The baby was hungry. Only Rhi and Jacob were afraid to feed Jordan. They were afraid Rhi's breast milk was contaminated with naquadah. Neither was willing to risk Jordan ingesting the mineral.

However, before they could confirm that, there was another more pressing matter that needed tending too. No more delays. Jordan was here. And the sooner Malek performed the test the sooner Jacob, Selmak, Rhi, Zach and Jordan could move on with their lives.

Jacob didn't have to beckon or call Malek. He came over the moment he saw Jacob lingering by the doorway. Malek knew this was a scary moment for Jacob and Rhi.

"Malek…do it now," Jacob sighed.

"_Of course, my friend_," Malek smiled, patting Jacob on the shoulder and then followed him in.

"Malek, back so soon?" Rhi asked as she rocked Jordan.

"_Yes, I wouldn't leave this task to anyone else,_" Malek sighed.

"What task?" Rhi asked, worry instantly filling her eyes.

"Malek's here to test Jordan…part of the arrangement I made with the Tok'ra. Remember, I told you this was the only way to convince the Tok'ra that our son is not a threat."

"He's a baby! He's not a threat!" she snapped, clutching Jordan closer to her chest.

It broke Jacob's heart as she burst into tears. The last thing he wanted was for Rhi to be so upset. Her arms trembled as she clung onto the baby she had just worked so hard to bring into the world. If Jacob could, he wouldn't hesitate to send Malek away. But the consequences of doing so put fear into Jacob's heart. The Tok'ra would come after them. He couldn't allow that.

"_Rhi, we are not here to take Jordan away from you or Jacob_," Malek insisted with a smile.

"It'll be alright, Rhi," Jacob added, feeling as terrified and as helpless as Rhi at the moment. "The test is harmless…right?"

"_It's a simple scan, harmless to your son_," Malek answered.

"What kind of scan?" Rhi demanded.

"_I'll be scanning for naquadah and measuring his brainwaves._"

"Can she hold him?" Jacob asked, wanting to make this as painless as possible for Rhi.

"_Unfortunately, the naquadah in both of you would interfere with the scan._"

Rhi held Jordan closer, looking up at Jacob. He couldn't think of anything to say. Even Selmak didn't know what to say to Rhi to comfort her.

"It will only take a minute," Jared smiled. "One minute and the Tok'ra will be out of your lives forever."

Rhi nodded to Jacob. His own hands trembled slightly as he took hold of Jordan. It was with great reluctantly that he handed Jared and Malek his son. Selmak remained quiet and still within. Both of them were silently counting the seconds as they ticked by, their hand never letting go of Rhi's.

After the longest minute of Jacob's life was over, Malek turned to them and smiled. Jacob and Selmak let out a collective sigh of relief.

"_He's perfect_," Malek said as he gently placed Jordan back in Rhi's arms. "_Not a trace of naquadah. And his brainwaves are consistent with a normal human newborn._"

"Thank you, Malek," Jacob said, shaking Malek's hand. "Thank you so much."

"Yes…thank you Malek and Jared…thank you both for coming," Rhi added, holding Jordan close the her face.

"_It was our pleasure._"

"Malek…before you leave…we have one more favor to ask of you," Jacob said, glancing at a fussy baby.

"_Anything, my friends._"

Jacob headed into the small bath of Rhi's private room. He saw the container sitting on the sink where Rhi had left it. He stared at it for a moment, afraid to pick it up.

'We must know Jacob. Jordan cannot wait any longer.'

'I know,' he replied to Selmak as he grabbed the container.

"_What's that?_" Malek asked.

"It's breast milk," Rhi answered. "We need you to test it before I can feed Jordan."

"_I understand_," Malek replied, taking the container from Jacob.

Of course, Jacob could have done the test himself but he was scared to. And Selmak wasn't going to do it if Jacob didn't want to.

"_It's fine_," Malek said, looking up from his scanner. "_Neither of you have anything to fear._"

"Thank you…thank you again," Jacob smiled, shaking Malek's hand. "You promise to keep your word and visit, right?"

"_Of course we do,_" Malek smiled. "_Jared and I look forward to your anniversary party and to seeing Jordan again._"

"You can't stay any longer?" Rhi asked.

"_No, I must return. The Council is waiting for the test results and I have a base to run._"

"Just remember you are always welcome in our home," Jacob replied.

"_Yes, you and Jared are always welcome,_" Selmak added.

With that said Jared and Malek bid their farewells and left with General O'Neill and Teal'c as their security escort. Jacob and Selmak quietly sat on the edge of the bed beside Rhi and watched as Jordan ate. Jacob's hand affectionately caressed Jordan's soft black hair. Exhaustion was beginning to over take him as he sat there. Only he refused to close his eyes.

'Rest Jacob,' Selmak cooed to him. 'I will watch over them for you.'

'I don't want to sleep yet,' he replied stubbornly. 'I want to watch my son eat his first meal. Maybe even burp him when he's done.'

'Ok. I'll help keep you awake. But we will both need to sleep sometime tonight.'

'I know. Thank you…for helping me through today.'

'You are very welcome, Jacob. And I must say you do make beautiful babies Jacob. Forgive me for being a little bias, but I think Jordan is the most beautiful of all.'

'All my children are beautiful to me Selmak. **_All_** of them.'

* * *

The room that was once filled with Rhi's screams of agony was now filled with such a peaceful quietness. Even Zach's purring was soft and quiet, as if he thought the sound might disturb Jordan while he fed. Rhi herself was filled with contentment, happiness and so much more. There weren't enough words in any language to equate everything she was feeling as Jordan fed and as her husband watched.

Jacob or Selmak didn't have to speak to convey the emotions they were feeling at the moment. From the warm smile on his face, Rhi knew it was Jacob that was fore. The way his hand caressed Jordan's head told her how much love he already had for his son.

This moment unfolded exactly as Rhi had hoped…and then some.

Rhi wasn't expecting to see so much emotion in Jacob's eyes as he looked up at her. His tears mingled with her tears. His lips tenderly moved from her eyelids to her lips. When he pulled back, he was smiling lovingly at her, his hand gently moving over her hair.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Rhi smiled, "I would do anything for you, my love."

"I know that," he replied softly, raising an eyebrow. "You were absolutely amazing!"

"I was not," she blushed. "I was horrible to you and Selmak. I remember every harsh word and…"

"Shh," he cooed, pressing his finger against her lips. "Our feelings weren't hurt in the slightest. All that matters is the end result…this sleeping babe."

"This sleeping **_hungry_** babe! He hasn't stopped since he latched on."

"Maybe he's done."

Rhi slowly pulled Jordan away. His tiny mouth continued sucking for a few moments until it realized Mommy's breast was no longer in his mouth. Rhi and Jacob just watched as Jordan's mouth slowly closed.

"You want to burp him?" Rhi asked, seeing the excitement in his eyes.

"Won't that wake him?"

"I doubt it. Go on…you can do the honors."

"Yeah…who gets the honor of his first diaper change?" Jacob snorted, as he gently moved Jordan into burping position.

"We'll be taking turns," Rhi answered, closing her nightgown back up. "I'll be first, then you followed by Zach and Selmak."

Jacob chuckled.

"What?" Rhi asked, then realized why. Zach laughed softly within Rhi's mind. "Ok, Selmak can be before Zach."

"_Age before beauty!_" Zach quickly added then retreated.

Jacob's dark eyes narrowed but he was smiling while he continued patting Jordan's back. Rhi couldn't help but laugh. She could only imagine what Selmak was telling him.

"Selmak said something so rude I can't repeat it in front of the baby," Jacob smirked. "But Zach, you had better watch out! Hiding behind Rhi isn't going to save you from Sel's wrath!"

Rhi only laughed harder knowing full well it was an empty threat. Neither Jacob nor Selmak would ever raise a hand towards her or Zach. They've never even raised their voices in anger towards them.

"Good boy, Jordan," Jacob cooed softly. "Time for you to go to bed now, my son."

Rhi got up, pulled on her robe and stood beside Jacob as he delicately placed Jordan in the infant hospital bed Dr. Abrahms acquired. Rhi and Zach together covered the baby with one of his blankets received by Mark and Laura at the baby shower. It was Rhi's favorite blanket. Soft blue with white teddy bears. It matched his one-piece pajamas that were also a gift from Mark and Laura.

The four of them watched Jordan for a few minutes before returning to the bed. Rhi adjusted it so that it was flat before they lay side by side, facing each other. Selmak's hands caressed her back, Zach was doing the same to Jacob's back. But it was Jacob who was fore.

"Selmak and I should sleep on the cot," he spoke softly.

"Nonsense," Rhi countered, her hand, still under Zach's control, moved to the back of Jacob's neck. "I have not been this close to my husband for some time. My stomach is no longer in the way. Would you deny me the pleasure of your closeness even though we cannot make love yet?"

"Of course we wouldn't," Jacob sighed. "But Zach better be careful…his nimble fingers are getting Selmak all excited."

'Zach,' Rhi warned her symbiote.

'Sorry, Rhi. It has been so long for me. I miss them.'

"He apologizes," Rhi replied as her hand slid down Jacob's back. "It is difficult for him. And for me…we must wait at least five to six weeks…"

Jacob suddenly winced as if he were in pain.

"What is it?" she asked, her hand touching his face.

"Selmak just shrieked into my ears!" Jacob chuckled. "She had no idea we had to wait **_that_** long to make love to you and Zach!"

"Sel, you poor dear," Rhi purred into Jacob's ear. "Just because Zach and I must wait doesn't mean you or Jacob have to. There are other pleasures we can provide."

"_Yes…I know,_" Selmak sighed, snuggling closer to Rhi. "_Another time, my beloved. Tonight you need to rest, as does Jacob. The emotional roller-coaster ride we went on today has caused havoc on our systems. Not to mention I am still tending to Jacob's hand!_"

"Does it still hurt?" Rhi asked, reaching for Jacob's hand and moving it to her face.

"It's still a little sore that's all," Jacob answered. "To be honest, I never noticed how sore until a little while ago."

Rhi kissed the back of his hand, then his lips.

"We must sleep now Rhi," he gently insisted. "Turn over, then we can both fall asleep watching Jordan."

Sleep was imminent. Once settled, with her husband snuggled up against her with his arm around her, Rhi closed her eyes. She knew she could sleep soundly without worries because Zach was not going to sleep. He had slept for the past nine months and had no need for rest. If anything happened with Jordan, he would know and he would wake them.

For the first time, in such a **_very_** long time, Rhi's dreams were filled with such happiness.

* * *

It was seven in the morning. Jack knew it was early but he couldn't put this off any longer. He had to have that talk with Jacob. Jack had debated during the drive to the hospital on just injecting Rhi and the baby without telling Jacob or Selmak. But Jared and Malek were right. With something as important as this, Jack couldn't deceive Jacob or Selmak. Still, Dr. Abrahms was there with him. She was ready to administer the injections when he gave her the go ahead. She was Rhi's doctor after all and Rhi trusted her.

"I'll go in first," Abrahms smiled. "They are expecting me. If you want, I can send Jacob out to you."

"That's fine," he nodded.

Jack didn't have to wait long for Jacob to appear. The man's clothes were wrinkled, he had a dopey grin on his face, and he looked exhausted but exceedingly happy.

"Get any sleep?" Jack asked.

"An hour or so," he sighed. "I was up most of the night watching Jordan sleep. I couldn't take my eyes away."

"I was the same way with my kid after he was born," Jack said.

"Listen…Jack, I know why you're here. I swear to you what happened yesterday won't ever happen again! I swear on my newborn son! And just so you know, Selmak had nothing to do with it! In fact, she tried to stop me but I prevented her from doing so."

"I know Jacob. Malek explained to me about it. And I understand your reaction after everything you and Rhi have been through," Jack smiled. He paused, taking in a deep breath. "I'm actually here to talk with you on **_another_** matter."

"Oh…ok."

Jack glanced around to make sure they were alone and lowered his voice as he spoke.

"Jacob, Selmak…I'm here to talk to you about the safety of your family."

"My family?"

"Hear me out. You know that dangers Rhi and Zach are in while living on Earth."

"Yes, Selmak and I are aware. We've experienced some of them," Jacob replied, folding his arms across his chest. He immediately went on the defensive. "I take good care of them!"

"I know you do Jacob. But you can't be with them 24/7. And then there's Jordan."

"What about my son?" Jacob growled.

"Jacob…as one father to another…if anything happens to Jordan I know you would never forgive yourself. Not when you can do something to protect Rhi, Zach, and Jordan now."

Jacob's anger dissipated as quickly as it ignited. Jack remained quiet, watching Jacob who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Selmak wants to know what you're proposing," he sighed.

"A nanochip tracking device," Jack said, trying not to make it sound so intimidating. "It can be injected and you would never know it was there. The chip transmits a frequency that we can track if the subject is taken. Each chip has it's own frequency and it's not easy to pick up if you don't know what you're looking for. It's designed to blend in with everything that emits energy. According to Carter, just about everything emits some kind of electrical magnetic energy."

"Sam was involved in creating this nanochip?" Jacob asked in disbelief.

"No, the eggheads at Nellis. Carter was explaining the technical side of the chip when the Joint Chiefs informed me of…"

"Ah…there it is…the Joint Chiefs want to protect the only two living symbiotes on Earth!" Jacob snapped, his arms dropping down as he took a step in Jack's direction. "If it isn't the Tok'ra it's my own Government!"

"Calm down Jacob. They do was to protect Selmak and Zach. And I don't have to tell you why. Besides, it's not so bad this chip thing. Even the President of the United States has one…without his knowledge of course."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better, Jack!"

"No," Jack sighed. "But I know you Jacob…you would do anything to protect Rhi, Zach, and the baby. Tell me you wouldn't and I won't force you or your family to be injected. I tell the Joint Chiefs you threatened to take your family and live offworld."

"No…I couldn't do that. I feel safest on Earth…I **_felt_** safest on Earth."

"You can feel safe again," Jack smiled, resting his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "The Air Force will be installing a security system on your home. And you have Mickey."

Jacob chuckled.

"Yes, Selmak is grateful to have him. He is turning out to be quite the guard dog," Jacob smiled. Then his smile faded. "You are right…I would do anything to protect Rhi, Zach, and Jordan." Jacob fell silent for a long moment, no doubt debating with Selmak. At least that's what Jack assumed. Then the man straightened up. "I'll agree to this…but Rhi and Zach are never to know. Rhi is going to worry about Jordan as it is being his mother, I can't weigh her down with this extra burden. And I can't tell Zach. He and Rhi share everything."

"And Selmak?"

Jacob's posture changed slightly.

"I am in agreement with my host," Selmak answered using Jacob's voice. "Although I do have one question. A symbiote has the ability to detect a foreign object within its host, do you have a means of masking the nanochip, rendering it undetectable?"

"The geeks at Nellis thought of that too," Jack smiled. "They came up with a protein mark that can be attached to the nanochip. A symbiote would never know it was there, unless they were told about it."

"Very well," Jacob said. "Let's get this over with. I plan on taking my family out of here before dinner time today."

* * *

Jacob and Selmak, held on tight to Jordan while they anxiously watched as Dr. Abrahms injected Rhi with vitamins and the nanochip. Rhi was calm and chatty, totally oblivious about what was actually happening. In her mind she was getting another vitamin shot like she had received during the pregnancy.

But Jacob knew…he would always know.

'We will tell them when they're ready,' Selmak told him.

'We had better. I don't like keeping things from Rhi or Zach.'

'I don't like to either. But it's our suffering…or Rhi's suffering. I take us over her any day.'

'Agreed,' Jacob sighed.

"There, all done," Dr. Abrahms smiled to Rhi. "I know Zach's in there taking care of you but I just want to be make certain you're getting the vitamins you need. It's especially important if you're going to breast feed."

"I understand," Rhi nodded, rolling the sleeve of her robe back down. "The doctors of my world do something similar. Even the babies are vaccinated regularly until they grow into teenagers."

"As do we," Jillian said, turning to Jacob. "Now for Jordan."

"Is it going to hurt him?" Jacob asked, cradling the sleeping baby close to his chest.

"He'll be a little sore and cranky afterwards. But I'm confident he'll sleep through most of the discomfort."

"Why don't you hold him," Rhi suggested to Jacob. "Is that ok, Jillian?"

"That's fine," Jillian smiled. "He'll be fine Jacob. I promise."

Rhi's angelic face smiled sweetly at Jacob while she unbuttoned Jordan's pajamas. Jacob forced a smile back, putting up a front and feeling like such an asshole for lying to her. Well, he wasn't lying. He just wasn't volunteering any information to her or Zach.

Jacob also felt horrible for Jordan. The baby wasn't even a day old and he was going to get stuck with a needle! Not exactly one of the first experiences he'd imagine his son going through while watching him sleep through the night. On the other hand, Jacob would never forgive himself if **_anything_** every happened to Rhi, Zach, or Jordan.

'Neither would I,' Selmak echoed, hugging Jacob tightly.

Just then Jordan yawned and opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times before he stared up at Jacob. Jordan was so innocent and totally unaware of what his father was doing to him. He would grow to trust Jacob implicitly and here Jacob was already lying to the boy.

Breathing became somewhat difficult for both Jacob and Selmak as his throat tightened and his vision blurred.

"Jacob, don't cry. It's for the best," Rhi spoke softly, wiping his tears away. It felt like someone just grabbed hold of his heart with two hands and twisted. "It won't be too painful. And Jordan won't remember the pain."

"Ready?" Jillian asked.

Jacob nodded. He and Selmak both held their breath as the needle slowly entered Jordan's leg. They watched his face carefully. He didn't react until the injection was done and Jillian was pulling the needle out.

Jordan let loose an ear-piercing cry that cut right through Jacob's already tortured heart.

'We **_are_** doing the right thing,' Selmak reiterated to Jacob, comforting him as best as she could.

"It's all over, Jordan," Jacob cooed, rubbing the baby's leg.

Together with Rhi they started talking softly to Jordan until his cries finally died down.

"He'll be fine," Rhi smiled, wrapping her arm around Jacob.

'Selmak, are we doing the right thing?'

'Yes,' she answered firmly. 'We promised to protect them and that's exactly what we're doing.'

Rhi took Jordan from Jacob's arms and prepared to feed him since he was wide awake now. The guilt Jacob felt already weighed heavily within. But Selmak was right…better that it be him suffering than Rhi.

* * *

It was chaos in the house. And for once it wasn't the kids' fault. Mark and Laura took the day off from work. With the kids out of the way at school and Emily with the sitter, Mark, Laura with help from Sam, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c worked diligently on the getting the house ready for Dad, Rhi, and Jordan.

Although the majority of the cleaning was done by Rhi yesterday, which still shocked Mark and Laura. They couldn't believe she had done such a terrific job while in labor! She even cleaned the drip pan underneath the fridge! So, cleaning wasn't much of an issue.

Sam volunteered to clean bathroom and the rug outside its door. Daniel and Teal'c, were tending to the front door. Laura had left to do some shopping for the small welcome home party. Mark and Jack were busy rearranging the guestroom to accommodate the bassinet.

"No, Jack…it goes over here," Mark said when Jack walked in with the bassinet. "We're putting up some curtains that used to hang in the nursery after Emily was born. We want Dad and Rhi to feel like this little area is a nursery for Jordan. At least during the next month or while they're living with us until they can move into their home."

"Doesn't the sun come through that window?" Jack asked.

"For only a few hours in the morning. Don't worry Jack. The curtains are thick. Jordan will be fine. Let's get the rocking chair and we're done. Laura's going to put the bedding on the bassinet. It's a one mother to another kind of thing, I guess."

Jack shook his head and all Mark could do was shrug his shoulders.

"Come on, you and the others have two hours before Dad and Rhi come home," Mark said, glancing at his watch. "Laura should be here any minute…"

"I'm on it," Jack smiled.

Mark shook his head as Jack left. After a quickly glance around the room, he headed down the hallway towards the master bedroom. He stopped at the bathroom.

"Hey Sam, how's it going?"

"Just finished," she smiled. "Anything else I can do?"

"Why don't you come with me to the hospital," he suggested. "It's not often that you're here in San Diego. You should get in as much time with our little brother as you can."

"There's not enough room in your car for the ride back…"

"I'm taking Dad's," Mark interrupted. "There's enough room for all of us and Jordan."

"Mind if I shower first?"

"No, go ahead. I was about to take one too. We'll leave in fifteen minutes."

* * *

"Sam, I'm so sorry you had to clean up the mess," Rhi apologized, unable to stop her tears.

"Rhi, it's ok," Sam smiled, rocking Jordan in her arms.

"I just feel so terrible for making such a mess," Rhi sniffled.

"Rhi, please…you more than made up for it with all the house cleaning you did!" Mark commented. "Laura and I are afraid to touch anything because it's all so clean! Besides, what happened to you happens to a lot of women. And no harm because everything's cleaned up, even the front door."

Rhi gave Mark a puzzled look. Even Zach shrugged to her not knowing what Mark was talking about.

"Dad got a little carried away," Mark said but was unable to explain further as Jacob and Dr. Abrahms returned.

"Here we go!" Jacob cheered, pushing in a wheelchair into the room.

"Jacob, I'm fine…"

"Sorry, Rhi, it's hospital procedure," Jillian seriously said. "You did officially check into this hospital and even though I signed your release form, you have to be wheeled out of here."

"It'll be fine…I'll drive you and Jordan carefully," Jacob grinned.

"Sam and I will get the car and meet you guys out front," Mark said.

"Mark…"

"Rhi, no more apologies," Mark said, giving her a hug. "You just take care of my baby brother."

"Don't worry, I plan to," she smiled as Jacob took Jordan from Sam.

"I got your bag, Rhi," Sam said just before heading out the door with Mark.

"Might want to wrap an extra blanket around him, it's cold out there tonight," Jillian suggested.

"I'll get it out of the diaper bag," Rhi quickly volunteered.

'Pick the one with puppy's on it!' Zach told her. 'Its Selmak's favorite.'

'Jacob's too because it's his favorite shade of blue.'

"I don't think Jordan has enough blue," Jacob remarked when he saw the blanket. "He'll probably grow up and army green will end up being his favorite color."

"Not if Zach and I can help it," she countered.

Together they wrapped Jordan up. Then Jacob gently placed the baby in Rhi's arms once she was situated in the wheelchair.

"Let's get you out of here," Jillian smiled, holding the door open.

"Jacob?"

"Yes, Hon," he replied, pushing the chair.

"What did you do to Mark's front door?"

"Oh…that. I broke the door in. I just knew you were in trouble when you didn't answer your cell phone. I…"

"Shh, I'm fine now," she smiled up at him. "And Jordan turned out fine too."

"Jordan turned out more than fine, my love," he whispered into her ear.

'He did, Rhi!' Zach agreed. 'Jordan is a lovely baby. Selmak was right, as usual. Jacob makes beautiful babies…as do you.'

Rhi sighed, 'It's so good to have you back. I missed you.'

'I missed you too' he said as Jacob wheeled them into the elevator. He and Dr. Abrahms were talking behind Rhi. 'I wished there had been a way I could have been with you during the pregnancy.'

'Perhaps next time there can be.'

'Next time?' he asked in disbelief.

'Why not? Jordan needs a baby brother or sister,' Rhi explained as they exited the elevator. 'I'm sure Malek wouldn't mind helping out again.'

'And I'm sure Sel will figure out a way that I can remain awake. If not, I will! I still can't believe that you went through all that pain and suffering alone!'

'But I wasn't alone. Jacob and Selmak were with me every step of the way. And Jordan was worth every tear and every drop of sweat.'

"Rhi, you should put your sweater on before we head outside," Jacob said as they stopped about ten yards from the exit.

She stood up and allowed him to wrap it around her shoulders. Then she turned to Dr. Abrahms.

"I'm walking out of here," Rhi said defiantly. "The only reason my husband carried me in was because I was unable to walk."

"I won't tell anyone," Jillian smiled while winking an eye.

"Will we see you again?" Rhi asked expectantly.

"I hope so. I had General O'Neill leave your wedding invitation at Mark's house."

"We'll be there," Jacob said. "And thank you…for everything."

"You're both very welcome. And you Jordan…you be a good little boy."

"Ready?" Jacob asked as Jillian took the chair away.

'Zach?'

'Let's go!'

"We're ready," she smiled.

Rhi let Jacob lead them to Mark's car. Actually, it was Jacob's when she spotted Sam getting out. The night was chilly and Rhi was grateful Jordan was wrapped warmly. She watched as Jacob gently situated Jordan in his car seat. Then laughed as it took the two of them with Mark's help to strap the baby in correctly.

Once Jordan was secure, Rhi and Jacob head around to the other side. Jacob helped Rhi climb into the back seat so she could be beside Jordan, as Jacob wouldn't have it any other way. Jacob sat next to Rhi and Sam was in the front passenger seat while Mark drove.

The inside was nice and warm. From the sound, Mark had the heater on high. It was the only sound other than the engine. As Mark pulled out onto the streets Rhi looked down at Jordan and adjusted his blankets. She didn't want him to get too warm. Only once she was satisfied did she turn to her husband.

In the dimness of the street lights as they slowly passed by, she could see that Jacob and Selmak looked refreshed, even through they were still wearing their same clothes as yesterday and even though they had little sleep. She reached up and caressed their face. Jacob's arm wrapped around her.

"I prefer sitting this way with you on the backseat as opposed to before," he whispered, leaning closer.

"Me too," she whispered back, kissing his warm lips.

Out of habit, Jacob's hand rested on her stomach. Rhi didn't mind she enjoyed his touch. During the drive, she leaned against him, listening to him whisper his affections into her ears. He lips touching her face every so often. The only time they parted was when Mark pulled into the driveway.

Mark was going on about how Laura made a big dinner for Rhi knowing she was starving after eating hospital food. He was right. Rhi and Zach were ravenous! And she was certain Jacob and Selmak were too. They never left her side and thus never ate.

"Mark, please! You and Laura have done too much already," Jacob said as they entered the house.

Before Rhi could reiterate what Jacob said, she was bombarded with a small group of people shouting 'Welcome Home!' The grandkids shouted it as loud as they could. There was even a banner up saying congratulations and welcome home.

Rhi and Jacob were speechless and touched.

"Can we hold the baby?" the kids asked.

"Ryan, Jen…what did I tell you," Laura scolded. "They just got home. We're going to give them and Jordan a chance to settle in first."

"It's ok, Laura," Rhi smiled. "How about tomorrow, you both get a turn?"

"Sweet!" Ryan cheered.

"Jack, I seriously hope you haven't been influencing my grandson in anyway," Jacob said.

"Don't worry, Dad," Laura smiled.

"Yeah, Mom ordered Jack around like she was a General!" Jen giggled.

"Enough! Let's let them get Jordan settled then eat dinner," Mark announced then turned to Rhi and Jacob, smiling. "Dad, not a single word…but there's a surprise in your room for the three of you."

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Let's go Hon," Rhi smiled.

Rhi ascended the stairs. Midway up she had a flashback to her first really intense labor pain. It was almost funny now how her body didn't remember any of it. Part of the reason was Zach. The main reason was Jordan. At least that's what Rhi believed. She loved Jacob so much she would do anything for him. Even if it was painful.

"You ok?" Jacob asked, his hand moving slowly up and down her back.

"I'm fine," she smiled. "Just that right here…Jordan really made it clear that he was ready to come into this world."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't home."

"Jacob, you didn't know. Neither did I. My last check Jillian was convinced that I had another three weeks. Obviously, Jordan had other ideas," she said, making him smile.

"I'm just so glad you and the baby are alright," he sighed, his hand cradling Jordan's head. "I was so scared. Not even Selmak could calm me down."

"Come on. I want to see this surprise."

"I wonder what they did now," Jacob remarked.

At their door, he reached to turn the light on to their room. Rhi's eyes instantly welled up. The room was completely different. The bed was moved over. A dresser and bedside table was missing; they didn't need them anyway because everything was already packed. Next to the window were the bassinet and a rocking chair. The window itself was dressed with curtains that matched the bedding in the bassinet.

Rhi could barely see through her tears but the bassinet was ready for Jordan to be placed in. She glanced over at Jacob and saw he was crying too. They didn't speak. He simply wrapped his arms around her and Jordan, holding them close for a long moment.

"Come on, let's put Jordan to bed then go down and thank them," Jacob smiled.

"It's so lovely…I'm afraid to mess it up," she wept looking down at the few small stuffed animals neatly arranged around in the bassinet.

"Nonsense, Jordan's the missing piece!"

'Jacob's right, Rhi. Jordan's the missing piece of our lives,' Zach replied softly.

Still, Rhi's hands trembles as she loosened his blankets. The room was warm but she didn't want Jordan to get too warm or too cold. Only when the blankets were the way she wanted them did she take a step back.

"Will he be ok up here by himself?" she asked looking to Jacob.

"Thought you'd feel that way," he smiled and then headed over towards the bed. He bent down and pulled something out from beneath. It was a present with white paper and a pink bow. "I got this for you because I knew how much you're going to worry about Jordan. I'm going to worry too."

Rhi sat down on the edge of the bed and began opening the gift.

"It's funny…no one thought to get us these for the baby shower," Jacob commented.

'I wonder why they call it a baby shower. There's no actual showering going on,' Zach said to her.

'It's a showering of gifts Zach,' Rhi countered as she held up the box.

Of course, Rhi being from another world altogether wasn't sure what it was she was holding.

"It's a baby monitoring system," Jacob explained pointing at the picture. "See you place the transmitting radio with the baby and the receiving radio goes wherever you go. This way you can listen in on Jordan when you're in another room."

"Can we hook it up now?" Rhi expectantly asked.

"Of course…I bought batteries too!" he said.

Rhi watched as Jacob and Selmak quickly assembled the radios and made sure they were working properly. Then he put one in the bassinet.

"That should be fine," Jacob said. "He doesn't really move around yet." Jacob grabbed her hand. "Let's go eat, we're starving."

"Just a moment," she said, letting go of his hand.

Rhi leaned down and tender pressed her lips against Jordan's forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Jordan," she whispered.

* * *

For two weeks since waking, Zach hardly slept. He had missed out on so much during the past nine months that he was determined to not miss anything when it came to Jordan. While Rhi slept, he would sit in the rocking chair and just watch Jordan sleeping. And whenever Rhi was tending to Jordan, Zach was as equally attentive to the baby as she was.

'Rhi, what are you doing with that?' he asked in disbelief. 'A little keepsake that you aren't supposed to have?'

'I'm checking Jordan,' she replied calmly as she turned the Tok'ra bioscanner on.

'Malek wouldn't have lied to us,' he stated, knowing for a fact that Malek or Jared would never have held any significant information from them.

'I know. But this I need to see for myself.'

Zach remained quiet while Rhi performed the scan. It was Rhi's right to do this if she wanted. He could even feel her relief when she saw for herself that Jordan was normal.

'Whoa…what was that?' Zach suddenly asked when the scanner alarm sounded softly.

Zach had instantly came fore the moment the alarm sounded. A good thing, Rhi's heart rate practically doubled as the fear within her went through the roof. Though Rhi scanned specifically for naquadah, the scanner was capable of finding any abnormalities and alerting the user.

'What is it?' she asked even though she was afraid of the answer.

Zach held the scanner over Jordan's leg. The boy slept soundly unaware of what was going on.

'That's odd…something in Jordan's leg is emitting a signal,' he said. 'It's some kind of electronic device…about the size of a nanochip.'

'WHAT!'

Zach relinquished control back to her. Uneasiness came over him as she checked the readout for herself. As usual, Rhi picked up on his emotions.

'What is it, Zach?'

'It…it could be nothing. But the signal is located precisely where Jordan got his shot,' Zach sighed. 'Selmak said that Jacob's government was sneaky. But I can't believe Jillian would have intentionally put that in Jordan.'

'We have to tell Jacob as soon as he gets back from the store.'

'Agreed. Neither him nor Selmak would hesitate to tell us if they discovered anything like this.'

Of course, Zach wasn't sure who was going to be more furious…Jacob or Selmak. Selmak didn't care for Jacob's government. And Jacob didn't care for people butting into his business, especially if it was the Government or the Tok'ra.

'How do we tell them?' Rhi asked.

'Best to come right out with it,' Zach replied. 'Don't hold anything back. Our husband wouldn't like that.'

* * *

Jacob was in an unbelievably wonderful mood. So much so that he didn't even mind that he had to go to the market and buy feminine products for Rhi. But his smile quickly faded the moment he saw the worried look on Rhi's face as she stood there clutching Jordan close to her chest.

"Rhi, what's wrong?" he asked, setting the bag down and closing their bedroom door.

"This," she wept, her hand trembling as she held a bioscanner for him to take.

He didn't even question why she had the thing. But just took it.

"Why would your government do such a thing?" she asked angrily. "He's only a baby!"

'Shit…I knew we should have told her sooner,' Jacob said to Selmak.

'Best do it now then. So that she doesn't worry needlessly.'

Jacob took a deep breath.

"Rhi, Selmak and I have been meaning to talk with you and Zach about this."

"**WHAT?**" Rhi shouted with a look of total shock on her face. Jordan was instantly awake and crying. "**You knew! You knew and you didn't tell me!"**

Jacob was expecting her to be angry. But he wasn't expecting the slap across his face. Still, he couldn't be angry with her. He deserved that slap.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"A locator device to track Jordan…"

"My son is not a dog!"

"It's for security purposes," he quickly explained.

"Great! Next you'll be telling me I have one too!"

Jacob couldn't answer. He didn't need to. She saw right through him.

"**I can't believe you!**" she shouted, slapping him again. "**I don't even know you!**"

Both Jacob and Selmak thought Zach really had a temper. But Rhi's…she really laid into them. She tried to keep her voice down but it echoed in the room and on a number of occasions was very loud. So loud that Jacob was positive Mark and the others could hear. And Jacob stood there taking in every harsh word Rhi called him and Selmak. He never attempted to quiet her or calm Jordan who was crying loudly in her arms.

For what he had done, he deserved all of it and more.

"Why, Jacob?"

"I had all of us, including myself, implanted with a locator nanochip. I did it to protect us. If I was taken, then Jack could find me as quickly as possible so you wouldn't have to worry for long. Selmak and I were going to tell you…"

"But you didn't! Jacob, you both lied to me! A decision like this should have been made by all four of us! We're a family!"

"I didn't want you to worry," he weakly explained.

"What else have you kept from Zach and I?"

"Nothing," he replied looking directly into her tempered green eyes.

"How can I trust you?" she asked, fighting back the tears.

"I swear, Rhi. It was **_only_** this."

* * *

Never in all his life as Mark ever heard a woman shouting so angrily at Dad. He couldn't even remember Mom every shouting like that at Dad. And Mom had a temper! Though hers wasn't as legendary as Dad's was.

Still, Mark did his best to keep the kids out of earshot until the dust settled. Only when he heard Rhi shout 'Get away from my son!' and a door slam shut did Mark leave the kitchen. He headed for that staircase expecting to catch someone coming down. However, he was not expecting to see his father looking devastated, as if his entire world was just taken from him.

"Dad, is everything ok?" he asked, as Dad reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sorry if we disturbed your family," Dad said.

"What happened?"

Dad was totally unable to make eye contact with Mark. That's when he noticed the red hand print on Dad's face. But before he could question his father, the man hurried out the front door. A few seconds later, Mark heard the tires of Dad's SUV screeching on the pavement.

"What happened?" Laura asked quietly from behind Mark.

"I'm not sure. But I'm going to find out."

He quickly made his way upstairs. Inside Dad and Rhi's room he could hear Jordan's cries lessening.

"Rhi, its Mark. Can I come in?" he called, knocking softly.

There was a long moment of silence. Even from Jordan. Mark wasn't going to let this issue drop. Not with the way his father looked.

The door suddenly opened as Mark was about to knock again.

Now he really needed to know what happened. Rhi looked as devastated as Dad had.

"What happened?" he asked gently as he followed her in.

"Your father had a locator nanochip injected into Jordan and me. He said he even had one injected into himself."

"What…to track you?"

"Yes. In the event one of us was taken," she replied, rocking slowly in the rocking chair still holding Jordan close.

"Excuse me but what's so bad about that?" he asked. "I wish each of my kids had one!"

"**_What_**?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"The world isn't exactly as safe as any parent would like," he explained. "We can only teach our children so much and hope for the best. There are so many children that go missing, get abducted, or worse. As a parent, I would give my right arm to ensure the safety family."

"I bet you wouldn't make the decision without asking Laura!" Rhi said harshly still furious.

Mark looked at her and seriously replied, "If I had to I would."

Rhi was silent. Her tears continuing to fall as she looked at Jordan.

"I take it this has something to do with yours and Dad's work. Otherwise I don't see him doing such a thing to you or Jordan."

"I don't know," she breathed. "I didn't even ask that of him. He said it was to protect us. And he didn't tell me about the chip because he didn't want me to worry so much about the baby."

Mark took a deep breath.

"Rhi, you are a little naïve about the American culture," he said. "And you tend to fret over the tiniest things. I'm not saying I agree with Dad for keeping it from you but after what happened to you during that final mission, I don't blame him for doing what he thought was best for you and Jordan."

Rhi glared at him. But Mark wasn't about to let this new family fall to pieces.

"Rhi, my father **_loves_** you so much," he explained. "My God, he was in tears when you were in labor because he couldn't do anything to take away your pain."

"I didn't know that."

"No you wouldn't because he wouldn't have wanted you to see how upset he was with himself. Rhi, Dad does everything in his power to protect you. I know for a fact that the love he has for you and Jordan has blinded him from time to time. You can't be angry at the man for loving you so much that he would sacrifice his own life to save yours and Jordan's. You of all people know that of him. And I know my father…he would have told you about the nanochip thing when he thought you were ready."

"I guess I did kind of over react," she admitted looking down at Jordan.

Mark could see her guilt overwhelmed her.

"Rhi?"

"I was so mean to him," she wept.

Mark sighed.

"Rhi, you were angry," he said. "We all say things we don't mean when we're angry. I ought to know. Look at what it did to my father and I. We didn't talk for years."

"Where's my phone? I have to call him," she quickly said, getting to her feet.

"Here," Mark said, grabbing her phone off the bed.

Rhi dialed but Jacob didn't answer. She tried again.

"He's not answering," her voice trembled with fear. "What if something happened to him…what if he got hurt…it's all my fault!"

"Rhi, slow down…Dad's fine," Mark said confidently. "He just went somewhere to be alone. And I have a couple of ideas where…come on!"

* * *

The cell phone rang again. And again, Selmak did nothing to alert Jacob to it. Nor did she answer it herself. Her main focus at the moment was Jacob. He had withdrawn ever since he parked the car and turned the engine off. She didn't even notice the sun as it set over the Pacific Ocean in the distance because she was comforting him as best as she could.

There was nothing she could say to him to help him or make him feel any better. In his mind, he deserved exactly what he got. Even if that meant losing Rhi, Zach, and Jordan…forever.

So she wept with him. After all, his pain was her pain. His loss was her loss. They both deserved this punishment. Not even she could see how to fix the damage they had caused. Or she had caused. Jacob wanted to tell Rhi but Selmak persuaded him not to.

Some time had passed. It was total darkness outside. And there was a soft tap on the driver's side window.

Thinking it was a police officer or park ranger Selmak quickly wiped her face. Jacob came fore and turned to address whoever was there. Neither of them was expecting to see Rhi standing there with Jordan in her arms, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Jacob quickly exited the vehicle, noticing Mark's car right behind his.

"I'm sorry," he and Rhi said at the same time.

Selmak chuckled for a moment. But she agreed with Jacob that Rhi had nothing to be sorry for. And she allowed him to convey their feelings to their wife.

Rhi signaled for Mark to leave. Then turned back her attention to Jacob and Selmak.

"No, **_we_** are sorry," Jacob said. "We should have told you and Zach much sooner."

"None of that matters anymore," she smiled, caressing his face. "I understand why you did it. Zach and I can't be mad at you and Selmak for protecting us…for loving us so much."

Together Selmak and Jacob pulled Rhi, Zach and Jordan close.

"We'll **_never_** do anything like that again," they said, their lips moving from Rhi and Zach to Jordan and back.

"_Rhi, I'm afraid I am to blame_," Selmak admitted. "_Jacob wanted to tell you but I…_"

"Shh, it doesn't matter anymore," she whispered. "I was the one who was mean…I…I shoved you and Jacob out of Jordan's life. He isn't only my son, but Jacob's too."

'Selmak?'

"_Jacob wishes to hold his son_," Selmak spoke for her host, feeling his need to be close to Jordan.

"Jacob or you never have to ask," she smiled.

Like every time before when Jacob held Jordan Selmak felt the love her host had for his son. She was filled with the same love even though the baby wasn't biologically hers.

"If anything ever happened to you or Jordan…" Jacob spoke softly. "There is no life without you or him. That's the only reason why I did what I did…I swear."

Rhi looked at him.

"And there is no life without you either my love," she replied, kissing him.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Jacob and Selmak kept apologizing to Rhi and Zach. And each time she forgave them and told them they didn't have to keep apologizing to her or Zach. Reflecting back, Rhi knew she was as wrong as Jacob was. She will never forget the utter devastation on his face when she told him to get away from Jordan. It was one thing to be angry with him for keeping things from her but it was far worse to take Jordan away from him the way she did.

Rhi and Zach promised that no matter how mad they got at Jacob or Selmak they would never punish them by keeping them from Jordan. Even though they didn't give birth to him their claim on the baby was equal to her own. Rhi just hoped they never fought like that again. She didn't want to feel that angry or guilty or scared again.

Besides, the four of them hadn't had time to argue of late with tending to the baby and buy things for their home. They were finally in their own home now…just barely. The only room almost completely finished was the nursery. Rhi, Zach, Jacob and Selmak worked nonstop for an entire day putting up the wallpaper, painting the ceiling, and installing the carpet to match the wallpaper and ceiling. They were so exhausted and their own bed wasn't even ready that they had to spend one last night at Mark's house. Besides, they couldn't let the baby in the nursery yet because the paint was still drying.

Of course things could be progressing quicker. But Jacob and Selmak insisted on doing the majority of the physical labor. To save money Jacob wanted to do as much as he could without hiring professionals to do it. Rhi and Zach were so surprised that Jacob was quite skillful in home improvement and repairs. When questioned, Jacob explained that his Uncle Jeremiah, who was a handy man and more of a real father to Jacob than his biological father, put Jacob to work doing such things during each summer until he graduated from High School.

"You never talked about your father before," Rhi remarked as Jacob helped her place the crib where she wanted it.

"Not too proud of the man."

"Jacob, he was your father!"

"Rhi, Hon, there's so much more to being a father than just getting your wife pregnant," Jacob grumbled. "My father didn't get that. I got no love from him and nothing I did was ever good enough for him. Sometimes Uncle Jeremiah couldn't believe my father and he were even brothers."

"What happened?" Rhi asked, having never seen such sadness in Jacob's eyes before.

He reached up and rubbed the scar on his forehead.

"I was only nine years old. My father came home drunk one night. One of his many nights I should say. As usual I could hear Mom and him yelling at each other. Only this time he'd gone too far. When I heard Mom cry out…like she was in pain, I hurried out of my room…you know to protect her."

Jacob paused. He was visibly shaken as if the memory hurt him.

"It wasn't the first time he had hit me," he said softly. "But it was the worst he'd ever done and it was the last. I woke up in the hospital. Mom was there, crying. Uncle Jeremiah was there too. He promised me that nothing like that was going to happen to my mother or me again."

"I never saw my father again. Mom told me Dad was taken to jail for hitting her and me. We never knew what happened to him after that. When he was released he never sought us out, not even his own brother."

"We ended up living with my Uncle. In fact, he married my Mom. Seeing him with her showed me how a woman should be treated. They were only married for seven years though. Mom got really sick and died my senior year of High School. Her death hit my Uncle Jeremiah hard. He really loved her and he loved me as if I was his own son. He lived just long enough to see me get my first commission in the Air Force just two years after I graduated from High School."

"So you see…in every way that mattered, **_he_** was my father," Jacob smiled. "He would have loved my kids. He would have loved you like a daughter. And I don't talk about him much because it brings up too many painful memories. Mom's death really hurt. Then to lose the only father I cared for really hurt me too."

"He seemed like an honorable man," Rhi smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "He would have been proud of the man you are today."

Jacob smiled and blushed slightly.

"I'm proud of you too," she seriously said.

His smile softened. Such tenderness filled his dark eyes. Those eyes still could take her breath away whenever they touched her soul.

"I love you," she whispered, her hand moving to the back of his neck.

His response was instantaneous. His hands pulled her closer. His lips pressed affectionately against hers. But both Rhi and Zach were anxious. Perhaps Zach more than her because he hadn't made love with Jacob and Selmak for nearly eleven months now. Or perhaps because it had been nearly two months since Rhi and Jacob last made love.

Whatever the reason, the kiss changed as did their touch. His hands were strong and firm as they caressed and squeezed her. And Rhi's were equally passionate, filled with so much desire. No, it wasn't all Zach's influence on her. Rhi wanted…needed her husband's touch. She encouraged Jacob by moving his hand beneath her shirt.

His lips moved furiously around her neck. She was ready for him to take her there. Only he suddenly pulled away.

"We had better stop," he gasped.

Rhi heard his words but she could see his body was saying something different. Hers was speaking the same thing.

"It's alright…we can now," she replied, moving up against him, her hands reaching for his shirt.

"What…right now? Our bed isn't even together!" he exclaimed as she pulled his shirt off.

"Since when did we need a bed," she purred, slowly pushing her fingers through his chest hair.

Rhi started giggle when he laid her down.

"Jacob I didn't mean right here!"

"It's the only room with carpet!"

'He's got a point, Rhi,' Zach commented, as Jacob gently lay on slightly top of them. 'And it has been **_so_** long for me.'

"Alright…I can't win when it's three against one!" Rhi smiled.

"When are Mark and Laura bringing the baby by?" Jacob asked, his hand moving up her thigh beneath her skirt, his lips nibbling her ear lobe.

"Not until lunch time. We only just started the day so…"

Rhi didn't even finish as his mouth quickly over hers. His hands hastily explored her most intimate and sensual areas. Her heart and breathing increased. She wanted to move things along a little quicker so she urged Jacob to roll onto his back. This way she had the advantage and could dictate the tempo.

"Did you hear something?" she suddenly asked, pulling her mouth from his and panting for air.

"No," Jacob replied breathlessly, using her being distracted to retake his previous advantage.

No longer distracted, Rhi smiled mid kiss as his hand skillfully unzipped her skirt.

"DAD! RHI!" Mark's voice sounded from downstairs. "**DAD!**"

Jacob let loose a frustrating growl as he stopped everything he was doing.

"_Crap_!" Selmak hissed, making Rhi giggle. "_You think it's funny…it's not…it's actually slightly uncomfortable!_"

'She's right…it can be very uncomfortable for a man when he has to suddenly stop making love to his wife!' Zach added.

"I'll go," Rhi laughed. "Before Mark spots us in this position…" She then added with a wink, "Again!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have given him a key to the front door!" Jacob growled as he rolled off Rhi.

"We'll continue this later," she cooed, kissing his forehead as he lay there trying to catch his breath.

"We had better at least get the bed ready first!" he shouted at her as she headed for the door.

Rhi quickly fixed her skirt and shirt. Then she headed downstairs, engaging in idle conversation with Mark to allow Jacob and Selmak a few minutes to compose themselves. It was difficult to keep a straight face as Zach was laughing his little fool head off about Jacob and Selmak!

"Perfect timing Mark!" Jacob sarcastically said as he finally came down.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" Mark smirked.

Jacob rolled his eyes, moving to Rhi's side.

"Your shirt's on inside out, Dad," Mark pointed out, making Rhi giggle softly. "You know Dad, one of these days you're going to have to let me in on your little secret!"

"It's not little and I don't have any secrets!" Jacob complained as he fixed his shirt. "Mark, you're grown up enough to know that you should have called first!"

"Jacob," Rhi gently chastised him using that tone, letting Jacob know he was being rude.

"It's alright Rhi. I'm a bear too whenever I'm interrupted with Laura!" Mark smiled. "Just wait until Jordan walks in and asks 'What are you doing to mommy?'"

"Been there already, Mark…you had a bad habit of climbing out of your crib and walking in on your mother and I in the middle of the night!" Jacob scoffed, making Mark's face turn bright red. "That first time I was so mad at you. But as soon as you ran away in tears, I realized I was wrong. We had a long talk. That didn't help because you did it again the next night."

"He probably just wanted to be with you or Allison," Rhi said, defending Mark.

"Yeah, I had returned from a long mission," Jacob smiled warmly. "My son missed me. I ended up letting him sleep on my chest for those few nights when he came in."

"Anyway, before you embarrass me anymore, Dad, I thought you could use some help. Rhi told Laura you insisted on doing everything yourself. At that rate you won't be completely moved in until Christmas!"

"Mark, give your old man a break here!" Jacob playfully responded. "First you attack my manhood, now you're saying I'm lazy! I'll have you know that we finished the nursery yesterday. The paint's dry and we were just moving the furniture in…"

"We would welcome any help you can offer," Rhi interrupted, firmly grabbing hold of Jacob's hand. "I would like to actually sleep in my own bed tonight."

"Right!" Jacob exclaimed, totally understanding what Rhi was getting at. "I could definitely use some help laying down the carpets and getting the master bedroom finished…TODAY!"

"Great! I brought a few buddies of mine from work!" Mark exclaimed. "Just tell us what you need done and we'll do it!"

Rhi watched as her husband, still a commanding General, got these civilians to follow his orders. It took until well after dinnertime for them to finish the master bedroom, the living room and the kitchen and making them look livable. The family room still needed to be painted but at least all the carpets were installed in each room, even the upstairs hallway and staircase were done.

After Mark and his friends left, Jacob helped Rhi with putting the dishes on the shelves. Neither had time for grocery shopping so there was no dry goods to put away. They only had a few food items in the fridge, mainly bottles of water, juice and Jordan's prepared milk bottles.

By the time they finished, it was already ten thirty. Dinner was quick because it was so late. Just a couple of sandwiches that Jacob and Selmak wolfed down with some juice while Rhi fed Jordan. She had eaten earlier because she was so hungry and couldn't wait to eat with Jacob. He didn't mind, as he enjoyed watching her feed the baby.

Then it was off to bed. Rhi and Zach were hoping they could pick up where they had left off earlier that morning in the nursery. Only after Jordan was put in his crib Rhi came in to find Jacob laying on the bed where he had fallen face down, still fully dressed with his shoes on, snoring.

Zach made a rude comment.

'Zach...that's not very nice! They've both worked very hard yesterday and today,' she reminded him. 'Besides, there will be plenty of time for making love later. Let's finish getting moved into our home first. Jacob and Selmak are no good to us if they're tired and exhausted!'

'And you say I'm rude!'

'I know you Zach! You'd wear them both out in an hour if they weren't fully energized!'

'Alright!' he relented, but then asked excitedly. 'Can we at least undress them and make them more comfortable?'

'Zach, you're incorrigible!'

Rhi shook he head. Only one way to take care of this! A long cold shower! Only then could she tend to her exhausted husband without fear of Zach taking advantage of Jacob or Selmak!

* * *

The baby's cries from the baby monitor woke Zach up. He lay there listening, not wanting to rush in and rescue the little guy like his mothering or fathering instincts wanted to. It was difficult as those instincts were so overpowering whenever Jordan cried. But Zach and Selmak agreed to follow Jacob and Rhi's lead when it came to tending to the baby. And even though it seemed cruel to let Jordan cry for a bit it taught him that mommy and daddy weren't going to come to him at any moment he wanted them to.

Jacob was not going to have his boy be like some babies who cry for attention all the time. And no matter how much Selmak hated hearing Jordan cry, Jacob kept her in line…it was his number one rule now to her! Although, the previous number one rule was still in effect…it was now the number two rule.

Rhi hated hearing Jordan cry too. However, Rhi was a great mother. She was a natural. She could tell the difference between Jordan's cries. It amazed Zach as Rhi knew when Jordan was distressed or when he was seeking attention simply by the sound of his cry. Jordan was two months old now and Zach was still trying to figure it out. But he knew that if Jordan was crying for attention that he would eventually stop because no one came to him.

Sure enough, after a few minutes, Jordan stopped crying. The crying was replaced with gurgling and cooing. No doubt there was some drooling too. Zach smiled to himself as he listened. He couldn't help it. He had never been a parent before. And he never knew how exhilarating parenthood could be or how much love filled his heart for Jordan.

Zach glanced over at Jacob. He lay on his stomach head to the side. In the dim moonlight, Zach could see from Jacob's face that he was in an extremely deep sleep. He even had a small smile on his face. Again, Zach smiled to himself. He was the reason why Jacob and Selmak passed out. Nine months…he missed them and they missed him. Only Zach missed them a little bit more.

Rhi was even exhausted and fell asleep long before Zach was finished! Of course it was their first time she, Selmak and Jacob were able to make love since before Jordan was born and the first time in eleven months it was all four of them together. The four of them made the most of Jordan's down time hoping he would remain asleep through the night like he did the majority of the time after he ate his dinner.

Moving gently, Zach slipped out from beneath covers. While putting on his robe, he bent down and kissed Jacob on the back of his neck. He even fixed the covers, adjusted the pillow and moved Jacob into a more comfortable position. Both Jacob and Selmak were so far gone they didn't even flicker an eyelid.

Then Zach headed down the hall into the nursery. Jordan was still making baby noises and sounded very happy and content. Since Jordan was awake, Zach saw no reason for not checking on him. The baby probably needed a clean diaper as he usually peed once he was awake. So, Zach turned the light on to low then approached the crib.

Jordan immediately got excited! And he started kicking when Zach looked down at him. Then he gave Zach a big smile.

Zach still gasped at the sight of Jordan's eyes. They were exactly the same shade and brightness as Rhi's. His black hair curled slightly and he had the cutest dimples in his cheeks whenever he smiled. Mark was right, with those long locks, emerald eyes, and adorable dimples Jordan was going to have the girls chasing after him.

"_Hi Jordan_," Zach cooed, picking up the baby. "_Thank you for sleeping and letting your parents have some much needed alone time._" He laid the baby down on the changing table. Jordan kicked happily again. "_Do you need a diaper change? I think you do!_"

Jordan smiled again, drooling all over his hand at the same time. Zach quickly changed the baby's diaper. While buttoning up the pajamas Jordan started to get fussy. A sure sign he was getting hungry. He rarely waited too long after waking up to start getting cranky for Mommy or a bottle.

'Rhi…wake up,' Zach called, mentally nudging her with his mind. It was Rhi's number one rule to be the one to breastfeed the baby. Zach was allowed to feed the baby a bottle. And since he didn't feel like going downstairs to heat up a bottle he had to wake Rhi. He sensed her slowly coming around. 'Rhi, it's time for Jordan to eat.'

'What time is it?' Rhi yawned.

'Nearly five in the morning.'

'Jordan slept in. He usually wakes between 2 and 3 for a feeding.'

'Good thing too!' Zach giggled.

'Zach…poor Jacob and Selmak…I fell asleep around midnight!'

'Sorry, Rhi…I missed them! I was making up for lost time.'

'In one night?'

Zach laughed, relinquishing control to Rhi as she turned the light up a little more.

"Hey baby boy," Rhi cooed, sitting in the rocking chair. "You hungry Jordan?"

Jordan puckered up and tears instantly filled his eyes.

"Oh, I know…here you go."

Jordan eagerly suckled as if it was his last meal!

Out of habit, Zach started purring softly. He knew a woman's breasts were very sensitive but he never knew how sensitive until he inhabited a woman. Of course, only Jacob could make Zach purr so loud that Rhi claimed it was deafening!

'Zach, watch your thoughts while the baby is feeding,' Rhi warned him.

'Sorry…I missed…feeling everything while I was dormant. I crave food, drink…our husband.'

'Zach!'

'Sorry, I'll behave while you're feeding the baby.'

As promised, Zach cleared his thoughts. He listened quietly as Rhi hummed a lullaby to Jordan. His big round jewel eyes looked up at while he fed. The look he gave Rhi was one he reserved only for her. She was his mother after all. Jordan wouldn't even give it to Zach who looked like Rhi.

Jordan was smart. He knew the difference between Mommy and Zach, Daddy and Selmak. He reacted differently to all of them. Mommy was becoming more than a milk dispenser. He gave her his biggest smile and most affectionate look. For Daddy he never cried and if he was crying he instantly stopped. Plus he loved it when Daddy played with him. Jordan's first laugh was with Jacob. Selmak played her own games. But belly farts on the baby's belly and flashing her eyes always made Jordan smile. And now that he could laugh he would smile then giggle uncontrollably.

With Zach, Jordan kicked excitedly and drooled excessively. And unfortunately for Zach, Jordan cried the most because Zach looked like Mommy but wasn't Mommy. But Zach never took offense often relinquishing control to Rhi or handing Jordan over to Jacob.

'Jordan loves you as much as he loves Jacob or me,' Rhi commented, picking up on his thoughts.

'I know,' Zach sighed. 'But there is a bond between you and Jordan that none of us will ever have.'

'That's only because I carried him for nine months,' she said as she stood up, maneuvering Jordan into burping position. 'There is a strong bond with Jacob because he often talked to Jordan during the pregnancy. Jordan will come to love you and Selmak as much as he loves his mommy and daddy. Wait and see. Jordan's a smart boy like his daddy.'

"Yes you are, aren't you?" Rhi smiled, rubbing her nose against Jordan's.

Jordan smiled then yawned. Then Rhi yawned.

'Go on back to sleep Rhi. I'll tend to the baby.'

"I love you Jordan," Rhi said, kissing Jordan's soft hair.

Rhi was back asleep as quickly as she had woken up. As promised, Zach tended to Jordan for a short while until he fell asleep. While Zach was covering the baby he felt a familiar tingle in his gut. Selmak's presence could be felt. But it was Jacob's arms that wrapped around Zach's stomach and his lips the pressed against the side of Zach's neck.

"Did he eat?" Jacob sighed.

"Of course," Zach answered, using Rhi's voice.

Jacob snickered.

"Zach, you should know by now that you can't fool me. I know for a fact that Rhi can't be awake! I'm barely awake. And Selmak's still sawing logs!"

"_Sawing logs?_"

"Still sleeping," Jacob yawned, leaning against Zach. "I woke because the bed was getting cold…you and Rhi weren't there to keep me warm."

Zach turned around, encircling his arms around Jacob's neck.

"_I can always do something about that,_" Zach teased, kissing Jacob.

"As tempting as that sounds…I too tired. You wore us out!"

"_I never thought this day would come when I wore Sel out_," Zach chuckled.

"Just don't tell her that!"

"_Deal_," he smiled, then kissed Jacob.

Jacob yawned again. Zach gently took hold of Jacob's hand. They dimmed the light then returned to bed. Jacob was instantly asleep in Zach's arms when they settled back under the covers. A short time later, Zach fell asleep looking forward to the days ahead with Jordan.

He like Rhi, Jacob and Selmak couldn't wait to experience Jordan's first tooth, first word, first step…first anything! Deep within Zach knew that Rhi wanted to have another baby. But she wasn't ready to ask Jacob yet. She wanted to wait a year or two year before having another baby. Zach wasn't in any rush. He didn't want to sleep for so long again and he didn't want to miss out on anything with Jordan.

* * *

Jacob was jolted awake by Mickey's barking. He quickly but gently slid out from beneath the covers, being careful to not wake Rhi or Zach. In the darkness, he found his sweatpants and put them on as he headed out the door. Mickey was still barking when Jacob hurried towards the stairs causing him to hurry even more.

He knew Mickey didn't bark unless there was a good reason. And even with the high tech security system on the house, Jacob relied on Mickey as the early warning system. As the well-trained dog he was Mickey was there to greet Jacob as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it boy?" Jacob asked quietly.

Mickey let out a muffled woof and headed off into the living room towards the window that looked out over the front porch. The curtains were drawn and the nearby street light illuminated a small portion of the living room. Jacob stayed in the shadows and slowly crept up to the window expecting to see someone on the porch. Instead, he saw an orange tabby cat licking its ass on the chair just outside the window.

"Mickey! You scared me half to death!"

Mickey quickly offered his paw as an apology to his master. Jacob took it and patted the dog on the head.

"Yes, you're a good boy. I think we'll let puss 'n boots stay where he is. It is Christmas morning after all. But you had better go back to sleep or else Santa will not be bringing you a new rawhide bone! Go on…go to bed."

Jacob watched as Mickey did as he was ordered and headed into the family room where his bed was located. He filled his wicker basket dog bed with his full body. Selmak told Jacob that Mickey deserved the best bed. Jacob bought it because it looked nice and he could simply replace the big dog pillow within the bed instead of washing it. Although, Mickey was probably the nicest smelling dog on the planet since Selmak bathed him every other week. She even hooked up a hose to the hot water from the laundry room so Mickey didn't have to freeze his tail off during the cold months.

After inspecting each room on the first floor, Jacob made use of the downstairs bathroom. Before heading upstairs he turned the Christmas tree lights on. This way Jordan would see them as he came down. He loved looking at the lights. Jacob often had to grab the boy before he got to close to the tree for fear of him getting hurt.

Jordan had already gotten hurt once when he accidentally rolled off the couch. It had happened a couple of months ago. Jacob had been changing Jordan's diaper and had only turned his back for two seconds to grab the diaper wipes from the end table behind him. Before he'd even turned back around he heard Jordan's head hitting the floor followed by heart palpitating wailing.

Rhi, who had been napping, had come flying down the stairs to find Jacob in a panicked state! His heart damn near leapt from his chest. His arms and legs were trembling so badly he could barely stand or hold Jordan who was screaming. Jacob thought for sure that something had broken and was in tears as Rhi quickly examined the baby. The baby only had a red spot that turned into a small bruise on his head but was fine. After Rhi placed him back in Jacob's arms he apologized to his son while repeatedly kissing the booboo until Jordan's crying ceased. Jacob and Selmak had hoped to never experience such a scare again.

Thinking of Jordan made Jacob stop by the nursery. He peered in, wondering if he should check on the baby. An overwhelming sense of déjà vu suddenly came over him as the memory of a dream came forth. Jacob's heart raced with fear. He quickly turned the light on. That irrational fear grew in intensity as he approached the crib. Then he let out a huge sigh of relief when he saw Jordan sleeping soundly. He smiled adjusting the blanket to cover the baby.

"I can't believe you're eleven months old and that it's your first Christmas Jordan," Jacob whispered, caressing his son's thick baby-soft black hair. "I wonder…have I done a good job as your daddy so far?"

'Yes, you have,' Selmak yawned as she stretched.

'Selmak!' he cried out.

'Sorry Jacob. Didn't mean to startle you. But to answer your question, you have been a wonderful father to Jordan so far. Can't you tell? Each time you enter the room he calls for you and reaches for you. He nearly took his first unaided steps to you last night. His first word was dada. Who was able to comfort him through his tears after his first big fall…you did.'

'Yeah because it was my fault he fell!'

'It was an accident. Jordan is going to have his bumps and bruises. Besides, who was up with him all night when he was sick with a fever…you were. Jacob, you are a good father to Jordan and a good husband to Rhi. You have no reason to doubt yourself.'

'Not with you in there anyway!' Jacob countered, making her laugh. 'Come on…we have a few more hours to sleep before it's time to get up.'

Selmak didn't protest when they returned to the master bedroom. She was as equally excited about Jordan's first Christmas morning as Jacob was. They were both ready to fall back asleep as their soft pillow looked so comfortable and inviting.

Only after Jacob removed his sweats and slipped back under the covers, the warmth of Rhi's body against his changed his mind. Plus, the way her bare shoulder was exposed was just too tempting to refuse. The exposed skin was soft as his hand slowly moved over her shoulder and down her arm.

When he affectionately kissed Rhi's shoulder she stirred, at first only moving slightly. Then as his lips pressed against the back of her neck he got more of a reaction from her. She was awake and turned around, her lips finding his. Neither of them spoke. They never had to as their lips and hands spoke for them whenever they made love.

Although Rhi did have a habit of calling out his name during a moment of ecstasy and still did! Only she was much quieter about it…when she had to be. They had to be when living at Mark's house. Not so much now because Jordan wasn't old enough to understand if he heard anyway.

"You know, you have such a sexy voice when you call my name like that," he purred into her ear.

From the sound of her giggle, he knew she was blushing. Nice to know he could still make her blush just as much now as he did when they first fell in love.

"You are so beautiful, Rhi," he whispered between his kisses.

"What about when I was pregnant?" she whispered back.

"Especially, when you were pregnant!"

Jacob stopped what he was doing.

"Rhiannon, I love you so much," he seriously said. "You are my other half. You fill a void in my heart I never thought needed filling. And you are the mother of our son. You will always be beautiful to me. Always."

"My darling Jacob, you really know how to make a woman feel loved," she cooed, her hand caressing his face.

Her lips found his as her body urged him to continue making love to her. He did and lost himself within her embrace until the flames of his desire were finally quenched. As their passion died down, he whispered her name over and over, repeating his and Selmak's affection for her and Zach. Jacob fell asleep with Rhi's head on his chest. He awoke at the designated time with her still in his arms. She reached and turned the alarm off.

"Merry Christmas," she said, snuggled against him. "Thank you for a lovely early present. Zach and I thoroughly enjoyed it."

"As was intended," he smiled, kissing her forehead. "Come on, you wake up Jordan. I'll let Mickey out and start some tea."

Jacob dressed in his favorite sweats and t-shirt with the slippers Rhi had bought him for his birthday. He grabbed a jacket from the downstairs closet and headed out into the backyard. Selmak took control taking care of any messes Mickey had made last night and this morning. As always, once Mickey was done, she wetted the grass down where ever the messes were that she had to clean up, making sure the keep the grass green and plush.

Back inside, it only took a few minutes to heat the water. With two cups of tea, Jacob headed into the family room where he found Rhi sitting wearing the nightgown and robe he bought her for their anniversary. Christmas music was playing softly. And Jordan was adorable as ever, sitting on Rhi's lap wearing his Christmas pajamas that were bright red with little reindeer all over them.

"Merry Christmas, Jordan!" Jacob smiled.

He was wide-awake and looking around, wondering what was going on. Both Jacob and Rhi agreed to only open Jordan's presents for now. They'd open theirs, Selmak's and Zach's later once he was back to sleep after breakfast. For the first few presents Rhi held Jordan while Jacob opened the presents. Both were encouraging Jordan to tear the paper off himself even though he wasn't coordinated enough for it yet.

Jordan was quite fascinated by the bows on the presents and kept reaching for them. Jacob stuck one on Jordan's arm just to see what he'd do. Jordan took it off, inspected it and then attempted to eat it.

"No, no Jordan…it's not food baby," Jacob smiled. "See!"

Jacob stuck the bow on his own forehead, which instantly made Jordan giggle and clap. Rhi grabbed another bow and handed it to Jordan. This time he put the bow on Jacob's forehead, squealing with delight when his daddy smiled. Then he put one on mommy's face clapping and giggle making both his parents laugh at him.

With no need to rush, they played with the bows for awhile before continuing with the presents. A lot of the presents were clothes Jordan would need as he was growing like a weed and seemed to need a new wardrobe each month because he outgrew his previous one.

Of course, Sam and Mark bought way too many toys for their baby brother. Jacob and Selmak were already calculating the dimensions for making a toy box to fit most of them into.

"Last present, Jordan," Jacob smiled, holding his son on his lap as they sat on the floor.

"This is from your Daddy!" Rhi said excitedly to the baby as she sat beside Jacob.

Jordan kind of helped by banging a blue toy car with one hand against the present. The other hand was holding a red toy car that was getting a car wash by his drool. Of course, he dropped the drool covered car for a bow and stuck it on his own head.

Jacob laughed heartily as did Selmak within. Rhi quickly took another picture for the photo album. She had already taken so many that morning. They wanted to take as many pictures of Jordan as possible on this day. Especially later when they headed over to Mark's house.

After the presents were opened, Rhi quickly picked up any wrapping paper and bows before Jordan tried a taste of any more of them. With a fresh cup of tea, Jacob sat back on the couch as Jordan crawled around the mess of toys on the rug. A moment later, Rhi joined him at his side.

"Here Jordan, have some milk," Rhi smiled.

He crawled over to them and pulled himself up onto his feet. Jordan was still a little uncoordinated with the sipper cups but was getting much better. He almost didn't need Mommy or Daddy's help with the cups anymore. No matter how much they helped or didn't help Jordan always got milk or juice all over his chin. As usual, Rhi was ready with a wipe.

"Go on…go play," Jacob smiled.

For half an hour Jacob and Rhi watched, as Jordan played with just about every box the toys and clothes came in. The only toy he actually showed interest in was the blue car he was still carrying around. He was banging it against all the boxes, against the toys, the tree, and even poor Mickey was used.

Mickey was a good sport. He often herded Jordan away from areas he wasn't supposed to be. And it never bothered him when Jordan grabbed onto his fur. Jacob and Selmak always made sure to praise Mickey whenever he did something good around Jordan. Especially since it was very apparent that a bond was forming between the baby and the dog.

Then they watched in surprise as Jordan suddenly stood up without using anything. He was so intent on his toy car that he didn't realize he had done it.

"Jordan, come to Daddy," Jacob called, moving closer so the boy would only have to take a couple of step.

Jordan glanced at his daddy for a moment before returning his attention back to his car. His bright green eyes were focused and serious as he held the toy.

"Jacob, ask him for the toy," Rhi suggested, ready with the video camera.

"Jordan, can Daddy have the car?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Jacob felt his heart racing with excitement. Selmak was holding her breath.

"Dada!" Jordan called, holding the car up.

"That's right, give Daddy the car," Jacob repeated.

Then Jordan suddenly realized he wasn't holding onto anything and looked a little worried.

"It's ok, Jordan…come to daddy," Jacob said, holding both his hands just out of Jordan's reach.

Jordan smiled big. The trust in his father was without hesitation. He took a small step. Then another and another. He only took a couple of more before he lost his balance. Jacob grabbed his son before he fell.

"Good boy, Jordan!" he cheered, holding his son high above his head. "That's my boy!"

As always, Jordan giggled, smiled and squealed with delight. He absolutely loved it whenever Daddy held him high or even tossed him up and caught him. Jacob would have continued playing with Jordan but he could sense Selmak was getting restless. She had bought Zach a very special gift and couldn't wait for him to open it. Jacob was curious too as he was kept in the dark when she shopped for Zach and Mickey.

"Rhi, why don't I feed Jordan while you and Zach open your gifts," he said as he got to his feet with Jordan in his arms.

"Ok, I'll pick up these boxes while you get his food," she smiled back.

"Better leave one or two out for Jordan. He's not really interested in the toys yet," Jacob chuckled and then headed for the kitchen. "You hungry Jordan?"

Jordan replied in a string of unintelligible words.

'He says yes Daddy,' Selmak translated.

'You can't know what he's saying anymore than I can.'

'What else would he be saying then?' she asked as Jacob opened the cupboard.

Jacob shook his head grabbing a jar of chicken and vegetables and a jar of peaches.

'It's beyond my comprehension as to why the baby's food smells nothing like the description on the label,' Selmak commented as Jacob headed over to the silverware drawer. 'For example, the chicken doesn't smell anything like chicken.'

'He eats it, that's all that matters,' Jacob countered.

'Yeah, and it doesn't matter what he eats because it all smells the same coming out!'

Jacob laughed, 'And guess whose turn it is for his next diaper change!'

Selmak mentally stuck her tongue out at him. Then Jordan started getting fussy, reaching for the jars as they headed back to the family room. The boxes had been cleared. Rhi was waiting patiently on the couch. And Mickey was in rawhide heaven in his bed.

"Sit here for a second, Jordan while Daddy gets Mommy her presents," he cooed, sitting the baby on the floor.

Jacob set the spoon and jars on the end table before heading to the tree. Of course, Jordan didn't understand why he had to wait to eat and just started crying. It was difficult trying to remember what each present was for Rhi while the baby was in distress. He had a specific order he wanted her to open them in.

'It doesn't really matter, Jacob! Just grab all the one's with Rhi and Zach's names on them!' Selmak suggested. 'The one in purple wrapping paper is for Zach from me. He has to open that one last!'

There were only about eight boxes. Jacob tried not to go overboard like he had done for Rhi's birthday. She made him promise. The four of them agreed that each Christmas would always be for Jordan. Even after he stopped believing in Santa Claus.

"Here, Hon," Jacob said, quickly setting all the presents on the couch.

"Jacob, it's alright. Jordan needs to learn a little patience," she smiled, noticing his distress from the baby's cries.

"I just hate hearing him cry," he countered turning his attention to the baby.

Jordan was now sitting, face down on the rug, and bellowing out his displeasure at having to wait.

"Come on Jordan, it's not that bad," Jacob cooed, sitting down on the rug beside his son and opening a jar. "Jordan, get up…time to eat."

Hearing the magic words, Jordan sat up, tears streaming down his round cheeks, and opened his mouth when he saw the spoon full of food was ready. The second the spoon deposited a bite in his mouth his cries and tears instantly ceased.

"Is that good…yummy, yummy in your tummy," Jacob commented putting another bite in Jordan's mouth.

Jordan grunted, patting his tummy.

While feeding Jordan, Jacob managed to catch Rhi's reaction to all her gifts. She loved all the books he bought especially the steamy romance novels that Laura got her hooked on. She absolutely adored the children's storybook because she loved reading stories to Jordan when it was bedtime. And of course, she loved the art pencil set with the drawing pads. He made sure to watch her reaction as she opened the small present.

"Jacob, it's beautiful!" she gasped, holding up the small chain with emeralds on it.

"No…no, Hon!" he exclaimed, when she tried to put it on her wrist. "It's an anklet. You put it around one of those sexy ankles of yours."

Rhi instantly turned bright red.

"Must you always embarrass me?"

"Yes," he smirked. "But at least I do it when we're alone now and not in front of my family."

"Thank you, it is very beautiful," she said, leaning down to kiss him.

"The emeralds match your eyes," he grinned.

'Remember Jacob!' Selmak shouted at him.

"Zach! Open the purple present last…it's from Selmak," Jacob quickly said.

"_I'm afraid to open it now!_" Zach smirked.

Selmak simply giggled hysterically within Jacob's mind.

"I'm curious. I have no idea what she bought you. She even hid the receipt from me," Jacob said as he put the last bite of baby food in Jordan's mouth. "All done!"

Of course, Jordan was devastated and started crying again. He even started chewing on his fingers for emphasis that he was still hungry!

"Oh, Jordan! It's not like we're starving you!" Jacob exclaimed, quickly reaching for the dessert jar. He popped it open and put a bite in Jordan's mouth. As before, he fell silent, swallowing his food quickly and opening his mouth for more. "I swear he's eating more and more everyday now!"

"_He's a growing boy, Jacob._"

"I know…he's growing so fast though! There…is that better, Jordan?"

Jordan flashed a huge grin.

"He must get those dimples from Rhi's side of the family because no one on my side had them," Jacob commented.

"_What are you talking about? Rhi found those baby pictures of you…you had dimples! Shame you out grew them!_"

"Just open your presents," Jacob remarked, trying not to ignore the heat he felt in his cheeks.

'I thought we hid those!' Jacob said to Selmak who instantly started giggling. 'Selmak! That wasn't very nice!'

'I had to share them. You were so cute as a baby! And you had hair!'

"_Jacob, I thought Rhi said to stop buying her low cut summer dresses!_" Zach said as he held up a lovely thin strapped long yellow, flowery dress.

"I didn't buy it for Rhi. I bought it for you."

"That's a fine line you're treading on Jacob," Rhi smirked. "Whether you buy it for Zach or me, I'm the one out in public wearing it!"

"Is it a crime for a man to buy his wife gifts that accentuate her beauty?" he asked, again making her blush.

Rhi threw a wad of wrapping paper at him in jest, making him laugh. Then Zach was in control again, preparing to open his last present. Jacob quickly wiped Jordan's face.

"All done now, Jordan…I hope you're full," Jacob commented, picking up the baby and moving to sit on the couch.

He allowed Selmak fore since this gift to her mate was something special.

"_I hope you like your present_," Selmak smiled excitedly.

"_Selmak, you're so like a child at times_," Zach replied.

Jacob watched intently as Zach pulled the ribbon and wrapping paper off. From the shape of the box, he knew Selmak had bought some kind of clothing. The tissue paper was removed and Zach's eyes suddenly widened.

"_Well, hold it up Zach so we can see!_" Selmak requested.

This time it was Zach who blushed.

"_Rhi is never going to let you get away with this, Selmak_!" Zach commented and then held up a black, thin, silk, sexy lingerie top with matching underwear.

Never had it entered Jacob's mind to buy such a thing. He thought his wife's body was sexy enough. However, seeing Zach hold up the garments was enough to get Jacob's heart pumping rapidly.

"_You know, Zach…if the baby wasn't awake, Jacob and I would make you model it for us then make love to you by the Christmas tree!_" Selmak smiled.

Zach smiled, turning a darker shade of red.

"Tonight would be fine with me!" Jacob grinned.

"_And Rhi says I'm incorrigible_!" Zach retorted. "_Selmak has been a bad influence on you Jacob_!"

"No more that you've been on Rhi," Jacob countered.

Zach smiled, then leaned in kissing Jacob while caressing the back of his neck. Selmak purred at her mate's touch wanting so much to make love with Zach but knowing they couldn't because Jordan was right there.

"Zach and I say thank you for all our lovely gifts," Rhi smiled as she pulled away. "Give me the baby and you can open yours now."

Zach was right. Selmak was like a child at times. She loved presents. So Jacob allowed her to open all the gifts even his. They both loved the silver watch with their initials engraved on the backside from Rhi. And Jacob loved the thin sliver chain. He allowed Rhi to put it on for him, giving her a quick kiss as she did so. Then for the last present, Zach ordered Jacob and Selmak to keep their eyes closed. It was his special present to Selmak.

It took several long moments. From the sound, Jacob could hear Zach get up and leave the room momentarily.

"_Ok, you can open it_!" he said, after putting a box on Jacob's lap.

Selmak opened their eyes and their hands quickly lifted the lid of the box. Jacob instantly rolled his eyes as Selmak literally squealed with delight like a little kid.

"_Look Jordan…a kitty_!" she said excitedly, holding up the tiny shorthaired black and tan tabby.

Ok, Jacob wasn't too thrilled with the idea of a cat. The dog was one thing. The cat was a completely different animal as far as he was concerned. However, from Jordan's reaction to the kitty Jacob decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Be gentle Jordan," Jacob ordered, when Jordan reached for the kitten. It was an order he had to give often when Jordan was getting to rough on Mickey. "That's it…gently."

Of course, you know who had to come over and inspect the furball! Jacob thought the fur was going to fly for sure! Only it didn't. Mickey and the kitten seemed to take to each other. In fact, when the kitten was on the floor, Mickey herded it around much like he did Jordan. Then of course, Jordan didn't want to be left out and wiggled his way to the floor.

"_It's a girl kitty_," Zach said as they watched Jordan crawling as fast as he could after Mickey and his new little friend.

"It had to be! You know what that means," Jacob said.

"_Yeah, I have a good idea, Selmak's going to call her Minnie_!" Zach smiled.

"_What else would I call her?_" Selmak countered.

"At least she seems to have a good temperament," Jacob observed as Jordan grabbed her. "Jordan, no…no drooling on the kitty!"

"Kiss!" he shouted at his daddy.

Jacob shook his head as he got up to rescue the poor kitty. Sure enough she was already soaked.

"Jordan, you really need to learn not to drool when you give a kiss," he said, using the end of his shirt to dry the kitten off. "Poor kitty!"

"Jacob, look," Rhi said, indicating for Jacob to turn around.

Jordan was using his hands on the floor and trying to stand up. It took a few moments but he did it then came towards Jacob.

"Kitty!" he shouted, reaching up with his hands.

With his hands in the air, Jordan lost his balance and fell onto his behind. Only he didn't cry. He was determined to get to that kitty. So young and he already displayed his father's stubbornness! He managed to walk and crawl his way back to the couch where he climbed up and sat next to his Daddy.

"You want to hold the kitty?" Jacob asked.

Jordan figured that was his ok to move in. He was as gentle as his coordination would let him when he tried petting the kitten. She started purring and rubbed against Jordan's face, making him giggle.

"Kitty," he grinned up at his Daddy making him smile.

'You know, Jacob…for Jordan's sake, she'll be called Kitty,' Selmak said happily to him.

For the next hour or so Jacob and Rhi watched as Jordan played with Kitty and Mickey for a bit before returning his attention to his blue car. They thought for certain he would get sleepy and conk out. But he never did. In fact, he was practicing his walking, getting better with each new step.

Later, at Mark's house Jordan showed off his new ability. Emily who was running around everywhere now took to her Uncle Jordan. Everyone took lots of pictures of her kissing Jordan on the cheek, of her holding his hand and trying to get him to walk with her.

Sam was there too, getting her fill of her baby brother. She was so surprised at how much he had grown. And she was shocked to see him walking. And of course, like everyone else who laid eyes on Jordan, she had to comment on his eyes and his dimples.

All in all it was an exhausting day for Jordan. He finally passed out in the middle of eating his dinner. For the remainder of the evening while talking with Mark, Sam and Laura, Jacob never set his son down, holding him against his chest. Rhi was at his side most of the time too, only getting up to replenish their eggnog drinks every so often. Jacob and Selmak even felt Zach's touch every so often as his fingers playfully massaged the back of his neck where Selmak lay.

Jacob didn't want the day to end. But eventually it had to. Their day ended much like it began. He and Selmak made love to Rhi and Zach. In the darkness, while Rhi, Zach and Selmak slept Jacob looked forward to the many days ahead of them that were just like this one.

But there was one day, hopefully in the nearby future that he was greatly looking forward to. He knew Rhi wouldn't refuse when he asked her. Not when Selmak figured out a way for Zach to be with her this time around.

Jacob fell asleep, dreaming of his future family. After all, he didn't buy a four-bedroom house for nothing!

The End


End file.
